


His Prized Possession

by iamthemonsterchild, IShouldUpdateMore



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abuse warning, Abusive Relationship, Abusive throk, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Bottom Lotor, Claiming, Drowning, Excessive Blood Loss, F/M, Human Lotor (Voltron), Human Sendak (Voltron), Kidnapping, Lodak - Freeform, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Scarification, Smut, Stabbing, Stalking, Strangling, Threats, Throk - Freeform, Throttling, Top Sendak, Torture, Violence, Water Torture, Wet Dream, Yandere, argumentative lotor, blood warning, domestic abuse, handjob, manipulative Sendak, smut scene, sub Lotor, yandere sendak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 136,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/pseuds/iamthemonsterchild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldUpdateMore/pseuds/IShouldUpdateMore
Summary: Sendak's infatuation with Lotor had lasted a long, long while.He barely even remembers when it beganAll he knew was that he had worked hard for a long time to get Lotor in his grasp and he would sooner die than he would give him up. Who would willingly lose someone as valuable as he?Lotor, the poor thing, had no idea why he had been chosen or even who his abductor was. Had they met before? Was he supposed to remember him?It hardly mattered what old relations were, whether relevant or not.All that mattered was that Sendak finally found his prized possession.It was no surprise that he wanted to keep him.-Updates on Wednesday every week.





	1. The Kidnapping

It was time.

Finally, finally, the opportune moment to strike had arrived. Patience was a virtue, but Sendak's patience had been running thin as of late.

Four months had been spent incessantly stalking Lotor, pursuing him daily and listening in on conversations he had. Even being close this was a sign of good work after a long period of stalking him online and trying to track down his address in order to find him he couldn't observe him if he had noises where Lotor lived.  
He remembered how he found him.  
It was an idiotic choice, though one everyone makes, to wake up and post a picture of the early morning snow. Not only did it allow Sendak to see the street sign across the road, but also the neighbouring houses so that he could figure out which one it was. From there, the task was of staying unseen.

Days became weeks which turned to months, all of them fruitless. Why was it so hard for Lotor to go somewhere when nobody else was there?  
Then, finally, it happened.

It was a Friday evening, meaning that Lotor would be going through the park to avoid loud or rowdy people in town. Sendak followed, driving a little bit behind him in his black car. Soon, he stopped and got out. There were no security cameras around that area, so it was safe to remove the rag and bottle of chloroform from his pocket.  
Dowsing the rag in the chemicals, Sendak figured that this was the best opportunity that he would get. He matched the pace of his footsteps to Lotor's to prevent being heard and slowly approached. His footsteps were delicate as he attempted to be quiet, whereas Lotor's were heavy and dragged, a sign of exhaustion after a hard day of agonising work. He watched as the male before him ran one hand through his messy hair, knotted and unkempt, and bit back a wave of giddiness. Not yet. The celebration could come later- not yet.

It was only a matter of moments before he was close enough to be noticed, and the second that Lotor began to turn, he snared his arms around him like a trap. One arm was suddenly latched around Lotor's waist to keep him close, watching as he squirmed and thrashed and screamed before the other slid to his mouth, covering it with the rag. He watched his chest stop moving in an attempt to avoid taking in the chemicals, though it was only a matter of time- Sendak had plenty of time- before he gasped for breath through the rag.

Once the chemicals had been inhaled, it was only a matter of time before the weight in his arms slumped and pressed against him entirely. Pressing the rag back into his pocket, Sendak moved one hand to under his knees to hold him up and began taking him back to the car. Now that he had no reason to act any other way, Sendak carried Lotor and held him close, though his grip was gentle like he was dealing with a porcelain doll.

Gently setting him down in the back of the car, Sendak brushed strands of hair out of his beautiful face. He'd waited so long to be able to touch his soft skin or velvety hair. He leant down and delicately pressed his lips to the top of his forehead, feeling his lips tingle with electric excitement. His eyes were filled with a sick and obsessive love as he pulled back, his fingers curling around Lotor's wrist. He grasped his wrists and a lavender ribbon, tightly restraining his delicate little wrists.  
Pressing a kiss to the bow on the ribbons, he murmured an apology for the damage that the restraints may cause or for the redness of the skin that would dirty his perfect image.

Not needing to focus on aesthetics for his ankles, Sendak tied them together with rope. Shutting the door, he moved back and got into the car behind the wheel. Glowing with pride from being so successful, he began driving back home.

-

It was a long, long time before he arrived at his manor. It was buried deep amongst acres of trees, the road to get there full of complicated twists and turns and dead-ends to prevent any other wandering drivers from discovering it. The last thing he needed if he were trying to subdue a screaming and disobedient Lotor would be a witness or someone who would call the police. He parked outside the manor steps and opened the back of the car. The tinted windows had meant nobody could see Lotor. There was no way to open the windows in the back of the car, either, meaning that his new partner would have had no way of escaping him. 

Gently lifting Lotor into his arms, the male approached the white manor steps. It was a grand house with three layers, an attic, and a basement. The outside was painted white with flowers growing along the sides to prevent it from looking overly sinister. There were frequent windows, each of which had flowers growing underneath them, and the walls were painted white with black wooden bars simply for the aesthetic.  
Sendak unlocked the front entrance, a double-door with no windows, and pushed the doors open. He stepped inside, using his heel to kick the door shut behind him.

 

The decoration inside was bland. This floor, the base floor, would be one that Lotor would someday be allowed to roam around on freely. The corners of furniture had been filed down to make a dull curve to avoid Lotor harming himself accidentally, and there were no breakable objects that hadn't been fixed somehow to the surface that they were on. Essentially, Sendak had baby-proofed the entire house to avoid letting Lotor come to any harm. After all, the last thing he needed was for his songbird to come to harm that Sendak didn't inflict.

Sendak, pushing the basement door open, began carrying Lotor down the stairs. He was careful not to lose his balance or stumble, clutching Lotor to his chest as he brought him into the basement. A pole in the centre already had cuffs for one ankle to be hooked to it. Setting him on the floor, lying by the pole on a thin blanket, Sendak cuffed his ankle to the pole and pulled back.

Kneeling down beside Lotor, Sendak brushed his hair back and tied it up out of the way. He wanted to see his perfect face and he didn't want the hair getting any less appealing. He looked at him, smiling fondly. He'd never seen anyone so gorgeous, with long white locks that bounced and curled, resting on his hips. His skin was dark and smooth, lacking any damage or unsightly scars. Deep blue eyes captured him and made his heart swell, filling his mind with thoughts of his own sickly desires. Everything about him was so perfect. It was infatuating.

-

Lotor stirred.

His eyes, slowly, opened and he let out a soft groan in agony. His head hurt. His vision was slightly foggy. He attempted to move his hand to prop himself up on, only to find that his wrists were tightly tied together. Gasping, wide-eyed, all tiredness fell away and he managed to somehow get on his knees. He looked around, his eyes reflecting fear and confusion. Where was he? He remembered...

He remembered walking home. He could vaguely recall the park and the seclusion, the shadow approaching silently behind him and turning. Then there was panic, screaming, and unconsciousness when a sweet smell polluted his mind. Had he been chloroformed? He glanced around, squinting as he tried to survey the area. Gnawing on his bottom lip, his eyes fixed on the figure of a male across the room. It was only a silhouette, but it was still clear. Shuddering, he decided to speak. "Who are you?!" Anger masked the fear that threatened to make him cry or scream or make his voice feeble and tremble. 

The figure began approaching and he could almost feel himself regret speaking. He felt so small as this male, approximately 6'4" and incredibly muscular, stood a metre away from him.

"Watch your tongue." His voice was sharp and cold, and now that he stood in the light, Lotor could see him clearly. The man's skin was paler than his own, One eye was covered with a black eyepatch and a long, jagged scar tore through his skin from a little above his eyebrow to below his cheekbone. His unobscured eye was the deep green of a forest, cold though full of... some emotion Lotor couldn't place. His face was sharp and smooth with defined cheekbones and a smooth jawline. His hair, black, was slicked back although a strand fell loose on occasion. His left hand was a prosthetic, though Lotor wasn't sure whether that would be just the hand or the entire arm.

He caught his voice, narrowing his observing eyes into a glare as he latched them onto the visible eye. "Tell me who you are!"

Sendak loved the feistiness. "My name is irrelevant." He knelt down to be more at eye-height with Lotor. "You're going to call me master until you deserve to know my name." Lotor's eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth in anger.  
"Like hell, I will! I'll call you a pig if you're going to have any nickname because you'll never be my 'master', but you'll always be a pig!"

A loud rumble of a laugh escaped Sendak. He pulled his prosthetic hand back and slammed it into Lotor's face, watching it collide with his jaw. He hardly wanted to bruise him and damage his perfect skin, but he hadn't a choice. Bruises would heal, though. The last thing he wanted to permanently damage (much) was his face.

Lotor's eyes widened as pain shot through his cheek and jaw. His head snapped to the side upon impact and he trembled slightly. That had hurt a lot for just a punch. He bit his tongue to force back tears that stung his eyes and threatened to spill. Turning his gaze to Sendak after a few moments to recover, he forced his glare to stay. "Fuck. You." Another punch made him cry out, falling onto his side this time. He curled up slightly, covering his face with his arms. Despite wanting to keep this up and show that he would never comply, he stayed silent.

Only when he was sure that 'master' had calmed down did he dare to speak again.  
"If I'm here for ransom," his voice was soft, but still so full of anger and hatred. "Then you'll need to find someone else. There's not a chance in hell that my family will give you money for me," he remarked lazily, still curled up tightly, just in case.

A grin curled onto Sendak's lips. "Money is irrelevant, Lotor," he spoke in a purr as he looked at the male, whose eyes widened in surprise. Must be from Sendak knowing his name. "You're here because you're plenty valuable."

Not only was that comment incredibly worrying, but it was also insanely creepy. Lotor, keeping his gaze off of the intimidating older male, decided to begin studying the wall opposite him. Anything was better than looking at the man stood before him.

Kneeling down, Sendak's hand grabbed ahold of Lotor's jaw to force the male to look at him. "Oh, look at you. So weak like this. You're usually so feisty, Lotor, what happened?" He brought him slightly closer, making him squirm and turn his head to get out of his hold. Tightening his grip, Sendak pushed Lotor down and was quick to be atop of him, straddling his hips.

Face flushing, Lotor began to squirm and thrash in an attempt to get the man off of him. It was an idiotic attempted. Impatient as he pulled out the blade from his back pocket, Sendak moved one hand to grip Lotor's hair and tug it, forcing his head to tip up. His other hand, the one holding his scalpel, pressed to the cheek of the submissive's face. A soft whine dragged out from Lotor's throat and he was quick to go still. The submission, to Sendak, was almost arousing. He was so quick to be well-behaved when he began to feel threatened. Licking his lips as he dug the tip of the blade into his skin.

Biting his lip to hold back a whine of pain, Lotor squeezed his eyes shut. The man wouldn't hurt him badly, right? Had he meant valuable physically or emotionally?  
The thoughts were forced away when the blade began slowly moving, slicing through skin painfully though gracefully and deriving a soft wail of agony from the restrained male. Shuddering at the delicious sound, Sendak had to force himself not to continue. One long slice was made down the side of the male's cheek, thin and running from below his cheekbone to where his jaw below the corner of his mouth. Blood began to slowly gather from inside the open would.

It gathered into small beads on his skin before the weight of the blood was too much and it broke form, dribbling down his skin in a crooked line. 

The streaks of red mesmerised Sendak. How could someones /blood/ look so beautiful? It was as if Lotor was the definition of inner beauty. And outer beauty. Just beauty in general. Absently, he leant in and let his tongue glide slowly over the wound.

Coppery, the taste of blood filled his mouth while Lotor’s quiet whimpers filled his ears. Finally pulling away, blood smeared slightly onto his lower lip, he met eyes with his victim.

Lotor, quite evidently, had yet to learn his lesson from Sendak’s abuse. He began shouting once more, threats and insults spilling from his open would like blood from his cut. Without hesitation, Sendak had him pinned down by the throat and was squeezing tightly. God, he was frustrating to have to tolerate. He preferred it when Lotor was /himself/, more relaxed and calm and generally more pleasant company. He sighed softly while the male thrashed beneath him, kicking his legs and letting out breathless pleads between wheezing gasps for breath. God, Sendak yearned to feel Lotor’s writhing slowly stop as his oxygen ran out. He wanted Lotor to be at his mercy, desperate for approval to avoid consequences for poor behaviour. Nonetheless, he slinked his hands back. Bruises would soon form on Lotor’s skin where Sendak’s fingers and thumbs had dug into the skin.

He moved away, still straddling Lotor but now sitting up properly. One hand ran through his hair to brush it from his face as he recollected himself.

Lotor, beneath him, gasped for breath. Tears were spilling from his eyes, a sign of weakness, but it felt good to get air back into his lungs. He was gasping for breath, his chest heavily, soon closing his eyes to divert all his focus onto regulating his breaths. He felt an unfamiliarly cold, metal hand tip his head up and cold fingertips running along his neck. He shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut tighter. It didn’t bring back pleasant memories to be treated like this.

Upon noticing the change in Lotor’s breathing, from steady and deep breaths to shallow hyperventilating, he pulled back. He hauled Lotor up by his shirt, making the male sit up. He was reluctant to leave the male’s side but could tell that he was in no state to tolerate further abuse like this. Sendak, irate and tense upon finding that his object of infatuation wasn’t too keen on his current living situation. He hadn’t intended on causing discontent or upset, but he just seemed to have a remarkable ability to cause or evoke it wherever he went.

-

It was a long time before Sendak came back. He figured that, due to Lotor’s already poor state, his presence wouldn’t help him while Lotor experienced a severe panic attack. Besides- Sendak was aware of the past abuse that had set it off. His threatening presence would do anything but help.

It was approximately two hours before he returned, now brandishing a bowl of flavourless porridge and water. Lotor had yet to earn good-food privileges. The tenseness in the room had faded since Sendak had left.

His attention turned to Lotor, though, who was curled up. He’d somehow gotten to a sitting position, now hugging his knees to his chest as best as he could with his wrists tied. His face was buried behind his knees but he soon looked up, eyes red and puffy after crying. He looked paler than usual, still stricken with fear, and his first instinct was to shuffle away from Sendak and his tray. He couldn’t see from where he was sat that it was harmless food, but Sendak didn’t let it get to him. Lotor was afraid, fear was normal. Fear was exactly what Sendak had expected upon abducting Lotor. With his past, the anger should also have been a pretty obvious reaction, yet Sendak hadn’t expected it. That had caught him off-guard, but nothing else.

Now that they had introduced themselves to each other- well, Lotor still didn’t know Sendak’s name, but that was an irrelevant detail- Sendak didn’t need to be so patient or demanding of his authority. Lotor had already gotten the hint. Instead, he sat a metre away from Lotor, setting the tray down between them both. He held up both hands, one of which held a small knife. Sharp, but it wasn’t for cutting skin.  
“You need to eat,” he said softly, keeping his hands still beside his head. He wanted to show Lotor that he had no intent of hiding anything from him and that he wasn’t going to hurt him. Not without him being able to expect it. “Hold out your hands. I’ll cut the ribbon away- I did the knot too tightly to undo it without the knife. If you agree, I will allow you to eat without being fed. I will restrain your wrists again,” he paused to slowly move his free hand to his pocket, taking out more lilac ribbon. Lotor’s wide and wary eyes followed his every movement but his tension eased as he saw that Sendak, seemingly, had no ill intent. “With this when you have finished eating. I may remove the restraints on your legs if you wish to go to the bathroom.”

There were a few moments of still silence.

Lotor, his eyes suddenly latching onto Sendak’s knife, held out his arms. It was one swift movement and the sound of fabric tearing before Lotor tugged his wrists back. Rubbing the red and raw skin, his gaze flickered nervously from Sendak to the food and back. He had no choice but to trust that it was harmless food. Refusal to eat could be considered disobedience and result in any kinds of abuse, physical or verbal.

Sensing the obvious discomfort, Sendak let out a soft sigh. “It’s just porridge, okay? If I wanted to drug or poison you, you’d know. I’m not /that/ cold,” he said blandly, watching as the smaller male, hesitant for obvious reasons, picked up the spoon and got himself a spoonful of porridge. Slowly, he brought it to his lips and forced himself to eat it. As soon as it had passed the taste-test and Lotor could safely say that it was nothing but the porridge it was promised to be, he began to wolf it down. Lotor couldn’t recall the last time he’d eaten but he was honestly just thankful for the food now.

Sendak watched with a fond gaze. Admittedly, it wasn’t the most attractive thing he’d seen in his life, but even with his mouth stuffed with porridge, he looked absolutely adorable. It was a short while before the empty bowl was set aside, an empty glass soon joining it. Sendak watched Lotor wipe porridge from his lips. A few moments of silence passed, Sendak looking expectantly at Lotor, before the smaller cleared his throat and wiped his mouth once more.  
“Thank you. F-For the food,” he mumbled passively, averting his gaze. Sendak could almost sense the shame from where he was sat. Satisfying.

Merely nodding in response, Sendak took initiative to change the subject.  
“Some rules for your permanent stay,” he began as he looked at the male sitting opposite him. This caught the attention of the smaller, who slowly turned his gaze onto the older. “First off, you will begin to call me ‘Master’ as you are supposed to, regardless of whether or not you like it. Secondly, if you want something, then presume that it would be best to beg for it. On your best behaviour, you will receive a shower tomorrow evening and a proper bedroom that night. Failure to behave appropriately will do nothing but put you in a worse situation.” He moved closer, but stopped upon seeing Lotor flinch. Sure, fear was the best way to derive obedience, but he would only push it to a certain extent. He still wanted Lotor to like him, no matter how long it would take.

Stockholm syndrome would take effect in it’s own time, and Sendak had all the time in the world.


	2. Obedience and Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to survive the show, one must play the act.

At some point, Sendak had left.

Lotor had been on his own for half an hour, and it was miserable. What was he supposed to do, restrained in one place and too uncomfortable and far too restless to sleep, if not just sit there and think?

He felt so pathetic. So useless and so fragile. He felt weaker than he wanted to admit, conflicted and confused and fuck, he didn’t even know what he had done to get himself in this situation!

 

To live like this was degrading- not to mention being forced to call this stranger, his abductor, by the title of "Master"? It was hard not to assumed that Sendak had some form of pet-play fetish from this. Bowing his head, his white hair fell around him, obscuring his face somewhat. He preferred that to being seen and thus shamed for displaying emotion, as he assumed he would be.

This was just great; his life in the hands of a deranged fanatic who seemed to be obsessed with him for unknown reasons. Lotor longed to be home once more- to do his ballet in secrecy just the same as he always did. It was a hobby that he had taken a particular liking to, although he had been forced into keeping it a secret from his father who had long since deemed it "too feminine". Then again, his father was never an understanding man, built on traditional roles and too focused on his own perspective and opinions of what everything should be and what everyone should do, so being permitted to do ballet was something he doubted would happen.

 

Exhaling shakily and leaning his head against the pole, Lotor forced his thoughts away from his father and his home. Homesickness would cause emotion and weaknesses to be exploited. His yearning to be back home, sealed away in his room and to finally have his privacy back, was something he would only allow himself to dwell upon when there was no risk of being abused for it.

His thoughts had a habit of wandering and forcing himself to lose sense of the matter at hand. He currently needed to focus on studying his surroundings and finding something to use to escape his restraints. His hands had only been free for a short period, but Sendak’s current lack of trust caused him to tie them back up. Now that the ribbon had been cut, however, the restraints were tightened.  
The thing that made his stomach stirr with queasiness, though, was the thought that only five or six metres from him was a table covered in knives, weapons, and various other objects that he didn’t doubt would be used for mutilation and sick punishments provided Lotor failed to follow whatever rules Sendak chose for him. 

He could only imagine how hellish his life was about to become, and even then he wouldn’t be able to comprehend what he would be forced to do, what he would willingly do, and whatever else may come his way. That was the issue with the human mind- even the worst scenarios it could conjure were either somewhat reasonable or completely ridiculous. The middle section, the area of outrageous and disgusting acts, the degrading and humiliating things that the victim’s mind simply couldn’t come up with, were left out.

Either way, he could be sure of one thing; life was about to get extremely shitty.

 

Sendak didn’t return for approximately three and a half hours. Lotor would not be privy to information such as where he went or why he was gone so long unless he was desperate enough to be to know. Returning to the basement, the male approached and circled his victim like a predator, simply observing his prey to make sure that no escape attempts had been made or put in motion. Once satisfied, he knelt down before the male and cupped his jaw, turning his head up. His gaze lingered on his face for a few moments, admiring it, before settling on his eyes, a hypnotic purple due to a minor genetic mutation- the same one that gifted him with his white hair.

 

His tongue slowly gliding over his lips, Sendak spoke once more.. “Lotor,” he began, a smirk dancing upon his lips. “How much did you miss me~?” His voice was teasing, dragging out every syllable to further his torment. The grin on his lips, mocking yet amused, showed that he genuinely enjoyed the thought that he could be humiliating someone such as Lotor. It was one of the basics of abuse- degrade the other, make them aware that they are below you. It wouldn’t be difficult to achieve this with Lotor.

“Missed you?” The white-haired male arched a brow and looked away from his captor, “Hardly.” He grit his teeth as he turned his attention back to the other, then muttering “If you're trying to intimidate me- you should take notes from my father.” 

Lotor could hardly believe the harsh words that rolled off of his tongue. Yes, they were almost dripping in venom- that much was intentional-, but he spoke about his father. Such a vile and vicious man that he didn’t doubt even Satan would refuse entrance through the fiery gates of hell.   
Lotor’s vibrant purple eyes then flickered to the floor. If his theory was correct, his captor must have known about his personal life. Or, maybe not. Hopefully not.

 

Sendak’s eyebrow arched as he cupped Lotor’s jaw once more, turning his head to force the male to look at him. “Your father, Zarkon Daibaazal?” A malicious smile curled onto his lips. “Are you advising me to be more like him? Do you want me to insult and degrade you for doing ballet in secret? Do you wish for me to harass you and call you slurs for your hobbies?” His expression relaxed as his eyes hardened, his expression suddenly cold. “Or do you just wish for me to hurt you in the same way? To whip your bare back with a belt if you speak without being spoken to, to choke you and beat you, provided that you don’t live up to the standards I want you to?” 

He licked his lips slowly, meeting Lotor’s eyes and drinking in the emotions reflected in them. “I’m well aware of what your father did to you, and what he still does to you. I’m aware that he kicked you out for being a failure and shameful, only to demand that you return. I’m well aware of the money he’s willing to pay whoever can bring you back to him. It’s why I need to keep you here- because you had no clue he was doing that, did you? He wants you back to hurt you again~” Sendak grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. “But you’ll be nice and safe here, Lotor. You just need to be obedient and give me no reason to hurt you.” He tightened his hold on Lotor’s face to stop him from moving away as he kissed the top of his head through his hair. “Do you need anything? I can take you to the bathroom, if you need it.”

Lotor had swallowed thickly. His thoughts of Sendak knowing about his personal life were answered. He knew about his secret passion for ballet, maybe even his favorite pastime of reading and studying rather than training and such. Lotor’s blood would have ran cold, but his pride was getting in the way of his fear. He did not wish to obey and bend to Sendak's will. 

Lotor was always independent. He hated asking for help because it showed weakness. Weakness was what his father despised and that was what Lotor was taught his entire life. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Sendak sighed and grabbed Lotor’s hair, pulling it sharply. “Listen here, Lotor,” he hissed out as he brought his face close. “Do you need to go to the goddamn bathroom or not?! Because I’m getting really damn sick of having you ignore me or refuse to answer.” He finally released Lotor, standing and growling as he began to pace.  
He needed to calm down- Lotor just got on his nerves so goddamn easily and it was driving him fucking mad. He wanted to punch him but he didn’t dare let himself bruise that beautiful skin. Bruises would heal easily, and a little roughing up would do Lotor good, it would surely help put him in his goddamn place. He ran his hands through his slicked-back black hair, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Soon, he had made up his mind and turned to Lotor, grabbing his collar and slamming his fist into his cheek, then again and again and again, baring his grit teeth. He only barely managed to stop himself from subjecting his object of infatuation to further abuse, taking a few paces back once more.

Lotor was caught off guard when he was hit repeatedly. After Sendak had pulled away, he was breathing heavily and had bit the inside of his cheek. He could taste blood in his mouth and his skin was surely bruised. He coughed and blinked, realizing that tears had escaped his eyes.   
He was quick to learn that maybe it was best to not piss off his captor. He swallowed thickly yet again and shifted. Lotor's father might have thought that obeying would be weak in this situation. Lotor just needed to survive. He didn't know how long he was going to be stuck in this place. 

 

After a moment, he finally spoke, “Yes.. I need to go to the bathroom.” His purple eyes flickered to Sendak and then to the wooden floor. A sigh slipped out of Sendak’s lips and he knelt down behind Lotor, removing his restraints and grabbing his arm, hauling the smaller to his feet. He pushed him forwards, relieved that Lotor had finally decided to comply but vexed that he hadn’t gotten such obedience any sooner. It was obviously bound to be stressful, keeping someone against their will, but he had studied Lotor’s behaviour in situations where he was under pressure and had expected it to be at least marginally easier to tolerate.

He thought he had figured out how he would behave down to exact words or insults, but Lotor had taken him by surprise the second he had decided to bring up his father. Sendak went up the stairs and opened the door, standing outside the basement and holding the door open while he waited for Lotor to come and join him on the main floor of the house- one Lotor would soon be able to move into and freely roam around provided he behaved well enough and gave Sendak a valid reason to trust him.

Lotor rubbed his wrists and ran his hands through his hair. He felt incredibly sticky and just out of place in general. He made his way out of the basement to meet up with Sendak. Lotor wondered if he could somehow come up with an escape route. He didn't want to stay here for long and didn't believe that anyone was going to search for him. Sometimes, you have to rescue yourself in situations like this. He couldn't always rely on someone else 

 

Sendak led Lotor to the bathroom and opened the door. “There’s nothing in there that you could use as a weapon or to aid an escape, so I’ll let you in alone,” he said simply as he stepped to the side. “Everything is locked in cupboards, even the products needed to wash, to prevent you from being able to use them without earning them.” He waited for Lotor to step inside, shutting and locking the door behind him (it could be locked and unlocked from either side, which definitely wasn’t supposed to be for invading privacy or anything) and Sendak went to the basement once more to move a mattress onto the floor by the pole the other had been restrained to.

Lotor had been obedient and, for now, his reward would be a little more comfort while restrained. He even went as far as to get handcuffs with a long chain for Lotor’s ankles so that he could lie down and perhaps even get some sleep. After all, his intention was not to ruin Lotor’s life; he simply wished for Lotor to be obedient for him. Eventually, the Stockholm Syndrome would do the rest for him. Lotor would, inevitably, return the feelings he held. It was why he had plotted everything so perfectly- to achieve this sick goal via manipulation and his invested knowledge in human psychology. This plan had been set in stone for perhaps three years by the time he’d successfully extracted Lotor from society, so he was well rehearsed for any foreseeable situation..

Lotor had gotten into the bathroom. He exhaled sharply when instructed about how there was nothing he could use to his advantage. Damn it. Lotor did his business and washed his hands thoroughly. He then paused as his eyes glanced at the mirror before him. His hands gently rose up to touch the bruises on his face. 

He froze when a few glimpses of his father flashed into his head. He then pulled his hands away quickly. How was he going to survive this if awful memories kept flooding back to him? Lotor had cleared his throat and tried to forget those memories. He tried to distract himself. 

Remember the times you sat alone in your alcove? Drinking hot beverages while you read and stared out the window? He thought to himself. No one to judge you as you stretched every morning, getting ready to dance at the studio every day?   
Ironically, those same memories had an awful memory attached to them. It was as if no matter what- there was always something awful to be reminded of. 

Lotor then announced after a few minutes that he was done. 

Sendak opened the door, stepping aside and waiting for Lotor to leave the bathroom. He was silent, unable to think of conversation that wouldn’t result in arguments. It was nice to gain a little obedience, no matter how small of a hurdle it was. Lotor would soon realise that good treatment was only guaranteed with good behaviour and obedience. Once Lotor has begun down the steps, he pursued. Hopefully Lotor would appreciate the mattress and the chains being loosened enough for him to lie down. He may even retrieve a blanket if the smaller voiced a need for one, and would allow him to sleep.  
“Are you hungry?” He soon questioned, concerned about whether or not he was content. While fear could get him obedience, only sincerity would achieve his goal of having romantic feelings returned. That, after all, was what he wanted most.

Lotor noticed the mattress and sat down on it. It was better than the cold floor; but he still preferred an actual bed. He then shifted and answered Sendak's question, “Yes.. I'm hungry.”  
Lotor didn't really want to engage into conversation with his kidnapper. He simply wanted to go home. He felt so out of place and unsafe.   
Maybe if he just kept up the charade, he can escape. Lotor could play along and pretend. He has played a role before. 

Sendak nodded. “Any preference on what to eat?” He asked as he approached Lotor, tying his wrists together once more, this time in front of him, and cuffing his ankles with the chain hooked around the pole. It would make it a little more comfortable for Lotor to be like this. “And if you want anything to make yourself a little more comfortable, then I don’t mind retrieving it- provided you use your manners and earn whatever you are given.” It was hardly an unreasonable exchange.

Lotor’s purple eyes flickered to his wrists and then up to Sendak. He told him to call him “Master” didn't he? Lotor assumed if he was going to get anything, he needed to use that title. He shifted and cleared his throat, “If it is alright with you, I want coffee and eggs, Master.” 

Lotor shifted once more, he just couldn't get comfortable. Though, it seemed he would have to suck it up if he wanted privileges. Lotor also felt uncomfortable from Sendak's staring- as if he was undressing him with his eyes. 

When asked if he needed anything else, he simply requested a blanket. Of course he called him “Master” to get on his good side. Hopefully Lotor wasn't pissing him off. He would prefer not to get hurt. 

 

Thankfully, Lotor was perfectly behaved and Sendak was loving the obedience. “Yes, pet,” he said happily, the perfect behaviour putting him in a good mood. “How would you like your eggs?” He asked as he opened a small bag under the stairs, taking out a purple blanket and bringing it to Lotor. He lay it delicately over his form, making sure it covered him all up to his neck. 

Lotor answered, “Scrambled, please.” He snuggled into the blanket that was brought to him. His eyes flickered to the floor and then back to Sendak. He felt so small and vulnerable. He honestly hated not doing things by himself. He was like a pet. Couldn't do anything without his master's say so. Lotor sighed deeply, why him? 

It was like God created him only to throw him to the wolves. Things like this made Lotor question if there was a higher being at all. And if there was, why wasn't he rescued? Why wasn't he treated with kindness? Why was cruelty the only thing he was shown?

Sendak disappeared shortly to prepare the food, allowing Lotor his periods of existentialism and quite contently preparing what he had requested. He returned shortly and removed his rope again. He’d leave Lotor without it if he felt he could trust him. He had yet to be given a reason not to trust Lotor, but was wary nonetheless- and for good reason. “There you go,” he said fondly as he reached up, tucking some of Lotor’s hair behind his ear. “I hope you like it.”

“Thank you, Master,” He answered as he took the plate of food and began to eat. Lotor was grateful that he could have a tiny bit of freedom. His eyes flickered to his food, not wanting to stare at Sendak as he ate. Lotor didn't like Sendak's gaze on him as he finished up his food. He didn't know how he was going to get used to this routine or life style. It seemed unnatural.  
Sendak was sitting only a short distance from Lotor, staring at the male. He was infatuated with him, unhealthily obsessed, and tearing his eyes away from Lotor for even a second was something he evidently couldn’t bring himself to do. Shortly, though, he collected an empty plate and mug and disappeared upstairs. Only for a short period of time, though, before he came back and sat down beside Lotor.  
“Did you enjoy your meal?” he asked in a fond voice, reaching up to play with Lotor’s hair and comb his fingers through it.

Lotor shifted and snuggled into the blanket. He exhaled softly, “I did enjoy my meal, master.” His eyes glanced over at Sendak, he scooted a little away from him. He didn't like how close he was. Lotor bowed his head and let his hair fall around him, not letting Sendak see his face. Nor would he see Sendak's face. He was getting sore in the position he was in.   
Maybe Sendak had an extra room? Maybe, if he kept this up, then he would earn a room. An actual bed and more blankets... That sounded heavenly right now. 

A warm smile curled onto Sendak’s lips as Lotor’s hair fell into his face and he gently pushed it away, assuming that it was shyness over reluctance to show his face. “You’re such a rare creature,” he said, complimenting him in a manner that wasn’t creepy in the slightest. “I can’t recall ever seeing a specimen as… intriguing as you. So fascinating and so captivating.” He didn’t even seem to be speaking directly to Lotor- moreover voicing his opinions regardless of who was listening. It was incredibly creepy either way.

He resisted the urge to feel along Lotor’s body and instead retracted his hand, forcing himself to focus. “You’ve made progress in your behaviour so quickly. I’m incredibly impressed. I may consider moving you to your room early if this behaviour persists. In there, I have no need to restrain you. Everything that may aid escape or cause harm to you or myself has been locked away or removed entirely. All furniture is fixed in place, aside from chairs, to prevent them being used as barricades or to escape.” He paused for a moment, smiling. “Though you’d not escape even if everything went in your favour, so I haven’t any reason to tell you this.”

He stood and brushed himself off. “Do you desire much else? My patience is beginning to wear thin and I don’t wish to relay around the house for the needs I don’t yet have a reason to respect, so if there is anything else you request, you should tell me before I decide not to go through with retrieving anything else for you.” At least he was blunt about his intentions? While it wasn’t enjoyable to hear Sendak announce the ways he planned on abusing Lotor or denying the male of his human rights, it at least gave a clear view of his intentions. Well- as clear of a view as Lotor would be allowed to have. Sendak’s strong bias in Lotor’s favour would greatly affect how much he would be willing to do for him and how much he’d openly tell him. Anyone else in the same position wouldn’t even get the privilege to request a particular food type and receive whatever was requested shortly after it was asked for.

“Well,” Lotor began, his eyes flickering from Sendak to the mattress. He wasn't really sure what to ask for. Maybe a pillow? So he could sleep more comfortably? He wasn't sure what to exactly do for the rest on the day since he was tied to a pole. “Maybe a pillow to rest more comfortably? If that isn't too much to ask for..” 

Lotor felt so scared after being told about the furniture and such. He didn't want to stay here for the rest of his already miserable life. He wanted to go back to his apartment. To have to put up with noisy neighbors that had sex too often. He wanted to be reminded that he wasn't necessarily alone or closed off from society. Lotor sighed deeply and nuzzled the blankets. He felt so vulnerable and the way Sendak looked at him provided fear on being touched in places without his consent. 

Now Lotor wished he didn't take care of himself. Maybe if he stopped eating or fixing up his hair Sendak would have found him undesirable. None on this would have happened if he just became what his father wanted. Maybe.   
Was this all his own fault? 

Shortly, Sendak moved upstairs. He got as comfy a pillow as he could find without taking it from his bed or Lotor’s. He was quick to return to the basement, putting it beneath his head and smiling softly as he looked at Lotor.  
“Is that better?” He asked fondly while beginning to run his fingers through Lotor’s hair, combing it with his nails and fixing his hair a little. He kept his gaze fixed onto the male, genuinely seeming concerned for him. In his eyes, regardless of what Lotor looked like, Sendak would find him more than just perfect. He was captivating, intriguing, and Sendak simply desired to spend all living seconds alongside his new possession. “Your room is purple,,” he said as he ran his hands through his hair. “There’s purple and black bedding, for your four poster bed. It’ll be much nicer than this mattress, I promise,” he said in a warm voice upon leaning in and pressing his lips to Lotor’s forehead, aching to be open with his affections but unwilling to sabotage his relationship for Lotor as a consequence of his own eagerness and impatience. “Tomorrow evening. When I leave for work. I will leave you here, only your ankles will be restrained, and I will leave snacks and drinks for you for while I’m gone.”

Lotor couldn't help but shiver at the touches and kisses. He nodded in understanding. His room was purple? He even knew his favorite color. Lotor exhaled and nuzzled into the pillow he was given. He knew that good behaviour was rewarded. He just needed to keep up this stupid act.   
His biggest fear was that he was soon going to actually believe his own lies.   
He didn't want that.


	3. The Bird Cage

Sendak returned from work.

He didn’t tell Lotor where he worked or what he did. Hell, he didn’t even tell him what time it was whenever he left or arrived. There was no clock in the basement, either, so time was just and would just be a blur. When he arrived, he spent an hour upstairs to shower, change, and prepare a small meal for Lotor.

Today he brought an omelet, setting it down on the floor beside Lotor and moving away enough to remove his ankle restraints. “You can go into your room as soon as you have finished eating,” he said as he picked up a brush, starting to brush Lotor’s hair back into place. He needed to look after his possession and keep it in the best condition possible. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he watched him. “Are you okay? How was your day? Aside from being boring, I mean. I don’t want to hear about it being miserable.”

Lotor uncurled and began eating the food Sendak had given him, his eyes downcast and fixed on the floor.  
“I was imagining just how much more comfortable it would be to sleep on an actual bed, is all. I miss going out and buying myself coffee.” 

Well that sounded depressing, Lotor thought to himself. He just kept missing how it was like doing what he wanted. Doing ballet, hanging out with his lady friends, and reading at the library. He wondered if eventually he would be allowed to go beyond the house. How far was the nearest library? Was he distanced so much that he couldn't walk there himself?

Sendak nodded, but didn’t respond to such pity-grabbing statement. Pulling Lotor to his feet now that he was no longer restrained, he began leading him upstairs. “You’ll be permitted access to your room now, so no need to imagine,” he said blandly.  
Would it help Lotor to get used to this treatment if he was brought back a coffee daily? He knew what his favourite was and where his favourite shop was. He knew that, on occasion, Lotor would ask for a shot of caramel if he was having a good day, vanilla if it was an incredibly good day, or he’d ask for it decaffeinated if he’d had a bad day so he could get home and sleep it off. He enjoyed Lotor’s company, he simply wanted the feeling to be mutual and for Lotor to understand any abuse he is put through is solely done to achieve obedience and increase their happiness together.  
Surely, it wasn’t that much to ask for.

Regardless, he simply brought Lotor upstairs. The interior decorating in the hallway, as it had been in the bathroom and as it would be in the living room, kitchen, and dining room, was white. All furniture was blank and clean, making the place extremely bland and an uncomfortable setting in general. Lotor’s bedroom, however, was incredibly different. It was decorated gorgeously, feeling like a more relaxed and homely area. The walls, as promised, were a deep purple, and the bed was made of ash cleanly coated in blackened varnish, four intricately designed posts holding up the top. Flowing from which like a fabric waterfall was transparent lavender silk, tied around the posts to work as some illusion of privacy. One bedside table lay on the left side of the bed and there was a desk on the opposing side, which was currently empty. That was, as Lotor would be told again and again, because he had yet to earn items to use on the desk.

The room was an ‘L’ shape, the door on one wall and the room cut away in the corner to make room for a bathroom without a lock. There was a barred window directly opposite the door, but the only view was of trees. Never-ending rows upon rows of trees until a thick and murky brown was the only visible colour. There was an empty bookshelf and a vanity table with a large mirror. Beside it was a walk-in closet, which was currently locked, but held more than enough clothes for Lotor. Sendak was silent as he showed Lotor inside. The deep violet colour combined with the black furnishings made for a depressing or gothic vibe, but Sendak was willing to allow Lotor to illustrate upon the walls and hang up images or posters, provided that he liked them enough to plead for them.

Lotor was surprised at the drastic difference between his room and what he knew about the house. His purple eyes scanned the room, almost in denial. It was extremely pretty and the aura was less tense. He slowly made his way to the window, he was just surrounded by woods? Lotor frowned, maybe he really was far away from home.  
This realization made his heart sink. How was he supposed to escape? This was awful. Yes, the room was very pleasing to look at, and it wasn’t hard to admit that the mattress felt like heaven (especially in comparison to the last one)- but this was not home. It would never be home. Lotor felt like a canary. Bought and forced to sing and simply look pretty inside a golden cage. 

Lotor felt he was also going to be wearing whatever Sendak desired him to wear. Just like a dog owner would buy outfits for their new puppy. Was he going to wear a collar that had Sendak's name on the back to remind him that he himself was not his own person? Just an object someone owned?  
Lotor shook his head as he let his hands run over the desk, the bed sheets, and the closet door. All of this was just a dollhouse. Lotor was merely a. Barbie doll forced to go places Sendak went. Forced to be in certain rooms, and posed to simply look pretty. 

Lotor couldn't help but have his hands curled up into tight fists. Was he truly just a plastic doll to Sendak? Plastic dolls can be broken and simply be replaced. Was Sendak willing to merely get another person to be his plaything? Or was this a lifetime guarantee? 

Sendak watched him as he moved around, his eyes flickering from the back of his head to the delicate fingertips running over furniture tops and items and bedsheets. He bit his tongue to avoid remarking and interrupting Lotor while he felt around and admired his new room. He’d not be able to escape or avoid the situation he was in, so why complain?  
He was hoping he’d not have to live with Lotor bitching and whining about every inconvenience or show of discomfort. His beautiful songbird looked so beautiful in here, the late evening lighting casting a golden glow on his smooth skin. Sendak ached to touch it- to pin him in one place and feel his smooth skin. Preventing further spiralling, Sendak began to drum his fingers on the wall. It was a grounding exercise he’d learned approximately a year back, upon first breaking into Lotor’s room. He’d had similar urges- ones to cut off his hair to take home and run his hands along his body- and drumming or tapping on something had helped him focus on something aside from his own delirious thoughts.

Lotor was not merely a plastic doll for him, nor a canary or a puppy. Lotor was a porcelain doll, too delicate to be plastic. He was a songbird, a voice beautiful and captivating- one that he was desperate to keep others from hearing. He was not a puppy, though Sendak wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to put a collar on him to further his claim on Lotor.

He was mad with his love for Lotor but saw no issues in his behaviour. He had taken Lotor at the perfect time. Zarkon had almost found out where he had been living and had made plans to visit only the following Sunday. Sendak had been able to successfully save him from that situation. He smiled proudly to himself, clearly holding himself in high regards for having saved the other like that.  
“Do you like your room, songbird?” He asked as he approached him, refraining from touching him to avoid letting his impulses get the better of him. He knew he was only the slightest push from doing something Lotor wouldn’t forgive him for.

There was a meter’s distance between them. “I gave you a desk to show you that I’m willing to allow you something creative. I’ve given you a desk that you may use to release creative energy, if you wish. All you must do is earn permission to use them. I’ve already got the same paints as you use at home, canvases, and paint brushes in these locked drawers. Whenever I feel you’ve earned your privileges to use them, I will remove them from the cupboard and allow you to use them. You may paint whatever of your room you wish. I’m even willing to remove the mattress and give you a stepladder to let you access the top of the bed, the wooden bit there, for you to paint. Understood?”

Lotor had turned his attention to Sendak. He nodded, “Yes.. I understand.” He then slowly stepped away to go look at the bathroom. It had no lock. No privacy. He hoped Sendak wasn't planning on walking in when washing himself up. That didn't sit well with him.  
Lotor then sighed softly and looked to Sendak again, “The room is lovely. It has a more positive aura.. Despite the black accentuating the room. It's a bit gloomy.” He admitted but then quickly added, “I like it. If I had enough money I would have made my room however I wanted- it may or may not have a walk in closet..”  
Lotor fumbled with his shirt a bit, “But.. It seems we are located in a dense forest. How long does to take to get groceries for you? Or run errands if needed? And when you are gone- who will take care of me?”

 

Sendak met Lotor’s gorgeous eyes and turned his attention to the forest. “It’s dense. I drive from my house and it takes me around a half hour to get to the nearest other house. From then, it’s another fifteen minutes to get to the shopping centre. It takes me an hour to get to work, and I will have Throk watch over you. You’ll know of him soon enough, so don’t pester me with incessant questions about him. I’m glad that you like your room. I’ll unlock the closet tomorrow morning to allow you to wear whatever you choose. I’ll also let you know when it’s nearing my usual dinner time so that you may begin to prepare us both our meals.” He moved away, starting toward the door. “I will leave you to adjust to your surroundings for a short while.”

Wait- Lotor was going to cook for the both of them? He sighed, fine. Good thing he taught himself a few meals that could at least save him from starvation. The male made his way to the bed and sat down. Wow. The mattress felt really nice.  
No. These luxuries didn't matter. This bird cage might be beautiful, but he was still in a cage. He didn't mumble a “see you later”, simply sat down in silence. He wasn't sure what exactly Sendak would do if he caught him trying to escape. He only had a taste of what Sendak would do- he left those ugly bruises on his face.

Sendak did as promised. The clock in Lotor’s room gave him the knowledge that he had been called at half seven, being summoned and sent to the kitchen. Sendak planned on being sat down on a chair in the corner to make sure Lotor wouldn’t get ahold of any dangerous weapons or be able to look after himself. “Get on with it. Your ingredients are whatever you can find in the kitchen. Take as long as you need,” he called through to him, pushing the door open.

Lotor exhaled softly. Alright, he needed to make food. He began to look around in the kitchen, seeing what he could create. He ran his fingers along and groaned softly. Nothing was coming to mind before he decided to make beef stew. He got out a pot and potatoes. He then began to peel all the potatoes. He threw away the skins and chopped up the potatoes into small squares. He mumbled as he cut up the meat as well- doing his best not to hurt himself. He poured water into the pot and turned the flame on the stove high. He seasoned the beef then tossed it into the pot. Lotor exhaled sharply and then dumped the potatoes into the boiling water. 

Ok. Good so far. He had made sure he didn't over season anything- but it looked too bland. He decided to add corn and squash to add more flavor. Lotor stirred all the contents, humming softly. He then turned toward the sink and washed the knives he used and his hands. 

Sendak kept his gaze latched onto Lotor. Shortly, he approached, deciding to check the quality of the food. He peered over Lotor’s shoulder, instinctively moving one hand to his waist as if to bring the male closer, one arm loosely wrapped around him. “Beef stew? Hardly original,” he remarked blankly, trying to get some reaction out of Lotor. Everything he was doing was to test Lotor’s obedience- leaving him alone in his room, letting him free in the kitchen, even insulting him.

Lotor simply rolled his eyes and grit his teeth, “You put me on the spot. I don't really know what exactly to make- I don't know what you like or don't like.” Lotor looked down at Sendak's arm. He could simply grab the knife that was in his reach and stab him. If done correctly- Sendak would move away in shock and Lotor can make a run for it.  
Lotor wasn't going to take insults- not after being forced to cook. 

Sendak nodded, moving slightly closer. “But I did tell you to make anything that I had the ingredients for, so I don’t see why you went for something so… bland. I’m aware you’re not particularly skilled in the culinary arts, but I’d expected a little creativity- even from you.” He could feel him tensing, moving his hand to grip tighter to Lotor’s waist, his hold firm now. Lotor wouldn’t be able to step out of his grip now.

Lotor then quickly grabbed the knife and aimed the sharp object at Sendak's arm that was around his waist. He was then caught by surprise of how quick Sendak was. He had took the weapon and stabbed it straight through Lotor's hand- pinning it to the counter. Lotor cried out in pain and clenched his jaw. Fuck!

Sendak’s expression was blank as he held the knife in Lotor’s hand, able to tell that it had dug into the counter. He’d need to call someone in to replace that now. He forced himself not to roll his eyes as he turned his attention to Lotor, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He leant in close, eyes narrowed into slits.  
“Did you think that that would work? Did you honestly think I was stupid enough to not anticipate some form of attack if I left you with access to knives?” He pulled his hair sharply, towering over him. “You’re a fucking idiot, Lotor. You fell for the bait easier than expected.” Tugging the knife down a little, he made it slice through Lotor’s hand a little more. Blood was beginning to drip over the side of the counter, The blood was a deep red in contrast to all of the white and Sendak loved to see it.

Lotor hissed in pain, he wanted to remove his hand. Shit. Sendak was right- he had fallen for it. How could he? He exhaled sharply, “It hurts please....” He could feel tears in his eyes from the burning sensation. He then used his right hand to try and remove the knife from his left- only to let out a sharp cry of pain. 

Sendak growled, pinning Lotor’s other hand in place as he pressed the blade in deeper again, not caring about the state of the counter. “Apologise,” he snarled out. “And beg for me to stop the pain. Beg like the little bitch you are and I might consider removing it. Hell, if you plead enough, I might even bandage it up for you. Either way,” his other hand grabbed Lotor’s jaw and he leant close to his face. “You’ve lost your meal privileges for tonight.”

“You fucking twisted bastard..” Lotor hissed as the tears fell down his face. Not even his father did this and Lotor considered him the tyrant of his life. He tried to pull away, but saw that this was going nowhere, “Please.. Please fucking stop..!” He grit his teeth again. “Please! It hurts!”  
“I beg of you!” 

Sendak waited a few moments, listening to every single sound, before slowly pulling the knife back out and throwing it to the sink. “Beg for me to bandage your hand. You’re not getting any medical attention unless I give it to you. Then I’m going to make you clean up this entire fucking room, you hear me?!” He shouted, some maddened look flashing across his face before he moved back, unlocking a cupboard and taking out a medical kit. Inside the cupboard, just from a glance, was an excessive amount of medical supplies, rat poison, and alternate toxic substances. It was likely that Lotor would never find out what they were used for.

Lotor nodded and spoke, “I understand. I will clean everything up. Please bandage my hand, Master..” He used his non wounded hand to wipe away his tears. Sendak must have been enjoying himself so much right now. Sighing at the pathetic display- even the begging was weak- Sendak nodded. He opened the kit and gestured for Lotor to put his hand over the sink. He took antiseptic and grabbed Lotor’s wrist to keep his hand still, pouring the liquid directly into his skin and not seeming to care about how agonising it would be for the other. He’d earned his punishment and so he would endure it. Lotor cursed and his arm trembled violently- it burned even more. He hissed and tried to pull his arm away. “Fuck!” He squeezed his eyes tightly and then clenched his jaw.  
Why did he let this monster get under his skin? 

Shortly, Sendak released Lotor’s wrist and wiped his hand off on a black towel, getting out the bandages. He brought Lotor close with a sharp tug on his arm and began wrapping the bandages tightly around his hand. He didn’t doubt that Lotor was in intense pain, but he also lacked the willpower to care. Upon finishing, he took Lotor’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his palm delicately- right where the cut was. He then let go of him and, as though he’d never shown even a hint of affection or fondness toward Lotor in his life, told him to tidy up his blood. Taking his seat in the corner once more, Sendak didn’t let his gaze even flicker off of Lotor. He needed to monitor him, to make sure he didn’t do anything else idiotic.

Lotor had glared at Sendak before doing the tasks he was told. He didn't care if he wasn't going to eat the meal he prepared. Fuck him. Lotor didn't want to be in the same room as him anyway. Although, Sendak could force him to simply sit at the table while he ate. Lotor winced every time he moved his hand. Fuck. Lotor was angry at himself and at Sendak. He hated this. 

 

The male just watched, entertained, as Lotor sent him occasional hateful glances or winced in pain. It was incredibly amusing. The wound would be better after around a week, ideally, so there wasn’t really much of a reason to care for it. Soon, though, he stood and grabbed Lotor’s wrist. He brought him back to the cupboard, opening it and putting the kit back before getting out a bottle- hydrogen peroxide. “Cover anywhere the blood was in this and then clean it again,” he said sternly, moving back to where he was sat. “It cleans the blood enough for it not to show up under a blacklight, therefore making it undetectable to any police who may or may not visit, dependant on circumstances. Understood?” He settled down in the chair. It was good not to do all the work here.

Honestly, Sendak could just dress Lotor up like a maid and force him to clean the house whenever he wanted. He chuckled at the thought- god, that would be amusing.  
Lotor held the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He exhaled sharply and began to clean up again. Lotor admitted that maybe should have taken forensics in high school. What else did Sendak know about blood and other things? The thought made his skin crawl, Sendak could probably kill him and made it look like a suicide or even worse, like he never existed at all.  
Lotor needed to leave this twisted bastard as soon as possible. Fuck this shit. 

When the kitchen had been cleaned thoroughly enough and Sendak had checked every spot of the kitchen near the blood with a blacklight, he allowed Lotor to return to his bedroom, following close behind. He opened the bedroom door and strode inside, unlocking a cupboard and retrieving a pair of lavender pyjamas. They would cover Lotor almost entirely, so he evidently had no plans to humiliate him, simply setting the clothes down on the bed and moving to stand by the door, going onto his phone as if to lure Lotor into a sense of privacy. His eyes were averted- well, his /eye/ was averted- so Lotor shouldn’t have an issue changing. If he did, Sendak wouldn’t mind tearing the clothes off of his pretty little body and forcing him into the pyjamas. He wasn't good with defiance.  
Lotor still felt uncomfortable having him in the same room as he changed into these pyjamas but began to remove his clothes anyway, it was very evident Lotor took care of his skin. It was slick and smooth if you decided to touch him. Lotor then slipped of the pyjamas and felt his stomach growl. He scowled at this and did not look Sendak's way.

Smirking as he heard Lotor’s stomach, Sendak stood and turned his gaze to the other. “It’s time for me to go get some beef stew. Don’t worry too much, I might bring back a glass of water for you if I’m feeling nice enough,” he said as he left, the door shutting and locking behind him. It was almost shamefully smug of him to act like this, but he didn’t care. Mocking Lotor for his own amusement was something he could now do in person and he was not going to miss any opportunities to do so.

Lotor was tempted to shout “Fuck you!” But he stopped himself. He crawled into bed and covered his head. He tried not to cry again, but he missed home. He missed just being by himself. He didn't need anyone. He usually had himself to worry about and that was it. Now, though? Now he had to worry about not pissing off a stalker. 

When Sendak returned, almost an hour later, it was simply to draw the curtains to Lotor’s room and check that the windows, despite being barred off, were all locked- the same with every single drawer and cabinet. “I’m going to go to my room,” he said in a neutral tone. “You have a bathroom, so I don’t expect to be pestered for any reasons. Goodnight. I’ll wake you up before I leave for work tomorrow, okay?” He approached the door, holding the key to lock it in his hand, his eyes fixed on the lump under the blankets with fluffy white hair poking out.

“I hate you,” Lotor simply stated with a muffled tone from the blankets. He felt as if he had to voice his opinion of Sendak. Three words that perfectly matched his anger towards him. Although, loathe was a stronger word he could have used. Lotor closed his eyes tightly, he hoped that maybe he could force himself to sleep. His stomach continued to make noises- begging for food. Lotor curled into a foetal position, clutching his stomach. He hoped that maybe someone was looking for him. That someone actually cared he went missing.  
Sendak flashed a grin as he heard Lotor speak.  
“We’ll see how long that lasts,” he remarked playfully, though his tone was more mocking than anything else, and he left. The door clicked shut and clicked a second time to show that it had been locked.

“Sleep well, songbird~!” Sendak called to him from outside the room. All events taken into consideration, today had been remarkably successful.


	4. A Mundane Day

Waking the next morning was miserable. All Lotor could remember from his dream was inky blackness. His attempts to remember were fruitless. All his brain would supply in place of his dream was an inky blackness. He stayed lying on his side, only lifting his head to look toward the clock. Five thirty-three in the morning. He relaxed again, resting his head on the pillow. His eyes closed to block out the hazy early morning light streaming through the window.

Sendak would be arriving shortly to ‘wake him’. A sigh escaped him. He didn’t wish to receive visits from him anymore. He didn’t wish to be owned by him anymore.

Sendak only came down after around another half hour. The smell of food filled the room as Sendak set a tray down beside the bed, full of cooked foods for his breakfast. He moved to perch on the bed beside Lotor, nudging him with a delicate hand as he had assumed he was still asleep.  
“Hey, songbird, wake up,” he mumbled with a fond voice as he rubbed his shoulder. “I brought you breakfast. I have to go to work in a moment. I’m going to unlock your closet and bring you some snacks to get you through the day. I’ll be back at around six, okay?” he was speaking softly- it was uncharacteristic of him to be so… fond. Since when had he had the decency to not be inhumane, rude, or derogatory?

Lotor was suspicious of this. He mumbled to him in a tired voice as he looked over, “Where do you even work? How do you have all this money to spend on someone?” These were a few questions that had plagued his mind. Could that mean that he owned a secondary location to keep the cops off his scent or not? 

Sendak moved his hand away from Lotor’s shoulder. He lifted a brush from the bedside table and began to brush Lotor’s knotted hair.

“I work somewhere that you don’t need to know about, and I’ve been saving money ever since I began earning it. I’m more than happy to spend my money on you,” he still spoke in that outlandishly soft tone. He continued combing all the knots and humming softly as he did. “Okay, here’s your breakfast and you can get changed when you want. The shower is the same as the one you have in your apartment, so I don’t need to explain it to you.”

He stood and moved away, going to the closet and unlocking it. “Wear whatever you wish,” he said as he pocketed the key again, moving away. Going to the door. “Apologies, but today will likely be as boring as yesterday.”

Lotor rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Alright.” He then moved to start eating his breakfast. He didn't feel like talking much, especially to Sendak. Though- he needed to ask a question. He then spoke, “What may I do in the meantime? May I get to paint?” He hoped he was able to at least paint. It has been a while since he did so. He supposed that he could be glad, at least, that he was ambidextrous. That way, regardless of which hand Sendak had decided to impale, he wouldn’t be affected by it.

Sendak looked at him. “After yesterday, I’m saying no. However, behave well today and you may earn them for tomorrow." Sendak left the room, locking up behind him. He could be heard leaving the house and getting in the car, which could then be heard driving away.

Lotor groaned loudly as Sendak left. He slipped out of bed and opened up his closet. He looked around and eventually found a shirt and jeans. Lotor then walked to the window, if only he could smash it with something. But alas he couldn't. 

Damn this place. Damn Sendak. Lotor then paced around his room for a bit, wondering what he could do to pass the time. 

He could just look through every drawer in his room. See if anything interesting was in them.. He walked to his night stand and crouched down. The first drawer had a bottle of lubricant and upon seeing that- he slammed the drawer shut. What the actual fuck? 

Lotor opened the second drawer to see vibrators and he also slammed it shut. He backed away in disgust, what the hell?! 

Lotor decided to ignore the lewd items. The desk the other side of the bed had one row of locked drawers and one row of unlocked drawers. The locked row contained the paints and painting tools Lotor was promised to receive on good behaviour. The unlocked section, however, was and stocked with pencils and sketchpads. He had yet to receive permission to use the items. Though they had been left unlocked. There was nothing stopping him.

Lotor, deciding to take this advantage, made his way to the desk. He sat down and opened up the unlocked drawer. He took out a few pencils and one on the sketchbooks. 

He opened the said sketchpad and stared at it. 

What the fuck would he draw? He let out a deep sigh and tapped his pencil against the desk. Think. What could he draw? Lotor shrugged his shoulders and decided to draw his own hands. He excluded the bandages on his left hand, though. He needed to practice on anatomy anyway. 

For those hours, he drew hands, feet, eyes, and the room around him. He wasn't the best but he was bored and drawing was his only way of coping for now. Then, in the middle of a drawing, he was inspired to start a new one. He flipped to a clean page and began the light sketching of a bird cage. He had to go through many ideas on how the bird cage would look until he was satisfied with the intricate design. He then drew a small swing on the inside with a person on it. They had feathers growing from the sides of their face and arms.

Lotor didn't know how long this was taking him- since he didn't bother looking at the clock. He froze when he heard the sound of a car approaching. Shit. 

Sendak decided that,instead of showering before he went to see Lotor, he needed something to cheer him up. He kicked off his shoes once inside and went straight to unlocking and entering Lotor’s room. “Hey, songbird. What did you do while I was out?” he asked as he set his bag down in the doorway. He had yet to notice him at his desk just yet. He was too occupied with his bag and shutting the door.

Lotor slammed shut the sketchpad and opened the unlocked drawer. He placed inside all the items he had taken out. He then closed it as quietly as he could. Lotor ran his uninjured hand through his hair, “What? Oh, I was just sitting at the desk... not doing anything.” 

Sendak didn’t believe it for a second but nodded regardless, walking over. “Are you hungry?” He asked as he sat on the edge of the desk, delicately reaching over and cupping Lotor’s jaw. He could tell he’d lied. He simply needed to know what he had done in order to figure out how severe of a punishment he should give. “And are you going to tell me what you actually did? Your eye twitches when you lie.”

Lotor’s eyes flickered from Sendak's hand to his face. He exhaled sharply, not wanting to seem afraid. “I am hungry..” He admitted that part, but was slightly unsure if he should continue lying. This bastard knew too much about him and it made his skin crawl. He shifted his right hand to reveal smears of graphite. 

“I was drawing.”

Sendak nodded. He took Lotor’s hand to look at the graphite stains and taking a handkerchief from his pocket. Beginning to wipe at the stains to clean Lotor’s pure skin, ridding him of most of the dirtiness. “Show me,” he said sternly, though his voice was softer than usual. He was simply interested in Lotor’s art- he rarely got to look at it so he was never truly able to admire it while in his room. The risk of smudging something was too high and he’d never dare risk it. 

Lotor then turned his gaze away to open the unlocked compartment. He then pulled out the sketchbook and lay it on the desk. He then opened the first page- that page was the one with the sketches of his hands. 

Sendak moved to sit on the edge of the chair, leaning close to Lotor. He didn’t make any moves to initiate intimacy. Instead, he focused on admiring the drawings and murmured soft praise to the other for his work. It was fundamental to give him confidence in this- Lotor rarely received praise. It was pleasant to see his art. To him, it was like witnessing a small extract of his soul that Sendak could almost take pride in saying he was privy to.

Lotor didn't want him to see the last drawing he did- that one was a bit more personal. He spoke, “May I have it back? I didn't draw much..” He felt almost anxious as he drummed his fingers on the desk. He didn't want Sendak to know what he truly felt- even if the bigger male didn't care.

Sendak picked up the sketchpad and frowned. “That just makes me think you’ve drawn more,” he said as he flicked the page over. He was silent as he studied the drawing or Lotor’s bird and birdcage, taking in every single little detail of it. “It’s a beautiful drawing,” he said as he handed it back. He either didn’t notice what the image implied, or he simply didn’t want to bring it up. Lotor had told him not to look at it. Psychoanalysing him for it wouldn't improve their… ‘relationship’. Lotor was glad that Sendak didn't say anything. He put the sketchpad back into the drawer wordlessly. He had no reason to thank Sendak for returning the sketchpad if he’d ignored the polite request to return it. 

Drawing wasn't what he was passionate about- so he didn't care what others said about his drawings. He picked up on it merely for a way to vent. His father never sent him to therapy or anything of the sort. 

Sendak stood. “I’m going to shower. When I come back, you may prepare dinner." He stood and left without warning. He only took around fifteen minutes in the shower, so he’d not be gone long. It was up to Lotor to prepare dinner yet again, and this time he might even be permitted to eat it. 

Lotor groaned in irritation as he got up. He felt more and more like a slave than a pet. Pets were fed by their owners they aren't forced to prepare the meals. He then made his way out of the room, going towards the kitchen. He sighed and started to search for ingredients to make something other than what he'd made the other day. Sendak obviously hadn't liked that. 

Lotor then remember a simple dish that tastes amazing when he ate at Acxa’s place. It was roasted salmon with citrus and chiles. He could recreate that. 

Lotor looked through the ingredients he had found all that he needed and went to work. The dish wasn't spicy so Sendak wouldn't have to worry about that. 

Sendak continued to supervise him as he cooked. He’d not question what he was making. Sendak would watch Lotor create and see if he enjoyed it. If not, Lotor would have to make him something he would like and eat whatever else he had prepared alone. He may have a tendency to be cruel but he wasn’t going to strip away Lotor’s meal privileges again. At least not on the basis that their tastes differed.

Sendak picked up his phone and began to contact his workplace about his schedule. His current days off were Sunday and Wednesday as Lotor's schedule was busiest those days. Sendak would stalk him incessantly on those days to find out more about him. He now wanted the days changed to Friday and Saturday to allow Lotor and himself to go out if they needed to. That way, sometime in the future, he may be able to take Lotor out somewhere with him- to a library or a cafe. That’d not happen for a long while, though. The smell on salmon & spices filled the air, Lotor turned off the stove and spoke, “Food is ready.. Though I don't know if you like it.” 

Lotor began to wash his hands again, humming to himself. He winced a bit at his wound from the other day, trying not to be too open about how much it hurt. If only he could heal faster with those cryopods in The last Alteans but his life wasn't a sci-fi novel. Lotor almost cursed himself for thinking of books and fantastical novels at a time like this. He exhaled sharply. He wondered if the other worldly being watching over them would kill him off just like authors did. 

Glancing over to Lotor shortly, Sendak snapped his fingers. “You’re daydreaming. You’ve been washing your hands for three minutes- your bandage is soaked. Focus on cooking, Lotor. Daydream when you’re only wasting your own time.” He seemed so closed off all of a sudden, so different to how he had behaved only that morning.

Lotor rolled his eyes and turned off the sink. He then tilted his head as he looked at Sendak, “I just said that the food is ready..” 

He dried his hands and placed his hands of his hips- clearly annoyed that Sendak didn't listen.

Sendak didn’t react to the the irritation. He walked past Lotor and shoving him slightly to assert a little more dominance over him. He stormed out without another word, sighing irritably. “Fuck this,” he mumbled as he looked at Lotor. “Just fucking serve it, then.” He sat at the blank white dining table, on a plain white chair. Everything here was the same fucking colour- it felt like a psychiatric unit.

Lotor then served two plates and placed one in front of Sendak and the other across from him. Lotor sat down. Not wanting to sit next to Sendak. Lotor wondered if Sendak had some sort of mood-centric mental disorder. He then replied, “You're welcome for the food.” He then moved his fork over, “If you don't like it- like you said, I'll make something else..” Glancing at him, Sendak simply nodded and began to eat. He didn’t complain, but he didn’t compliment. That meant that he liked it, so no issues would arise so far. He ate silently, his gaze either latched onto Lotor’s beautiful features or focused on the table.

Lotor didn't bother looking at Sendak. He ate in silence as well, he bounced his knee out on annoyance. He could feel at times when Sendak looked at him. Lotor eventually finished his food and he wiped his mouth. 

Sendak simply passed him his plate and stood, going to the desk and opening his laptop. He sat down and typed in his password. “Lotor, bring me a drink and come sit with me,” he urged as he pulled up a chair. His attitude was different now that he had eaten a satisfactory meal provided by Lotor. His laptop background was an image of Lotor. The purple-eyed male placed both on their plates in the sink, “Do you want water or do you have something else in mind?” He questioned as his eyes were now fixed on a bottle of wine. 

He decided to settle for pouring him wine, he got a clean glass and served the drink. He made his way over to Sendak and presented his request. He then sat down near Sendak. 

Sendak picked up the glass. “Which one is this?” He asked as he took a sip, setting it back down and opening a tab online. The bookmarked pages were all somehow related to Lotor. There was a link to the library he went to, one for his instagram page, one for his twitter, etcetera.

“I’d like to sit with you while I do my work,” said Sendak as he typed in the web address. "Fill up my glass once more and then come sit with me," he urged as he pressed the nearly-empty glass into the other's hands. Only when the other had complied and left did he open the website. Sendak worked for Lotor's father, Zarkon, and the banner of the website had an image of the male's father. Unwilling to let him see the image and risk causing him panic, Sendak had sent him to do a menial task as an alternative.

 

Lotor sighed and crossed his arms over his chest along with his legs. He mumbled, “Am I expected to do nothing but sit here?” His gaze was not on Sendak or his laptop. He was instead glaring at the floor. He wasn't going to lean against Sendak. Lotor yawned softly, rubbing his eyes. Nope. Not going to even touch him. Although, he was gradually getting tired. He didn't even do much today and he already felt like taking a nap. 

Sendak noticed his signs of tiredness and brought the chair close. One arm wrapped one arm around his shoulders to bring the male close. He intended on having Lotor fall asleep against him. It was evident that he was tired.  
“Relax,” he urged in a soft voice as he began to rub Lotor's shoulder with his thumb. “I’ll take you to your room when I’m finished working.” Lotor yawned again and his eyelids were getting heavy. He muttered, “Not tired..” He rubbed his eyes. His eyes then closed and his body relaxed.

It must have been the warm food that made him sleepy. Lotor couldn't quite place his finger on the matter. He shifted a little before he drifted off to sleep. 

Rubbing his hip, Sendak smiled. He wrapped one arm around Lotor, hooking his other hand under his knees and bringing him close. He didn’t care too much for his work, anyway. He looked at his little doll, standing and carrying him to his bedroom. He opened the door and lay Lotor on the bed, moving away to get him his pyjamas again. He picked them up and set them down on the bed, removing Lotor’s clothes slowly and folding them, setting them aside.

He picked up the button up pyjama shirt and turned his gaze onto Lotor, licking his hips. Sendak was refraining from moving him with impatience or roughness. He didn't dare risk disturbing him. With the clothes set out on the bed, Sendak began stripping the smaller male. When the smaller had been undressed, he pulled back, only reaching down to brush some soft hair from Lotor’s face. He leant down and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead as he took the pyjama shirt. bringing Lotor to sit up a little, he began to slip the shirt onto him.

He lay Lotor back down and buttoned up the shirt, Sendak's loving gaze admired his sleeping form. He picked up the hairbrush and moved to sit next to him. He sat him up a little again, moving Lotor to lean against him as he brushed his hair. He began to braid it, not seeming to care that Lotor was asleep. He stopped when Lotor’s hair was in a neat braid. It twisted from above his ears either side of his hair into a long, large braid. After a few moments spent admiring Lotor’s body and holding him close, Sendak allowed the male to sleep.

After tucking him into bed, leaving him wrapped up in silky purple blankets. He exploited the provided luxuries enough to untie the silk hanging from the top of the bed. He left Lotor in the bed with the delicate transparent fabric hanging around him. Only then, he left, returning to his desk and continuing to work. He only completed half an hour of it before his desire to be by Lotor distracted him.

He couldn't pinpoint it to one thing that had distracted him. The smoothness of Lotor’s gorgeous skin and how he smelled so sweet had been large factors. His hair, so soft and so beautiful, his sleeping face the image of perfection. He was infatuated by him- he was the only one who deserved to see Lotor like that. Nobody else deserved to see it. Nobody would ever deserve to see Lotor look so blissful while he slept. He was the only person who had done his research on Lotor. He cared about him enough to make sure every aspect of his room was suited to his tastes. How would he know if anyone else cared about Lotor if none of them were willing to research all his interests? Nobody would be good enough for Lotor if they didn't know everything about him. They must have known his dislikes and likes at the least before even interacting.

Lotor had dozed off into a peaceful sleep. It was nice to sleep in a bed comfier than the one he’d had at home, wrapped in soft blankets. After an hour or so he started to tremble. His body convulsed in fear-instigated spasms as a nightmare began.

Thoughts began to plague his mind, images of terrors filling his brain. The most prominent were the hands. Disembodied grey hands, all blank and all the same. They were in his hair; hands were on his body; hands were on his throat. He would look down and see bruises, see his clothes being tugged at and pulled away by hands. Marks of abuse from the cold hands were splattered across his body. He could feel his hair being pulled, whimpers escaping him as he slept while he screamed in his dreams. His fight or flight instinct was taking effect as fear set in.  
He was screaming, kicking, flailing, squirming. He was begging the nothingness around him for help that he’d never get.

Lotor hadn’t dreamt since he was at his father’s, much less had a nightmare. Upon escaping the hellhole that was Zarkon’s home, he had slept without dreaming and he had been thankful for it. His traumatic experiences were not something he wanted to relive during dreams. This? This was haunting. This dream was vivid, striking, and every second seemed to be ingrained into his memory. It felt real. The hands on his body- he could feel the fingertips on his skin and the tugging in his hair. It brought tears to his eyes and forced whimpers from his lips. 

It was surreal and his rational thoughts were screaming at him that it wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. Everything else, though, was telling him otherwise. Telling him that the hands wanted to abuse him, wanted to ruin his life, and that he had no way of escaping them. Every single second was torture.

Seconds felt like an eternity while they passed and no time at all once they’d gone. It was impossible to tell how long he’d been dreaming and screaming and begging for it all to end.

He wanted to wake up.

Why did it feel like he could never wake up?

Why did he have to endure consistent torture?

Why him?


	5. The Escape Attempt

Four minutes past midnight. Sendak woke Lotor up again.

It was late now and it wasn’t time for Sendak to go to work but he had come in to check on Lotor and found him having a nightmare. He’d gotten a glass of icy water for him and set it on the bedside table before gently guiding Lotor to sit up a little. Finally he started to wake him up with gentle nudges and murmurs into his ear that it was time to wake up. He was going to ask about the nightmare. He doubted that Lotor would tell him, but would ask regardless.

He would have left Lotor to recover alone from the nightmare but he chose to come into his room anyway. He had figured that there was a chance Lotor would begin to develop occasional positive feelings for Sendak if he posed as a protective figure. He made it as clear as possible in whatever he did that it was for Lotor’s sake and to protect him; often that included abusing him to make him more obedient. After all, how was he supposed to look after him if he was always fighting back and such? He needed to keep a clear head, and it was no secret that he was easily vexed.

Lotor asked for the water, his throat felt dry and he was yearning for something cold. As Sendak handed him the glass, he drank the water and paused for a few moments. He swallowed thickly and his purple eyes flickered over to Sendak, “I had a terrible nightmare. I don't often dream so theses night terrors were an unpleasant surprise..” 

He wiped his forehead, he felt sticky and he felt like he ran a marathon. Lotor spoke again, “Please do forgive me, I'm a bit out of place at the moment.” He rubbed his eyes and set the glass on his thigh. He then ran his unwounded hand through his hair, exhaling and trying to piece himself back together. 

Sendak shook his head, admiring the braid he’d left in Lotor’s hair the previous night. “It’s not an issue- much less one to apologise for,” he said fondly, attempting to console Lotor. “Provided you don’t dislike my asking, I want you to tell me what it was about.” It was more of a demand than a request, but one that Lotor had been given permission to refuse. Sendak was simply assuming that providing Lotor with these fickle choices would increase the chances of gaining his trust. Ideally, this wouldn’t be too difficult to gain.

Lotor fumbled with his pajamas, “I don't really like talking about my dreams.. But I suppose I could.” He sighed sharply and tried not to seem bothered by how close Sendak was. 

“There were hands. Lots of cold disembodied hands.. It just felt real and I didn't feel safe,” He covered his face with his hands for a moment. He then continued but didn’t look up. “They were pulling, scratching and leaving bruises on my body.” Sendak nodded as he listened, gently taking Lotor’s hands and pulling them from his face. He kissed his knuckles delicately.

“It was just a dream, Songbird. Don’t worry. It’s okay. You’re safe here. You’re safe with me.” Continuing to coax his fingers through Lotor’s hair, Sendak kissed the top of his head and gently moved Lotor to lie down. “Do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep again?”

“I don't want to fall asleep,” Lotor admitted, “I fear that I will simply go through that hellish roller coaster once more.” He didn't complain about the kisses Sendak was giving him, because he didn't want to upset his captor. He exhaled sharply and looked up at his ceiling. Lotor then added, “Forgive me if it's childish of me not to fall back asleep.”

Sendak shook his head, sighing softly as he looked at him.. “That… Okay, I’ll let you stay up. Do you want anything to help provide comfort? Some tea, perhaps?” He asked as he stood, turning the light back on, the rhinestones on the lampshade casting sparkly glints of light onto the floor. “And you may draw if it will help you to calm down.” He was making good progress with Lotor, he felt. The male was definitely beginning to learn that fighting would only ruin his experience and give him more poor treatment to have to endure. Lotor sighed softly and looked to Sendak, “Tea sounds wonderful..” 

He slipped out of bed and went towards his desk. He opened the unlocked cabinet and then took out his sketchbook and pencils. Lotor then climbed back into bed and snuggled into it. “If you own any chamomile tea- that would be lovely. I like that kind..” Luckily for Lotor, Sendak’s tendencies to stalk him had caused him to purchase every tea that the male had owned in his house and drank consistently. He disappeared to the kitchen shortly to get Lotor his tea, adding two spoonfuls of sugar to help him wake up and ideally cheer him up a little, too.

When he returned, he set the tea on the bedside table and perched on the bed beside him. “I’ll be going to my room now, Lotor. I need to get some sleep before work tomorrow. Can I trust you to be left awake and unsupervised?” Lotor placed the sketchpad to the side and looked to Sendak, “Of course..” Not like there was much to do anyways. 

The smaller male grabbed his tea and took a sip before setting it down again. Lotor picked up his pencil and sketchbook, shifting to get comfortable. He then began sketching lightly on the paper. He decided to draw his nightmare since it was one on the most vivid dream he had in awhile. 

Sendak came downstairs at around six in the morning again, opening the door. He, once more, was bringing Lotor a tray with his breakfast on it, smiling softly as he approached the male in bed to kiss the top of his head. He set the tray down on the bedside table, taking the empty cup to take back to the kitchen. Lotor was growing sleepy. He rubbed his eyes but shifted so he can eat his breakfast. He would have to thank Sendak when he returned. 

He scratched his head and exhaled deeply. Was this going to be another boring day? Ugh. 

It was a routine at this point. Every day, Sendak would give Lotor breakfast and go to work, come back hours later and assign Lotor to making dinner. Then they’d eat and he’d shut Lotor in his room while he did any extra work after dinner. Perhaps an hour would be spent together afterwards before Sendak left. This pattern only changed on his day off.

It was Friday. Sendak came through to Lotor’s room and woke him up with a large breakfast. It was gone eleven, unlike working days when he’d disturb Lotor at half five, and he seemed to be in a good mood. He perched on the edge of the bed.

“Songbird, wake up~,” he chirped out in a weirdly enthusiastic voice. “It’s my day off work, I’m free today. We can be together all day. I might even let you stay up late." Lotor shifted tiredly and looked over at Sendak with lidded eyes. 

“Mmhm?” He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He then ran a hand through his hair, “Ok..” He licked his dry lips and sighed. “What will we do?” Lotor sat up in bed and his hair was a mess. He was still half-asleep so he didn't quite care right now. Sendak smiled.

“We can do something you want to do. You’ve not been outside recently, so should we go to the garden?” He asked in a fond voice, kissing the back of his unbandaged hand and picking up the hairbrush, beginning to coax it through Lotor’s hair to tame it. “You can bring your sketchpad and we can sit outside for you to do some more sketching.” 

Lotor exhaled and questioned, “You have a garden? What types of flowers are you growing?” He shifted slightly and began to pop his fingers. He curled each digit and moved his wrists in a circular motion. Lotor didn't quite like Sendak brushing his hair- it made him feel like a plastic doll. 

Sendak continued slowly brushing his hair. “Roses, lilacs, lavender, violets, irises, mostly just purple flowers,” he said as he held him a little closer, continuing to coax his fingers through his hair. He sighed softly. “So you wish to go outside?” He set the brush down and stood. “Do you think that that will suffice for today’s activities?” His fingers were tingling from just knowing that he had been able to run them through Lotor’s soft hair without complaints and with consent. 

“I think it will suffice.. I want to leave this room,” Lotor admitted as he shifted in where he sat. He then slipped off the bed and made his way towards the desk. He opened up the drawer and took out the sketchpad and pencil. Lotor then looked to Sendak, “How long have you had this... Garden?” He walked over to the larger male slowly. Sendak smiled.

“Almost six years,” he said as he turned his attention to the garden. “Lilacs take five years to grow. I planted them as seeds, and I remember they bloomed last year.” His gaze stayed fixed on Lotor. “Do you wish to change your clothes?” He smiled fondly, continuing to run his fingers through Lotor’s hair, gently cupping his jaw. “You have a variety of clothes available if you choose to change.” 

Lotor made a curt nod, “I would like to change my clothes..” He placed the items he just took out on the bed. He then turned towards the closet. Lotor opened it and peered inside. “Is it hot outside? So I can choose something that's more suitable to the weather?” He glanced back at Sendak. Nodding, the male stood and moved back from Lotor’s bed to open his closet for him.

“It’s currently twenty-seven degrees celsius outside, which is eighty degrees fahrenheit. You can choose to dress however you deem appropriate for the weather. Shorts are in here, shirts there.” He pointed to two compartments inside the wardrobe, then moving to the door and leaning against the wall. “I’ll stay here so you can get changed without my staring.” Sendak could tell Lotor was warming up to him.

Regardless of how badly abused he had been, Lotor was warming up to him. It was a subconscious thing and likely something Lotor hated that he was doing, but it was happening nonetheless and Sendak was, honestly, quite proud of himself for it. It was so easy to manipulate Lotor. All he had done was treat him decently and react accordingly to his likes and dislikes while being able to justify the abuse he put him through and it was working wonders. Lotor then grabbed the articles of clothing and began to change. He ran his hand through his hair. 

Lotor made his way back to the bed to pick up his sketchbook and pencils. He then responded, “Alright. I'm ready..” He normally didn't wear shorts, but in this occasion, he didn't want to sweat under pants. He shifted and moved away from the bed. 

Sendak nodded. Standing, he began toward the back door. “This is because you’ve been well behaved since the incident.” He pointed at the inside of the palm of his own hand as if Lotor needed a reminder of his wound, opening the door. “And I have much better rewards lined up for more good behaviour,” he said fondly as he stood aside to let Lotor out first. Lotor walked out and turned his head to see Sendak, he mumbled, “Like more privacy?” He continued to walk when Sendak joined his side, “Or maybe use the products so I can shower sometime soon?”

Sendak smiled a little. “Depends on how well you behave, but I will permit you to shower if you’re obedient today.” Lotor wasn’t arguing constantly and his tone was no longer filled with poison. Finally, he was submitting to him little by little. “More privacy, though? Do I not look away when you change and leave you to use the toilet without disruption? Nor do I act without consent, which seems quite a lot like I’m giving you adequate privacy.” Lotor heard all this and paused, yes, Sendak made valid points. He exhaled sharply, “Fine..” 

Lotor ran a hand through his hair, he stopped once they made it to the back door. He wondered how he could escape once he had all of Sendak's trust. He just had to control himself to not fuck up like the incident in the kitchen. He looked to his injured palm and narrowed his eyes. Sendak’s eyes flickered back to him. “What?” He stopped dead and grabbed Lotor’s wrist. “Why are you glaring at your hand like that?” 

Lotor winced slightly and responded, “I’m not glaring..” He tried to pull his hand away, “I'm just looking at it..” His eyes slowly looked up at Sendak. Rolling his eyes, Sendak turned and unlocked the back door, opening it to allow Lotor outside.  
“Looking at it with narrowed eyes and a grimace, thus glaring. Just go outside, Lotor.” 

Lotor hesitated but stepped outside and was greeted with a gentle breeze. The wind gently shifted his hair and it smelled of flowers. He was a bit taken back by the nature that surrounded him, the birds chirping and the occasional butterfly that fluttered around. This scene that had unfolded before him, made him almost forget he was kidnapped and forced to be someone else's caged bird. But there was, of course, the fence. The tall metal fence, sharpened at the top and barbed wire on a separate fence three metres away- just to ensure that escape was impossible- well, escape and the possibility of anyone coming in from any direction aside from through the front door. Sendak stepped outside behind him and pulled the door shut. He sat down on the doorstep, closing his eyes a little. He knew there was no way of escaping without making a lot of noise, so he wasn’t going to supervise him too excessively. 

Lotor exhaled sharply. He felt like he was in a jail yard. He looked over at Sendak who sat at the doorstep, was he going to take a nap? He shook his head and approached the fence. This was unfair. Lotor bit his lip, maybe Sendak did think this extremely thoroughly. This only made Lotor feel sick to his stomach. Sendak's obsession over him made him feel violated despite not being touched. 

Sendak was content lying where he was. He was content leaving Lotor to explore. He had no worries or concerns and he had no need to guard him. He used to bring animals here and let them run wild to see if they could escape. Nothing larger than a guinea pig had been able to weasel their way free of his garden and it was something he was proud of. Lotor was trapped and would stay that way. If he decided he didn’t wish to be sealed away, then he could earn his privileges and maybe he would be permitted a supervised visit to town or something similar. 

Lotor sighed deeply and sat down in the grass. He placed the sketchbook of his lap and played with his pencils, rolling them around his hands. Lotor muttered, “Stupid..” He was angry at himself again. He just had to be kidnapped by some psycho. He hated this. Lotor couldn't think of anything to draw, so he simply began to sketching out some flowers. 

Sendak soon dozed off. It could have been a fatal mistake, had he not made sure of everywhere being safe and if he didn’t have security cameras everywhere but he did, so Lotor had no chance of escape.

Or he wouldn’t have had any chance provided Sendak hadn’t left his keys in his pocket- keys to the back door and keys to the cabinets in other rooms. Lotor could unlock the cabinets in the kitchen and take out the rat poison, he could unlock the key cabinet and find the right key for the front door (it’d take a while, but it’d be possible), he could unlock the second floor and explore where it had been sanctioned off, or he could access every single weapon Sendak had in the house. The male was lying there, his eye closed, soft and steady breaths making his chest rise and fall slowly. He looked peaceful- more peaceful than he ever did when he was awake. He was vulnerable.

Lotor had glanced over to see that Sendak was asleep. He slowly rose up onto his feet, his eyes on Sendak's sleeping form. He exhaled softly and slowly crept towards him. Lotor wanted to make sure that Sendak was not a light sleeper- because if he was then how would take this as an advantage? He continued his way over, until he deemed it close enough. Lotor leaned in to see if he would wake up. 

Sendak showed no signs of stirring, contently asleep as Lotor looked at him. He was a heavy sleeper, as likely to move as a corpse until he woke up properly. Judging by how recently Sendak had woken up, though, Lotor only had a matter of hours to do whatever he had planned. 

Lotor slowly walking around him, he needed to remember where Sendak left the keys. They were tucked into the left pocket and the charm on the end of the keychain was hanging out a little- so easy to grab and take without issue. Lotor reached out slowly and gently grabbed the keys. He then began to pull them out of his pocket, cautious and slow- he swore he even held his breath. Everything fell silent and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. 

Lotor was soon successful in removing the keys from Sendak's pocket. 

He almost sighed in relief but figured even that would be too loud. Lotor crept towards the door, he then opened it and slipped inside. The lean male didn't bother to close the door behind him and instead pressed onward. He had the keys- he could unlock the front door and leave. Lotor wouldn't have to put up with this insanity any longer. He quickened his pace and used every key of the keyring, gritting his teeth as he tried to find the right one for the door. Adrenaline was coursing through him and he needed it if he was going to leave this fucking nightmare. 

Lotor then heard the door click and grabbed at the doorknob. The door swung open. His heart leapt for joy and he made a run for it. He had dropped the keys at the doorstep beforehand- he didn't quite care at the moment. All Lotor knew was of the adrenaline rush of being free. He wouldn't have to be hit, or be friendly with some stranger that stalked him for a few years. Lotor could be at his apartment, reading, doing ballet warm ups and not needing to worry about himself. 

Damn it, he missed being alone. 

Lotor continued to run, stepping on twigs and leaves. He wondered just how deep into the forest they really were. Doubts started to cloud Lotor's mind but he quickly pushed them away. He just needed to keep this up. He needed to continue to push on, nothing was going to stop him from being home. Lotor forced himself to regulate his breathing, he didn't want to tire out so easily. He did his best to not think of what would happen if Sendak woke up and found him missing. Surely, the bigger man wouldn't run after him right? No. 

It was around that time that Sendak woke up. He stirred and rubbed his eyes, glancing around for Lotor. The back door, which had been locked before, was now unlocked and open. Confusion became evident on his face as he stood, moving one hand to his pocket. The keys… were gone. They were fucking gone. And it was easy to assume that Lotor was gone, too. Fuck. Sendak slammed his fist into the glass panel on the backdoor and the glass shattered. He stood and stormed off, pushing inside. The door was open. The front door had been left open. Lotor had left.

Sendak opened the gate to the second floor and disappeared upstairs. He unlocked several locks to a room beside his bedroom, impatient, tense. The room was full of screens and screens and, when turned on, they all showed the video feed from different locations around the forest. Sendak stood back for a while and soon caught sight of white hair. From this he figured out which direction Lotor was running in.

Without hesitation, he turned and sprinted toward his car. He got in, chloroform and a knife in the pockets in case his songbird tried to run and needed a wing (or two) broken. He was speeding between trees as he neared Lotor. He'd often spare a glance to check the cameras on an app on his phone. He had to keep updated on the others location. He was aware that Lotor would be able to hear his car approaching by now but he didn’t fucking care. He was determined to get the other back.

Lotor felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the familiar sound of vehicle in the distance. Fuck! No! No! He knew that he should not run in a straight line, if that was the case. Lotor sprinted to his left, jumping over tree roots. He was now panting- forgetting to regulate his breathing. He continues to run, not bothering to look back. Lotor wanted to go home. He tried not to cry because the tears would blur his vision. He would be more vulnerable to tripping and falling and getting caught. He'd end up being forced back to that house if he got caught.

Fuck this. Lotor then didn't watch his footing and he tripped over a large tree root that seemed to be covered in moss. He had landed on his chest, scraping his knees up pretty badly. The skin on his knees had broken and fresh blood trickled from the wound. He hissed in pain and Lotor scrambled to get up. His heart sank as he heard the vehicle getting closer. 

The car stopped.

Sendak got out.

Approaching the male, Sendak took a damp cloth (soaked in chloroform) and grabbed Lotor’s arm. “Are you going to come back nice and quiet?” He asked as he watched him, his eyes narrowed into slits. He was seething with anger- so much so that his voice was low and quiet and casual. It was somehow worse than when he was shouting. “Or will I have to drug you again?” He took the cloth in his free hand, his hold on the other deathly tight. He wasn’t going to let Lotor escape him again. 

Lotor had tried to pull his arm away, “Let go of me..!” His hand turned into a tight fist as he struggled from Sendak's grip. He got up on his knees, gritting his teeth from the obvious discomfort of his wounds. Lotor used his other hand to pry off Sendak's grip on his other arm, “No matter what you do- I do not belong to you! I never will!” He sank his nails into Sendak's hand. 

“I hate you! I hate you!” Lotor shouted and felt tears prick his eyes out of anger and frustration. 

Sendak sighed. He slammed Lotor down on the ground and pinned him in place. He raised his fist and slammed his fist down and into his face. He took the chloroform rag and covered Lotor’s mouth and nose with it. He was dead silent, his eyes empty as he held him in place. The words weren’t even affecting him. He only planned on drugging him, taking him back, and beating the shit out of him as soon as he had woken up. Lotor was getting on his nerves lately. He sighed as he watched him. He was going to make him fucking pay for what he had done. 

Lotor eventually stopped struggling. He fell limp under Sendak, his arms fell away. His chest went up and down in a steady pattern. He was never going to have an opportunity like this again. He was assuming that Sendak was going to throw him back into the basement. Back to fucking square one. 

Sendak lifted the male over his shoulder and dropped him in the back of the car.

Lotor was left in his room, his wrists cuffed behind his back and his left ankle cuffed to the bedpost. Sendak sat at Lotor’s desk and flicked through his sketchpad. He studied every one of Lotor’s intricate drawings and hummed a soft tune. His anger had passed a few hours ago- now he was invading his privacy while he flicked through the pages. It was fascinating to see what Lotor was thinking of and creating. He liked seeing the art- it was like a private view into Lotor’s mind, regardless whether he was allowed to see it or not. He’d put it back when Lotor woke up, though.

Lotor’s eyes fluttered open. He felt awful and he groaned, tilting his head to see Sendak. He then felt the cuffs and his heart began to beat fast. He curled each finger and he squirmed. Lotor exhaled sharply, “Why am I cuffed?”

His chest rose and fell as he took heavy breaths. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. He was scared but he was also angry. Lotor grit his teeth and attempted to look threatening.

Setting the sketchpad aside, the older man turned his gaze onto Lotor. “Why do you think?” He asked in a blank, neutral voice, arching an eyebrow. “Do you think you’ve earned permission to be uncuffed, even while supervised?” He asked, his voice sharp and cold. The other was so stupid sometimes- after escaping, he felt like he shouldn’t be restrained? “You’ve lost damn near all your privileges- you better consider yourself lucky if I’m going to let you shower.”

Lotor turned his head away from Sendak, “You can't keep me here forever. I will find a way out- and everyone will know about your disgusting actions. You will be put behind bars!” He growled and squirmed yet again. Lotor arched his back and tried to get up. His purple eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth once more.

Sendak nodded, reaching over. He took a gag and pressed it onto Lotor’s mouth, fixing it in place with a latch behind his head. “Okay, baby,” he said in a condescending voice as he moved his hand back. “You can think that for as long as it’ll help. Believe me- I’ll die before I go to jail.” He kissed the top of Lotor’s head and moved back to sit at the desk.

“Now… How should I punish you for this~?”

Lotor squirmed and wiggled around on the bed, his words and pleas muffled behind the gag. He growled and shook his head violently, as if the attempt could free him of the gag tied around his head. Lotor breathed through his nose as he flopped back down on the bed. His heart was racing; he didn't want to be hit. 

He glared at Sendak, his hands curling into tight fists. He hated him- but was also frightened of What he would do. He could carve into his skin, whip him, cut off a limb.. So many terrible options flooded Lotor's brain. He was already trembling at the thought. 

Sendak disappeared shortly and returned with a cigarette in one hand, taking long slow drags. In the other hand he held a weird… contraption. He approached Lotor and pushed him onto his back, the cold device clamping around his finger. The male was straddling his back, using his body weight to pin him down in place. He was dead silent as he moved one hand to a lever. A small piece of the contraption that was hooked under Lotor’s fingernail began to lift and pry at it.  
“Songbird,” the male began in a neutral, careless voice. “Apologise to me and I can do this nice and quick. Take back everything you said and apologise and I’ll consider being nice enough to do this quick. However…” he licked his lips. “If you refuse, I’ll do this slowly- prying your nail off little by little until you’re begging and pleading for me to stop~”

Lotor struggled under Sendak, although it was minor due to him being pinned. He growled, “Fuck you! Do whatever you want- I do not belong to you!” He panted and continued to move around. Lotor moved his head so his neck wouldn't be stiff, “I hate you! I hope you burn in hell!” Although, all his outbursts were all stifled from the gag. 

Lotor tried to wiggle his wrists as if these actions would have a chance of loosening the cold cuffs. He gritted his teeth- he wasn't going to let Sendak have the satisfaction of doing whatever he pleased. He had no right to do any of this crap to him. Lotor was his own individual and needed to be treated like a human being. 

Sendak sighed as he applied a little more pressure onto the device. The more pressure added caused the nail to begin tearing away nerve by nerve. He smirked a little as he watched him, eager to see him writhe and squirm- anything. He wanted to see Lotor in pain for what he’d done. This was Lotor’s already injured hand, too, so he applied pressure to the wound with his thumb. He was so eager to listen to the other whimper and squirm. 

Lotor continued to thrash around, growling and hissing in pain. Saliva collected in his mouth and it trickled down the corner of his lips. He let out a shaky breath through his nose and kicked around. Lotor was still willing to fight back- he was not going to lose to Sendak's little games. Not even if he was broken in the process. 

Sendak slammed down on the lever without warning and pried off the nail in one fell blow. He dug the nail of his thumb into Lotor’s broken skin harder and grinned to himself. God, he was aching to hear him scream in pain. He was aching to hear Lotor beg for the pain to stop, just as he had done only days before when his hand had been impaled. He would /gladly/ break Lotor if it meant that he could hear his beautiful pained noises. 

Lotor had screamed once the nail was pried off and he felt tears blur his eyes. He trembled and shook his head, frantic. He whimpered as pain washed over his nerves. Lotor panted and pressed his face into the bed. His chest rose and fell as if he was deprived of oxygen. His wounded hand hurt so fucking much, but pride still swelled inside him and he refused to beg for mercy. 

Sendak just moved the second finger into the device. Lotor was no longer squirming. This made it much easier for him to trap his hand and begin applying slow pressure to his nail once more. “This is what you deserve, Lotor. Don’t act like you didn’t earn this fucking punishment. You’re such a,” he began applying more pressure to the device, “disobedient little bitch. What else do I have to do to you just to get some basic fucking obedience?! You’re worse than a dog.” 

Lotor hissed and his other hand bunched up into a tight fist. He shook his head and tried to arch his back despite how the weight different made this futile. He panted and whined, more drool trickled down his chin as he glared. Upon feeling more pressure, he gasped sharply and wiggled around even more. Lotor wasn't going to give up, even if his body was slacking from exhaustion. He already ran and now he simply continued to thrash around. His knees still hurt from the fall. 

Sendak just sighed. He slammed his fist down on the device and the nail came off immediately. Humming a happy tune as he moved the device to Lotor’s middle finger, Sendak's undivided attention turned to the male beneath him.

“You’re going to give in. I won’t stop until I hear exactly what I want to hear.” Sendak already had plans on what to do to Lotor if this didn’t work. He had all of the time in the world to force the apology out of him. Lotor wasn’t going to be let off the hook easy.

Lotor screamed when his nail was ripped off. Tears fell down his face and he hiccupped in pain. His breathing quickened and he trembled, “Sorry!” He shouted from the gag. He whimpered and whined. Lotor slacked and had given up. He repeated himself, “Sorry!” 

Sendak sighed in relief and set the contraption aside. Finally. Fucking /finally/. He pushed Lotor onto his back and removed the gag. “Say it again. Call me by my title and say it again. Then I’ll patch you up and I may even consider letting you sleep. I want you to admit to your defeat.” He’d have to save the plans for another day. Thankfully, he didn’t think Lotor’s behaviour would change overnight. Regardless of what punishments he faced. 

Lotor exhaled, “I'm.. I'm sorry..” He looked up at Sendak, “I'm sorry, master..” He then turned his gaze away and laid his head back down in defeat. Lotor bit his lip and tried to blink away the tears. 

Removing Lotor’s restraints, Sendak stood. “Perfect.” He hauled the male to his feet and brought him into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and stuck Lotor’s hand under the cold running water. He watched the blood wash away and glanced at him with empty eyes. Obedience would be a slow and painful process (for Lotor) but they’d get there. Eventually. Sendak had all the time in the world.


	6. Sendak’s Room

Over a month had passed.

Obedience was hard to obtain and still showed rarely, but it was more common than it had been a matter of weeks ago. However, Lotor was getting more time away from Sendak now than ever before. Due to his poor work standards when he was at home (Lotor was too tempting and stole his attention away from his work) Sendak was obligated to appear in person. Working from home was no longer an option for the man.

As a consequence, he had found Lotor a ‘babysitter’, per say. He was assigned to preventing Lotor from acting out or escaping when Sendak wasn’t home. He wasn’t permitted to check his phone during work, either. Because of this, Sendak had no way of accessing the security cameras. He could not supervise Lotor himself. Not that he was willing to take the risk. Zarkon could walk past him at any point. If he saw that Sendak had Lotor somewhere and was actively watching him, he would be fired on the spot. Not to mention Lotor being taken from him.

And the person tasked with supervising Lotor when Sendak was out was a nasty man named Throk. He was around five foot seven and slightly more muscular than average. His shoulders were broad and made his head look a little small- his flat haircut didn't help. The black hair was slicked against his skull. Two untameable sections either side of his head stuck up like horns. His pale green eyes were narrow and his eyebrows were thin, his nose long and sharp and his lips thin. So thin that Throk when pressed them into a line they disappeared entirely. His teeth were yellow and stuck out against his white skin.

He was an ugly, unpleasant man who seemed to devote his loyalty entirely to Sendak and despised Lotor. From what he’d said about himself, he was a sadistic, malevolent man who enjoyed seeing others in pain. He was so nasty that he often lied to Sendak about Lotor’s behaviour, claiming that the male had misbehaved. It was evident that he enjoyed watching the punishments Sendak put Lotor through- especially the more malicious and slow ones. It was easy to figure out why they didn't get along. Every second that they spent with each other was either done seething in silence or arguing and insulting the other. All arguments would be reported to Sendak and result in Lotor being abused. 

Today, Throk arrived a few minutes after Sendak left. He shut and locked the door behind him, calling out for Lotor to know where he was. In the last month, Lotor had been allowed to roam around the first floor. The only place he wasn’t allowed, which Sendak had made very clear, was the second floor. His room, the camera room, and a room full of information and images of Lotor were on the second floor.

Lotor wasn't supposed to know about it, so he wouldn't ever find out.

The male settled down on the couch, his expression blank as he waited for Lotor to come to him. He planned on demanding that Lotor makes him some coffee and breakfast. He was going to, and did, exploit this to its fullest.

Lotor had left his room upon hearing Throk. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts, since he didn't feel like bothering with pants. He crossed his arms over his chest as he then made his way over. He stood in front of Throk and glared, “What do you want?” 

He didn't bother being polite. The vile creature that sat on the couch before him didn't deserve it. Not at all. Lotor drummed his fingers across his skin as he waited impatiently for Throk to answer. Lotor would rather be in his room drawing right now than having to breathe the same air as Throk. Despite rolling his eyes at the demand, Lotor complied and entered the kitchen.

Lotor began making bacon and eggs, it was simple and he didn't really want to do much. He made sure the eggs didn't burn, knowing fully well that if he did- Throk would just report back to Sendak. Throk was just a sniveling little snitch. He hated him. Dare he say even more than Sendak. Lotor then moved all the food to a clean plate and began making Throk his coffee. 

He made sure not to put too much sugar, he liked it rather bitter. Lotor then turned on his heels and placed the plate and mug down on the table. He spoke up, “Throk, Your breakfast is ready..” Lotor then turned away, wanting to make himself something to eat as well. 

Throk glanced at Lotor and nodded, waving his hand in dismissal to show Lotor he had permission to leave. He began eating, not stirring with any complaints. It must have been satisfactory. 

It was incredibly amusing to see Lotor act this way. He was evidently picking up on the fact that poor behaviour got him nowhere. It was perfect. Throk, slicking back his hair with one hand while turning on the television. Lotor had yet to get permission to use the television so Throk took great joy in using it daily. If Lotor dared to even look at the screen, Sendak would get a report that he had used forbidden luxuries.

Lotor made himself breakfast and sat down at the far edge of the table. He began to eat quietly, bouncing his knee up and down from bad habit.  
The television was extremely tempting to look at. It was only a natural human reaction to look in the direction of sudden noises. He knew better not to stare. Lotor forced himself to look at his plate. 

After he finished up his breakfast, he stood up and put the dish in the sink. Lotor then glanced over at Throk to see if he also finished. He moved towards him and mumbled, “Are you finished so I can put your plate in the sink?” Throk nodded but didn’t spare Lotor a glance. His mood was unreadable- which was often a sign for Lotor to tread lightly. He stared at the screen though it was clear he wasn’t absorbing any of the information. The news was on.

The only thing to catch Throk’s attention was when the reporter spoke of a recent disappearance. A picture of Lotor was on the screen.

“-The recent disappearance of millionaire Zarkon Daibazaal’s son, Lotor Sincline Daibazaal, is an ongoing investigation of the top priority. Zarkon Daibazaal, known for his developments in the lines of technology and weaponry, claims to be willing to pay ten thousand dollars to whoever can return his son to him. Lotor Daibazaal, aged nineteen, disappeared on Wednesday afternoon at approximately twelve thirty-three pm at a park near where he lived. Lotor has been missing for almost seven weeks with no new leads from the police department.” 

Throk leant back in his chair as he watched the screen, flashing a small grin. Only then did his eyes turn to the male beside him. Zarkon appeared on the screen with a microphone held out to him. He was wearing a sharp black suit with a purple tie, a woman stood beside him and held his arm with wrinkly, shaking hands. She had a hood on but her long white hair gave her away as Haggar.  
Zarkon's black hair was combed back and he looked as casual as always. He seemed in no way worried about his son until he was told that the camera was on. That was when the facade began- his brows furrowed and his expression mirrored one of discontent or worry.

“Zarkon,” began one of the women behind the camera. “Can you give us any details on the matter? Information on your son?”

“I only know as much as the public does on the investigation,” came the gravelly and sharp voice of the male. “Anything else is confidential and I’m not allowed to share it for the sake of the investigation. Information on my son, however…” a sigh escaped him as he turned his gaze away from the camera. It would almost be a convincing facade if the two watching him didn’t know how little he cared for his son. “My son was always lacking discipline despite my best attempts. I hate to speak ill of him but he was always interested in the wrong things. He didn’t care for us, his family, or the family business. I only hope that he comes home safe. I've already publicly stated this but I'll say it again: I'm willing to pay ten thousand dollars to anyone who can bring my son back safely.” The video of Zarkon cut off and the story changed into something about a murder. Throk put the TV on mute and turned his attention to Lotor, a nasty grin on his lips.

Lotor had taken Throk's plate and mug, going towards the kitchen. He had stopped to hear the television but didn't say a word. His lips were pressed in a thin line. He then gently put the dishes into the sink and began washing them. He was very quiet, although seething in anger. 

His father didn't care. He never did. Lotor was aggressively scrubbing the plates, Zarkon was putting up an act. He didn't care about him at all. He gritted his teeth, “Bastard..” Lotor mumbled under his breath. He then rinsed the plates and then set them to dry. He wiped his hands dry, his body rigid with tension. 

Lotor knew he shouldn't let this get to him. But he was shaking all over. 

“Language,” Throk remarked in a patronising voice, his tone light and full of sick happiness. He was acting like he was getting off on this. It was sick how he was enjoying Lotor’s reaction to this. The clear anger that he could tell Lotor was trying to hold back, the murmuring, everything. It was so amusing. “Unless you want me to tell Sendak that you were listening in to hear the news. I may let it slide as it was such a… personal story, provided you behave enough.”

Lotor glared at Throk and left the kitchen, “I'm going to my room..” He turned on his heels, walking past Throk and not even glancing over. He was still gritting his teeth behind his lips. He didn't need this shit. He needed to calm down and Throk was not helping. Not at all.

“No, you’re not,” called the male upon standing. He began to pursue Lotor, grabbing his wrist forcefully. “You’re not going to go to your room. You’ll stay here,” he said sharply as he tugged on his wrist to pull him back. He wasn’t going to allow Lotor to hide away in his room and lose his source of amusement. Lotor was obligated to stay with him in order to fend off boredom. His eyebrows furrowed and his expression briefly flickered into one of irritation. “Return to the living room, Daibazaal.”

“Then what? What am I to do in this bloody living room? Putting up with you and your foul breath?” Lotor barked back and pulled his arm away. “I wish to be in my room. I can't stand even being 3 feet from you..” He glared at Throk. 

He let out a sharp breath. Fine. He will stay in the living room, “At least let me bring my art supplies into this room..” Throk watched him and released his wrist, nodding silently. At least he had some insults that he could report back to Sendak. If nothing else, he may be lucky enough to watch Sendak hit Lotor for it. If he was luckier, however, Sendak would return home in a bad mood. He may strangle Lotor or throw him to the floor and kick him. Either way, Lotor was going to face some form of abuse and Throk would love it.

“Fetch your doodling tools and return immediately. Understood? You should be aware by now that I’m not a very patient man.”

Lotor rolled his eyes and he left the room. He stopped in his tracks. He slowly approached his room but then wondered what was beyond the first floor. What exactly was Sendak hiding? 

Lotor then made his way towards the door, grabbing onto Sendak's coat. He fished out the keys and shoved them in his pockets. He mumbled under his breath, Sendak couldn't hide everything from Lotor forever. 

He definitely did plan on hiding it all, though. Sendak couldn’t afford to have Lotor find anything lewd or obscene and have even more of a reason to hate the other. Their relationship, though poor, was already being established. Any issues at this point would prove more inconvenient than anything else. 

Lotor then pulled away and he then went back towards the second floor. He exhaled yet again. He could open the door and hopefully Throk wouldn't follow after him. Lotor continued towards the door and removed the keys from his pocket. 

He could do it. He bit his lip and pressed forward. 

Throk had heard the keys jingling. Throk had heard his footsteps walking away from his bedroom. Throk had not heard the bedroom door opening. Standing, he turned and began to approach the hallway to see what Lotor was up to.

It wasn’t hard to piece it together, though. Seeing Lotor holding keys for a locked door that he was stood in front of allowed Throk to figure out his plan.

“Get away from the door, Lotor. You’re aware that you’re not allowed up there,” he remarked in a snide and sharp tone, approaching the other. “Put the keys back where you found them. You don’t want Sendak to hear that you attempted to get upstairs, do you? So far you’ve yet to attempt so I don’t need to report it.”

Lotor growled, “You are a piece of -” he exhaled sharply and he looked over his shoulder. He then looked back at the door and then stomped his foot. Lotor then walked away and placed the keys back into Sendak's coat. He then sat on the couch. 

“I hate you,” Lotor mumbled and hugged his knees to his chest. He scowled at the floor. Throk only nodded.

“It’s mutual,” he murmured as he settled back on the couch. “You’re no longer allowed to fetch your drawing supplies. It doesn’t surprise me that you weren’t smart enough to fetch them before attempting to access the second floor.” He belittled Lotor indifferently- it almost didn’t seem like an insult. With Sendak it was more of a tone of voice. Throk’s insults were less severe but the carelessness and bluntness of each insult/remark somehow made them more degrading.

“Fuck off,” Lotor retorted with a snarl. “Then what the hell am I supposed to do?” The shorter male hated not being productive. Especially now that he began living with Sendak. There was never much to do. 

Lotor had to admit, he needed to refresh his memory of his ballet warm-ups. He could- no. He didn't hesitate to push those thoughts away. Not in front of a creep like Throk. 

“Language,” the older teased again, his tone patronising. He treated Lotor like a child. “I don’t care about what you should do. I don’t care about whether you have anything to do or not. My job is to supervise you and that is what I am doing. Be quiet and be supervised.” His gaze turned back to the television and he began flicking through channels, the volume back on.

Lotor groaned and then flopped on his side. He couldn't even watch television. A good option was a nap. He guessed he could at least do that. Lotor sighed softly, “I'm going to nap. Don't bother me..” 

He shifted to get comfortable on the couch before closing his eyes. Lotor exhaled through his nose and began to slowly yet surely drift off to sleep. Although, something within him told him otherwise. To stay awake. To be alert.

 

Throk was silent but it was clear that he had listened, if nothing else. Lotor was likely to be woken up soon if Throk got hungry or bored. It was unlikely that he would receive much of a break. If he were lucky, he may be able to sleep for an hour.

Throk left the television playing loudly as he paid Lotor no mind. He was going to tell Sendak about the almost attempt to access the second floor.

Lotor tried to stay asleep but couldn't. He groaned in frustration and sat up on the couch. He glared at Throk, “Can't you lower the volume? I can't nap with the television being loud...” He then slowly stood up and blocked the screen from Throk's vision. His back to the flashing images. Throk arched an eyebrow, meeting Lotor’s eyes challengingly for a moment before deciding that he wasn’t in the mood for a battle of wits and lowered the volume on the television.  
“Better?” he asked in a neutral tone, his gaze fixing onto the screen again over Lotor’s shoulder. Usually there would be some argument or refusal but Throk wasn’t in the mood for it. 

“Much better,” Lotor smirked and crawled onto the couch. He exhaled deeply before closing his eyes. He tried to relax and let his mind drift. It was hard to fall back asleep again but he eventually did so.

 

Hours later, when Lotor woke up, Throk had drifted off. He was sat in an awkward position with his legs out and his head turned at an uncomfortable angle. He snored softly, the TV still quietly playing the football in the background. Lotor got up from the couch silently. He glanced at the TV but then his gaze wandered to the direction of the coat. 

The young male made his way towards it and fished out the keys from the pockets. He then crept away from the living room and towards the gate for the second floor. He worked through each key until he found the correct one for it and slipped inside, leaving the gate unlocked and slightly ajar.

Then he began up the stairs, finding himself at Sendak's door. He held the keys firmly and began to try every one before eventually finding one that clicked the door open. Lotor turned the silver knob and pushed it open. He walked inside and looked around the room.

This was Sendak’s room.

The first noticeable thing was that it was incredibly messy. The floor was littered with dirty clothes and miscellaneous items. The walls were painted a bland cream and the bed, a double, only had one thin blanket and a flat pillow. It was as disgusting as Lotor’s room was lovely. He had bookshelves littering the walls but half of the books were missing and left in random places around the room as they had been taken and interest in them had been lost.

At the bottom of the bookshelf was a collection of small binders, all different shades of purple, with titles written along the spines. HOME LIFE was written on one, FAMILY on another, and then there was one on foods and drinks, one on favourite things and one of hated things. He had one on hobbies and clubs and activities. All of these folders were summaries on information about Lotor. There were no images- all of it was writing. Binders full of endless information about Lotor, most of it that the male didn’t even know about himself.

Beneath the shelves was a wooden desk with a small, unstable-looking chair. It was small and honestly looked handmade (by a seven year old) but Sendak likely didn’t use it either way. Beside that was a closet. It had two doors and was incredibly small in comparison to Lotor’s walk-in wardrobe, but clearly Sendak didn’t prioritise himself for these luxuries.

The wooden floorboards, barely visible under all the crap on his floor, creaked with almost every footstep. The curtains were drawn and, from the mold on the windowsill, it looked like they were rarely opened. The surfaces were all covered in dust and most of the room looked like it was directly from an abandoned haunted house in a horror film. There was a pair of glasses on the bedside table with one of the lenses covered and a single contact lense case beside it. A small array of hair products lay on the bedside table by a small mirror.

 

His room was disgusting. Every single part of it screamed that he was a serial killer or that he had no concern for his own wellbeing. Both of them would be reasonable assumptions. A connected door led to a bathroom that Lotor could assume looked equally as shitty.

 

That was when the door opened; with Lotor in Sendak’s room as the male came back. 

He could hear as Sendak hung up his coat and his bag and he could hear his footsteps stop as he approached the unlocked gate. Sendak pushed the door open and began upstairs, giving Lotor only a matter of seconds to find somewhere to hide in his room. 

Lotor's heart was trying to escape his body out of panic. Why the fuck did Sendak arrive whenever Lotor had the chance to learn more about his captor? He then quickly hid under the desk and placed both hands over his mouth. It smelled incredibly musty in this room and he swore he would have gagged and/or thrown up in his mouth. He instead tried to push those thoughts away and attempted to regulate his breathing to be slow and deathly quiet. 

He waited for Sendak to enter his room.

Pushing his bedroom door open, Sendak’s eyes began to scour his surroundings for a sign of life.  
“Lotor,” he began in a sharp and stern voice. “Are you hiding in here? I don’t leave my door unlocked. Throk was supposed to be supervising,” he was starting to walk around now, the floorboards creaking under his heavy weight. “I’m going to beat the hell out of him if he let you up here.” He searched for anything out of place, opening the closet doors and checking inside for Lotor. He grit his teeth. “Not that you’ll be much better off. I’m not going to lie, Lotor, I’m incredibly pissed that you disobeyed my direct order not to come here.” He walked toward the desk, standing in front of it with his back to it, his eyes scanning the room once more. He leant against the chair, pushing it under the desk a little more and lessening Lotor’s space. “I’m not even sure what I’m going to do to punish you for this yet.”

Lotor was now cramped and his back was pressed against the back of the desk. He almost winced but bit his lip and continued to stay quiet. He knew he was fucked either way, Sendak already knew he was here. So it was either Sendak finding him and beating the shit out of him, or Lotor outing himself and still being punished. No matter what, it was a lose/lose situation. Lotor hesitated before slowly moving his hands away from his mouth. 

“I'm here,” He said quietly, not realizing just how much his voice trembled in intimidation. He hated himself for the way he responded. It was obvious Lotor was afraid. Sendak moved away from the desk. He grabbed the chair and threw it away, reaching under to grab Lotor’s arm. He hauled him out from under the desk and slammed him against the wall.  
“What the hell were you doing there? What the fuck do you think you’re doing in my room?!” He roared at him, both of them able to hear Throk beginning to move downstairs. Sendak growled, throwing the other over his shoulder. First he would deal with the shitty supervisor that had let Lotor loose in the first place.

He threw Lotor to the ground by the door and locked the gate, putting the keys back in the coat pocket. Throk, who had been attempting to leave the house before he was also abused, was now stood by the door having stopped dead in his tracks. Sendak grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall instead. His eyes flickered to Lotor. “Go to your fucking room. You don’t want to see this.”

Lotor scrambled to his feet and backed away, going to his room. He then pushed his door opened and closed it behind him. Lotor then swallowed thickly and his heart drummed against his chest. He tried his best to calm down his heavy breathing. He gripped his shirt in hoping that it would somehow slow down his heart beat. Lotor listened silently, wondering just how far Sendak would go. 

Sendak could easily murder the both of them but the thought that Sendak was infatuated with him and most likely didn't want him dead made him relax slightly. Very slightly. He pressed his back to the edge of the bed and came to terms that Sendak was probably still going to beat him. 

Sendak came to see Lotor half an hour later. Throk had been sent home.

He pushed open the bedroom door and locked it behind. He wiped some blood from his face with his sleeve though most of his suit was also splattered with Sendak’s blood.  
“Go fill up the sink,” he said as he slid off his blazer and hung it up by the door. “Fill the basin entirely.” He unlocked a small drawer at the top of Sendak’s closet and took out a small box of differently sharpened knives. He locked the drawer again and turned to Lotor, his eyes fixed onto him as he followed his every move. His body was tense and trembling with anger but his expression was neutral and his eyes had the same emotion as that of a dead man. 

Lotor had felt his blood run cold as he did as told. He filled the basin with water and he could feel Sendak's eyes on him. He hesitated but his eyes flickered to Sendak's face. He then swallowed thickly once again, his throat felt dry. “What happened to Th-Throk?” Lotor began to fidget a bit. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt but wanted to appear only a bit nervous. Unfortunately he looked like a shivering chihuahua.  
Despite his trembling, he felt himself sweat. 

“Don’t fucking speak of him!” Sendak shouted as he slammed his fist into Lotor’s jaw. Hard. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him toward the basin, forcing him under the water without a second of warning. He held him there for five seconds, checking the time with his watch, before pulling him back up. “Apologise for entering my room,” he ordered in a low snarl to the smaller male, his grip on his hair tightening.

Lotor gasped for air and coughed, his jaw ached. He gritted his teeth, “And if I don't?” He panted heavily as he glared at Sendak. “You can’t keep everything from me forever you sick bastard..” He squirmed in Sendak's grip. Lotor began to question as to why he continued to fight back. Bad behaviour just meant worse punishments. He needed to just play along but it went against every fiber of his being. Mountains didn't bow to the blustering winds. Why should he?

Sendak brought his face close. “If you don’t, I’ll continue to beat you until you yield. Tenacity and time will make anyone give in!” He shouted at him, his eyes suddenly burning with anger as he forced Lotor under the water again, holding him there for eight seconds before pulling him back. “Apologise!” he ordered again, his voice sharper and crueller now. “Apologise to me or I swear to fucking god you’ll regret ever speaking back to me!”

Lotor exhaled sharply and then quickly responded, “I'm sorry for going into your room, master!” Why did he break so easily? Lotor slacked in Sendak's grip, “I'm sorry, will you forgive me, master?” He felt his heart sink. Why didn't he put up more of a fight? Was it because he feared of being harmed again? Was it because someone else was also harmed in the process? He couldn't place his finger on it. 

 

Sendak grinned. “Good pet, Lotor,” he said, his voice a low rumble before he forced Lotor underwater once more. Fifteen seconds. He wasn’t going to let him off the hook just because he apologised to him for it. He pulled him back. “I’ll forgive you for it when I’m satisfied that you’ve been punished enough.” He gripped tighter to his hair before forcing him underwater once more, twenty-five seconds this time.

The, somewhat satisfied, he pulled Lotor back and pinned him against the counter. He opened the box of knives and pulled out a nice blunt one. He grabbed Lotor’s arm and pressed the knife to his upper forearm. “I want you to apologise. I want you to beg for it all to stop. Understood?” He asked sharply, his voice cold and unforgiving. He began slowly dragging the sharp blade across his skin. Sendak was just aching to hurt him. To beat him and put him in his fucking place once more. He’d do this however many times it took. 

Lotor made a sharp cry of pain. He felt tears prick his eyes and he squirmed, “Fuck! I already apologized!” He grabbed Sendak's wrist to halt his attempt to slice him further. He hissed and trembled, “I yield! Please stop! It hurts!” Lotor panted heavily and he continued to try and pry Sendak's hand away. “Enough! It hurts! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me anymore!” 

He felt as if he was sucked back into the past. He remembered how his father would punish him, and how his younger self would cry to himself to sleep at night. That child always asked himself what he did to deserve such a cruel and inhumane punishment. Always wondered how different things would have been if he was born into a different family altogether. These flashbacks made Lotor tremble violently, almost as if he was going to have a panic attack. It was getting harder to breathe and his legs felt like jelly. Everything seemed to blur around the edges and the sounds became louder. His own breathing seemed too loud for him to even stand.

Sendak just watched. A few moments later he set the knife down and took a cloth, wiping away the blood. He wrapped a bandage around his arm and pressed a delicate kiss to it before pulling back. He glanced at him and lifted Lotor up, holding him close as he carried him to bed. He set him down and wrapped him up in the soft bed sheets, sitting down beside him. He ran his hands through his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
“Relax. Come on, you know I only do this to stop you from breaking the rules again. If you didn’t break the rules then I wouldn’t hit you, it’s that simple.” He grinned a little, kissing the top of his forehead. “Okay? Just settle down and go to sleep. I’ll wait for you to wake up.” Sendak cursed himself for being weak enough to care about Lotor’s wellbeing when he deserved the punishment but being nice would help. Humans were clingy to people who were nice to them regardless of past behaviours. This would help in the long run.

Lotor would be obedient soon.


	7. The Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen if you left a knife near your captive?

It had been months since the incident with the second floor. Sendak was returning from work and his first instinct was to check the gate to make sure Lotor hadn’t attempted escape. The keys had been moved to a locked cupboard now either way so Lotor had no chance of accessing the cupboard.

There hadn’t been many incidents since then and they were all much less severe. It was clear that Lotor was learning his place and Sendak absolutely loved it. Even if Lotor didn’t like him yet they were making progress. Wonderful, wonderful progress. He called for Daibazaal to come to the hall, wanting to check on him and see how he was without hunting him down. There weren’t many rooms he could be in but Sendak had already had a long day at work and would rather not check everywhere. Now he was just waiting for Lotor to appear from wherever he had been spending the day. Usually he was in his room.

Lotor slipped out of his room and made his way to Sendak. Once he was in Sendak's line of sight, he replied, “You requested for my presence..?” He was wearing a lavender sweater and jeans, His purple eyes flickered from the floor to Sendak's face. Lotor had placed both hands on top of the other as he stood. He knew Sendak had a long day, he was curious as to what Sendak wanted.  
Lotor rocked on his heels slightly out of habit. 

Sendak looked down at him, smiling a little. He liked this routine. He liked that Lotor had the habit of asking every day. He liked hearing his voice as soon as he walked in the door.  
“I did,” he nodded as he began toward Lotor. “How was your day?” He questioned first, his voice smooth and casual. It was clear that he had no issue with Lotor. If he had caught Lotor misbehaving he’d ask the same question but his tone would be poisoned with cruelty and that would be Lotor’s only chance to confess and apologise without anything getting violent. “Did you do much?” He cupped Lotor’s jaw and tipped his head up to make the male look up at him. “Or did you stay in your room?”

“In honesty? I did not do much,” Lotor admitted, his eyes looking away as if ashamed. “Is that bad if I didn't?” His gaze was back to Sendak, his eyelashes fluttered a bit when he blinked. He didn't want to upset Sendak. He also didn't want to be punished. Lotor then gently placed his hands on Sendak's wrist, “I will try to be more productive if that would make you happy..?” 

He didn't really like being submissive but he had convinced himself that the only way to be safe and unharmed is to play the part. Sendak loved seeing him being submissive and perfectly behaved. It had only taken a couple of months.  
“Not bad, no, just disappointing,” he remarked as he pulled his hand back. “I gifted you with art supplies to make you happy and to occupy you while I work. You should be glad that you no longer have a babysitter. Especially not one as poor at his job as Throk.” Throk hadn’t been mentioned since his last visit. He hadn’t been spoken to or spoken of- it was as if he no longer existed. He was forgotten easily.

“When was the last time you showered? I can’t remember when I last unlocked your cupboard of products. Do you want to shower again?” He took ahold of Lotor’s wrist and took him back through to his room, moving to the bathroom and unlocking the cupboard before turning the shower on. “I want to keep you in prime condition. I like seeing your perfect face when I get home.” 

Lotor mumbled, “It's been three days since my last shower.” He didn't complain or object on how Sendak pulled him along. He glanced over to the larger male, “I don't see why you lock those products up if you like to see me in better condition- master.” He quickly added the title. 

“Forgive me if my statement is too blunt,” He looked away, his free hand gripping his sweater. Lotor flinched when Sendak shifted, fearing he was going to hit him. Sendak moved his hand to brush some hair from his face.  
“I don’t want you killing yourself. You were a problem when you first arrived. It was a precaution I took to lock everything up. If ingested in a high enough quantity, anything can be toxic. Understood?” His tone was sharp and firm but held no malice. He turned to the brunet. “Now shower. I’ll be waiting in your room for you.” He said simply, shutting the bathroom door behind him but leaving it unlocked as he retreated to Lotor’s room. He remade the male’s bed and tidied it before taking off his shoes and lying back on the bed. He’d wait here for Lotor to return.

Lotor sighed deeply and slipped off his clothes. He put them to the side, he will wash them later. The young male then stepped into the shower. He pulled the shower curtain closed and bowed his head as he let the water drum against his skin. It felt nice. Lotor then began washing himself from head to toe. 

When finished, he got out and gently patted a towel through his hair. This technique was done so he would not damage his hair. Lotor hummed softly as he then wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and left the bathroom, leaving a small trail of water from his wet feet. Lotor opened the door to his room and froze upon seeing Sendak laying on his bed. 

 

Sendak glanced at him. His eyes scanned the male’s body slowly and he took in every detail of his slender form with only the towel keeping him covered.  
“Is there an issue, Lotor?” Questioned the male as he sat up a little. “You seem suddenly tense.” A wicked grin crossed his lips as he stood, stepping a little closer. “It’s not an issue that I’m in your room, is it?” His words were slow. Testing. He knew that Lotor wasn’t expecting him to be here and he knew he didn’t like it. He was just testing. He found it amusing. To test him.

Lotor didn't look him in the eyes, his gaze was to the floor, “I was expecting to be able to take off my towel as soon as I stepped into this room..” His voice trailed off. “I can't do it if you are here.” He glanced over at Sendak as he continued to stay perfectly still. He wasn't completely dry, some of the water droplets rolled down his skin. 

“Will you step outside for a moment so I can dress up..?” Lotor asked softly, only met with an arched eyebrow and an irate look.  
“What an incredibly rude way to ask,” he remarked in a sharp voice, clearly disliking how Lotor had spoken to him. He was not to be spoken to like that. “You will change here, with me present, or you will stay in your towel. I don’t care which.” Sendak’s hungry gaze took in every meticulous detail of Lotor’s form. Lotor looked so vulnerable despite how he didn’t act like it. “As your punishment for being disrespectful.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes at Sendak's words. He grit his teeth as he closed the door. Lotor exhaled sharply, “Fine..” The shorter male made his way to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and underwear, then a tank top. He didn't feel like dressing up into anything that require much work to get into. Lotor hesitated, his back was to Sendak as he put a hand on his towel. He then slipped it off and tried to ignore Sendak's hungry eyes following his every movement.

Sendak, on the other hand, was greatly enjoying this. More because it was a display of obedience and reluctance to argue than because Lotor was naked before him. The obedience was satisfying. The obedience was a sign of the success tenacity and time always proved. 

“That’s what you’re wearing?” He asked as he glanced at the clothes, sitting up a little. It was revealing. Lotor rarely wore clothes that showed him off as much as this. “Is it too hot in here or are you just feeling lazy?”

“I'm feeling lazy,” Lotor admitted as he then put on the attire he got out. He then pushed his hair to one side. He then yawned softly and covered his mouth. Lotor turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, “Is it a problem about what I'm wearing? Too revealing for your liking?” He tilted his head to side. 

“Or is it the opposite?” Lotor narrowed his eyes, “You enjoy seeing me in little clothing?” Disgust was dripping in his tone. A grin appeared on Sendak’s lips. He stood. Walking to the other, his hands settling on the male’s waist, Sendak’s voice came in a low, sickly purr.  
“Why is it any of your concern?” He questioned as he brought the male close, his chest pressing against Lotor’s thinly clothed back. “I bet you enjoy it more than you let on.” His lips began to glide along Lotor’s neck, lingering as he pressed a few scattered wet kisses, his voice filled with a sick and perverted sweetness. He’d not been so openly sexual yet. He’d not touched Lotor like this and he definitely hadn’t kissed him anywhere.

 

It was all kinds of disgusting.

“You don’t get attention from anyone else,” he continued in a low coax. “Nobody has ever paid attention to you like I have. You act like you hate it. You get defensive and push me back but you’re tempted to let it progress, aren’t you? Humans are burdened with eagerness… curiosity, even, like that.”

Lotor shivered from the intimate touching. He growled, “Of course not!” He slapped Sendak's hands, trying to get them away from his waist. Lotor was never exactly shown any affection, good nor bad. Sendak was right about his curiosity and he hated it. Lotor never had time for love or anything remotely similar. He knew he shouldn't feel overjoyed if a stalker or some creep gave interest in him. 

Though, it made him wonder why anyone would ever fall in love with him. Or even saw him in sexual desire. He wasn't overly masculine, he didn't go out to the gym like most males. He also liked to shave and use products to keep his skin clear and have his hair shine. That was what drew Sendak to Lotor. He was different. Good different. He was sexy like a female and could dance phenomenally due to his ballet. He was soft to touch and all of him felt perfect. He looked like a perfect porcelain doll and he felt like one. It drove Sendak mad. It filled him with feral urges and desires. He wanted Lotor because he was different. Deliciously different.

 

A low purr sounded from Sendak. His hands wandered again, sliding along his sides and pausing at his waist again. “Mm~,” he leant closer, his hot breath on Lotor’s neck. “I can hear it in your voice, Lotor. You’re curious. Eager. Desperate~ Aren’t you?” He was clearly enjoying this. His hands settled on Lotor’s hips as his tongue slid along Lotor’s skin. It felt perfect. He felt perfect. Sendak’s hand was tingling where they touched Lotor’s skin. Adrenaline was coursing through him. He wanted Lotor. When didn’t he? One hand, his real hand, ventured under Lotor’s shirt. It brushed his smooth skin slowly, the male’s eye closing while he memorised the texture. 

Lotor gasped at Sendak's actions and his blood ran cold. His heart raced and he attempted to escape his grip, “I don't know what you are speaking of!” His face was hot and he gripped both of the larger male’s wrists. 

“You are disgusting...” He hissed, “How dare you touch me without my consent. How dare you even treat me like I'm your personal pet.” Lotor trembled slightly in fury. Sendak hummed a little. He still held him close, evidently enjoying this.  
“I’ll do as I please, Lotor.” His tone was smooth. He spoke casually. He didn’t seem to care for Lotor’s feelings in this moment. He was too focused on his own desires. “You haven’t thanked me for letting you shower yet. Or for leaving you untouched while you change. I’m much more patient and generous than you expect I am. You don’t focus on the opportunities I’ve ignored and left you to do as you please.” His hand slid along Lotor’s skin as he moved away.

He started toward the door. “I’ll leave your door unlocked. Begin preparing dinner when you’re ready.”

With that, he left. Like he hadn’t done half of the shit he did. 

The scene that just happened made Lotor's vision hazy, as if it was a dream. More appropriately, a nightmare. It was as if Lotor could still feel the lingering touches and heat of Sendak's breath. He didn't realize that he was panting softly, it felt as if he ran a marathon. He touched his face, why was it flushed? Lotor felt ashamed of himself. Why did his body betray him? 

Sendak was larger than him, he was also very strong and had the stature and commanding presence like a drill sergeant. If this was someone else, say, another stranger that just so happened to walk past him on the street, Lotor would admit he was attractive. He then quickly shook his head and scowled at the floor, what on earth was his brain going on about? This was his stalker and abuser. It didn't matter if he was sexy or attractive. Lotor deserved to be treated like a human being. 

He then collected himself, pushing away those strange thoughts and strolled out of his room. He went to the kitchen, not sparing a glance at Sendak. Lotor wanted to distance himself away from that perverted beast.

Sendak picked up on this. The distancing and ignoring. He figured that it was best to allow Lotor to work through this alone and stayed silent, on his phone as he stayed in the living room. He was reading the news article about Lotor’s going missing and paying special detail to all of the information Zarkon spared about the boy. It was fascinating to read about.

From an outsider's perspective it wouldn’t seem like an abduction done because of desire or intrigue. It looked like Lotor had run away or been kidnapped and likely murdered. He was spoken of as if he was ungrateful and disgusting, the shame of an esteemed and rich family who used their money carelessly for his own needs. It was fascinating. All so false.  
He knew Zarkon and Lotor so well that he could tell the article was entirely a lie. Zarkon just didn’t care for his son. Sendak was taking care of Lotor for him in a way. 

Lotor began searching the fridge to see if he could find something to make. He bit his lip, what could he make? He wanted to have variety in their meals. Lotor sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. 

“I have no idea of what to make that I haven't made before..” Lotor began to talk to himself, since he didn't want anything to do with Sendak as of right now. He crouched down to look through the bottom compartments, “I could.. Make soup..? Or Steak and salad..?”  
“Steak sounds good,” Sendak said as he walked past Lotor, opening the fridge and taking out a beer, using a keyring on the keys in his pocket as a bottle opener before discarding the cap and heading back to the living room. “Go make that,” he then added as he settled down on the couch, beginning to drink his beer. Hopefully he’d not have too many. Lotor had yet to experience what Sendak was like intoxicated and it would be best to keep it that way. For Lotor’s health.

Lotor rolled his eyes as he stood up once more. He grabbed the packet of meat and closed the fridge. Steak it is. He got out a pan and sliced up an onion. He placed the pan on the stove and turned the dial of low heat. Lotor then put the sliced onion in the pan. He was quiet when he cooked. 

Lotor hesitated as he used his free hand to gently touch the area that Sendak had kissed. He shivered slightly at the memory. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, why was he thinking that again? The shorter male shook his head once again and went back at the task at hand. 

Sendak’s eyes lingered on him and he grinned when he noticed that. It was evident that the stockholm syndrome was kicking in just from how Lotor was behaving. He leant back a little in his chair as his gaze fixed on Lotor, following his form. Manipulating him was easier than expected. He was already questioning himself and his feelings toward Sendak after only a matter of months. It was perfect. So easy and perfect.

“I like my steak medium rare,” he called him as he leant back with a smile, just wanting to see Lotor’s reactions to his voice and his attitude. He liked seeing how it had changed in comparison to his first week here. Lotor didn't respond, but made a curt nod in acknowledgement. He made sure to have it the way Sendak liked it. 

Lotor tried not to think too much about his captor. Despite knowing he really couldn't, since he was the one who provided him with necessities and made him feel like an object to be owned. Eventually, he finished making their dinner and he set everything in an organized fashion. He sat across from Sendak. Although, he didn't really have much of an appetite. 

Sendak sat down at the table. His eyes turned to Lotor as he waited for everything to be sorted out and his dinner to be laid in front of him.  
“Is it just steak?” He asked as he watched the other, suddenly seeming apathetic again. “Or will there be something else to eat? Mm… maybe I should have picked up something from a corner shop for dessert. Pour me a glass of wine.” He leant back a little in his chair. He might leave if the two of them both want something sweet after dinner. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth and there was no dessert available in his house- aside from some sugary things that were Lotor’s favourites, kept as rewards for good behaviour. Like treats for a dog. 

His head was tilted slightly as he waited for a response. Lotor’s hair was still damp. He’d offer him a hairdryer after dinner if it was still wet. Lotor was behaving well and was earning privileges quickly so Sendak was willing to do things like this for him. 

Lotor silently got up and went into the kitchen to fetch Sendak a glass of wine. He just now realized how quiet he was. He didn't quite know how to feel about his current situation anymore. It occurred to him that fighting back got him nowhere, so just doing what he was told was the “best” option. Lotor then walked back to Sendak and handed him his glass of wine. He then opened his mouth and spoke, “Would you like to get dessert for the both of us?” 

Lotor hadn’t have much sugary delights, due to his apartment’s rent and just never having the time to indulge on things he enjoyed. He then sat back down and poked at his meal with a fork. Sendak nodded to his question.  
“That was my intention, yes. If dinner is cooked correctly I may consider allowing you to request a particular dessert and I’ll fetch it for you. As a treat.” He smiled fondly, licking his lips as he took his glass and began sipping the wine.. 

 

“Was dinner cooked correctly and to your liking?” Lotor asked quietly at the end of the dinner. He looked away from his plate and to Sendak. He waited for his response. If he were to say yes, Lotor had been wanting to eat a blueberry muffin for quite some time now. The male nodded as he stood, approaching the male. He cupped his jaw delicately.  
“It was adequate, yes. Do you have any requests for dessert?” His thumb ran along Lotor’s cheek as he met his eyes. He just enjoyed seeing how Lotor reacted to each little touch he was supplied with. 

“Would blueberry muffins suffice as a dessert?” He asked as he flinched at Sendak's touch. Lotor’s eyes flickered away from the other man's eyes. He felt uncomfortable and put on the spot. Trapped. Dragging his fingers along the skin as he pulled back, Sendak nodded. He turned toward the door. “Clean up while I’m gone. Careful with my steak knife- it’s sharp.” He left, shutting the door behind him.

 

The mentioned knife was lying on the dining table beside Sendak’s plate. It was extremely sharp, as was every other knife or blade in the house. Left on the table. Unsupervised. Easy to take. Lotor eyed the said steak knife. He picked up the plates they ate from but his eyes were still on that weapon. He washed the dishes and set them to dry. Lotor exhaled sharply and he walked back towards the knife. It was filthy, so he picked it up and carried it to the sink. He washed it and then stared at it. 

His available options were clear: Kill Sendak, kill himself, escape.

He held the knife in his hands and stared at the blade. It was sharp, definitely sharp enough to kill. One sharp and swift swing of his hand could embed the knife deep in Sendak’s neck. A calculated swing could sever or slice the jugular. He could imagine pulling the knife out and having a fountain of blood spurt from Sendak’s neck. It would be spilling on the walls and floors and coating their clothes. Sendak would be gurgling and spasming as he bled out and his eyes went hazy. It was messy. It seemed extremely messy. 

It was tempting.

A swing to the head would be quick but clumsy. With a knife like this he could swing the blade into his skull and have less blood than if he impaled him in the jugular. Less blood, quicker. Undoubtedly easier to clean up afterwards. Then he could take his keys and leave. It would be as easy as that.

 

Or… suicide.

He could save himself from this hell and a hellish future there and then. It wasn’t an appealing option and it would only ever be a last resort but he didn’t know when he’d next get an opportunity like this. He was rarely unsupervised if knives were involved. He could stab himself in the neck. Leaving him to clean up the blood and the body would be his last spiteful action. Though… he was assuming that Throk had been killed and there wasn’t a single trace that he had even existed so Lotor was doubting that it would be too much of an issue. He was thinking that it could be easily covered up. 

Not to mention that Lotor had no idea what boundaries Sendak had and how far he would go in his deluded obsession. He wasn’t sure if his corpse would be dealt with instantly or if he would be defiled and sexually harassed even as a corpse. He shuddered at the thought.

 

Escape, though? It wasn’t much of an appealing option anymore. He would be found and taken back. Sendak said it was around a half hour walk through the forest and there was only one exit. That would mean that he could be walking for half an hour and only find a concrete wall. Then he might have to walk for an hour to find the gate. By then Sendak could be waiting. Armed. Ready to beat and bruise him for his disobedience.

As appealing as it sounded to go home… Lotor didn’t want to take the risk of leaving. Not even if he could jam the knife into the lock and run for his damned life. Not even if he had a chance of successfully escaping. Sendak knew everything about him- including where he lived and worked. He knew his schedule and his life.  
He’d not be able stay away from Sendak even if he tried.

A vehicle was approaching. Sendak was home already. Lotor cleaned the knife again and put it away in the drawer, sighing softly as he tucked it away. It would be foolish to attempt anything, especially when he didn’t know as much as he would need to successfully escape this hell.

The door opened and shut. And locked. He hadn’t heard it unlock. Had it been unlocked? Had he been able to escape? He cursed himself for not attempting it but pushed back the thought when he heard the familiar footsteps.

 

The door opened. Sendak, seeing Lotor in the kitchen, smiled fondly. “I brought dessert,” he said as he set the muffins down on the dining table. “But… what have you been doing while I was out? The table is still covered in dirty dishes.” He sighed a little. “Have your dessert and then clean it up. I’ll have mine soon.” 

Sendak felt pride swell up in his chest. He had left Lotor unattended with a knife and he hadn’t been threatened or assaulted. He hadn’t had to use the intercom in the room to tell Lotor not to attempt to kill himself.

It had gone entirely according to plan. They were ahead of schedule. Lotor was notoriously difficult and feisty- Sendak has assumed it would be at least three more months before they had ended up in a situation as ideal as this. It was perfect. More than perfect. Everything was working flawlessly.  
“Although,” Sendak wrapped one arm around Lotor’s waist and brought him close, his eyes fixing on the male. “I think you deserve a reward for not even attempting to use the knife somehow.” Admitting it was a setup would allow Lotor to realise that Sendak was a more difficult opponent than he initially must have thought. He loved it. He /loved/ it.

Lotor stiffened at the touch, “You did it on purpose. You left it there.” 

He placed his hand on Sendak's wrist, “You think.. I deserve a reward..?” He was curious to what it was, although hesitant. Sendak nodded as he rubbed Lotor’s hip. “Left it there to test you. You passed and you deserve a little reward for your obedience.” He was so close to Lotor it was driving him wild. His heart was racing. He could breathe in his scent.  
“Mm… Choose your reward. Name something and I’ll tell you if it’s an acceptable prize or not.” He’d enjoy hearing this. He’d enjoy all of this. Lotor’s presence and the closeness was intoxicating. Addictive, even.

“May we... Leave? Go outside and visit the library?” Lotor asked after a brief moment of thought. He looked over at Sendak, his eyes searching his face. He wanted to go out. He felt cooped up in the house and wanted to feel less trapped. Lotor then looked away, having his gaze on the table. Sendak arched an eyebrow.

His voice, when he spoke again, was firm. Bold. Sharp.  
“No. Not yet. You earn that when I say you’ve earned it and I trust you enough to let you out. Don’t ever be foolish enough to request to leave again. Was the garden not enough for you? I made it large to avoid this. I give you plenty of room around the house to avoid this.” He sighed a little as he pulled back, no longer even touching Lotor. “I’ll give you one more chance but if you answer poorly I’ll change my mind about this whole ‘reward’ idea.”

“H-how about more affection?” Lotor questioned. He took Sendak's hand in his, “Please..?” He bit his lip and placed Sendak's hand on his cheek and leaned into it. His voice was soft, “Is that too much to ask for?” Lotor knew he had to put up the charade, although a part of him was indeed touch-starved. He convinced himself though, this was the only way to gain more of Sendak's trust. 

Sendak silently watched for a moment, tense and clearly vexed. His expression softened after a moment and he nodded. A sigh escaped him as he ran his thumb over Lotor’s cheekbone. “I’ll attempt to be more affectionate if you need it.” This was a side of Lotor he’d not experienced before. He was intrigued. Fascinated. Lotor never showed signs of being desperate for affection prior to now though that was likely due to his inability to be affectionate with anyone. One arm wrapped around his waist and brought Lotor close. Sendak was enjoying this- of course he was. When didn’t he love abusing his power over Lotor? And now that the Stockholm syndrome was kicking in he had plenty of new ways to manipulate him that could be passed off as normally even kind behaviour. 

Lotor pressed the side of His face to Sendak's chest. He tried not to appear hesitant as he did this. He sighed very quietly and fluttered his eyelashes. Lotor could hear Sendak's heart in this position and was aware of their height differences. He didn't protest about the placement of Sendak’s hands. He simply closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax in the other’s arms. His hand began to coax through Lotor’s hair. Sendak found this odd, definitely, but he was too focused on the idea that Lotor was accepting his affection to notice how different it was to his usual behaviour. Everyone had their weaknesses. His was Lotor.

 

“Are you feeling tired?” His rough voice was softer than usual. “It’s getting late. We should go to bed.”

Lotor looked up at Sendak, “We should put away the dessert before doing so. Don't want them spoiled, hmm?” He then covered his mouth and yawned softly, “But yes.. I'm tired. Would you like to sleep with me?” 

Lotor felt as if maybe he was overdoing it- hopefully Sendak would buy it. Sendak picked up the muffins as began to guide Lotor back to his room, offering him one. “Here. You can have it before you go to sleep.”  
Lotor took it and nodded, “Thank you..” He bit into the muffin as he walked. 

They made it to the door and Lotor opened it before walking in. He sat down on the bed as he ate his muffin. He swung his legs back and forth. Lotor's eyes were half lidded now. . Sendak joined him, sitting down beside him and wrapping one arm around his waist. Lotor was beautiful. He leant in and pressed his lips to his cheek before lying back, still having his arm resting on Lotor’s hip. He was unusually quiet. 

Lotor finished his muffin and yawned yet again. He laid down next to Sendak. Strangely, the silence was comforting. For a moment, Lotor could just pretend that this was normal. He was just letting someone hold him, a person who wasn't a stalker or his abuser. He could just pretend that he was in a healthy relationship. Lotor snuggled close to Sendak for warmth. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sendak held him as he slept. He ran his fingers through his hair and pressed a delicate kiss to the top of his head.

He continued to stay quiet as he held Lotor. He didn’t sleep that night, too busy admiring the male sleeping on him.


	8. The Kiss

Lotor had woken up in the morning. His eyes, lidded, turned to Sendak. He was surprised to see him already awake. He mumbled tiredly, “Sleep well..?” He then yawned and bunched up a fist, rubbing his tired eyes. Lotor was tempted to fall back asleep. It was warm in bed. Sendak wiped under Lotor’s eyes and leant closer to press his lips to his forehead. 

“Mm, yeah,” he lied as he cupped Lotor’s jaw and made the male look up at him. “Did you? You still seem tired.” 

“Mm... just woke up,” he exhaled, “I will be more alert soon..” Lotor tilted his head to the side. He then shifted, wanting to sit up and stretch. Sendak only nodded, cupping his cheeks and leaning in to press his lips against Lotor’s forehead. He was still being affectionate as per Lotor’s request.  
“I have to leave for work in around an hour,” he muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. “I need to get up and ready to leave soon. I’ll let you go to the kitchen and begin preparing breakfast while I go upstairs to get ready. Alright?” 

A soft groan escaped the male, “But the bed is so warm..” He buried his face into Sendak's chest, “Do you have to go?” He wondered if he was too clingy, then Sendak would grow tired of him and would want to be less close to him. Give him more space, and more time to himself. Sendak was quiet for a few moments. He ran one hand through his messy hair and glanced to his phone lying beside the bed.

“I might be able to call in sick if you’d rather that?” he suggested as his fingers combed through Lotor’s hair. When they got tangled up and caught on some knots Sendak picked up a hairbrush and began working the tangles out of his long hair. “I’ll not be able to do that often, though.”

“Then.. No. It's fine,” Lotor hummed, “You should go to work.” He let Sendak brush the tangles out of his hair. He then added, “What should I do while you are gone?” Lotor shifted and He glanced over at Sendak. His purple eyes scanned the other's face. The male frowned a little. 

“Exactly as you normally do. Draw. Wander. I don’t mind. You may use the television while I’m not home but when you’re with me it’s off. I don’t like having the television on and I especially won’t like it if it distracts you from me. Understood?” His eyes stayed focused on the hairbrush as he coaxed our all the knots, enjoying that he was able to have calm moments like this with a Lotor. Luckily for the male, he didn’t suspect a thing.

Lotor sighed deeply in disappointment, he wanted to go out. Seeing the same things everyday was boring. It didn't help with his creativity or his mental state. He mumbled, “Maybe we can go shopping sometime..?” Lotor suggested. Shopping was enjoyable for him when he was with the girls. Remembering Zethrid, Narti, Ezor, and Axca made him upset. Sendak stood and moved away. 

“Perhaps,” he said as he started to the door. “Now go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast. I’ll return shortly.” 

Sendak showered and changed into a sharp black suit with a purple tie for work and returned downstairs to find Lotor. He wrapped one arm around his waist, the other stood in the kitchen, and pressed a kiss to his neck after brushing the hair away. “What are you making?” he asked as he began braiding a section of Lotor’s hair absently to occupy himself.

“Oh, just some pancakes and eggs, is that alright?” Lotor asked as he flipped the pancake over. He only stole a few glances over at Sendak. He shifted a bit and hummed, “Wearing a purple tie.. I like that color.” Sendak already knew that, Lotor assumed and wondered if Sendak did so on purpose. The male nodded.

“I know. It’s been your favourite colour since you were young.” He pressed a few more soft kisses to the skin on Lotor’s neck. “Mm, pancakes smells good, too,” he said as he kissed his cheek, moving back a little and starting to the living room to gather his bags from a locked box. “I’ll be looking forward to coming home and being with you again, Lotor.”

Lotor furrowed his brows, it was a strange string of words. Something he wouldn't normally hear. Someone would actually look forward to being with him. He shook his head, erasing those thoughts and mumbled, “Alright.” Lotor gripped the spatula tightly as he made sure the pancakes weren't overcooked. 

Sendak stayed quiet, soon sitting at the dinner table and waiting for Lotor to serve them their breakfast. He checked his watch impatiently, needing to leave within the next fifteen minutes if he wanted to make it to work on time. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it on time. 

Lotor turned off the stove and served Sendak's breakfast, “Are you running late?” He made this assumption since the other male kept looking to his watch. Lotor sat down next to Sendak with his own plate of breakfast. 

Sendak shook his head. “Not just yet. Don’t worry too much.” Sendak took Lotor’s hand with his prosthetic and began eating, finishing within five minutes and out of the house within ten. His car could be heard driving off.

It was routine. Lotor would make breakfast for the two, Sendak would leave for work, and then come back just in time for dinner. Lotor felt like a housewife, he never left the house and cooked the meals. 

Usually Sendak returned in a good mood, summoning Lotor and talking to him about the stress of his work before asking about what he had done that day. Their relationship was slowly, steadily improving. The only issues were when Sendak came back in a bad mood. It only happened on one or two occasions and was dealt with after a drink and a stress rant but today? Sendak was pissed.

He slammed the door open, grumbling to himself as he pushed his way inside. He didn’t call for Lotor or tell him that he’d arrived. He locked the door behind him and stormed to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine and draining it impatiently before pouring a second. Then he went to the living room and slumped, tense, onto the couch. Setting his glass down, he fisted his hair and pulled it sharply, extremely vexed. It was clear that he was in a worse mood than Lotor had seen him in before just by his refusal to even acknowledge Lotor on arriving. The next sign that he had had a rough day? His prosthetic arm was nowhere to be seen.

Lotor frowned at the other's actions. He never had seen him so upset before. He was cutting up some vegetables, and he placed the knife down. Lotor then quickly washed his hands and slowly slipped out of the kitchen. He looked at the missing appendage and then to Sendak. Lotor furrowed his brows and bit the inside of his cheek. Should he ask Sendak what was the matter? Or would this end up with him being harmed in some way? 

Sendak noticed the staring. Unluckily for Lotor, the suddenly lacking background noise of the chopping and the silent attention being put on him only irritated him further. “What is it?!” He spat, his voice sharp and harsh and brutal. He was low on patience and his entire demeanour made him more of an obvious threat than usual. He gripped onto his wine glass a little tighter as he took another sip of the alcohol. He was a mess. He was only going to get worse if nothing cheered him up soon. Very soon.

Lotor had flinched from Sendak's sudden shout. He glared at him, and bunched his hands up into tight fists. He then scoffed, “Fine. Be that way.” He quickly turned on his heels and went back into the kitchen. He returned to chopping, but this time it was louder than before. Lotor was irritated that Sendak was being an asshole to him. He muttered under his breath and shook his head in disbelief. The chopping and the focus clearly being put on the vegetables meant that Lotor wouldn’t hear Sendak as he stood and approached. He grabbed the male’s hair and threw him to the ground harshly, not giving him any warning.

“Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?!” He shouted, his voice harsh and sharp, cold. He was undoubtedly pissed, his body rigid with tension as he stared down at his ungrateful inferior. “Fuck you! Fucking ungrateful little bitch!” He shouted, sending a sharp kick into Lotor’s body and not even focusing on where it made impact, just wanting to hurt Lotor and take his emotions out on him. 

Lotor had cried out in pain and held onto his side. He grit his teeth and glared up at Sendak. He hissed, “You're the one being moody! You're acting like a jerk!” He felt hot tears fill his eyes, “And I was contemplating if I should even be remotely concerned about you, you fucking dick!” Lotor raised his voice and was trembling. He avoided eye contact because he knew he stepped out of line. He really was concerned about how upset the other was and he loathed it. Sendak’s eyes flashed with malice, seeming more animalistic than usual as he threw himself on top of Lotor to pin him in place with his weight. His hand began raining down punch after punch as he took out all of his anger and emotions.

He slammed his fist into his face again and again and again. He watched Lotor’s face bruise and his skin split under the force of the impact, adrenaline blocking out the pain of his knuckles as they began to bleed upon taking the impact. His attacks were sloppy, impatient, brutal. They felt incessant, like he would never stop with the abuse. He just seemed to enjoy Lotor’s suffering too much to give him a break.

“I try my goddamn hardest not to get you fucking involved with this shit for a reason!” He shouted as he punched him again and again. “Stop trying to be so difficult! Stop arguing and keep your damn mouth shut and I’ll have no reason to hit you so much! You just drive me so fucking insane sometimes!” He was just having all his thoughts spill out and Lotor, as always, was taking the abuse. He was the only person who could. He was the only person who ever would.

The other continued to take every hit. Waves of pain washed over his body and he winced. Tears poured down his face and he tried to stop himself from hyperventilating. One particular punch seemed to make his ears ring. He could see that his vision was blurring over and Sendak's voice seemed distant. As if the other was talking in a completely different room. He couldn't make out what the other was saying anymore. Then, suddenly, his vision went black. 

Sendak straightened up when the squirming and the pained noises stopped.

He brushed his bloody hand off on his pants and wrapped one arm around his waist to lift him and throw Lotor over his shoulder. He dropped him on the couch in the living room and sat beside his unconscious form, bringing Lotor to lie with his head on Sendak’s lap. He held him in place and combed his fingers through his hair, sighing softly. He relaxed again, continuing to run his hands through his soft hair. He slowly, slowly calmed down, going upstairs to shower and bangaged his knuckles before going back to Lotor.

Once his wounds had been treated he was left in the living room on the couch beside Sendak, who was silent.

Lotor hasn't moved for half an hour. Only slow shallow breaths had escaped from him. 

Eventually He did come back to his senses. He felt nauseous and felt a familiar taste of bile in the back of his throat. He groaned softly and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Lotor's eyes were narrowed and he dipped his head forward. He felt so sick. He gagged and coughed, clutching his stomach. His heart raced against his chest and his skin crawled. Nothing felt right and he wanted to cry again.

Sendak’s attention turned to Lotor as he woke up. He slid over a glass of water and some painkillers. “There, take it. If you feel like something’s seriously wrong, I’ll call over one of my friends to check your physical. She’s a doctor.” His eyes flickered back to his wine glass and he lost interest in Lotor that easily, sipping on the drink. He was evidently slightly intoxicated, his words a little slurred and he didn’t speak with his regular decisive conviction. He seemed to be done talking to Lotor already. His eye was slightly hazy as his sight focused on the wall. He looked miserable. He was still clearly stressed. “Fucking Daibazaals…” he then mumbled absently, his shoulder moving as if he was about to move his prosthetic before he realised it was, in fact, still missing.

Lotor took the painkillers but then paused. His ears weren't ringing any longer and he was very much awake. He glanced over at Sendak. Did he say “Daibazaals”? He blinked slowly, trying to process this new found information. Lotor couldn't move his mouth, since it hurt so much. He wondered if anything was broken. After a few attempts, he finally mumbled, “What?” 

Although, his voice sounded as if he had a handful of marshmallows or cotton balls in his mouth. His face felt swollen and awful. Sendak stood and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. He got some ice and wrapped it in some cloth before pressing it to Lotor’s forehead.

‘Use that and don’t talk too much. It’ll strain you.” He just… seemed indifferent again. Apathetic. He ran his hand through his hair before taking his wine glass and sipping it again. He closed his eyes, sighing softly as he ran his hands through his hair. “Don’t think too much about it, either.”

Lotor grew quiet again as he pressed the ice to his forehead. He wanted to know where his prosthetic went, but Sendak told him not to talk too much. Lotor hesitated before slowly sitting up. He glanced over at the other and mumbled, “Where's your arm..?” Lotor's brows were furrowed in concern, but even doing this hurt. Sendak was quiet for a few moments.

“It’s being tested out. I’m receiving a new prosthetic tomorrow,” he muttered, his voice sharp but softer than usual. “If I’m lucky, anyway. I usually have to wait at least three days but I’ve been insisting that I need it soon.” He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to tolerate his lacking arm when he had to care about someone else.

Lotor nodded and looked away. He felt like vomiting. He stood up cautiously, he felt as if his body was leaning as he walked. Lotor made his way to the hall and placed his hand on the wall to hold himself up. He went inside the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Lotor was trembling and tearing up from the acid that burned his throat. He eventually cleaned himself up and he tried to pull himself together again. The shorter male then dragged himself out of that room and leaned against the wall. He had to close his eyes because everything hurt. 

Sendak allowed Lotor to leave, trusting him to be safe and not do anything too stupid. He stood shortly and approached him, wrapping one arm around his waist to support him. “You should lie down.” He brought him to the bedroom and made him settle down in bed. The blanket was soon wrapped around him and a bucked slid beside the bed before Sendak settled into bed beside him and wrapped one arm around his waist. He was exhausted. 

Lotor suddenly began to cry again. Everything was on fire and he shifted to face Sendak. He buried his face into the other's chest and held onto him as tightly as he could. He shook and hiccupped. Lotor wanted to be held like a child. He wanted to feel safe, even if the other male was the reason why he was harmed. He had no one else to turn to. Surprised at this behaviour an understatement. Sendak had expected everything but affection from Lotor at a time like this. He ran his hands through his hair and his eyes closed as he relaxed.

“Tears?” He asked as he felt them soak his shirt, his voice holding concern that didn’t reach his eyes.

Lotor tried to speak, “Hold m-me please..” His voice was shaky and meek. He desperately wanted to be held close, wanting to calm down and relax. Lotor trembled like a Chihuahua as he mumbled his apologies for his rude behaviour from earlier and for crying right now. Sendak, silent, continued to run his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes as his arm settled, wrapped around Lotor’s waist and holding his chest close. He listened to and accepted the apologies silently, just enjoying his closeness.

After an hour or so, Lotor was no longer crying. His throat didn't hurt as much anymore. He peeled his face away from Sendak's chest and looked up at him. His voice was soft and in a whisper, “Sendak, what did you mean by what you said earlier? And what really made you upset?” He gently placed his hand on the side on Sendak's face. He tilted his head as he waited patiently for the other's response. 

“What did I say?” Asked Sendak as he raked his fingers through his hair. “I’ll tell you about what upset me later. It’s business work, I shouldn’t be speaking about it with anyone, not even you.”

Lotor frowned, “Not even me?” He gently moved his hand away from Sendak's face. “You can't keep things to yourself if you are expecting this-” he paused. Lotor then continued, “Relationship to work, you have to at least tell me more about yourself. Don't leave me in the dark, please. Enough people already do the same. Do you want to be like everyone else, Sendak?” 

Cupping Lotor’s jaw, Sendak forced the other to look into his eyes. “Don’t attempt to manipulate me, Lotor. It’s clear what you’re doing.” He sighed a little, licking his lips before nodding. “I was frustrated because work is getting increasingly difficult. Designing prosthetics is a front for our business so that we can designs weapons to sell privately. Recently a dealing was unsuccessful. My most recently designed weapon was created poorly by an underachieving inferior of mine with an underdeveloped brain.” He let out a soft sigh, his face contorted into one of irritation as though he’d smelled something unpleasant. “So when one of my subordinates attempted to fire it… the gun backfired and not only was the gun destroyed but his arm was mangled and the left side of his face was burned. The inferior will be… dealt with soon and I will have to take care of the situation myself. If that wasn’t frustrating enough I have to redesign it and reassign the creation of the weapon to someone new.”

Lotor nodded slowly, “Sounds strangely familiar. My father runs a business like so.” He laid his head back down, “I'm sure you know who he is. A very rich man that is infatuated with money more than anything else..” Lotor's eyes narrowed and he exhaled sharply. “I'm sorry for speaking to you in that tone.” Sendak nodded a little.  
“So you should be. And I am very, very aware of your father. He’s a difficult man.” He moved to lie on his back, pulling Lotor gently to bring the male to lie atop of him, his gaze fixed on Lotor’s face as he admired him. There were many bruises forming on his beautiful skin like inkblots. They ruined his perfection but they would be temporary. His imperfections were only temporary and Sendak would have him back in prime condition again soon. 

Lotor sighed deeply, “Sendak.. Are you tired?” He glanced up at the other, “Should we sleep or do you want me to go back to cooking?” He didn't get to finish making their dinner. Could they get take out and simply cook tomorrow? A soft huff of air left Sendak as a frown appeared on his features. “I’d appreciate dinner though… I did harm you so I should leave to get takeout. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

“Maybe Vietnamese? Or Chinese?” He questioned the other. He shifted, “I don't mind...” Lotor drew circles on Sendak's chest and then exhaled deeply again. The shorter male pulled himself away from Sendak, “I'll go clean up the table so we can eat at a cleaner area.” He slipped out of bed and glanced over at Sendak. He had only a glimpse of his bruised complexion. Sendak nodded.

He stopped Lotor before he could leave, though, bringing him close and pressing him gently against the wall as their lips were pressed together. He gave no warning and didn’t show any signs beforehand that he was even in the mood for affection, especially not something considered... ‘intimate’ like this. Sendak’s lips were rough and dry, his kisses demanding and impatient. The softness of Lotor’s lips was almost enough to melt Sendak or push him to progress their small kiss but he refrained. Eagerness now wouldn’t reward him. Not only was it likely that Lotor would reject any moves made on him but if he was accepted and it progressed? Sendak didn’t want to be intoxicated for it.

Pulling back, he wiped his lips. “Don’t miss me too much,” he only mumbled as he left the room and subsequently the house. 

Sendak could be so difficult to read. And the lingering taste of alcohol... Was he intoxicated? It was unclear how many drinks he’d had while Lotor had been unconscious.

Lotor had brushed his finger tips against his lips. He didn't expect a kiss on the lips at all. His face burned and He felt flustered for some reason. Sendak had never kissed him there, right? Why now? He paused for a moment and stayed in his room, his eyes fluttered shut as he subconsciously tried to remember what Sendak’s lips had felt like against his own. Why was it playing on his mind so much? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?

This house was fucking with his thoughts.

The shorter male got out of his room and back to the table. He cleaned up the area along with the mess he left in the kitchen. Lotor paused once again to touch his lips. He could feel the scars, still fresh but he could also still vaguely taste the alcohol.. He didn't know how to feel about this. 

He covered his face with his hands. Why was he flustered from just one kiss? After the bullshit Sendak just pulled earlier? Why did that kiss reduce him to jelly and made him feel light-headed? Nothing made sense. This didn't make sense. Was Lotor losing his mind? He walked to the couch and laid down on it. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to piece this confusing puzzle of a situation. Surely, this wasn't love. 

But then again- how was he to know? He never experienced it so he didn't know the warning signs, or anything. Lotor felt so incredibly confused as his mind continued to turn the cogwheels in his brain. 

Sendak returned almost an hour later. He brought with him Chinese takeout and the scent of the greasy food had soon filled the lower floor of the house. He approached Lotor and handed him the bag. “Serve that out, I’m going to fetch myself another glass of wine.” He walked through to the living room without another word of warning, his gaze absent as he got himself more alcohol. Not that he needed it. He needed to sober up- for Lotor’s sake- but the chances of him doing that were minimal.

Lotor was about to comment on Sendak drinking more wine but the words died on his tongue before they left his mouth. He simply followed the other's orders and made sure to serve the both of them enough food. He then sat down and waited for Sendak's return. He drummed his nails against the surface of the table. Should Lotor ask Sendak why he kissed him? He decided after a brief contemplation, that no, he shouldn't. 

He settled down into the seat opposite and set his glass down, beginning to eat. It was irritating to have to do everything with only one hand again but he would have to make do. 

His eyes kept flickering to Lotor. He wanted to make conversation, the silence hanging hazy, but his drunk mind wasn’t blessing him enough to let him speak coherently- not that he could even think of any good conversation topics.

Lotor decided to break the silence, “Did you always eat take out before I came along?” That was a good way to start a conversation right? He hoped Sendak wouldn't get irritated from just a simple question and hoped it wasn't personal either. His purple eyes flickered over to the other male, trying to read his expression and body language. Nodding, Sendak pushed one hand through his hair. He’d need a haircut soon.

“Usually, yes. I would get takeout when I wasn’t going to a restaurant or being invited over to eat at someone else’s house to discuss business. I appreciate that I can now have you cook for me.” 

Lotor nodded slowly and then mumbled while looking away, “Are you drunk?” He poked at his food with his fork. He wasn't sure he should continue but he did so anyway, “Why did you kiss me on the lips..?” Lotor then turned his attention back to the larger male. Unenthusiastically, Sendak’s shoulders lifted and slumped.

“I… may have drunk a little more than usual.” He turned his full attention to Lotor once more when the other question came. “What? Did you not appreciate it? You asked me to show you more affection and I did!” he was quick to get defensive, his voice raising slightly and his hand curling into a fist as it rested on the table. He growled a little. He never really understood Lotor’s wants- they were never as direct as he wanted. Lotor flinched at Sendak's raised voice and inches away. 

He then quickly responded, “I-I was just asking because you normally don't do that..” His eyes flickered from Sendak to the table. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just curious..” Lotor admitted and fumbled with his eating utensil. He didn't like how easily irritated Sendak got. It was hard to satisfy him. He had him here against his will, he cooked, and put up with his moody crap. What else did he want?

Aside from constant perfection and to have someone perfect who’d bend to his every will and comply with every demand he had? Sendak wanted Lotor to tame his curiosity. Asking so many questions, as endearing as it was that he was interested, was vexing if he was pestered too much at once. A sigh escaped him. He raked his fingers through his hair.

“I’m stressed, Lotor. I want to sleep. It’s a Wednesday so I can’t sleep off my hangover tomorrow.”

“We should sleep then.. And you can call in sick? Didn't you say you can do that a few times?” Lotor questioned as he began to eat. He tilted his head and waited for Sendak to answer his question. If he could call in sick, that meant Lotor had to take care on Sendak until he felt better. Oh well. Hopefully, Sendak wouldn't drink more the next day. Sendak shook his head.

“I’d rather go in hungover and return miserable than I would spend the next three days without an arm, Lotor.” He had soon finished eating, standing and brushing his hand off on his jeans. “I’m going to your room. I’ll wait for you there.” And, as promised, he left. Lotor sighed and shook his head. He went back to eating and eventually finished. He grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. Lotor could wash them later. 

He made his way to his room, as Sendak promised, he was there. He crawled into bed and laid down. Lotor closed his eyes, maybe tomorrow will be better. 

Maybe.


	9. The Girls

The room was dark, the night late. The room was only occupied by four women of varying heights and sizes. One was leant against the doorframe, another perched on the edge of a table with her legs swinging back and forth, and two sat by the computer. One was tapping away on the keyboard while another, sitting beside her, watched the screen.

The one on the table was smiling, seeming cheerful despite how everyone else was frowning. Silence hung over them all.  
“Anything new?” She then spoke up. The groan that followed from one of the two at the table, the larger of the pair, made it clear that she had spoken up often and questioned the group incessantly.  
“Nothing,” she answered in a soft but firm voice. “Nothing so far.”

The one at the door was silent, not that she had much choice, being blind. A cat was rubbing against her leg, a low rumble of a purr escaping the animal. A soft huff escaped the other girl, her braided hair tied back into a ponytail dyed multiple different colours. “And what have we gotten so far?” She seemed impatient, even with her happiness obvious. Not that they all weren’t impatient- they’d been researching the same thing everyday for weeks. Frustration was setting in and it was getting more and more tense with every minute that passed without any new information.

The female tapping away on the keyboard shook her head in response. She flicked her head to the side to force her bangs out of her right eye.. She sighed deeply. “You know as much as we do. He disappeared at a certain point, we just need to keep searching.” She then stopped when she pulled up the footage. She squinted and zoomed in on the video. 

“See? Did you guys notice that?” The one with the rough voice pointed at the screen, “That car. It's just like the one in the last footage..!” The lady with the cat tenses up at this discovery. The woman by the computer muttered the number plate to herself as she scrawled it down on a piece of paper.`”Porsche 993, 1995”, the paper said, giving the make of the car and the number plate to do more research on later.  
“Check more of the footage Lotor’s in to see if that car appears more,” she said in a firm voice, her gruff vocals more urgent than usual. This was the first lead they’d gotten in around a week- they’d need to search extensively to verify that this actually meant something. The girl on the table leapt off with a little ‘hup!’ and approached the two, her arm hooking around the larger woman’s neck as she peered in at the gap between their shoulders to look at the cars.  
“Finally,” she said with a small grin. “Something new. Find out where that car was sold and I can hack into the database to find the card details of whoever purchased it. We should be able to track them down based on purchase times and locations. That might give us a hint to finding him again.”

The girls nodded and they continued their search. The cat at their feet purred and walked around the room for a moment before stretching. Its back curved and its tail flicked before yawning. The animal then strutted back to the female that wore a hijab, nuzzling into her leg. It purred and meowed for affection. The hooded female picked up the cat and gently pet its head as the girls moved to the side to let the one with colored hair to do her “thing”. She slid happily into her seat, cracking her knuckles before beginning to tap away on the computer. It took her around an hour to have enough information and to have successfully accessed the data of sold information. 

A few minutes of scrolling later and she’d found it: The car had been sold to a man who had paid entirely in cash. No card to track.

A frustrated cry escaped her and she slumped back, loudly cursing their poor luck and this man’s genius thinking. How enraging- the first lead in weeks and it was pushing them toward a dead end. “I… I could try to find his information? Emergency contact details… anything. I- ugh.” She rubbed her strained eyes, yawning. “How could it have been planned to this point? “We… We could follow it with the security cameras to see where it goes, when it’s lost from sight would be an indicator to when the driver goes home. Then we can go to where they were last seen and start looking for the car from there. We can have someone stay there often to keep an eye out and report back if they see the car. Any chance letting the cat do the boring waiting?” She stood and raised her arms over her head to stretch. “I want takeout- I’m in the mood for pizza. Anyone else ordering?”


	10. A Cafe Date

Lotor had been brushing his hair, planning of pulling it into a braid. Apparently, Sendak was planning on taking them to a Cafe. That sounded really nice.

Suspiciously enough, Sendak had demanded the other to wear something fancy. Just where was that man taking him? Lotor placed the brush down and began braiding his hair. He hummed softly and turned his head to the side to view the braid in a different angle. Hopefully it would turn out alright. After this, he went to his closet and searched through the clothes.

Lotor ran his hands over the fabrics and managed to pick out an outfit. It was a white blouse with cuffs and black slacks. Was this too much or just appropriate? He shrugged and slipped on the articles of clothing. Lotor then buttoned up the white blouse and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked very nice, and he smiled.

If Acxa and the other girls were here- would they have been proud? Impressed at how smartly dressed he was? He paused and frowned.

He missed the girls very much.

Sendak came home and told Lotor he had fifteen minutes before he was going so that the male could get dressed. He stood, brushed himself off, and started on his way upstairs.

Returning downstairs after around fifteen minutes, Sendak called Lotor to the door. He slid his wallet into his pocket and gathered his phone and keys. He opened the front door, unlocking the porsche. "Get in the passenger side," he said as he stood and shut the door, stopping to lock it before starting to approach the car again. He stepped into the car and closed the door, starting the ignition. "You look really nice, by the way, sweetheart." He then pulled out of the parking spot and began weaving through the trees toward the exit of the building.

On his side as he left, a little down the road, a woman with a long and colourful ponytail was loitering. He didn't notice her, but she noticed him.

It was half an hour before they arrived at a cafe at the edge of the town. He stopped the car and got out, waiting for Lotor to do the same. They stood outside a cute restaurant, one with a victorian-esc appearance, and Sendak waited for Lotor to go inside. It looked expensive but Sendak promised him he could get anything he wanted.

"So, why did you decide to go out tonight?" Lotor asked as he fixed his cuffs. He had looked over at Sendak as they made their way inside. He made sure not to bump into anyone as a man responded, "Would you two like a table more secluded?"

Lotor had been looking around, distracted at the warm glow that emitted from the small chandelier above their heads. It was lovely, it had tiny heart-shaped diamonds that swayed slightly. He smiled, this was refreshing. He wasn't cooped up in the house all day. Lotor could actually just wait and have food served to him than having to cook for himself. Lotor was pulled back into reality as Sendak began to walk. Lotor followed after him, being led to a nice more darker area. He assumed it was for the couples to enjoy their dates.

Sendak pulled out a chair for Lotor before settling down into a seat opposite him. They were handed their menus and he began looking at what to order. His hand found Lotor's and he intertwined their fingers, a fond look in his eyes as he looked at him. He liked seeing Lotor like this- he was less uptight, more relaxed, more... He had more of a light in his eyes.

Sendak wanted to take him out more but the risk was too high. He'd only decided to take him here because it was owned by his mafia so he had access to security tapes and could prevent Zarkon from seeing them while being able to see if Lotor did anything.

Lotor looked through the menu, and hummed softly, "I'm not really sure what to get.." He glanced over at Sendak, "What are you going to have?"

He had began bouncing his knee up and down out on bad habit. Lotor felt a bit out of place, especially since he has been stuck in Sendak's home for months. Being in a social setting was making him a bit anxious. One of the waiters had come by and had a faint smile. "Have you decided on beverages?"

Lotor stiffened, a bit startled since he was focused on Sendak. He cleared his throat and replied, "I would like lemonade, please.." The waiter smiled wider at Lotor and gave him a playful wink, "Lovely choice."

Sendak grit his teeth at the playful winking and held a little tighter to Lotor's hand. "Give me a pint of beer," he muttered sharply. "Any, I don't care which." That roughly translated to 'I already hate you, give me the wrong drink and I'll kill you'. He ran one hand through his hair and glanced to Lotor. "Is that all you want or have you chosen something to eat, too?"

"I haven't decided what to eat," Lotor admitted softly. The waiter then placed a hand on Lotor's shoulder and smiled,

"I suggest our steak and salad special. It's simple but trust me, a lot of folks enjoy the way it's prepared." He patted the shorter male's shoulder before moving his hand away.

Lotor smiled, "It does make selection much easier, I will have that special. Make sure the Steak is well done, please." The waiter chuckled softly, "Of course, starlight." He then looked to Sendak, "And would you like the same, sir?" Sendak only nodded, tense, suddenly wishing they'd gone somewhere else. His eye reflected malice and he clearly wasn't a very tolerant man.

"Is that all that you want, sweetheart?" He asked Lotor as he brought his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "Because you know I'll buy you anything you want. You just have to ask."

Lotor tensed up at the sudden kiss to his knuckles. His face burned and he looked away, "I'm fine..." The waiter cleared his throat and responded, "I'll get your drinks.." He turned on his heels but glanced at Lotor one last time before leaving. Lotor pulled his hand away from Sendak, "What was that? He was just helping.. It's what he is paid to do..."

He sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat, "I don't know why you needed to do what you just did.."

Sendak frowned.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You couldn't see the way that he looked at you," he murmured sharply, his eyes flickering in the man's direction before he held Lotor's hand a little tighter. "And I don't like that he /touched/ you, Lotor. You're all mine." He shouldn't have let him come out so soon- he shouldn't have done it while someone like that was working here. Lotor was his, only his, and the fact that someone even touched him- yes, only on the shoulder- was pissing him off.

Lotor spoke softly, "Sendak, I think you are overreacting. The little encounter didn't mean anything. It shouldn't bother you so much.." He frowned and tried to pull his hand away. Sendak's grip was starting to hurt. "I'm not going to throw myself at anyone's feet just because they flirted with me. Sure he is not ugly but I came out here with you. Not him." He rolled his eyes.

"What, it shouldn't bother me that he touched you without permission? Without knowing anything about you? That he called you /starlight/ or that he winked at you?" Because it does irritate me. It very much irritates me and it's not unreasonable for me to be upset because you can't see obvious flirting!" His voice raised a little but he kept it monitored enough for people not to notice that he was upset or overhear. "Such a disgusting and open display of... emotion. He's throwing himself at you so shamelessly- so much for his dignity."

"And you care about his dignity?" Lotor rose a brow but then sighed, "It's not like you can do anything about it. It's his actions. You cannot control every person just because you don't like what they do." He glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. Lotor averted his gaze, "I'm going to the bathroom.." He slowly rose up from his seat.

Sendak took his hand. "Be careful," he murmured as he kissed his hand before releasing him, letting him leave to go to the bathroom. In the meantime... now he needed to focus on what he was going to do about that damn waiter. He wanted to make him pay for everything that he was doing, all the subtle flirting, everything.

He ran one hand through his hair. First... he'd probably send Lotor into the car and tell him that he was going to go and get something he'd forgotten. He'd have to find some way to get rid of that man but... with the 'operations' going on in the back room? It'd be pretty easy to hand a corpse to a familiar and tell them to deal with it. The details could be worked out throughout the meal.

Lotor made his way across the room, trying his best to not bump into any tables but was stopped mid journey by the same waiter. The waiter gently ran his hand through the end of Lotor's braid, this made the male stiffen.

"Starlight..." The waiter began, "You look lost. Are you in search of the bathrooms?" Lotor turned to face him, and had now a better profile of the other. He was slightly muscular and had red hair that curled. The waiter then pointed down a hall, "It's over there, but first.. Your name?" Lotor felt a bit off from him. He seemed kind but those blue eyes almost seemed familiar. Like he had seen that same cold stare. "My name is Lotor."

"Mine's Khyr," the waiter smiled and pat Lotor's back, before leaning in near the other's ear. "I can see why that other man wants you, starlight. You're very beautiful. If you were mine, I would spoil you rotten." He pulled away and left, going to other tables. Lotor hesitated to move from his spot before slowly going down the hall, towards the bathroom.

Sendak watched it happen. He grit his teeth, incredibly pissed off at the nerve that this pathetic fucking waiter suddenly happened. "Back the fuck off," he hissed to himself, needing a drink (or several) to soothe his nerves. He was going to kill him without even a second of hesitation. He'd have to wait until the end of the meal, though. He settled back in his chair and took out a breath, his eyes closing. Not only was it frustrating to watch this happen, it was making him livid that Lotor wasn't doing anything to push him back or deny him. He hated that. He would need to have a very stern conversation with Lotor after this- one that could potentially include a threat about him losing his tongue.

For now, he'd wait for him to return.

Khyr had made his way towards Sendak's table and placed their drinks down. He then smiled lazily at Sendak, "It's a shame that a pretty thing like Starlight is with a man like you." He then pulled away and sighed, "A real shame. Don't worry. My shift will be over soon and I won't be here to bother the two of you." He put his hands behind his back coyly, "I know when a child gets possessive about their toys.." Khyr then spun on his heels as someone called for more coffee. Eventually, Lotor made his way back to the table and sat down.

"Did I take too long? I'm sorry.." Lotor mumbled and fumbled with the end of his braid. On second thought, maybe Khyr was bad news. His stare reminded him too much of Sendak. He felt goosebumps appear on his arms, despite Lotor giving the waiter his name- he still insisted on calling him "Starlight". He knew why it bothered him. Was he always going to be called pet names and never by his actual name?

Sendak took his hand. "Lotor," he began in a low and firm tone, his voice laced with irritation. "I don't like him. That waiter. I'm... I'm going to have a word with him." Sendak checked the time. If his shift was ending soon he'd be there until eight. Forty minutes. He kissed the top of Lotor's head. "So he doesn't bother us again. Sip your drink, do some sketching, I don't care. I don't know how long I'll be." He turned and paced away, not giving Khyr any warning as he grabbed his collar. "Back room. Now." He said firmly, moving away.

Lotor turned to stop Sendak but he was too little too late as he saw him grab Khyr's collar. He looked away and he exhaled sharply. He drummed his nails against the table anxiously. Lotor moved his gaze to his lemonade, something bad was going to happen. He felt it in his gut. Why couldn't he just go out and have a good time? He really need to relax. Even turning towards drugs sounded tempting. Lotor continued the drumming, trying his best to keep it together. He could just get up and leave right now. Sendak was in the backroom. He can take this as an advantage. Lotor slowly stood up from his seat, his heart racing in his chest. It felt as if a chunk of metal was placed of his ribs. He felt slow and heavy.

Sendak had not only gotten Khyr to the back room, beaten him until his face was barely recognisable and he was missing teeth, but he had also gotten a knife from the kitchen and had people ready to deal with the body when,

"Sir," he was interrupted by an inferior. A mindless inferior.   
"This better be fucking good!" He shouted to him, holding the knife over his head as he held Khyr down with his foot, loving that he was still writhing and struggling and thrashing as if anyone could help him now.

"Mister Prodigium, sir, Lotor's gotten out of his seat." he held out his phone and showed video footage of a camera pointing directly at their table, where Lotor was stood up and clearly about to start moving. Sendak growled. He dove down on Khyr and slammed the blade into his chest and head again and again and again, sliding off his bloody jacket and handing it to the other. He wiped his face on a towel and left without a word.

Dealing with Khyr had been slower than he'd wanted- he'd been aching to kill him nice and slow- but he was dealing with skittish songbird, scared and anxious and attempting to run whenever he got the chance. Sendak wasn't fucking having it but he wanted to make the most out of it if he caught Lotor attempting to leave. So, instead of going straight out to him, he watched the video footage on his phone while waiting by the kitchen door. He wanted to have something to punish Lotor for if Lotor did anything. He'd rather catch Lotor doing something than he would stop him before he attempted to do it in the first place. The latter meant that there was more of a justifiable opportunity to abuse him.

Lotor moved away from the table and started to walk. He went around some tables but then slowed to a stop. Something didn't feel right. He clutched at his shirt, looking around. Why was Sendak taking so long? Was this another test? His grip tightened, was it getting hot in here? His hands were sweating. Lotor swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back at the table. He was starving. Even if he were to escape- where would he go? Who would he trust? He hated this. He was at odds with this situation. Lotor took a few more steps to the direction of the exit but froze yet again.

Why was he so hesitant? Why was he stopping? He could escape right now! Lotor was now violently grabbing at his shirt, not knowing what to do. Lotor then turned on his heels and marched back to the table and sat down. He patted at his hair, and then began fixing his shirt. Lotor then tensed up when another waiter arrived and had placed down their orders. This one simply left without another word.

Sendak smiled proudly.

Striding into the room, he wrapped both arms around Lotor's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Perfect behaviour, sweetheart. Though next time I'd rather you didn't even attempt it." He pulled back, cupping Lotor's cheek and bringing him in for a proper kiss. He was sober now and it was different to when he'd been drunk and irate and anxious. Now it was still hungry and it was a demanding kiss but there was a slight hint of love, of genuine passion. He broke it shortly and settled into his seat. "Dinner looks good." He was acting as if that hadn't happened. As if his mind wasn't going crazy and swirling with deluded, delirious thoughts. Lotor hadn't left. Lotor had stayed. Regardless of whether it was for him or for any other reason- Lotor had stayed. He had attempted but he'd convinced himself to sit back down in that chair and have his meal.

And his lips? God, they drove Sendak insane. He wanted to pin Lotor to the table and kiss him again and again, feeling those soft lips on his own. He wanted to invade Lotor's mouth with his tongue and he wanted to hear those lips part to moan out his name and- He took a breath. Not now- he'd not get caught up on these thoughts now. He'd gotten good at repressing them until Lotor was away or asleep and wouldn't have to see the extent of his obsession- now wasn't the time to break that. Not when their relationship was still... 'fragile'.

Lotor was taken back by the sudden kisses. His face burned and the words that were on the tip of his tongue had died. He was still not use to these kisses. Especially the ones on his neck and lips. So Sendak knew of his attempt to leave. Lotor mumbled, "If I were to leave, where would I even go? I can't go back to my apartment. I can't go back to my old life without this one plaguing my nightmares.." He bowed his head and gripped his slacks. He sighed deeply. Lotor was quiet for a few brief moments before lifting his head up and said, "Let's just.. Enjoy our date."

He began to eat his meal without another word. A low rumble of a laugh escaped Sendak as he leant close.

"Mhm, not to mention that your father has a bounty on your pretty little head. Oh, and that I have both of your apartment keys back home to avoid having you able to get back. I knew you kept your spare one taped within reach above the letterbox on the inside of the door." He began cutting up his steak. "In my care, you don't need to worry about your father or about forgetting your keys and needing to ask a neighbour you barely trust that you don't even know why you gave your keys to in the first place. Our house is the safest place to be, trust me on that." He licked his lips slowly and began eating. He drummed his fingers on the table and his eyes stayed fixed on Lotor while he ate. Finally, clear signs of submission in his behaviour when there was a chance he wasn't being watched. It was so... satisfying to see all his work pay off. "I'm proud of you for that, though, Lotor. I may reward you for doing that."

Lotor stopped and gently wiped his lips clean, "A reward?" So he wasn't entirely upset with his escape attempt? That was a relief. Lotor didn't want to be abused once more. He then tilted his head slightly with a hint of curiosity in his tone, "What will it be?" He had reached out and grabbed his lemonade. Lotor then sipped the cold beverage before placing it down again.

For now, he just wanted to be on Sendak's good side. He rocked his foot from under the table, waiting to hear what the other had in mind.

Sendak flashed a smirk, his gaze fixed on the other. "Mm, wait and find out. It'll be a nice surprise, trust me." He took Lotor's hand and kissed it gently. "Though I'm not entirely opposed to a couple of suggestions, if you have anything in particular that you think you've earned." He was intrigued, wanting to know what Lotor usually anticipated or hoped for when he was promised a reward. Usually Sendak had to steer himself away from more sexual rewards (patience was a virtue he wasn't gifted with) and now he'd be getting an insight in what rewards or prizes fit Lotor's fancy. It may, if Lotor is lucky, alter his plans for rewards for the future. His partner didn't enjoy the physical shows of love in the same way Sendak did.

Honestly, Lotor didn't quite know what he wanted as a reward. He just hoped that the other male would treat him more like a person than an object. He bit his lip and glanced back to his lemonade, "I didn't think I would get this far." Lotor paused when the memories of the kisses pressed to his skin felt. He started to have goosebumps once again and he placed his hand to his neck. Lotor was ashamed that his body craved for more affection. He didn't know What to do about it. He had already requested for more of it- but feared maybe one day kisses were not going to be enough. Lotor hoped that he would be gone (or dead) once those feelings began.

Sendak's eyes flickered to Lotor's hands when delicate fingertips brushed the places he'd received the kisses. He smirked. "Oh?" His smug grin and his arched eyebrow- he was definitely noticing the behaviour. It wasn't subtle. "I think I might be able to figure out what you want and I /promise/ that I planned your rewards accordingly." Perhaps he had been wrong- and this would be one of the only times that he actually mentioned it and accepted the fact- because being wrong meant Lotor would actually want a physical reward. Their relationship may have been progressing faster than he'd perceived. One hand combed through his hair, slicking it back again. Now he was eager to go home. It wasn't like Lotor wasn't inviting his eagerness with all the little remarks and his general demeanour. It was almost as if he was /asking/ for Sendak to be impatient enough to fuck him in the back of the car.

Lotor's face was still very much flushed in embarrassment, "I wasn't- no. I wasn't thinking of anything suggestive." He denied the obvious as he went back to eating. He had closed his legs tightly, feeling so incredibly flustered. Sendak wasn't even very explicit and he was already a mess. Just how broken was Lotor? This known fact made him feel extremely ashamed of himself. Then again, he was an adult and was still very new to all of this.

Sendak ate quickly and paid the check as soon as Lotor's last mouthful was cleared from his plate. He took the other's hand and began leading him outside. He was in a suddenly good mood- who knew all it took was murder and sexual implications to put Sendak in a good mood? He opened the car door for Lotor before getting in the drivers side.

They were home within the hour, Sendak parking sharply and getting out, helping Lotor out of the car and having to refrain from slamming him against the car and kissing him hungrier. It was hardly his fault that the accidentally provocative talk had gotten Sendak eager. Though eager may have been the wrong word- impatient was a better fit for a man like him. It was just evident in his entire demeanour and the way he carried himself without his usual air of supremacy and instead just submitted to his own human needs.

He began leading Lotor inside. He was getting his hopes up, he knew it. Lotor wouldn't want sex, especially not the same way Sendak wanted it. He shouldn't even think of having sex with Lotor- it wouldn't help him calm down and it definitely wouldn't aid Lotor if he got more and more riled up with each passing second.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, it was as if one split second they were at the cafe, and the next they were already home. Lotor stumbled a bit as he let Sendak pull him along. This scene that began to play out was almost hazy like a dream. He made sure that he didn't trip when the front door closed behind them. Lotor looked to Sendak and shivered slightly at the hunger in his eyes. He felt like a small sheep being cornered by a wolf.

"S-Sendak," He began timidly, "What is my reward?" Lotor messed around with the cuffs of his sleeves. He didn't know exactly what Sendak had in mind- and to be very earnest, he feared about questioning the other. Sendak hooked an arm around Lotor's waist, bringing him close. All the 'flirting' he'd imagined that Lotor had done was just Lotor's regular behaviour that he was reading into. He just wanted to pin Lotor down and feel him squirm and listen to his delicious moans. He pressed their lips together, hunger and neediness being the most noticeable in his side of the kiss.

He broke it shortly, though. "I'm thinking of giving you a key to the back door so that you can go to the garden whenever you want," he said as he pressed him against the wall, his lips starting to plant wet and frequent kisses along his jaw. "Mm... but I might have this first." He leant in a little closer, kissing along his neck and jaw, closing his eye. He pressed his body against Lotor's, his lips spreading to Lotor's neck as his hand, his real one, slid to his waist and dared to venture beneath his shirt.

Lotor exhaled soft breaths. His heart was pounding in his ears. He placed his hands on Sendak's chest as he was pressed against the wall. The wet sensual kisses spiked the adrenaline. He made a soft whimper, "I w-would appreciate that key..." Lotor tilted his head so Sendak could have more access to his neck. Every time he kissed, he half expected for a bite.

Why? He shouldn't be enjoying this. This was wrong.

Lotor squirmed slightly, but this only caused him to grind against Sendak, causing a low groan to sound from him. He spoke softly, "Is this too.. Fast paced?" Lotor did his best to think clearly. He didn't want to 'think with his dick".' The male bit down on his neck. Not gently but it definitely wasn't an aggressive or harsh bite.

"Don't think so much, Lotor," he said as his hand began to wander higher, his fingers running along Lotor's skin. He was too focused on what he was doing to Lotor and drinking in every single reaction or noise to be aware of any hints Lotor might be attempting to give. The shorter male shivered slightly and he whined a bit.

Surely, this wouldn't escalate. Surely there was a stopping point. A limit. It's only been a couple of months that they have been living together, right? Lotor didn't know how to feel about this. Would Sendak hurt him if he stopped? Told him he didn't want to go further? He had never had sex, much less with another man. His breathing was getting a bit heavy. Sendak frowned a little as he pulled back, cupping his jaw. "What?" He questioned in a sharp voice, the heavy breathing irritating him. "What is it?" He narrowed his eyes and moved back a little, his body's reaction to Lotor's squirming-grinding being obvious now that there was distance between them.

"I'm s-sorry.." He mumbled and looked up at him, "I don't know if I can continue this." Lotor's flickered from Sendak's face, going lower and noticed the other was aroused. This made him quickly look back at his face. They didn't even do much and the other was already hard? Lotor's face turned red again. His head was swimming. Hormones were running wild, things were too intimate too quickly. He felt so ashamed and awkward, it was high school all over again. Sighing, Sendak nodded. "Just head to your room, Lotor. I'm going to go to my room for a bit." He kissed the top of his head and unlocked the gate, starting upstairs. He couldn't get angry at Lotor for saying no (mostly because it would intimidate Lotor and put their relationship back a few steps) but he wasn't going to be happy that he'd gotten worked up and excited over nothing. A sigh escaped him as he ran his fingers through his hair and got to his room, shutting the locking the door.

He came down around half an hour later, much more relaxed and no longer hard. He knocked on Lotor's door. "Start preparing dinner!" He called to him, going to the kitchen himself to get a glass of wine. He texted his subordinates, asking how the issue was. Khyr's body had already been dealt with and there was no security footage that showed he'd even been in work that day. Perfect. Done just as he needed it to be done. Lotor had gotten up from his desk, he was wearing something more casual but still had the braid in his hair. He sighed and left his room, heading to the kitchen.

He paused upon seeing Sendak pouring himself some wine. He quickly looked away and looked into the refrigerator to see what he could make. Lotor was relieved that Sendak had not been upset with not pushing their actions further. At least Sendak respected sexual consent. Lotor grabbed the necessary items to cook and moved them to a clean counter.

Approaching Lotor and settling one hand on his waist, Sendak sipped his drink. "Today was remarkably unsuccessful," he said as he leant in and kissed his neck. "But I'm blaming that waiter for putting his hands all over you." Not even killing him and getting rid of the issue would stop Sendak from bringing it up as though it was Lotor's fault.

"It's not my fault he did," Lotor mumbled as he began chopping up the vegetables into thin pieces. He didn't complain about the kisses, "And He is no longer alive- so why bring him up?" Lotor's eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't kill every person that breathes near me," He pushed the vegetables to one side and continued to chop more. Lotor glanced over at the larger male. Sendak grit his teeth.  
"It wasn't that he 'breathed near you',' he began in a low and irate tone. "It was that he stopped you when you were on your way to the bathroom to praise you and touched you when he was aware you were taken before approaching me at my table and mocking me. All of his behaviour was wrong and he got his punishment accordingly. You should be flattered that I'm more than willing to do that for you." He pressed a kiss to Lotor's neck. "I brought him up to tell you to learn to push people away. I don't care what you say to get rid of people- just do it."

"Yet I can't get rid of you," He mumbled sarcastically. Lotor sighed deeply and then put the pan on low heat, pushing the cut items into it. He then grabbed a piece of meat from the packet, and began cutting it thinly just like he did with the vegetables. Sendak was right, he shouldn't let others get what they wanted. But didn't that also contradict with what they had? He can turn down others but couldn't say no to Sendak? Well, he could say no in certain circumstances, like the incident earlier...

Sendak sighed a little and moved away. "That's it. I'm done with this," he said softly as he started to the living room, taking a packet of cigarettes from a locked drawer in the arm of the couch. He took a cigarette and went to the back garden. Leaving the door open as he leant against the doorframe. He lit his cigarette, stressed, needing to smoke.

Lotor rolled his eyes and he simply continued to cook their meal. He hummed softly and his mind wandered to a few fragment memories of the ballet studio. Maybe he could try and do some warm ups. It's been months since he did so. It would be nice to refresh his memory on the positions He used a utensil to make sure the food wouldn't burn, sighing softly.

Eyes following Lotor's every movement, Sendak let out a tense sigh. He took a long drag from his cigarette. "What are you even cooking?" He asked him, still wanting to talk to him regardless of his poor mood. Though he hadn't appreciated the sarcasm earlier, he'd hopefully be able to have a more pleasant conversation with him now. If not... Sendak may have to resort to violence in order to put Lotor back in his place.

"Just.. " He began, "I don't know. We need to go food shopping anyway.." Lotor tilted his head, and put a hand on his hip. He was just cooking these up and planned on seasoning them. He didn't really put much effort into this meal. Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply. He just really missed doing ballet.

"Then we can go out in a couple of days," he said after a few moments of reluctance. "On Friday, when I'm off work. We can go to a supermarket and get whatever you want to have." He dropped the cigarette butt and smothered it with his foot, pushing away from the wall. "That sound alright? Only two days before we go out."

Lotor nodded and yawned softly. He rubbed his eyes, "That sounds alright.." Lotor eventually turned off the stove. He then mumbled, "Maybe once we get more groceries.. You could help me make our meals? You know, together?" He glanced over at Sendak, wanting to read his expression from the statement made. Sendak frowned, looking over at him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, brushing his hands off on his shirt. "I have no reason to help. It's your job." He leant against the counter beside him, frowning. "Or is that a... 'couple' thing that you want to do?"

"Yes- it's what some couples do," Lotor responded, "And it would be fun. The both of us can learn maybe a new recipe to try out. Even if it doesn't turn out alright, at least we spent some time together." He placed both hands of his hips and rose a brow, "Is that not what you want? Spending time together?" Sendak was confusing sometimes.

"But if you don't want to spend time with me, that's alright," His shoulders slacked and looked away. Lotor messed around with his braid. Sendak arched an eyebrow. The nerve of this fucking asshole. He grabbed the back of his head by his hair and pulled it sharply, forcing Lotor to look at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He hissed out. "What a disgustingly blatant attempt to manipulate or guilt me! You're so ungrateful, acting as though I didn't just take you out on a date!" He pulled his hair tighter and stepped closer, towering over Lotor. "I should beat the hell out of you for that. Keep this up and you won't come with me to the grocery store!" He released him shortly, stress making him itch for another cigarette or a drink- anything to soothe his nerves.

Lotor winced when his hair was pulled, once Sendak had let go, he held onto his braid. He then mumbled, "I'm going to my room. I'm not hungry." He inched away from Sendak and he made his way out of the kitchen. He hated when his hair was pulled like that. He wanted to cut it short. Maybe even shave it so Sendak wouldn't take advantage of it.

Sendak had to refrain from grabbing him and bringing him close again. He turned off the stove and left the food alone, going to his the living room with a bottle of wine and a glass. He'd deal with Lotor later. He was going to do Lotor a favour by pretending this wasn't as big of an issue as it was.


	11. Meeting With Zarkon

Sendak had already left for work.

He'd gone a couple hours ago, leaving Lotor alone to wander freely around the second floor. Their argument was a couple of weeks old by now so Sendak hadn't given Lotor many sanctions for poor behaviour- not that there had been many reasons to.

His work had been going successfully lately. Without needing to worry constantly about Lotor, his productivity had gone up and he'd been getting better with each passing day. Because of his improvement in work, Sendak was promoted and was due a meeting with Zarkon at home that day- one at his house. One that he was unable to warn Lotor about as he'd left his phone at home accidentally. He had a few hours to figure out his plan, though. A few more hours at work.

Instead, he would just focus on work. That was all he could do.

Lotor had been doing some stretching in the living room, since he could just simply push the couch to make more space. He had been humming to some ballads he use to dance to in the dance studio he use to frequently visit.

He had then paused when he had realized that Sendak had left his phone of the table. Lotor had his leg propped up on the top on the couch. He stared at the device on the table.

It was tempting to simply stop what he was doing, and go through Sendak's phone. Lotor knew he shouldn't but curiosity got the best of him. He pulled away from the couch and made his way to the table. His slender fingers gently brushed against the phone's screen before he scooped it up. It felt foreign to carry an "everyday" technological device- he hadn't seen his own phone since the day before he was kidnapped. He double tapped on the screen to see.. A photo of him as the lock screen.

The password was easy to figure out. After an attempt at Lotor's birthday the phone clicked unlocked and the phone opened, revealing it's secrets to Lotor provided he chose to dive deeper. It was inviting- everything, all the information Lotor would need to know- it was all just a few buttons away. Tempting him. He could know everything he wanted to about Sendak if he knew where to look.

He had pressed on some apps to see what he liked. Lotor frown upon seeing not much music. Only a small playlist of songs he liked. He narrowed his eyes as he clicked away, going back to the home screen (which was a photo of Lotor reading at the public library). He continued to browse before pausing on some messages that appeared to be notes of some kind. He began to read them.

The messages had been sent to a number that didn't exist, each and every one having failed to send with a small '!' next to it. They were all observations, seemingly.

"Today he picked up a new book from the library. It was a scuffed book. It looked boring. He was grinning when he found it, though, and was already reading it when he went to check it out. It was the new The Last Alteans book. He gets excited easily. His eyes glint and widen like a child's and he grins widely. His cheeks always turn pink and he seems to be tense with excitement. Odd. Charming but odd." That was the most recent.

Then there were others as Lotor scrolled. "I broke a branch while walking and he turned and looked around himself. He looked worried. He gets frantic when he's worried. He looks like a deer caught in headlights, subconsciously making himself small and his hands begin to tremble. His wide eyes survey the area around himself like he expects anything to be a threat."

Then "He wore shorts today. His legs were smooth, they must have been shaved recently. He has long legs, smooth and slender and sleek. He looks like he could be a model, especially from the waist down. His hips move like a girl when he walks. Sexy. He probably isn't even aware that he does it. Must be from his dancing." That wasn't even as creepy as it got.

He breathed evenly when he slept, apparently. 'Rhythmically', as Sendak described it. When he has a nightmare his breath catches and the pace quickens, interrupted by whines and whimpers described in disturbingly sexual detail.

According to Sendak, his arms were perfect and his hands were dainty, his nails always painted smoothly when he did them. He spoke in a soft, coaxing voice that demanded authority.

Some messages shared explicit hatred for Lotor's bosses or coworkers who hated him. Sendak documented insults shared and the abuse he decided the insults earned those who said it. He claimed they didn't see his worth or that they were too pathetic to understand it. He called them by their first and last names while he degraded them heavily,

It was a disgusting display of his obsession. The texts showed that he was possessive, demanding, needy. They showed how much he stalked Lotor and, apparently, those around him. It gave the graphic details of the lengths Sendak would go to make sure people who upset Lotor wouldn't interfere again. It was disturbing but somehow... flattering. Knowing that someone was so willing to do these things for him, so willing to go to any and every length to preserve his dignity, to prevent rumours being spread, to keep him safe. It was like Lotor had a sick guardian 'angel' watching over him every living second of his life.

Provided an angel kidnapped and tortured who it watched over in order to ensure they'd never find another angel, anyway. The point remains- Sendak's notes, as disgusting as they were, showed his thought process in it's entirely. Some of the abuse he suggested were appropriate for those who insulted Lotor were used on him (drowning, slicing, strangling) so the note could help him prepare for future violence, too.

Lotor had put the phone down, processing all of this new found information. He exhaled softly and he knew he needed to talk to Sendak about this. It was disturbing. He then moved away from the table, and simply stood there for a moment or two.

He could do some splits to see if he still had it. Then afterwards he needed to make dinner so when Sendak arrived they could eat. Lotor got on the floor and began slowly spreading his legs apart. He paused when he began to realize what Sendak meant about his legs. He ran his hand up one of them, stopping mid thigh. Yes, they were slender and he preferred to shave.

Lotor then spread his legs farther but was stopped again from another thought. 'Sexy' was what Sendak described him. 'Like a female'. Lotor then quickly pulled his legs together, Sendak could easily just have him spread his legs as far as they could and... and... and Lotor could just as easily stop thinking about that.

His face burned in shame at the inappropriate thought. He wished he wasn't so flexible, or desperate. Lotor had imagined the other forcing him into more challenging positions to marvel over as he made the bed rock. He shook his head quickly and got up. He needed to see what he could make for dinner.

There was nothing interesting to make. Their last attempt to go shopping had been cut short when Sendak overheard Lotor asking a shop assistant for 'help' (in finding something) and had immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He'd assumed Lotor had been too friendly or that he was asking for genuine help from his situation. He'd assumed wrong (of course he had) and made their situation worse by making Lotor grumpy. Overall, the trip wasn't a success and they were already back to barely knowing what to cook.

Sendak was heading home by now. He was done with his work and almost speeding to get home at least a minute before Zarkon so that he could successfully hide Lotor and make the place more presentable. He scratched the side of his Porsche against a couple of trees before he got back, parking sharply and dashing to the house.

He slammed the door open and shut behind him.

"Lotor, get the fuck into the basement, now!" He shouted, hanging up his blazer and gritting his teeth. "Clean up everything and get the fuck to the basement! Stay down there and don't make a SINGLE fucking noise until I come and get you, okay?!" he shouted as he moved to the living room, pulling the couch back back into place and then beginning to collect everything that even hinted at Lotor's being here, shoving them into Lotor's hands.

Lotor had flinched from all the shouting. He had quickly and obediently began putting away everything. He was confused on why he need to be in the basement. Did someone or something make Sendak upset again? He didn't want the other to take it out on him again. He was about to ask why he needed to be removed from the living room, going to explain that he was just about to make dinner when Sendak shoved him towards the direction of the basement.

Lotor was about to open his mouth in protest but simply shut it. He made his way into the area he was ordered to be in, hearing it being locked from the outside. Lotor sat down beside the door and pressed his ear to it. Was Sendak inviting someone over? If so, why did he have to hide? Who was this person that Lotor couldn't meet face to face? It didn't make sense.

Shortly, there were three loud knocks on the door. Sendak opened the door immediately and stepped aside.

"We can discuss business in the living room, sir," he said in a more 'tame' voice than usual, speaking in a low and firm voice. The other person shut the door and walked inside.

"You're aware of how rarely I degrade myself with homely visits. Other houses are often unpleasant or lack my preferred prestige, especially ones such as this." The familiar voice was like a curse, Zarkon speaking in his firm, gravelly voice. It was undeniably him. Zarkon was in Sendak's house.

Lotor's eyes widened in fright. His father was here. Here. He fought to control his breathing, remembering that Sendak told him not to make a single noise. He had hugged himself tightly, his unsuccessful attempt to somehow comfort himself. He needed to know why his Father was here.

In the end, maybe Sendak just really wanted the reward of giving him back. Lotor then shook his head, no. No, he wouldn't. It was very obvious that Sendak was obsessed with him and not with money. But why else did Zarkon arrive to his home? Was there something else Sendak was keeping from him?

Sendak brought the male to the living room and they began their business discussions. Sendak was constantly having to focus himself back on the conversation again due to how his thoughts wandered back to Lotor again and again.

"The weaponry I've been has its flaws- I've been unable to find a sufficient self-sustaining power generator that doesn't need a few seconds of a cooldown period between uses. We need rapidfire weapons that don't need to be constantly reloaded."

"That kind of power would be difficult to discover. What would we even do to discover it? We only barely managed to scrape together a generator strong enough to power my arm," he gestured to his prosthetic, "we should be working on developing the weapons we have, piece by piece, to get them to work at optimum levels. Currently, even the thought of advancing is hopeless if our current weaponry and development designs aren't up to a sufficient level of stability to be produced at the rate we're producing them at."

Damn it. How was Lotor supposed to hear what they were discussing if he was so far away? He still continued to press his ear to the door, even if it was pointless. Who knows- maybe the conversation would escalate. Lotor bit his lip roughly, his fingers gently drumming against his thigh.

He needed answers, surely Sendak would provide them. Very soon. He didn't know how long he could control his intake of breaths before he began to hyperventilate.

Unluckily for Lotor, they continued calmly discussing their work policies and the dilemmas manifesting as a consequence of Zarkon's greed for power and need for weaponry. They weren't earning enough money at this rate because while their weapons were more lethal than any others on the market, they either weren't being designed and created quickly enough or they weren't reliable due to power failures or unstable mechanisms. Zarkon had been running into issues where his work was being questioned by his inferiors. Sendak was tasked to 'deal with them' accordingly and continue supplying Zarkon with the materials he needed to create the weaponry he was working on.

Around an hour later, Zarkon was by the door. He'd pulled on his coat and was about to leave when the thought of Lotor crossed his mind.

"Oh, one last thing, Prodigium," he said with one hand resting on the door handle. "I don't doubt that you're aware of my son's disappearance. Lotor may have been an ungrateful child of mine, one I despise to say was mine, but I still need him to return. If you have any news on him, you report to me directly. You don't hesitate, you don't tell anyone else, you tell it directly to me. You'll be rewarded as anyone else would be." He opened the door and Sendak nodded.

"Yes, sir. If I hear or see anything, I'll report directly to you." And the door closed.

As if on cue, Lotor began to hyperventilate. He had clawed at his hair and face. Why was his father here? Why did he leave? Why did he want to discuss with Sendak about something? Why did Sendak never tell him about this meeting? Why did Sendak still continued to keep secrets from him?

Hearing his father's voice simply brought back painful memories and nightmares. Lotor began to sob now, his breathing was wet and heavy. His entire frame shook as he sank his nails as deep as they could go into his skin. So many awful memories were flooding his brain, his body was on override. He tried to take in more oxygen but it was a short inhale, almost as if he was drowning. It was growing unbearably hot in the basement. Lotor swore he was about to vomit. He needed to hold something or else he feared that he was going to tear off his own skin.

This was such a frightening experience, worse than when Sendak had cut into his arm. He thought he was going to die, right then and there.

Soon, Sendak opened the basement door. "Come on," he said. "It's alright now." Which was about the time he noticed Lotor's condition. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him close, carrying him to the living room. He sat down with Lotor in his arms, soothing him, coaxing him out of his fearful condition in silence. He figured giving Lotor anything to focus on aside from regulating his breathing would be overwhelming and make the situation drastically worse.

The smaller male had instinctively held onto Sendak. He trembled and buried his face into his chest. He whimpered about wanting to be held, although his pleas were interrupted by hiccups and sobs. Lotor tugged on Sendak's shirt, he tried to speak more clearly but he failed miserably. The more Sendak combed his fingers through his hair, the more gentle touches he received, the better Lotor felt. He eventually calmed down to slow breaths.

Once he had pulled his face from Sendak's presently wet shirt, he looked up at the other almost childlike. His eyes were puffy and his bottom lip quivered. His hands still held onto the shirt in bunched up tight fists. He whispered, "Why was he here?" Lotor almost sounded offended and betrayed.

Sendak continued coaxing his fingers through Lotor's long hair. He cupped his cheek and leant in, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"He was here because I work for him. We were discussing business." He watched the male cling to his shirt, eyes fixed on him as he pressed a couple more kisses to the top of his head. "I had no prior warning. Zarkon is impatient and he dislikes giving any warning on any day other than the day of the meeting. Claims it risks that he'll have the police called for the day he meets." He brought him a little closer and sighed softly.

He stayed quiet as he watched him. "What now?" He questioned as he leant in and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Anything I can do to help you relax?" He really didn't want him to be so pathetic much longer. Lotor hadn't complained about the kisses. He meekly kissed the other back, and wrapped his arms around Sendak. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

He sniffled a bit, "I'm so sorry.. But.. I.." He wanted to tell Sendak that he had snooped through his phone. Lotor gently played with Sendak's hair, massaging his scalp as he grew quiet once more. Sendak let him, not having an issue with the affection and deciding to just let him do as he pleased.

"We should go to your room," he said as he stood and brushed his hands off on his shirt, pulling Lotor up to stand with him. "Or make dinner. I don't mind. What were you doing today? You pushed the sofa back."

Lotor pulled away to gaze upon Sendak's face, "Oh- I was doing some stretching. That was all.." He wiped his face dry. He sniffled and hummed, "I was going to make dinner- but we don't have much ingredients to make anything decent." Lotor sighed and shifted so he could lean against the other.

"Sorry that I didn't move the sofa back to where it was supposed to be," He mumbled and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. Sendak shook his head, watching Lotor's face. His eyes were red and puffy, glistening with sadness. He looked gorgeous when he was emotional like this.

"It's not an issue."

Shortly, Sendak had gotten takeout and was settled down beside Lotor in his bed. One arm was wrapped firmly around his waist- he'd been taking care of him incessantly after his Zarkon-induced breakdown. The atmosphere between them was calm again now. He couldn't quite figure out anything to say, just eating slices of pizza while he rubbed Lotor's hip, continuing to soothe him. Lotor hadn't been so quiet for so long, so it was evident something was playing on his mind. When they he'd finished eating, Sendak addressed the issue.

"What are you thinking about? I haven't seen you so preoccupied with your own thoughts in a while."

Lotor was a quiet for a few moments longer. He then mumbled, "I.." He lowered his pizza slice and glanced over at the older male, "I went through your phone." His eyes quickly flickered away, already tensing up again. He was prepared to be hit or yelled at.

"I-I didn't mean to go through it," Lotor quickly tried to defend himself, "It was there on the table and I was just a bit surprised that you had left it.." Lotor's toes curled and He tried to make himself appear smaller. He didn't want Sendak to be upset again, he didn't want to be hit either. There were a few moments of silence, of nothing.

Then Sendak's hand settled on Lotor's head, petting it a little as he leant in and kissed the top of his head.

"You've admitted to it and you've shown me you regret it- it was an accident. "I'd be upset usually, but after today... I don't have the strength to be angry." He unlocked his phone and handed it to Lotor. "Show me what you looked at."

Lotor searched around until he found the messages that were being sent to a number that didn't exist. He then gave it back to Sendak. He averted his gaze, ashamed that he had read through them without Sendak's permission. "I was going to tell you when you arrived home but.. Then.." He got quiet. Sendak had already knew the rest of the story. Sendak nodded, turning his phone off and setting it aside.

"I might be able to let it slide," he said after a few moments. "As long as you never attempt to access my phone again, I'll consider letting it slide. Understood?" He would change the password soon. Right now, though, his focus was solely on Lotor.

This had just been one issue, the first and only of its kind. If Lotor acted out similarly again, then he'd face a severe punishment. One worse than he would for the two separate events.

In the meantime, though... Lotor needed to be comforted. Zarkon's sudden appearance had given him quite a severe scare and Sendak was here to comfort him. It would convince Lotor he was a figure of safety, someone to trust, and that would ensnare him further in the trap of emotional connection.

And, amusingly enough, it was all thanks to Zarkon.


	12. The New Lead

The door slammed open, causing the three already inside to jump. Zethrid snatched a knife from the desk before noticing that it was only Ezor, grinning. 

A few moments passed of tense silence before the three returned to doing what they’d been doing previously, assuming that she had nothing new to announce.

“I found the car!” She said loudly, still grinning, finally attracting everyone’s attention to herself. “I was out looking for it and I saw it, it came through a fence that leads to a section of woodlands! Same type of car, same number plate- we found him! I’m planning on going in and seeing what route it takes to get wherever Lotor might be!” She announced loudly, grinning, almost bouncing on the spot. She seemed so full of energy, as per usual, eyes scanning the faces of those around her to see their reactions.

Acxa spoke up, “Well- you're better at stealth than the rest of us. But you still need to be precautious and bring something to defend yourself, just in case you are spotted.” Narti nodded slowly as she pet Kova. She had turned her head in the direction she had last heard Ezor from. She then pulled his hands away and began to sign to her friends, We do not know just how capable this man is. We haven't seen him or anything- maybe if We had a photo of who we are dealing with, we can have the upper hand perhaps. 

Ezor shrugged. “Or we could get ahold of his schedule. If I consistently waited for him I could figure out his weekly schedule. Then we’d know when to go in, check for and retrieve Lotor, and when we should leave if we don’t want to be found. If I go in and find what route his car goes, I can leave markings on the trees so we’ll be able to follow the most direct- or the safest- route there.” 

Narti nodded And went back to petting Kova. Acxa hummed, “Right.. Zethrid- why don't you accompany here? I assume she is not going to go walking..” She rose a brow at Ezor, “Correct me if I'm wrong.” Ezor shrugged a little.  
“I don’t really mind. I can walk, I cycled this morning so I don’t mind. I just care about getting Lotor back here. I kinda miss him, y’know?”

In earnest, they all had missed Lotor. They missed going to the mall and just conversing to one another. Acxa frowned, “The faster and the more dedicated were are in retrieving him, the sooner things will go back to the way they were.” Her eyes narrowed, “for Lotor's sake.. Who knows what kind of humiliation or torture he is going through at this very second.” 

Ezor nodded, falling silent. Zethrid stood and approached her, wrapping one arm around her waist.   
“We’ll get him back, don’t worry. But I’m going to keep you company because I don’t want you to be at risk. Okay?” She asked, speaking to Ezor much more delicately than she did any other one that was in the room. They weren’t open about it but they were clearly close. More than friends, even.

It wasn't really a secret, it was a bit obvious that the two seemed be drawn to one another but the girls didn't question it. Acxa went back to doing what she was previously trying to accomplish. Narti let go of Kova, letting the cat stretch and meow. Narti could tell how tense Acxa was, due to her tone. She seemed to be the most worried about their friend, Lotor. Narti had placed her hands in her lap, she hoped they could find him alive and well. 

They all did.


	13. "I Think I Love You"

Sendak awoke beside Lotor in bed. He had one arm around his waist, smiling faintly. Lotor had his eyes delicately closed, sleeping contently. He had no signs of stress showing on his face, it was pleasant to see him so relaxed.

Soon, though, he moved to sit up and therefore disturbed Lotor. He pushed himself up and moved out of bed, opening a drawer to take out a pack of cigarettes. He went to a barred off window and pulled it open, flicking on a lighter and lighting his cigarette.

He was just going to wait here for Lotor to wake up properly. The door to the bedroom was unlocked, too, so Lotor could leave to make breakfast whenever he woke up.

For now... he just needed to kill his nicotine cravings, just putting them off for a couple more hours. He sighed softly as his eyes flickered to the bed. Lotor was either going to wake up in a couple of minutes or he was already awake. Sendak... he didn't care too much.

He knew there was no way that Lotor would be able to leave, so he didn't care too much for supervising him. He could focus on himself for a little while, even if only long enough to take a cigarette break.

Lotor had stretched on the bed, yawning and soon relaxing once more. He fluttered his lashes and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and hummed, "Sendak? Would you like to paint with me? Or perhaps cook something with me?" The smaller male had slipped out of bed and had walked over to Sendak. He coughed a bit at the scent of the awful cigarette.

"I want to spend some time with you, I really do.." He placed his hands behind his back, "You may give me your answer after I make our breakfast, alright?" Lotor then turned and stripped himself from his pajamas. He then put on some comfy shorts and a tank top before leaving his bedroom. He had began to make pancakes and eggs. He made sure that he didn't burn the food. 

Sendak's eyes flickered to him as he left and he nodded. They could do something together today. It was Friday, he had his day off today, so he could spend the day with Lotor without issue. It would be... it would be pleasant. They could prepare dinner together, if Lotor wished to do so, and painting together sounded like an interesting suggestion. He must have told him about the paints locked away in the drawer- not that he could be sure. He didn't really remember too much from that far back.

He smothered out his cigarette and flicked it out the window, letting it fall to the grass. He left the window open so the stench of tobacco would fade. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth to rid his mouth of the taste so Lotor wouldn't complain about his kisses tasting like cigarettes, as he had done before.

He then went back to the bedroom and began setting up an art easel, placing a mat underneath it to avoid staining the floors and getting the paints set up in a small section connected.

There was an art palette connected to the side of it, currently clean, and a small container to be filled with water could also be affixed to the side. He went to the kitchen to fill it and get some kitchen roll to use to dry off brushes and clean paint, pressing a kiss to Lotor's cheek before he left. He'd spent a fortune on the art supplies alone, not to mention the expensive easels and high quality canvases.

He leant against the wall by the canvas and just waited for Lotor's return.

Lotor had ate his breakfast, washing up the pan he used and gently set it to dry. Lotor had a plate for Sendak and wondered if he had eaten yet. He walked to his room with the plate in both hands, "Sendak? Master? I.. I also made you breakfast.." His voice trailed off when he saw what Sendak set up.

Lotor approached the other male and his gaze was of the stark white canvas. He let a grin grow on his face as his eyes flickered over to Sendak, "Is this your answer to my question? You.. You would like to paint with me?" Lotor then set the plate on his nightstand for Sendak.

"What should we paint? Flowers? Maybe a sunset?" He turned his head and waited patiently for Sendak's answer. His cheeks were a bit pink and His eyes were more brighter than usual.

Absently, Sendak reached out and cupped Lotor's cheek, bringing him close and pressing their lips together as he closed his eyes, his arm snaking around his waist.

"You look damn gorgeous right now," he mumbled, pressing a few stray kisses to his neck before moving back. "We can paint whatever you want, though..." he moved to stand behind Lotor, one arm wrapped firmly around his waist. "I think it'd be interesting to see you paint us." His hand, the prosthetic, slid under his shirt ever so slightly, the metal fingertips ghosting over his smooth skin.

Lotor shivered slightly at the cool feeling of Sendak's prosthetic over his skin. He picked up the paintbrush, "Paint the both of us?" He echoed and paused, "It wouldn't hurt to try..." Lotor admitted as he then grabbed the blank palette. "We should have tied your hair up. If you plan on continuing to paint, we can put it up now."

"Oh- yes. I need my hair tied up, would you do the honors?" He questioned Sendak with a small smile, "I don't want my hair to be stained." Lotor made a slight chuckle as he looked back to his painting. God, this was a very peaceful moment.

If only it was like this everyday.

Nodding, Sendak picked up a hair tie from a drawer in the vanity, approaching Lotor. He brushed his hair back and began tugging it through the band. It would have been easier if Lotor didn't have so much hair. He let go, Lotor's long hair falling down his back, now neatly out of the way. He was pressed against Lotor within a few moments, arms latched around his waist, beginning to press kisses to his now-exposed neck. It was too tempting for him not to, in his defence.

Lotor chuckled, "It tickles!" He squirmed a bit and shrugged his shoulders from the sensations. "Here, you should place your dominant hand on my mine, so I can guide you through it," He smiled as he began putting the primary colors on the palette.

Lotor decided to mix a few to have their skin color, eye color, and so on. He had waited until Sendak placed his hand on his before starting to paint.

"The key to making any sort of piece, in my opinion, is to start small. Simple. Then, gradually grow and expand," Lotor moved his brush gracefully onto the canvas. He had the tip of his tongue stick out, he was focused and did not want to mess up too much. "It's always ok to mess up. It just shows how human we are, and that we can learn from it."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he was painting a set of eyes that were unmistakably his own. Sendak was silent as he watched. His prosthetic arm was wrapped firmly around Lotor's waist while his human hand was, as promised, resting atop of Lotor's. It was odd to do this. Relaxing but odd- he hadn't been this affectionate with anyone before. He pulled back shortly and opened a compartment in Lotor's drawer, pulling up a record player and setting it down. He flicked through a few records, all classical music, and set one on after a while. He left it to play as he returned to Lotor.

"Felt like we should have had music," he only said as he watched his partner continue to paint. His prosthetic dipped under Lotor's shirt again momentarily and he rested his other hand on Lotor's once more. The music did take away a little awkwardness of tenseness in the atmosphere.

Lotor tilted his head, humming softly. The atmosphere was much more pleasant. His eyes flickered from his mixed paints then to the canvas. After a few moments, he noticed how larger Sendak's hand was compared to his own. It felt.. Strange.

He had shook his head and his attention was back to painting. He had started painting the head for his self-portrait before deciding to start on Sendak's. Lotor had leaned in slightly, his back arching in order to add smaller details to Sendak's scruffy chin. He hoped that the painting wouldn't look too stiff or somber. He was in a better mood and he wanted to reflect that in his art.

Sendak's eyes followed every single one of Lotor's movements, his fascinated eyes watching as he added the detail in his stubble, in his eye, in the eyepatch and the stitching, everything. He let his head rest atop of Lotor's and pressed a couple of kisses to the top of his head through his hair. He enjoyed holding Lotor like this. He enjoyed the serenity and the unusual, comforting lack of tension. He enjoyed letting Lotor be passionate about something and giving him the tools necessary for him to divulge in them. It was an investment into Lotor's happiness and, for Sendak, it was worth every penny.

Lotor then began painting their necks and shoulders, still a bit unsure on what their portrait selves would wear but simply decided on what they were wearing currently. He hummed softly as a familiar classical tune come up. Lotor couldn't help but sway his hips a bit to the music, remembering his time doing ballet.

Maybe he could paint that next as a theme, of course, when he was permitted to do so. He had realized a streak of paint got onto his arm. Oops, he would have to wash up after this. Sendak would probably not like having him a mess. Sendak brought Lotor's hips a little closer to himself when he began moving along to the music, pressing into his neck and pressing a few scattered kisses to the skin. He was fascinated, watching how Lotor worked, producing already stunning art at such a speed. His lips against Lotor's neck, Sendak smiled. He hadn't had Lotor so relaxed while pressed against him like this in a long while.

And they stayed like that for a long while.

Lotor felt his face heat up as Sendak pressed more kisses against his skin. He tried to make it seem as if it didn't bother him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes flickering from one place to the other. He painted more of their bodies, adding wrinkles to their clothing. Lotor then went back and added some shadows in places that were needed, continuing to work.

Neither of them were even aware of how much time had passed.

"How is it look? Harder than it seems or not?" Lotor eventually broke the silence, pulling his brush away from the canvas and looking up at the older. "If you're bored we can do something else. That is, if you would like to."

Sendak just watched, pulling away when he was addressed. He shook his head and pressed a kiss to Lotor's lips. "No, no, it's... it's interesting to watch. It seems easy, you make it look easy." He pulled back a little.

He continued to paint, and eventually, he finished. Lotor yawned slightly and hummed, "I think it needs to dry before I want to tweak it.." He turned to look at Sendak, "Did that take too long?"

He placed the brush down after he had rinsed it. Lotor then also placed down the palette before gently removing the canvas. He looked around to see if he could find a spot for this portrait to dry at.

Sendak finally settled down in the crook of Lotor's neck, holding him as he had been earlier.

"No, it was pleasant. It killed..." he checked his watch. "Three hours. Are you going to continue now or should we pause for a moment?" He reached up to begin playing with the strand of hair covering Lotor's face, twirling it around his finger.

"We can have a break," Lotor hummed, "You don't want your wrist to cramp.." He had to admit it felt nice to have his hair played with. Lotor placed the canvas down, against the wall to dry. He then sighed, "Let me wash up-" he then noticed Sendak's hands were also a bit messy with paint.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that.." He gently took Sendak's hand, "I guess you need to wash up too.." Smiling a little, Sendak cupped Lotor's cheek again and pulled him in for another kiss, accidentally getting a little paint on his face. He broke the kiss and started to the bathroom, turning the tap on and beginning to wash his hands to rub away the soap and clear off the paint before it dried and got more difficult to clean up. Lotor had followed him and washed off the paint after Sendak. He then inspected his ponytail, how it swayed and bounced.

Lotor pulled away and spoke, "What should we do now, Sendak?" He had placed his hands behind his back, "Maybe I could show you a routine I was learning when I was in the dance studio? Or we could just.. Talk." He shrugged and his gaze flickered from Sendak then to his own feet. "I don't really know much about you.."

Soon, Sendak settled on Lotor's bed. He pat the space beside him for Lotor to join him and wrapped one arm around his waist once he had complied.  
"Alright," he began softly. "Then ask a question about me and I'll answer it if I can. How does that sound?" He toyed with Lotor's ponytail, leaning over and kissing the top of his head, kissing along his neck and being generally over-affectionate.

Lotor couldn't help but blush from all the kisses. He spoke, "Did you have any parents? Who raised you?" He looked at Sendak, waiting patiently and appeared interested in what the other had to say. He didn't want to ask so many questions at once, so he did his best with only two to start.

Quiet for a few moments, Sendak moved to lie back on the bed, propped up a little on the pillows. He pulled Lotor close so that he was lying on his chest.

"I'm an orphan," he said as he played with Lotor's hair. "Have been since I was twelve. I woke up on my birthday and went to find my parents- they were both dead in their bed." He didn't seem emotional as he said this, looking at Lotor without any emotion evident in his eyes.

He was just stating the facts- there was nothing more to it. "They'd been murdered, I was told it was a mafia killing. I wasn't given any more information and my parents' killer was never found. From that point on, I essentially raised myself. I learned how to steal and get away with it when caught. I developed insomnia due to stress which helped me combat the fear of sleeping on streets when I couldn't break into anywhere abandoned." Cold metal fingers wandered under Lotor's shirt. "Is that a good answer? Was that satisfactory?"

Lotor frowned, he leaned into Sendak's touch, "Sendak.. That sounds awful." He shifted a bit and mumbled, "Makes me think if I had taken my parents for granted. It may not have been the best guidance I was given, but it was still something nonetheless. How were your parents? Do you remember how they acted when they were still alive?" Another small pause where Sendak figured out what to say.

"I don't think I do, no. I can recall that my father was a nice person, and I remember that he had a tattoo sleeve. My mother was... always at home, I believe. She'd work from home and she was also incredibly nice." He hesitated a moment. "No, nothing other than that. I just remember that they were pleasant people and good company."

"I wish I had pleasant memories of mother and father..." Lotor mumbled and sighed. "Next question, what exactly happened to your arm and eye? Or, did you already answer this question before?" Lotor couldn't remember if he had asked in the past. His eyes flickered to Sendak's arm. Sendak shook his head. "I don't think I did," he murmured. "Well... I lost my arm first, around nineteen. I joined the army at a young age in order to avoid staying on the streets my whole life, and was eventually I went out on the field. I... I've lost most of the memories naturally, forgetting them because it was so long ago, but I still remember that someone shouted that there was a grenade and I had been reloading. I'd not been focused entirely and when I heard that shout it was a moment before i realised how close I was to the explosive. Someone grabbed me to pull me away and I shoved them fully out of range before moving away as far as I could."

He moved his hand to rest midway between his elbow and his shoulder. "I lost my arm to around here but by the time I'd gotten to an infirmary it had a high risk of infection. They cut it off at the shoulder and I returned here afterwards." He smiled a little. "I was treated like a hero when I returned, which is something I didn't deserve. I was a distracted imbecile who forgot to keep his attention on his surroundings as much as it should be on his current task. My eye was lost in a fight during a meeting from work. We had been testing a weapon and one of the buyers was an undercover cop. Upon finding out, I attempted to take him out. I succeeded, eventually, with the help of one of my inferiors who shot him with the gun we were supposed to be selling, but not before he had taken my eye out. All it took was a moment of hesitance on my part that he took advantage of. The last thing this eye saw was a police officers thumb." He grinned a little, as if the memory was a fond one of his. "He died shortly after. That was the end of that."

"I can't even imagine the pain of having your eye forcefully pulled out.." Lotor mumbled. He then shifted so he could face Sendak, his chin resting on the other's chest. He blinked slowly, quiet as if he pondering what else to ask. He then replied, "What made you happy? What makes you happy now?" Lotor had tilted his head and traced patterns on Sendak's chest. He felt awful knowing how troubled Sendak's past was. Dare he even say it was worse than his. Sendak smiled a little.

"What used to make me happy- I'm not sure. I honestly don't think anything did. I think I was just happy when I was and unhappy when I wasn't." He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Now, though? You make me happy. You're what makes me happy now. I just focus on you or think of you and it helps me relax or makes me happy. It soothes me. You're just something that occupies my thoughts and gives me more... invigorated." A fond smile crossed his lips. "Which is why I had to have you here, have you with me. It's not an easy thing to explain, which is why I didn't just approach you, and god knows I don't have the patience to start a platonic relationship that might not develop into anything romantic."

Lotor grew quiet, his hands bunched up into slight fists. It was hard to really get into Sendak's head. When he explained it this way, it didn't sound wrong. It didn't sound creepy. Lotor did not know what to feel about this now. He then looked at Sendak's chest. It was strange to know someone as "pathetic" and "meaningless" (two of the many words his father used to describe him) as him would hold someone else's fascination. Just when he had felt as if no one could fall in love with him. Just when he felt as if no one would even bat an eyelash if he just so happened not to wake up the next morning. Just when he thought at some nights he was better off dead..

Someone actually wanted him around. This made him tear up. Sure, he hadn't necessarily heard Sendak say he loved him, but this was enough to make the smaller male soften. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Cupping Lotor's cheeks, Sendak brought him close and pressed their lips together delicately, smiling slightly. When he broke the kiss, wiping his mouth a little, Sendak met Lotor's eyes.

"You're a sweetheart," he said softly as he leant in and pecked his sweet lips again. "Are you done with the questions?" His thumb ran under Lotor's eye, wiping away a tear as it escaped. He hated how eager he was to be with and to please Lotor, he hated how he cared about him. He stood by his opinion that caring for others was a crutch, a weakness, pathetic, but- but he couldn't help himself. Besides- he had Lotor here and his safety was ensured so he'd not need to think about him or worry for him so much.

He coaxed his fingers through Lotor's ponytail, leaning close to press his lips to his boyfriend's neck, his hands sliding down to Lotor's hips as he brought him closer. It was clear that he was trying to hold back from being too... sexual, too needy, with his advances. It currently more romantic than erotic but only because Sendak was holding back. This was why their relationship hadn't had many sexual advances thus far.

Lotor spoke, "Yes. I.. I believe I am done with my questions." He had shivered slightly at Sendak's touches. He then mumbled, "How long has it been since I was first here? Seems as if years had past.."

"It's only been eight months." Being stuck here, made Lotor forget what day it was. Time seemed to fly past them but they were standing still. Lotor then wrapped his arms around the other. He didn't know if they could push this forward. He didn't know the steps into deepening any relationship. Lotor wasn't quite sure what he wanted anymore. He had felt sorry for how Sendak was raised. He felt as if he had no choice but to stay with him, because he made him happy. Which ultimately made Lotor happy to be wanted.

Maybe they really needed one another. Maybe this was supposed to be. He sighed softly and leaned into Sendak's touch.

"Sendak.." He began quietly, "I.. I think I love you." His heart had drummed against his chest and his own face turned a slight pink color. Was this a lie? Was this the truth? Lotor didn't know. He didn't know what Sendak was doing to his head. A grin curled onto Sendak's lips. Finally. God, he had waited for hear Lotor say that. He'd waited and waited and finally, fucking finally, he had said it. All the subtle manipulation, the waiting, the teasing, it had finally paid off. Lotor 'thought' he loved him- that was close enough. It was as good of a confession as Lotor being on his knees, clinging to his shirt and begging for Sendak to love him.

"You do?" He asked, licking his lips slowly and cupping Lotor's cheek. "You love me or you don't, Lotor," he purred out as he brought him close and pressed their lips together once more. He grinned a little against his soft lips, his cravings for Lotor being worse than his nicotine cravings. "Say it outright. I want to hear you say that you love me, none of that unsure crap."

Lotor swallowed nervously and He spoke softly, "I love you, Sendak." He then leaned in and kissed him willingly. He closed his eyes and he gently played with Sendak's hair as he did so. He was grateful that he didn't taste the cigarette that the other smoked earlier. Lotor shifted and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Was this right? Was this wrong? He didn't know, but he wanted this. Wanted to be held close.

Still grinning against Lotor's lips, Sendak brought the other closer. Finally. Fucking finally! He moved one hand to Lotor's hair, still pulled back into a ponytail, and his head tipped to one side to deepen the hungry kiss. He hadn't expected to hear Lotor say that for at least another month. Hell- if it was this easy, he should have painted with Lotor months ago.

Lotor let a small surprised noise escape his throat, he gripped at Sendak's shirt. Surely, his face was now strawberry red. The kiss made him dizzy, but he didn't pull away. For a moment, he had forgotten the terrible things Sendak had done to him. He parted his lips to let Sendak's tongue explore his mouth. Right now, maybe a few touches here and there were acceptable but that was it. Lotor was too nervous to go further.

And Sendak took the invitation without hesitation. He slid his tongue into Lotor's mouth and explored it, moving slightly to pin Lotor in place as his human hand slid under Lotor's shirt, beginning to run along his torso. He broke the kiss shortly and pressed into his neck, now beginning to litter kisses from his jaw to his neck. His patience was unusual and he seemed even... passionate, cautious, affectionate. It was a pleasant change.

Lotor's breathing was getting sensually heavier. He bit his lip and his fingers curled. He spoke softly, "S-Sendak..?" He was acting more patient than usual. He liked that. Lotor didn't feel like anything was rushed. He tilted his head so Sendak could press more kisses along his neck. He just feared that he might accidentally get aroused from this soft treatment.

Sendak pulled back, only enough to look into his eyes. "What?" He questioned as he licked his lips slowly, a grin still curled up onto his lips. He took ahold of his legs and brought Lotor closer underneath him, leaning in and brushing their lips together. "Think you can handle a little more~?"

Lotor swallowed nervously yet again, his ears were probably as red as his face now. He mumbled, "A little more.. Wouldn't hurt right?" His toes curled as he wondered just what Sendak was implying. Lotor kissed Sendak once more, "I can handle a little more." Smirking, Sendak leant in and pressed their lips together once more. He slid the tank top up, letting his hands run over his form.

Then he pulled back again from the kiss. "You look gorgeous," he murmured fondly as he moved to kiss from his neck slowly toward his chest. "So red, so beautiful," he breathed out as he bit down (gently) on Lotor's collarbone. He continued kissing, sucking in some places, leaving small marks like ink blots on a page. Little things that ensured his claim over Lotor.

Oh. Oh fuck. Lotor had squirmed under him. Ok, maybe he couldn't handle this. Was this his weakness? Lotor had covered his face in shame. Hopefully his body wouldn't betray him. He liked this a little too much. The squirming was only encouraging. The wriggling and the squirming were little signs of how much Lotor loved it. He wanted him to be more vocal. He wanted him to be louder and dirtier and moan for him. He wanted to derive every single pretty noise he hadn't heard from Lotor.

Lotor exhaled sharply, "S-Sendak.." He bit his lip yet again and gazed back up at the other. He then let out a tiny moan as Sendak bit him once more and his eyes widened. A cold chill ran down his spine. His body had betrayed him. He turned his head away quickly, his breathing was still heavy.

"Mm, Lotor, you sound perfect," he breathed out as he looked up at him, the soft moan having sent shudders up his spine. He hadn't heard anyone sound so perfect before. "Now," he began in a low purr, looking down into his eyes. "You want to go further? Because," he kissed his jaw, "I really want to~"

Lotor whined softly, "I-I don't know.." He closed his legs tightly, hoping that Sendak didn't notice his erection. He mumbled, "I don't think I'm ready.." Lotor couldn't push this further, even though his manhood said the opposite. Sendak, still grinning, pulled back.

"I understand," he said as he brought him in for a delicate kiss. "I suppose I should leave to let you... 'sort yourself out', hm?" He questioned in a mocking, light tone as he stood. He brushed his hands off and left, though he had his own 'issue' to take care of.

Lotor slowly sat up and had gazed upon the tent in his shorts. He sighed sharply and covered his face, groaning loudly. His head was swimming and his body was still warm even when Sendak had left.

God damn it. Well, he had to take care of it. Surely, he wasn't as horny as Sendak was, or ever will be. It was Sendak's fault and his stupid gentle touches that.. He.. Allowed him to do. Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose and slipped his hand into his shorts.

Damn it.


	14. The Dream

A low moan escaped the figure on the bed, writhing and squirming, without even a blanket to cover himself up.

Lotor lay there, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he gripped the sheets in his dainty hands. He was alone on the bed, but Sendak stood, leant against the dresser, watching him as he squirmed. In his hand he held a small remote, only barely the size of his thumb, managing the pace of a toy buried inside Lotor.

A smirk was evident on his face, his hungry gaze latched onto his partner as he pleaded, his soft and needy voice loud and his demands clear. "More," he'd say, "Please, Sendak, please, I need more-" And he continued to beg, pleading desperately, his neediness clear in his purple eyes. The moans that escaped him were low and quiet as he attempted to stifle them. He was unwilling to give his dominant the satisfaction of seeing him so unwound and hearing him admit to how good it felt in incoherent mewls, but it was clear on his face and it was evident in how he curled his toes whenever Sendak was generous enough to press the small '+' button on the remote, causing the vibrator to pleasure him at a higher pace.

His eyes turned to focus on the man before him and Sendak approached the bed, reaching out as though he was going to grace Lotor's hardness with his touch-

Before the sunlight streaming through the blinds and the warmth of Sendak's embrace stirred Lotor from his sleep. The shorter male's eyes fluttered open, he looked down to see that Sendak's arms were around his waist.

But also that he had gotten hard from his dream that night. Lotor sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes, he needed to sort himself out but Sendak had a firm grip on him. He turned his head slightly and mumbled tiredly,"Sendak? Are you awake..?" He squinted since he was still very much sleepy. He had noticed that he was also sweating, due to that sexual dream. Hopefully Sendak would release him from his embrace soon.

The male had been awake. He held him a little closer, licking his lips. "I am," he said as he pressed a few kisses to Lotor's neck, slow and wet and lingering a moment longer than necessary. His hand, under Lotor's shirt, began tracing circles on his skin. It was his prosthetic that was holding him so tight. "I've been awake for a short while now, letting you sleep but my curiosity does, on occasion, get the better of me. You were make some 'interesting' noises, Lotor," he breathed out as he sucked on a sensitive spot on Lotor's neck. "Mind telling me what, exactly, you dreamt about?"

Lotor shuddered and exhaled a soft moan, "I didn't dream of anything.." He denied, "I just need to get out of bed. I'm a bit hot.." His eyes were lidded from being tired and aroused. Lotor bit his lip, "D-Don't kiss my neck right now.." His toes curled and he squirmed weakly. Sendak already knew about his undignified noises that he had made. His face burned in shame. A low purr sounded from the male beside him as he let his hand wander slowly toward the hem of his pants, giving Lotor more than enough time to deny or refuse him.

Dipping his hands into Lotor's pants, Sendak licked a stripe along Lotor's neck before biting down, hard. He was eager to please him, eager to hear more of the moans he'd gotten a taster of the night before and while Lotor had slept.

"Mm, I want you to tell me what happened," he purred out as his hand slid into his panties, not yet touching. Not properly. He was patient, but not like last night. He was teasing now. Moving his hand slowly and patiently, not yet pleasuring him. He was waiting for some kind of reaction.

Lotor had let out a moan from the bite, his erection twitched in pleasure. He whimpered, "O-Ok.. I.. I dreamed about something very naughty. You were teasing me, just watching me while I squirmed and begged for actual contact." Lotor panted, "You.. You had put a toy inside me, and you kept changing the settings.."

He placed his hand on Sendak's hand that had dipped under his clothes. He breathed, "I need to sort myself out.." Lotor had held onto that hand, "It hurts.. Please." Lotor swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He smirked against Lotor's skin and curled his fingers around the shaft of Lotor's member. He began moving his hand slowly first, working it along his length at a tantalisingly slow pace, his other hand beginning to tug the fabric away to prevent Lotor from dirtying his clothes.

"I'll take care of it, Songbird," he purred against his skin. "Just relax, close your eyes, and you'll get relief in no time. Okay?"

Lotor let out moans, they were soft due to the slow pace that Sendak had set. He shivered, "I w-will try to relax.." Lotor sighed and closed his eyes. He had relaxed against Sendak, his lips parted into a small "o" shape. Eventually, his hips began moving on their own. His body pleaded for more pleasure, "Yes.." Lotor had breathed, "Please go f-faster, Sendak.." His body shifted, unable to stay still. Holding him tighter, the dominant complied, his fingers curled around Lotor's member as he began pumping his hand quicker. He listened to his breaths as they became erratic and impatient, needy, and he licked his lips. He was so perfect. He sounded delicious.

"Let out all of your sweet noises for me, baby. I want to hear your gorgeous little noises, every single perfect moan you could let out for me."

Lotor had let out more louder and dirtier moans than he had previous made. He had gripped the sheets, "S-Sendak.. Any faster and I'll cum.." The last word was said in a soft whisper. He was ashamed at how close he already was. The familiar heat had began to grow and he had tilted his head back. "God.. I'm so close. Sendak~" He whined and whimpered loudly, his eyes tearing up from all the pleasure his body was given. "Sendak, please~ Please~" he begged and squirmed.

He continued to move his hand, quicker, his lips continuing to pepper affection along Lotor's tan skin. He was absolutely adoring this, loving how Lotor moaned his name, pleading for him, eager for nobody but him to get him to cum. He'd record it if he could, be able to listen to Lotor's begging and desperation whenever he wanted to. God, he looked phenomenal like this. And the squirming, the encouraging writhing and squirming and moaning- god, Sendak would be lucky to not be hard when he'd finished sorting Lotor out.

"Sendak-" his hips bucked, his breath was caught in his throat as he had came. Lotor tilted his head back, panting heavily until his body relaxed once more. His eyes were lidded and his voice was soft, "Oh god.." The male's hand slid back and he released Lotor, getting out of bed. He wiped his hand clean.

"Now, I think that we should change and wash the bedding. You can go and have a shower or a bath, I don't mind. I'm going to strip the bed." His gaze stayed on Lotor as he paced around the bed. "Now go clean yourself off. Take your time, sweetheart, I have no impatience." He pulled Lotor to his feet and brought him in for a lingering, loving kiss, only pulling back to tug the sheets away, the dirtied bedding needing to be dealt with.

Sendak would sort the bedding and send Lotor to make breakfast. Though his mind kept going to that dream, again and again and again. Lotor had clearly enjoyed that dream- perhaps he'd try it sometime. Not for a while, though. Maybe.

Lotor had felt strange after what had just happened. He was washed and he wore another tank top and pants. The bites were still a bit fresh and he didn't want his clothing to rub against them. He rubbed his arm as he cooked their breakfast. Lotor felt so ashamed of what they had done. But, couples did that all the time didn't they? Why did he feel strange? He was confusing himself and he assumed that no one else knew him better.

When Lotor left the bathroom, Sendak brought him in for a tight hug. He kept his arms wrapped around him firmly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he ran his fingers through Lotor's soft hair.

"How you feeling?" he questioned as he looked down at him. "You seem confused. Anxious. Is everything alright?"

"I.. It's just we never have never done anything like that," He mumbled slightly, making sure not to mess up their breakfast. His cheeks turned pink, "I don't know how to feel about it. It.. It was only me. You didn't have to.. Help." Lotor shifted and turned his head to gaze upon his boyfriend, "I thought of it selfish on my part.."

Sendak moved away, cupping his cheeks. "Selfish? No, no, not at all," he said as he leant in and pressed his lips against Lotor's once more. "It was my damn pleasure to help." He moved back a little. "I'd do it again anytime~" Lotor made a soft noise of surprise from the kiss and what Sendak had added.

"Oh.. Um.." He pulled away and his gaze was back to the pan, "Some other time.." Lotor tilted his head, sighing softly and his face began to heat up again. He had to stop replaying what had just happened in his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He never had such sensual dreams nor desires before like this. Not wanting it from a specific person. Why did he say some other time? Was that a promise? Would actually permit it to escalate?

Lotor inhaled, and them exhaled. He was overthinking it. He just needed to relax. Sendak laughed softly and brought him in for another quick kiss. "Mm, okay. Whatever." He moved one hand to Lotor's ass and gave a squeeze before moving back to the bedroom. "I'm going to go make the bed, then I'm going to have breakfast before I get dressed properly. Then we can do something you want to do together."

Lotor had gasped from the sudden squeeze. He looked over, glaring at Sendak once he turned away. He rubbed his ass before putting the food on clean plates. He then placed them on the table. Lotor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down and poked at his food with a fork. He waited patiently for Sendak to join him. Settling down in the seat beside him, Sendak wrapped one arm around Lotor's waist and leant in to press their lips together before starting to eat. He murmured praise to Lotor for his cooking as he ate, impatient. He set the fork down on an empty plate a few minutes later and stood.

"I'll be fifteen minutes, you can think about what we can do today," he said as he squeezed his hand and started upstairs.

What could they do today? Maybe they could be in the garden, talk some more.

As promised, he was back down in fifteen minutes with his hair slicked back properly and wearing a button up black shirt with three buttons undone. He wore black jeans. Taking Lotor's hand as soon as he was close enough, Sendak brought the smaller close. "Have you chosen what to do today? Anything you want, I'm not fussy."

"I was thinking of relaxing out in the garden," Lotor hummed, "And maybe afterwards we could finish painting." He then cut into his breakfast and began eating it. Lotor leaned against Sendak, "although, its a bit warm outside. Are you sure you want to wear black?"

He turned his head to look at the taller male, "And maybe we could drink together sometime?" Sendak nodded along to his suggestions, smiling slightly.

"I could gather a parasol," he suggested as he looked to Lotor. "And we could sit in the shade beneath it. You could bring your paints or your sketchpad and we could settle down," his hand slid under Lotor's shirt slightly. "And we could just come in whenever we get hungry to have lunch. How does that sound?"

Lotor grinned, "I think that sounds lovely." He then sat up a bit, and kissed Sendak on the cheek. He chuckled softly, "You have been very sweet to me.. Thank you." Lotor blushed slightly and looked away, he felt so childish, being so flustered. He hummed, "Is the breakfast alright?"

"Was," Sendak corrected as he wiped his mouth, "And it was perfect, Lotor, thank you. I really enjoyed it." He leant in and kissed him once more, his affection incessant due to how desperately he wanted to be around Lotor. And to think they'd progressed this much this quickly. He loved it.

Lotor chuckled, and hummed, "Right.. Right. I'm sorry. After I finish- let's go outside." He went back to eating, using his free hand to hold Sendak's. He rocked his leg happily, he liked this very much. Was it going to be like this everyday? Nothing awful happening. No horrible punishment. No one to hurt him, just all the love that he had been missing his entire life.

It felt so fucking good to be wanted.

Sendak stood shortly, pressing a kiss to Lotor's knuckles before releasing his hand. "I'll go get the parasol. I have a table and some chairs out there that we can sit on." He said as he stood, leaving the room. The back door unlocked and opened and Sendak left, going to a shed to remove a large parasol. He set it up while Lotor finished eating, fetching the male's art supplies, a sketchpad, and a notepad, leaving again. He got everything perfectly set up for the other before sitting in an ornate black metal seat, decorated with twists and curls of metal. It was a little unnecessarily extravagant but it was pleasant and complimented the garden. The parasol, too, was black, and provided more than enough shade for them and in case Lotor wanted to sit on the floor.

Lotor had walked outside and smiled at Sendak's set up. He sat down on the other chair, "Thank you- I like how this is all put together. It looks so nice.." He then grabbed his sketchbook and pencil.

"Sendak, what should we talk about? You know you can tell me anything and I would listen.." His purple eyes were soft once they met Sendak's. Sendak's shoulders raised and dropped slightly in response.

"I'm not usually one for conversation so I don't know what i could discuss with you. Work is uninteresting and often confidential, my past has already been mostly discussed, I don't see what there is to talk about." He settled back in his seat and smiled softly. "Have you got anything you wish to talk about? Perhaps a book series? You enjoy reading. What's the name... The Last Alteans, isn't that the book you've read several times?"

"Yes," He sighed fondly at the memory, "One of my favorite books of all time.." Lotor then smiled, "Maybe.. Maybe we could go visit the public library!" He gazed out into the scenery before him, "Yes, and then I could possibly read you some of it? It's an excellent Sci-fi story, I promise you that." His eyes twinkled and he played with his hair in excitement. Sendak nodded.

"Then we may do that tomorrow. We'll visit the public library together and you can check out as many books as you want. We'll come home or go to a cafe to read them to each other." He took Lotor's hand and brought it to his lips. "How does that sound? Does it seem like a nice idea for a date?"

"It sounds absolutely amazing," He chuckled, his blush more prominent now. "I can't wait. It's been awhile since I read some books. Oh, how I miss the library.." Lotor admitted softly as he then sighed softly. "I appreciate everything you do for me, Sendak."

He then gently pulled his hand away so he could start sketching. Staying quiet, the other leant over the table enough to watch him draw. He just watched, enjoying the silence and the serenity. It was pleasant to be with him like this.

Lotor was simply sketching some flowers and anatomy poses. He erased quite a few times, he could feel that Sendak was watching. It made him a bit nervous, so he tried not to mess up often. He paused when a ladybug landed on his drawing. Lotor smiled as he watched it crawl across his page before flying off.

Soon, though, Sendak got sick of the silence and the patience and being unable to converse to avoid distracting Lotor from his sketch. He was sick of the quiet, he hated being here like this. He loved being with Lotor but god, it could be so fucking boring to be with him like this. Lotor could draw all the time, regardless of when and where, so why had Sendak invited him to do it again while they were outside.

"I'm bored," he soon announced to Lotor, as if a toddler whining to his mother because they'd been out for too long. "I don't want to sit in silence, it's boring."

"Oh.." Lotor placed his sketchbook down and looked at Sendak. He rose a brow, "Then, what should we do instead? I apologize that I like drawing, but we are spending time together so we should be doing what both of us can do." He offered the other a smile, "I'm open to suggestions.." He began drumming his nails of the table, waiting for Sendak's response.

Sendak nodded a little, taking Lotor's hand and kissing the back of his hand. "That's exactly the issue- I have no idea," he muttered as he intertwined his fingers with Lotors. His hands were so soft, so dainty. They were around two thirds of the size of Sendak's. "Do you have any more questions to ask? You seemed really interested in asking questions last night."

"Oh.. Right," Lotor blushed a bit and he hummed, "Well.. How did you know you were attracted towards men?" Lotor rocked his leg back and forth. "Does anyone know that were interested in men..?" He thought that maybe this was a good conversation starter. Discovering sexualities was always interesting, to know when somebody was realising that they could love someone of the same gender. Sendak shook his head.

"I'm almost entirely sure that everyone i know assumes I'm straight." He answered simply, pausing for a moment to think. "I'm not sure anyone is aware that I'm not. Well- anybody other than you. I knew I was attracted to men when my interest in you began. I assumed I was asexual, I never felt attraction toward anyone else. There was the occasional girlfriend, of course there was, where I hoped I'd develop some form of emotional connection. Then I had occasional affairs with people I barely knew, then I gave up." He shrugged a little, as if it was a normal thing, a regular sensation. "And you? When did you figure it out and who knows?"

"My father had insisted that I was straight. Insisted that I were to only love another woman. I had a few girlfriends," Lotor began, his eyes grow distant in trying to recall his past. "It was around.. Freshman year I suppose. I saw this boy. He was funny, and he had these gorgeous eyes. He accidentally bumped into me and my heart drummed against my ribcage. It was strange. I had never felt that way towards another boy.." Lotor's eyes softened and He lowered his head.

"He had a girlfriend. A bitchy blonde that began to spread rumours about me. Next thing I knew, I was seen as weak, pathetic, and some people began to call me by female pronouns. When I got angry, my classmates just said I was on my period." Lotor then shook his head and exhaled sharply, "Although, gradually I earned my respect through... Lots and lots of office referrals." Sendak nodded.

"A few details about your past must have escaped me. You got into fights a lot around that period, was that why? Defending your reputation? Admirable." He flashed a smile. "Sounds about right for you."

"I wasn't going to let them get the last laugh," Lotor hummed and his gaze was back to Sendak. He shifted, "Alright.. I don't think you told me your exact age.. How old are you?" Lotor tilted his head, did Sendak tell him this? Did he forget? He didn't know.

Sendak turned his attention to Lotor. "Twenty-nine," he said as he took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, taking one. "Only six years older than you. Why? Did you think I was old?" He took a lighter from a different pocket and flicked it, bringing it to his lips and taking a long drag.

"You act like it," Lotor scoffed and sat back in his seat. "I've tried smoking before. Never liked it. It just reminded me of father. Tried drinking but it reminded me of mother. Seems like I couldn't do anything without it somehow correlating with my parents." He sighed once again, "I want to talk about more things. But I'm unsure what. Do you like cats? Any favorite sport or fan of any musicians?" His purple eyes flickered back to Sendak. Nodding a little, Sendak's eyes lingered on Lotor's beautiful face.

"Cats are the more pleasant of all creatures. They're less likely to make a mess, they're affectionate, they've got boundaries and they're not slobbery monsters like dogs," he muttered, smoke spilling from between his lips as he spoke. "I don't care for sports and music is irrelevant to me. I don't let myself have personal bias for most things or interest in irrelevant things like that."

Lotor frowned at that last statement but then stood up slowly. He then stood in front of Sendak and spoke, "You need to live a little. It's not selfish to indulge on "irrelevant" things." He gently took Sendak's hand, "It makes living in this world a lot easier. Do you know how to dance? If not... Why don't we try a simple waltz? I promise I won't laugh if you mess up.." He gave the other a smile. Sendak hesitated a moment.

"I shouldn't, I have no idea how to dance," he confessed with a nervous smile, glancing to the garden as he took another long drag of his cigarette. "I don't have any other reason to refuse- I'm just not a dancer."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Lotor questioned and gently tugged on his arm, "I'll teach you. Please?" He grinned at Sendak, "It won't be long. It won't be difficult, I promise." Lotor rocked back and forth on his heels. Sendak looked up at him, sighing as he got to his feet.

"I'll put some music on in your room, we can leave the windows open so we can hear it. We'll do the dancing out here," he muttered as he disappeared inside. Classical music began playing again shortly and Sendak left a few moments after, looking over at Lotor. "I'm warning you again now, I'm not good at this."

Lotor simply took Sendak's hand and placed it on his hip, "Its fine. Stop saying you're not good and just listen." He then held his other hand, "Just follow my lead, Sendak. It won't kill you." He then instructed a simple "two step" waltz, a few times Sendak had stepped on his foot, but it made him laugh. Lotor then told him to slowly turn as they moved their feet. Soon enough, it seemed Sendak got the hang of it. Although, he appeared too tense.

"Sendak, try to relax. I'm dancing with a person, not a mannequin..."

"Shut up," Sendak muttered as he complied, his shoulders slumping a little as he forced the tension out of his body, continuing to move rhythmically with Lotor.

He wasn't sure if he liked dancing or not. But watching Lotor dance, swaying in time to the music, looking perfectly at ease? It made it worth it. Lotor hummed, "There we go, it wasn't so hard right?" His purple eyes flickered from their feet then to Sendak's face. Lotor then looked away, gazing at Sendak's hands. He felt his face heat up when he began to remember what happened earlier and he accidentally stepped on Sendak's foot. Sendak grit his teeth a little, lifting Lotor up and holding him in the air for a few moments.

"Something distracting you?" He asked, silently observing the flush of his cheeks and the way his eyes averted to the right. He leant close, licking his lips, only a centimetre away from his face. "You look cute with your face red like this." Lotor squeaked in surprise from being held up. His face burned a brighter shade of red (if that was possible) and he stammered,

"Nothing is distracting me and my face isn't c-cute all red and flustered.."

He looked away, "I didn't mean to step on your foot. Maybe we should stop.." Lotor glanced back at Sendak, "I think we have accomplished enough for the day.. Right?" Nodding, Sendak set Lotor back down on his feet, petting the top of his head as if he were a cat.

"We didn't need to accomplish anything. This was pleasant," he remarked casually, wrapping one arm around Lotor's waist. "But after this morning~?" he leant in and kissed his neck gently. "I think today was perfect."

Lotor blushed and he turned his head away once more, "Ugh! You keep bringing it up!"

Did Sendak also replay that scene in his head from time to time? Did he think of him in such a perverted way? It felt strange to be fantasized in such a sexual manner. Goosebumps appeared on his skin.

Grinning a little, Sendak pulled Lotor close to himself and his hands settled on his waist. "Come on, you can't expect me not to think about it!" He said as he continued kissing along his neck, smiling fondly. Lotor was just adorable when he got as flustered as this. Lotor squirmed slightly in his grip. He huffed, "It t-tickles!"

Lotor placed his hands on Sendak's shoulders and tried to pry him away, "Stop with the kisses.. My face is as red as it can get..!" He whined softly. Sendak let out a low chuckle and released him, pulling back. He wrapped his arm around his waist a moment later though as he began bringing Lotor back inside. "What should we do for dinner?" Lotor looked over at Sendak, he hummed, "I'm not sure. Maybe breaded chicken and rice? It's simple, and we could do it together?"

He walked in first into their home. He then turned his gaze away and he ran a hand through his hair. Lotor wasn't flustered any longer, but his cheeks were still a tad pink. Sendak flashed a sharp-toothed smile.

"Sounds perfect."


	15. Allura

Today was going to be special.

Sendak had decided it. Lotor had earned a reward and he was going to receive it.

The day had been fully planned. Sendak had left Lotor to sleep a little longer while he prepared his clothes and got a towel for Lotor to shower. He was going to take him out. He needed to get out of the house and the supervised visit would give the illusion of freedom and only bring Lotor's interest more to him. Not only would it increase the stability of their relationship, it would give him an insight on how trustworthy Lotor was and how often he should allow him to visit the city. Overall, there were no downsides to the plan. Any issues would be dealt with as soon as they surfaced.

Sendak stood before the full-length mirror on the inside of Lotor's walk-in closet. He was wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He had his cigarettes tucked away in the left breast pocket, a penknife in a pocket below it and his phone, wallet and keys in the opposite pocket. He perched on the edge of Lotor's bed, brushing his long, straight hair from his face. He traced the back of his finger along his jawline, smiling fondly as his thumb ran along his cheekbone.

"Lotor," he called in a low and coaxing voice, his tone unusually fond and 'delicate', another deliberate decision to convince Lotor that he was a source of safety and comfort and overall pleasantness instead of just being a source of affection or pain.

He tucked a stray strand of hair out of Lotor's face, his soothing voice continuing to coax Lotor out of his sleep. "Time to wake up now. I've got a whole day planned for us." He leant in and pressed a kiss to Lotor's forehead, his breath minty with a slight hint of tobacco- it was clear he'd brushed his teeth to rid the tobacco taste from his mouth for Lotor's benefit. He knew of Lotor's disdain for his smoking and it was the least he could do. "Trust me, you'll love it. Wake up, you need to shower. I've got your outfit on the radiator already to get it warm for when you put it on," a little point of affection intended to show genuine concern and make Lotor feel special, feel individual. He knew what he was doing- he'd not researched psychology incessantly not to understand the process behind certain thoughts and what triggered them.

Everything he had done lately had had motive like this behind it. He wasn't stupid enough to do anything uncalculated- not while sober, anyway. The prior incident when he had been drunk and Lotor had tested his patience, pushing his nerves a step too far... that was a different incident that hadn't had any thought behind it. It would be forgotten shortly, if not already forgotten by now if he had his way.

Ideally, though, Lotor would have forgotten about all prior abuse. He'd be aware of it but he'd not remember exactly how much pain Sendak had caused him, just that there would be consequences to poor behaviour that'd encourage him to keep himself 'in line', per say. He nudged the other again, kissing the top of his head again.

"Come on, let's get you into the shower and ready for your day."

Lotor had groaned tiredly and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He yawned and childishly rubbed his eyes with a balled up fist. He hummed, "What?" He shifted, stretching before he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Lotor licked his lips, "What time is it?" He slowly pulled himself out of bed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Sendak checked his watch.  
"Half nine in the morning, come on. I want to get there early."

Grogginess was clear- Lotor was barely steady on his feet. "Where are we going, Sendak?"

"Out." Lotor rubbed his eyes again and stepped a few steps forward, nodding to his vague answer. His vision was less blurry now as he found the towel. He grabbed it and mumbled,

"Ok. I'll try my best to take a quick shower." Lotor slowly trodden out of the room. The shorter male's brain was getting pulled back into reality. He had a strange dream and His body felt sluggish. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Lotor had washed himself thoroughly and quickly as he could. He then got out, drying himself before wrapping the towel around his waist. Lotor felt more alert and he made his way back into his room. He found the clothes that the other was talking about.

Sendak had given him a pair of blue denim shorts, decorated with white lace, and a lavender t-shirt with a heart on the top left. He was sitting on the bed, currently on his phone. "We can go out and get breakfast, if you'd rather that that cook," he suggested without looking up from his phone, essentially meaning 'we're going out to eat, say thank you'. He was showing off his capabilities to be patient and to be polite to the other, showing that he was considerate by already making these plans 'for Lotor's benefit'.

He knew a cute local cafe that did breakfast, he'd been thinking of taking Lotor for a long while. It'd be nice, he was sure of it. Today had been planned to let Lotor have the most perfect day, ending with a trip to the library.

Lotor had began changing into the clothes as he responded, "Yes. I would prefer that to be very honest. Thank you for the suggestion.."

Lotor was hesitant on whether or not he should call Sendak by a pet name. But what? Sendak had already given him 'song bird', so what could he refer to the other as? Babe? Sweetheart? Dear? He didn't know. Lotor had then slipped in the short and then turned to face Sendak. Sendak's eyes flickered from his phone to Lotor and he sat up slightly.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned as he stepped off of the bed, cupping his cheek. "You seem a little distracted." Concern is essential in a situation like this.

"I was just wondering what I should refer to you as, in an affectionate way," Lotor mumbled and his eyes looked away. "You call me "Songbird", what should I call you?" He looked to Sendak now. Frowning, the other shook his head.

"Sendak is fine," he said as he began guiding him out to the car, shutting and locking the door behind him. "I don't care for pet names, just call me by my actual name." He opened the passenger door for Lotor and stepped aside to let him in. "Got it?"

Lotor nodded, "But if I wanted to.. I could call you..," He paused before saying in a much softer tone, "Daddy? Right? Is that alright? Or is that too inappropriate?" He had heard some couples refer to their significant other that way. Maybe Sendak was into that? Sendak laughed sharply, grinning as he settled down in the car.

"Fucking christ, Lotor, are you trying to kill me? That's definitely not appropriate." He moved the car into reverse and turned it around to begin manoeuvring through the trees, not noticing the flash of ginger hair just within the gates, hiding behind a car. Instead, his focus was on Lotor. "Are you looking forward to today?" He asked, absently letting his hand settle down on Lotor's thigh.

"Yes, yes I am," Lotor let a soft grin appear on his face, he relaxed into his seat. "Are you?" He turned his head slightly to see Sendak. He hummed softly and decided to turn on the radio. His eyes flickered out the window, then back to Sendak, "Dear?" He noticed Sendak had placed his hand on his thigh. The male gave a gentle squeeze to show that he didn't dislike the nickname.

"Yes, I am, but only because I want you to enjoy it. I'm looking forward to seeing how you enjoy today." Lotor had placed his hand on top of Sendak's, blushing slightly from the squeeze on his thigh. He answered a soft "Ok" and tilted his head back. Lotor had closed his eyes and sighed.

They hadn't left to go somewhere ever since that dinner date. He hoped this wouldn't end the same.

Sendak smiled fondly. He leant over and pressed a few kisses to Lotor's jaw before focusing fully back on the road. It took them half an hour from the gate to get to town, where Sendak parked close by the cafe he'd mentioned earlier. He stepped out of the vehicle and waited for Lotor to join him, smiling a little. The cafe was blue, pastel blue, and it was an incredibly aesthetically pleasing place. Sendak had planned on bringing Lotor here for weeks. The shorter male had joined Sendak's side and let a soft gasp escape his lips, "I had always wanted to visit this place..." He looked at Sendak and smiled, "Thank you, dear." He held his hand as he made his way towards the door.

Lotor noticed the few people inside the cafe, they seemed to be happy and enjoying themselves. When Sendak had opened the door for the both of them, Lotor felt a bit cold from the A/C that was on. It wasn't extremely cold, but the contrasting temperature from outside and the temperature in the cafe made him shudder. Sendak wrapped one arm around his waist and brought him close to keep him warm, taking him to a table near the corner and making Lotor sit beside him so he could continue to keep him warm.

"Choose anything you want, songbird. Today is my treat."

"Alright," Lotor hummed and He saw a waitress with two menus. She handed them the menus and only offered a slight smile before leaving, which greatly pleased Sendak. They'd not have another Khyr situation. Good. Especially good considering that he didn't have ownership over this facility so it'd be extremely complicated dealing with an unpleasant waiter/waitress. Lotor opened the dainty and cute menu. He began to look through it, "Anything?" He echoed what Sendak had said before continuing to look through it. Lotor liked the sound of the waffles that had a scoop of ice cream on top. Sendak nodded.  
"Within reason. I'm not going to buy you half of what the cafe has in stock." He held him close with his prosthetic arm, the metal thumb tracing circles on his skin. He flicked through his own menu but had only settled for a black coffee.

The waitress had come back, "What would you like to have, you two? By the way, you look adorable together.." She smiled and held her notebook close to her chest. Lotor blushed a bit,

"Um.. I would like the Belgian waffles with the vanilla ice cream on top.." The waitress nodded and wrote that down. She then looked to Sendak, "And you, sir?" Sendak's eyes flickered to her. He held Lotor closer.

"I'll just have a black coffee, thank you." His focus returned to Lotor and he kissed the top of his head. "Is that all you want? You know that I don't mind if you want something else. Not even a drink?" Lotor wanted to facepalm himself. How could he forget a drink?

"How about our signature pastel marshmallow hot cocoa? It's very popular.." The waitress suggested. Lotor nodded slowly,

"It wouldn't hurt to try. I think that's fine." The waitress wrote down all that was desired by the two. She hummed and turned on her heels to go to the kitchen. Lotor fiddled with his shirt, "I have a feeling she thinks I'm a female or something.." He laughed nervously. Sendak smiled a little.

"You're forgetting, Lotor," he said as he moved one hand to pat his flat chest. "You're missing quite important biology for people to assume you're female." He grinned a little, cupping Lotor's cheek and pressing their lips together before focusing on his phone, flicking through the news to see if there was anything new about Lotor's disappearance.

Lotor blushed at the kiss, he then bowed his head. Sendak made him feel a bit better. He sighed softly and simply stayed quiet. He didn't know what to talk about, or if Sendak even wanted to talk. He rocked his leg back and forth out of bad habit. Sendak rubbed his arm a little, soon tucking his phone away. Nothing new, they were still in the clear. He cupped Lotor's jaw and made the other look up at him. "What's up with you?" he questioned, seeing how disinterested and awkward Lotor looked.

"Nothing, I was just.. Um.. Daydreaming," Lotor lied and shrugged, glancing over at Sendak. His hands were messing with his shirt, "that's all." He leaned against Sendak and sighed softly. Nodding, Sendak began coaxing his fingers through Lotor's hair, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the top of his head as their food was served- well, Lotor's food and their drinks. He kept a firm hold on Lotor as he began to sip his coffee. Lotor began to cut into his food. He bit into it and hummed happily.

"This is really good, it has melted chocolate inside," Lotor responded, "Want to try?" He looked to Sendak and raised a piece up, meeting a defiant shake of his head.

"Don't like such greasy foods," he muttered as he ran one hand through his hair.

"Just try it for me?" Lotor tilted his head and offered a small smile. Nodding after a moment, Sendak opened his mouth for Lotor to feed him the piece, assuming that that was what he meant.

Lotor fed him the piece and pulled his fork away, "Does it taste good?" He then cut himself another piece and bit into it. He rocked his leg back and forth, waiting for his boyfriend's response. Lotor then got a scoop of the ice cream and ate it.

Sendak shrugged a little. "It's not repulsive," he said dismissively as he took another sip of his coffee. It had tasted good but a little too sweet for Sendak's tastes. His hand began playing with the hem of Lotor's shirt, tugging at it a little as an absent way to pass the time. Lotor continued to eat, finishing up his breakfast and sipping his hot cocoa. He enjoyed the food but yes, he had to admit that it was a bit sweet. The sweet things he ate reminded him of when Ezor would take him to cake shops. He tried to not linger on that memory. It hurt a bit.

"So, where are we going next?" Lotor asked as he glanced over at Sendak.

"We can wander around the shopping centre," he said as he took ahold of Lotor's hand. "Spend a couple hours there, going into any shop that you want," he continued as he rubbed Lotor's knuckles with his thumb. "Just us. I'll buy you whatever you want, too. Within reason."

"Really? Ah.. I don't want much, so you don't have to worry much about the quantity of items purchased," Lotor shrugged. He turned his head away, "I appreciate your generosity towards me." His eyes had softened and He fell silent, unsure on what to say next. Sendak squeezed his hand, standing up. He left the money for their food on the table and began leading Lotor out of the cafe, walking him down to the shopping centre with their fingers intertwined. He enjoyed being able to be public with Lotor- it was a subtle way of showing him off, of telling people that Lotor was his and only his. He loved it.

"Just point out anywhere that you want to go, okay?" Lotor had walked beside Sendak and He simply let this closeness happen. He squeezed Sendak's hand slightly and made a curt nod. His eyes began to search, seeing if anything had caught his eye. In earnest, he didn't really feel like buying clothes. Buying books however seemed like a marvelous idea. Lotor's eyes fell upon a shop that appeared purple themed. How could he have never seen it before?

Sendak's eyes followed his gaze. "That shop?" He asked as he gestured to the shop before him. "We can go there if you want. Come on," he began leading him to the lovely shop, kissing the top of his head delicately as he stepped inside. It was pleasant- full of various items all different shades of purple with the walls a mint green to pleasantly contrast. It was a cute shop, quaint. It seemed fitting for Lotor. Lotor had felt a blush creep across his face from the kiss on the top of his head. He had gently let go of Sendak's hand and he walked to a shirt that he thought was nice. Lotor inspected it, and it's size, he like the image on the front. It was of a skeleton smoking and wearing aviator shades. Lotor removed the shirt from its place and He draped it over his arm. He continued to look for clothes.

Sendak approached. One arm was wrapped around Lotor's waist as he pressed close, keeping a firm hold on him as he began pacing around the spacious room, smiling fondly. He sent his surveying glance around the room, watching for anyone giving dirty looks or seeming to have any kind of tension when around them. He was an overly paranoid person, being anxious about everything that could potentially be a risk. His main priority was Lotor's safety, was that he would be okay. Was that no harm would come to him and that he'd get the day out necessary to invoke more romantic attraction from Lotor. It had all been devised perfectly, down to every detail. Sendak had even worked out the best routes to wander around the shopping centre to show Lotor the most appealing shops and avoid any place that might cause negative nostalgia.

Lotor had found some nice dark blue jeans that had diamond designs on the back pockets. He added that to his stack. He hummed, "I think this is all I'm going to take.." He looked over to Sendak, "Are you alright..? You seem tense.." Sendak nodded, keeping his arm firmly around Lotor.

"Just keeping my eye out for us, songbird," he said as he held him closer and squeezed his hip, kissing the top of his head once more. He was perfect- Lotor eased his nerves just by talking to him with that sweet, soothing tone. Lotor blushed slightly from the kiss as he made his way to purchase the items. He had paused upon seeing some fishnets. His gaze lingered on the clothing item but then tore his eyes away. Lotor didn't think he would look good in something like that.

Sendak, on the other hand, had followed his gaze and soon snatched up the fishnets. He hung them over Lotor's arm, with the rest of the clothes, dead silent. He was pretty sure that Lotor could figure out that he'd done that to get him to wear them. He held him a little closer, his grip firm. Lotor had then placed the items down and he noticed that Sendak had added the fishnets. He didn't complain or question it as the woman behind the counter began scanning the items. He leaned on one foot, placing a hand on his hip as he waited.

The lady then looked over, "That would be $37.98," she then bagged all the clothes. Sendak pressed his card to the scanner and took the bag the clothes were in, hooking it over Lotor's arm and leaving when the money had gone through.

"Damn," he remarked with a small grin. "You're expensive."

"I'm sorry," Lotor responded and frowned, his gaze now on the floor. Maybe if Sendak didn't add those fishnets, it could have been less. Besides, the shirts he got were really cute and he really wanted them. He leaned against Sendak and he shoved his free hand in his pocket. Sendak smiled a little and squeezed his hip.

"I'm just joking with you," he said as he slid one hand under his shirt, toying with the fabric absently. "I don't mind that you're spending my money like that. I'd not have brought you out if I had a reason not to let you spend my money." That had made sense, Lotor nodded in understanding. He then sighed deeply.

"So where to now?" His eyes flickered over to Sendak's face, "Unless you would rather go back home.." Lotor removed his hand from his pocket and he let it fall to his side. Being so close to Sendak was a bit awkward, he had to admit. Their height difference meant that Lotor had to match the pace with Sendak and try not to trip on his own two feet. Sendak shook his head.

"I want to spend more time with you. We could go get tea?" He let Lotor move away but took ahold of his hand shortly. "Or a milkshake or something. Anything you want."

"We can have some tea," Lotor nodded and rocked their linked hands slightly, "Where can We get some?" He tilted his head, letting his hair spill over his shoulder. Sendak brushed some more of Lotor's hair over his shoulder, smiling a little at him.

"There's somewhere just up here. If you want to go home, though, we can go soon, Do you want to?"

"Let's get some tea first," Lotor responded and smiled at Sendak, squeezing their hands a bit. "Then, we can go home maybe watch a movie?" He rocked their hands again, back and forth. That sounded perfect. Sendak squeezed Lotor's hand and brought him into a small cafe, ordering a cup of tea and another coffee for himself. He moved to sit in the corner of the room, sitting Lotor opposite him and kissing his hand.  
"I don't mind as long as I'm spending time with you," he said fondly as he reached over, tucking some of Lotor's hair behind his ear. Lotor kissed Sendak on the cheek and leaned against him,

"Actually, maybe we shouldn't go home just yet. Is there a library here? I want to see if I can get a copy on The Last Alteans and reread it.." He sipped his tea but winced, it was extremely hot. Lotor blew at the hot beverage and sipped once again.

Sendak grinned a little and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I was planning on us going to a library as my final treat," he said with an unusual fondness in his voice, kissing Lotor's fingers softly as he looked up at him. His admiring wasn't particularly obsessive anymore- not as much as it used to be- but that was solely because he'd learned how to control himself. Lotor felt a bit flustered from the soft kisses to his fingers, his heart raced and He had to look away.

"It was? Well.. After we finish our beverages we should go to the library as soon as possible." Lotor sipped his tea once again, liking the taste. He was happy that his tea had a citrus twist to it. Lotor was eventually done with his beverage and He bounced his knee impatiently. Nodding, Sendak gave a reassuring squeeze to Lotor's hand. He drained his mug shortly and stood, waiting for Lotor so that he could take him to the nearby library. He was excited- he hadn't seen Lotor's eagerness, the glimmer in his eye, that he had when he was looking at books. He wanted to see it firsthand. He was eager to see it. He just wanted to see Lotor be himself.

Lotor got up and He pulled Sendak along, "Let's goooooo..." He smiled as they left the shop. He saw the library and his grin stayed on his face. Lotor then approached the doors and pushed them open. He stepped in and was welcomed by the silence and the smell of books. Lotor looked over to Sendak, "It's been so long.. May I look around by myself?" Sendak glanced at him. He nodded, kissing his hand before releasing him.

"I'll be outside, smoking. I'll come in in around fifteen minutes, when I want to get you. Alright?" He kissed the top of his head. "I'm trusting you with this. Don't do anything stupid. Don't talk to anyone, okay?" He brought him in for a quick, short kiss before leaving, taking a cigarette from a pocket and leaning against the wall in the designated smoking area, flicking the lighter on.

Lotor had quickly made his way to the science fiction area. He then slowed his pace when he saw a girl with long curly hair. She was holding a copy of The Last Alteans, she seemed to have heard his footsteps because she turned and her beautiful ocean eyes were gazing into his purple orbs. Lotor blushed at the sudden eye contact but he looked away, Sendak just said not to talk to anyone, but she had a copy of his favorite book! He slowly inched close and spoke softly, "So, you have a great taste in literature I see.."

She was extremely pretty, he had to admit. A smile crossed her features and her cheeks turned slightly red. She glanced at the book in her hands and then back up to Lotor. "Ah, you're a fan too?" She said in a soft voice, her accent heavy though unplaceable and her tone gentle. "It is one of my favourite book series'. I'm quite a fan of science-fiction." Her smile didn't leave her features. She took a step toward him and held out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Allura."

"Lotor," He responded and shook her hand. He offered a light smile, "It's one of my favorite book series as well." Lotor shouldn't be talking to her, but here he was, having polite conversation. He then looked over his shoulder, before looking back at her. "My favorite character is the space prince.. I just really love that he is a morally grey character. Who is yours?"   
"I took an immediate liking to the Empress," she said with a demeanour almost perceivable as coy. "Her diplomacy and preparation are highly valuable skills. I envy her for those," she said with a warm smile as she took a second copy from the shelf and held it out to Lotor. "Is it safe to assume you came for this? How many times have you read this series? I just finished rereading for the fifth time- That's why it's good that it's only a trilogy. It's easier to reread it in a short amount of time and there aren't as many books to carry around if you intend on bringing them anywhere with you."

She seemed to enjoy discussing books, her favourite series was The Last Alteans trilogy and she was being pleasant toward Lotor, engaging in a subject he was genuinely interested in. Sendak wasn't anything like that- In all honesty, it wasn't likely that he could even read. Lotor's eyes seemed to glow, finally! Someone he could talk to about this series. The girls weren't really interested and Sendak didn't know much about it.

"Yes, I had come here in search of the series," Lotor gently took the book from her, their hands brushing against one another on accident. He couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine. Her hands were soft, and her nails were painted a pastel pink. He then spoke softly, "I think that the Empress and the Prince could have been such a lovely couple. Of course, though, he wasn't really mentally stable. I think he just needed more healing, being raised by such corrupted parents and society. I found it.. Sad." She nodded.

"I didn't quite see it that way... He had a lot of room to grow and to change but he never quite... took the opportunities he had. Whenever he got a chance to heal and encourage his own growth he... he would bury himself in work that was getting more and more stressful until it got too much for him but that's the wonder of books. You don't always have to agree- it's up to the reader's perception. I'd be interested in hearing about your perspective more, though," she paused and gestured to some cushions on the floor in a corner of the library. "Care to sit with me for a little bit?"

"Just for a bit," Lotor nodded and made his way to the cushions. He sat down and shifted until he was comfortable. Lotor sighed, "It's so nice to just get away from it all.." He then moved his gaze to Allura, trying not to gaze into her eyes too often. He feared if he stared, she would be uncomfortable and would leave. Lotor didn't want to scare her away, it had been forever since he spoke with another person that wasn't associated with Sendak. Although, he felt a twinge of anxiety. Since she wasn't associated with Sendak, that meant she was unpredictable.

Then again, that was the beauty in meeting new people.

Lotor cleared his throat and his eyes flickered to the book then back to Allura, "You wanted to hear my perception of the series?" She smiled fondly as she settled down in the seat beside him, shifting her pink skirt and straightening it out a little.

"I'd love to," she said fondly as she leant forward, eager to hear someone elses perspective. All others she'd read it with had had similar opinions- she'd never met someone who'd had such different thoughts, such a different mentality when approaching the series and the fragile characters it portrayed.

"I just wished that, maybe, just maybe he was raised differently. His father was an abusive man, a negative impact on the prince's life. He was brought up with the mentality that emotions were a weakness. That he was pathetic and weak, and that he would never succeed in life," Lotor said, tracing circles onto the book cover with a finger. He then shrugged, "Imagine that throughout your entire life, people had degraded you just because you were different. Even the people that had brought you into the universe seemed to want you dead, or wanted nothing to do with you. That in the end, you couldn't confide in anyone because sooner or later they would just stab you in the back."

"When someone is manipulated enough, they too start to learn how to manipulate others, because that's what they have been exposed to. The prince simply just used all the knowledge he was taught by what impacted his life. Was it good? No, but that's all he knew," Lotor's eyes flickered to Allura and then away. "Do forgive me, I just get so emotionally attached to characters. Especially to ones that I relate to on a personal level." Lotor's voice slowly trailed off. He bit his lip and sighed quietly. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears. She reached up and cupped his cheek, running her thumb under his eye to catch a tear as it escaped.

She smiled sympathetically, her eyes full of concern.

"Your words are beautiful," she praised softly. "I can't recall the last time I've heard someone speak with such wistful fondness." She pulled her hand back and looked down at the book in her hands. "I will attempt to understand your perspective when I read this through again. I'm sure it will give me a new understanding of the character and a new opinion on the ending." She smiled happily at him, her cheeks dusted red.

Suddenly, her phone went off and she smiled at the message received. "Thank you, Lotor. It has been wonderful talking with you. A friend of mine is waiting for me at a shop down the road so I must go now. I come here every other day, same time. I hope we can see each other again soon." She stood and straightened out her skirt again, brushing herself off and walking to the exit with a small bounce in her step, clearly happy.

She was glad to have met Lotor. She waved to him as she walked out, having checked out the book, and shortly after she had walked out of sight, Sendak came in. He was chewing gum to rid the taste of tobacco from his mouth, as he had done that morning, so Lotor wouldn't find it unappealing to kiss him.

He gestured for Lotor to approach in order to take him home.

He hadn't seen Lotor talking to Allura.

He hadn't paid Allura any mind.

Oh, how he would come to regret that.


	16. The Argument

Sendak had woken up in a poor mood and, once he had changed into some slightly cleaner clothes, began focusing his attention on his songbird. He turned his attention fully to Lotor. He ached to be close to him, all the time. He was desperate to touch him whenever they were apart- his cravings for Lotor were driving him insane. Right now, they were in the kitchen. Sendak was standing right behind Lotor, his arms around his waist. He ran his hands down his thighs and rubbing circles into his hips. Sendak kissed all along his neck, flicking his tongue over where he'd previously left marks.

Lotor sighed deeply. He was annoyed and it was obvious.

All he wanted was to read his book in peace. It seemed every time he wanted to be by himself, Sendak was next to him. While Lotor appreciated that the other enjoyed his company (and vice versa) he just wished that the other understood that he wasn't interested in doing anything sexual- much less in the kitchen. In the morning. After a poor night of sleep. Lotor would often have to make up excuses for things not to escalate. Like, needing to clean up a bit or needing to use the bathroom. Lotor had began to realize just how touchy Sendak was now, ever since he helped him with his wet dream predicament.

Lotor enjoyed feeling wanted. Just... not every second.

He was trying to multitask, he was reading while making the two of them breakfast.

Yet, somehow, Sendak still didn't pick up on it. His prosthetic slid under Lotor's shirt and ran along his chest while his lips began to place wetter kisses, occasionally biting and sucking Lotor's skin as he pressed against him.

He murmured absent praise- 'You smell sweet, did you use the soaps I bought you?', 'Your hair is really soft, etcetera- and continued spreading kisses along the skin. He didn't care enough to notice the irate sighing, the tenseness, the constant refusal to comply when it came to sexual scenarios. All he was paying attention to was how being so close to Lotor drove him wild. How the kisses made his lips tingle. How the touches, the way he brushed his hands along Lotor's beautiful, slender skin, caused electricity to crackle through his fingertips. He was addicted to Lotor, it wasn't subtle. It hadn't ever been subtle.

"God, Lotor. Do you ever stop reading? I want your attention on me for once. You've been really distant," Sendak notes bluntly, squeezing Lotor's hips and pressing his crotch against Lotor's hips carelessly, clearly not caring that Lotor was frying eggs and that he was in no place to be pushed around, much less aroused and acting on sexual thoughts. "Come on, let's go to your room. To bed."

Lotor's face burned with anger and slight arousal. He gritted his teeth, "Later. Not now. I'm making breakfast and I'm hungry." His tone was sharp and tired. He shifted so he could reach the plates. Unfortunately, this meant his back was arched and his ass was pressing against Sendak's crotch. Sendak had squeezed Lotor's inner thigh and Lotor's fist shook. He really wanted to push him. Punch him. Anything to just have some space. They were getting along a few weeks ago and now they were just not feeling the same. Well, at least that was what Lotor felt about this situation anyways.

"Sendak, please. I just want to eat and finish up the book. I only have a few pages left to read. After that, we can do whatever you want, ok?" Sendak sank his teeth into Lotor's neck, sucking a little. The bite wasn't forceful enough for it to hurt badly but it wasn't overly gentle, either.

"I'm saying now," he said in a low, demanding purr, his voice slipping into the same coaxing tone he used every time, as if more fondness or a more appealing tone would change Lotor's opinion. "Come on. Five minutes." He pressed back against Lotor's ass and let out a soft groan. "Is that too much to ask, songbird? For just five minutes with you~?" He licked a stripe up Lotor's neck, biting his earlobe.

His impatience was obvious. He was needy, as he always was. He was horny in the mornings, evidently from how Lotor had experienced this every single damn morning for at least a week. They'd both taken the whole 'incident' from last week in different ways- Lotor had seen it as a one-off, something that wouldn't happen again for a while. Sendak saw it as an invitation for more, a sign that Lotor was comfortable with them being sexual and so he was permitted to act on sexual desires whenever he felt like it.

Lotor couldn't help but make a soft whine to all this kissing and teasing. It felt nice but he just wasn't in the mood. He felt chills go down his spine, "What could we even do in five minutes?" His eyes flickered to their breakfast and to Sendak's roaming hands. His cheeks were now flushed pink along with the tips of his ears. He was almost caving into Sendak's seduction, but he had to pull himself together. He wasn't just going to let Sendak manipulate him into potentially having sex. Lotor wasn't ready for it, and wasn't in the mood for any of this. Lotor placed his hands onto Sendak's, "It seems that I have to be blunt about this.."

Lotor sighed sharply, "Sendak. I want to be left alone. Not every waking moment means an invitation to do any sexual acts. Please understand that.. You seem to be seeking only physical pleasure more and more often than I. That's just.. Not how a relationship works." Sendak grit his teeth and pulled back. He grabbed Lotor's wrist, though, turning him and pulling him close.

"You're so fucking ignorant, Lotor. I'm trying to be intimate with you because you're fucking refusing to be affectionate with me otherwise. I have to take initiative because you're too pathetic to ask for anything that you want!" He said loudly as he took a challenging step toward him, keeping him held in place by his wrist. "And even then, you lead me on and on because you don't fucking know how to say no!"

Lotor tried to pull away.

"There are different ways to imply "no", you're just too horny to even realize it! I have been politely refusing you, hoping that your brain could make the assumption that I'm not in the mood." Lotor glared and grit his teeth as well. "If it's no you want then, no! No, I don't want to do anything sexual with you. No, I'm not in the mood to be intimate at all! I just want to read and relax! But no, You just want to fucking hump me and grind against my hips like an animal in heat! You never ask if I'm okay with it! Just because I let you help me once with a little 'incident' doesn't mean I'm always going to let you touch me." Sendak raised his hand, bringing the back of his hand down hard and hitting Lotor's cheek.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that," he snarled out as he raised his hand to hit Lotor again, taking another step toward him. "Just because you can't learn how to speak up means nothing to me!" He shouted, moving closer still and hitting Lotor again, on the same side of his face, harder. "You're fucking pathetic! Using your weaknesses to your advantage, using your trauma from your abuse and your failure to ever secure a relationship as some reason to evoke pity from me! You're such a little slut! You're a pathetic whiny bitch and you would be nothing and nobody without me!"

He raised his hand again, this time his fingers curled into a fist. "I bet you'd go running, crying, to anyone who paid you more than a second of attention!" He slammed his fist into Lotor's jaw, this time with his prosthetic. He hit him hard enough to send him to the floor, panting softly, losing his composure quickly. They rarely argued- mostly out of fear of Sendak for when he got like this- but when they did it escalated fast, often going from verbal disputes to physical aggression. It was almost always instigated by Sendak. Rarely, though it did happen, Lotor would be the first to attempt an attack. Not that it usually worked.

Lotor was panting heavily and He touched his cheek, it was surely going to bruise. He felt tears escape his eyes, "I'm not pathetic! I'm n-not a slut or any label you put on me!" He struggled to stand, taking a step back from Sendak. "For a second I thought I could actually grow to even liking you- but then you do this shit again!" He was shaking violently, "You have no right to hit me, you don't own me! I do not have your name printed on my skin like some Barbie doll!" Lotor was breathing heavily, his eyes kept flickering from Sendak to the floor.

"You say that you love me and that I make you happy, but when I show anything that isn't to your liking, you degrade me and beat me!" Lotor stepped back until his back hit the counter. "You say you love me for me, but when I get angry or upset, you treat me like shit. You think you're the only one that can lash out, I get angry too! What am I supposed to do? Just pretend to be fucking happy when I'm not?" A soft 'and I took you out to the library' escaped the other, as if he was cursing himself for being nice. Then, as Lotor's words struck a chord, Sendak took a threatening step toward him. his tone dropped and his voice lowered. He spoke in a sinister, dark voice, grabbing Lotor by the collar of his shirt.

"Take that back," he hissed out. "Don't accuse me of not loving you. Don't deny that you love me. Take that back." He took the knife from the chopping board and moved it to Lotor's cheek, pressing the cold blade edge against his cheek, the metal digging in slightly but not yet cutting him. Not yet. "I swear to fucking god, Lotor, take that shit back or I swear to god I'll put my name in your skin like a toy doll. Like claiming a fucking object." He grabbed his jaw with the prosthetic and tipped his head up to admire the faded marks, all too pale to be noticeable unless you were looking for them. "Something permanent."

Lotor swallowed hard, he was trembling but he looked at Sendak in the face. He hissed, "Do it. I don't care. I'm not going to take back anything that I said, just like you won't take back all those awful names you had called me." His hands had gripped the counter so tightly, his knuckles were white. His heart was racing against his ribs. He knew he was going to regret this. He knew this and yet he simply let it happen, Letting Sendak tear off his shirt.

He grabbed Lotor's neck, discarding the lavender tee and moving the knife to just below his collarbone.

"How's this?" He asked as he dug the knife into his skin. "Here seems good for me." He didn't wait for a response, not expecting one, before digging the blade into his skin and beginning to carve the shape of a nice, smooth 'S'. The blade was dug in deep, perhaps a centimetre, and blood was already thickly oozing out. Lotor's blood was such a beautiful colour.

If Lotor apologised now, though, Sendak would carve a 'P' below the 'S' and leave it at that. His initials would be enough for the time being. If, however, Lotor's dignity intervened and he ended up continuing to fight back, arguing, whatever- then he'd continue and write his first name. 'Sendak Prodigium' would look so perfect carved into Lotor's skin. An obvious sign that he was someones possession. It would be perfect. He could barely keep his hands still, excitement and adrenaline coursing through him.

"It'll look so perfect, Songbird. Just wait."

Lotor had squirmed and more tears had fell down his face. He was breathing wetly and he had bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Although, his cries were muffled by his lips. He refused to watch, "Fuck you! You twisted vile creature..!" He hiccupped and felt his warm blood drip down his chest, making chills run down his spine. "I'm not g-going to apologize from speaking truth. You can cut into me all you want.. I know it pleases you and your sick fantasies.."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that."

Sendak dragged the blade over his flesh, continuing to write out each letter with agonising patience. He was loving it- loving how Lotor submitted to the pain and how he cowered and whimpered. It was beautiful. He sounded so beautiful.

It was a matter of minutes before Sendak paused. He'd finished his first name. His eyes flickered up to Lotor. "Happy now, doll?" He asked as he pecked his cheek. "I've got my name on you, like you suggested. Now are you going to behave and ask me to bandage it or should I keep going?" Lotor was sobbing a lot more violently. He nodded slowly, not wanting to verbally voice his decision.

His chest burned and the skin was irritated. Lotor didn't look at Sendak, his head was bowed, letting his hair cover his face. He was still very much upset, this simply just confirmed that Sendak didn't really care for Lotor. He let his anger get the best of him. . Sendak reached up and brushed his hair away. He pressed his lips to Lotor's forehead. "Come on. You know I don't like it when you make me hurt you," he said softly as he kissed the top of his head again. He didn't like it when he had to hurt Lotor because he knew it'd damage their relationship. He quite enjoyed the harming of another person for his own excitement.

He took the first aid kid, knocking the rat poison slightly but soon tucking it back into place. He set the box down and got a disinfectant doused cloth, beginning to wipe away the blood with a warm smile. Then he bandaged it and stepped back, admiring the sight Admiring the view of Lotor, defeated and bandaged. He slid Lotor's shirt over the male's head and guided his arms through it before untucking his hair, leaning in close. He pressed his lips to the top of his head again, cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. Properly. He was cautious, sure to be delicate and loving. To feign compassion so Lotor would want to cling to him. He glanced at their smoking, burnt breakfast and took the pan, starting to scrape the mess into the bin.

He turned to Lotor. "Make something for brunch." It was nearing half past eleven now. "I'll leave you to recover, okay? And put the first aid kit away."

Lotor had wiped his eyes dry before he moved to grab the first aid kit. He made his way to put it back in its place. He then pushed the kit in its place and had noticed the container of rat poison. He could use it...

Not now of course, but he was in charge of brunch. He could use it then. His chest still burned and He winced softly. Lotor then leaned against the counter. He could start on brunch when his chest didn't hurt as fucking much. He felt his stomach growl, guess he had no choice but to make food. Lotor shouldn't have said anything. He should have just complied to Sendak's wishes.

He wouldn't have Sendak's name carved into his chest. He wouldn't have been hit or yelled at. He could have just pretended to be craving for intimacy. Lotor sighed deeply and gritted his teeth in regret. Lotor looked around, finding some pain killers and taking them dry. He then searched around to make something decent for brunch. Lotor wondered if he could just make chicken Alfredo pasta and be done with it. He could serve separate plates and He can slip the rat poison into Sendak's.

Simple.

He began to cook, being silent as death while he did so. He wondered what Sendak was doing now. Lotor honestly felt like drinking, and he wasn't a fan of being intoxicated. He just wanted to stop thinking and be numb. He even pondered about maybe doing drugs, see how it felt to just not be there. Dissociation can only do so much..

Sendak was in his room. He'd showered by then and changed fully. He came downstairs, coming into the kitchen and settling one hand on Lotor's waist. He pecked his cheek,

"How are you feeling?" his voice came, soft, fond. "Does it hurt much?" He pressed a couple of kisses to his jaw before releasing him, taking a cigarette box from a drawer and taking a cigarette. He unlocked the back door and stood by the window. "You can put the radio on if you'd like. You're not usually a fan of silence." He suspected nothing.

Lotor moved silently to turn on the radio. An 80's rock song came on, it was soft so it felt strangely comforting. He made sure not to burn the pasta, and soon enough, the food was ready. Lotor served both plates and slipped in some crushed rat poison in Sendak's serving. He moved the pasta around, trying to mask the smell and appearance. He then turned on his heels and placed the plates down on the table. Lotor exhaled softly and spoke, "Sendak? Food is ready.. I hope you like it."

He sat down at the table, and waited for the taller male to join him. He decided to not eat until he had Lotor sitting opposite. He reached over and took ahold of Lotor's hand with his prosthetic and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It looks delicious. And I... I wanted to apologise. I took it too far earlier. I shouldn't have even begun insulting you, much less... that." He kissed Lotor's knuckles. "Bon appetit."

He had one forkful of his food. The taste was salty, unpleasantly so, and he held out a forkful to Lotor. "Try this." His tone was firm and he gave no room for argument as he held the fork out in front of Lotor. "And tell me if you think that it's up to an acceptable cooking standard."

Lotor tried not to tense up, his eyes flickered to the fork and then to Sendak, "But I have my own plate, I could just taste it for myself..." He twirled his utensil into his food. Shit. What should he do? He was mentally panicking. He should have expected this, he was just so angry and he didn't even consider the possibility that Sendak would make him test taste. Should he confess? Would Sendak not punish him as hard if he simply did that? Surely, the other would throw him back into the basement or force him to eat Sendak's serving.

He felt his back get hot, was he sweating? Was he shaking? Hopefully not.

Sendak grinned a little. "You look nervous, Lotor," he said in a coaxing, smooth voice. "Is there something you have to confess?" He licked his lips. "Something that you've done that I should know about? I won't be angry. We've already had one dispute today and I'm not in the mood for another, honest." It was amusing to watch Lotor squirm, especially when Sendak was entirely aware of what he'd done. That was why he'd trusted Lotor with the unlocked cabinet. That was why the rat poison had been in reach.

It wasn't poison at all. It was salt tablets coloured blue to look the same as the poison pellets. The salty taste that had been given to the meal was the indicator that Lotor had given him a tainted meal and had attempted poisoning. Lotor was pondering on whether he should actually eat the pasta that was on Sendak's fork. The way Sendak smiled and wasn't affected by the meal made him confused. It should have made a more dramatic effect unless...

Well, that it wasn't actually poison. Lotor had nervously bounced his knee, swallowing the lump in his throat. He then placed his fork down and averted his gaze, "I attempted to poison you. But you knew that already, didn't you?" His voice was soft and he made himself appear smaller, he was still expecting some sort of punishment. Sendak pulled Lotor to his feet and brought him close, wrapping both arms around his waist and holding him close.

"I did," he confirmed as he leant in and brushed their lips together. "And you know, I'm not angry." He smirked a little, keeping Lotor's body pressed against his own as he spoke. There wasn't a hint of malice in his voice. That was unusual.

"You're not?" Lotor whispered, "If you're still hungry, you can have my plate. I don't feel hungry anymore.." His voice had trailed off into a mumble. He didn't complain about how close their bodies were. He hesitated but placed his head on Sendak's chest. Sendak grinned. He cupped Lotor's jaw and brought him in for a kiss. The salt was lingering on his lips a little.

"Not at all," he continued as he slid his hand down, squeezing Lotor's ass. "I'm proud. Honestly, this is the first sign I've gotten since your arrival that you're not just a pathetic coward. That you won't submit and submit until you dig yourself a grave." He licked his lips. "But if you ever try shit like that again, I promise you that you will endure hell," he pressed a kiss to Lotor's jaw. "Worse than," and a kiss to his neck, "anything you," and a little lower, "have ever," a few lower, "experienced before."

He pulled back, licking his lips. "And I'm talking proper agony. The kind of pain where it'll be in my favour that we live somewhere so remote because you'll be screaming so loud. Begging for death. Everything." He kissed his lips gently before releasing him. "Thanks for cooking, now fetch me some wine."

Lotor's blood had turned cold from Sendak's words. He was quietly standing there, trying to process what he was told. He then robotically turned around and went to get Sendak wine. He poured it into a glass and made his way back to the larger male. He placed it in front of him and he sat back down in his seat. Lotor stared at his food for a brief moment before slowly devouring his meal. He swore, that every morning when Sendak woke up, Satan was sweating nervously on his throne of the souls of the damned.

Sendak sipped his glass slowly, his eyes fixed on Lotor while the news played. He had no taste for other shows, any shows, only facts. He didn't appreciate being brought into tall tales- it was why he never read fiction, either. He turned his gaze to the screen, smiling to himself. Today had been successful, all events taken into account. The best part was that he and Lotor would go to bed together, as per usual, and Lotor would fall asleep in his embrace, as per usual. There would be no difference. There never was.


	17. The Location

Ezor has pushed the door open, grinning, holding out a piece of paper with a poorly written list of directions- Ezor's handwriting was the messiest of the group- and she stood proudly beside Zethrid.

"The instructions on how to get through the woods and to the house we believe Lotor is being held at. You're welcome." She grinned proudly, allowing Zethrid to take the sheet from between her fingertips. Zethrid wanted to see the paper before she handed it to the rest of the girls.

"Ezzie, your handwriting.." Zethrid squinted at the page before her and then slowly moved it down as her eyes flickered to the shorter female. "it needs some work. I can't read anything that you had written down." Zethrid was extremely blunt, she never really sugar coated things. Well, sometimes if it was for Ezor. She then squinted at the page again. "You write so fast that the "G's" look like "S's"... Or the other way around. I think."

Acxa sighed deeply, "Just hand it to me. It's not the first time I had to decipher her hieroglyphics.." Zethrid handed Acxa the paper as she too, began to squint. Ezor came over and leant over Axca's shoulder. She began reading it out small unintelligible scratches of writing becoming vaguely literate after she said what they were. Her cheeks puffed out as she finished, folding her arms childishly over her chest.

"It's not that hard to read," she argued as she turned to look at Zethrid. "Is it? I can read it. It's readable." She puffed a little again, not seeming overly upset but it was still advised that Zethrid treads lightly with her response.

"Readable to you, Ezor, but hey- it's fine," Zethrid gave a small smile and crossed her arms over her chest. Acxa looked to Ezor, "well, we now have our location in where Lotor is being kept in. We need to also organize when and how we should approach this."

"I've got his schedule sorted for a week but I think we should wait two or three weeks before we make any moves. We need to make sure that this schedule is accurate and we need to be careful and get a proper analysis on who he is and how much of a threat he poses. He owns both of the cars that we searched for and he seems to be the only person who leaves the premises. Whether that means that he's the only one who lives there aside from Lotor or if he has hundreds of people there, I don't know. We'll find that out when we get there, I suppose. I think we should take turns, do a rotor. It'll be less noticeable if there are four different people instead of one person constantly."

Narti was stood against the back wall, her gaze on the group as she took in the information. It seemed like a solid plan- the best that such a small group could do.

Acxa nodded and mumbled, "I try not to be impatient for this mission, I just fear that maybe we are just wasting our time with planning. I know we are not hesitating and wee had already come this far- I just hope we can do this quicker. I know that Lotor is extremely stubborn. I know he will fight back- but for how long?" She slacked her shoulders and leaned against the wall. "Last time we had seen him something had upset him. Someone on the phone, and then he left us at the mall." Acxa ran a hand through her hair.

"Hopefully we can just clear up this mess and have things go back to the way they were. It sucks without having him around," Zethrid shrugged and had shifted weight to her other foot. Ezor sighed a little and nodded, leaning her head on Zethrid's shoulder and taking ahold of her arm. She stayed close as her thoughts were soured with memories of her and Lotor. She shot her gaze to the floor and soon wrapped her arms around his waist. She whimpered softly, rubbing her eyes for a moment before straightening up. She glanced at the three in the room.

"I'll go get some takeout. Any requests?" She clearly just wanted to be alone for a bit, wanting to go drive around and busy her thoughts for a while. She'd linger on her feelings about Lotor's disappearance later. Ideally alone.

"Chinese?" Zethrid suggested softly, "With lots of seafood for Narti and kova.." the girls had different ways with coping and were not going to judge how they did so. Acxa wanted to continue researching, determined to get her mind off of depressing matters. Zethrid knew that Ezor wanted to be alone, so she did not offer to be by her side. Ezor nodded and turning, starting down the hall without waiting for anyone else's input. She already knew the preferences she could just go and would return whenever she'd calmed down enough to collect the takeout.


	18. Chinese Takeout

"Can we have Chinese takeout?"

The request had been pretty damn simple. Lotor had requested it when Sendak had dropped it off and had offered to purchase him dinner- whatever he wanted. Knowing what kind of food Lotor wanted (and already being aware of his preferences), Sendak sent Lotor inside and kissed his forehead before leaving to retrieve the desired food.

It was dark out, around eleven in the evening, and Sendak figured that he could be home before midnight if he was lucky. He parked outside the takeout and got out the car, a leather jacket pulled over his shoulders to fight off the late summer evening's cold.

He stepped inside and approached the desk, ordering a large meal of all of Lotor's favourites, deciding that he'd only pick off and eat whatever Lotor couldn't. He was leaning against the bar, having ordered himself a drink- just a coke, not a fan of driving back intoxicated and dying or injuring himself before he could see Lotor again- when he noticed a girl walking in. She'd gotten out of a baby blue mini, wearing black heels (approximately three inches) a black pencil skirt and an orange cropped top despite the cold. She had long orange braids tied back into a ponytail and walked inside with her phone and her wallet in hand, having no pockets and no bag.

Something about her set Sendak on edge. He'd seen her before, a couple of times, but he couldn't quite place where. Or when. All he knew was that he recognised her. He took his coke and sipped on it as she turned her head and noticed his gaze. He averted his gaze a second later, studying the paintings on the wall instead of observing her. He couldn't place where he knew her from. All he knew was that he'd seen her face before and if he knew it enough for her face to stick then he didn't like her. He'd need to figure out how he knew her. How he'd recognised her. He needed to know why she was familiar in order to avoid feeling the urge to kill her to avoid being snitched on.

He ran one hand through his slicked-back hair, eyes scanning the room again. She was approaching now, he could tell from the sound of her footsteps, of heels clicking on the wooden floorboards. Still, he kept his eyes averted to give the idea that he wasn't paying attention to every move she made. He was still trying to figure out how on earth he'd recognised her and where from. He couldn't recall a single time he'd seen her face but he knew, he knew, he had.

The female was now by Sendak's side. She hummed, "Looks like I'm not the only one who has the munchies at this hour.." She giggled softly and tilted her head to look up at Sendak. She had placed a hand on her hip, "It's nice to know that.." The female lightly tapped her foot on the floor. A smile crossed Sendak's lips and he sipped his drink again.

"And I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who favours a Chinese takeout at this time," he said with a friendly tone, his voice light and fond. He needed to appeal to her, to be someone interesting and pleasant to talk to so that she'd talk to him and open up enough for him to figure out how he knew her. He held out his hand. "Sendak. And you?"

"Ezor, a pleasure to meet you!" She grinned and shook his hand, having a firm grip. "For a moment there, I thought that maybe you would eat me alive for even breathing near you. I haven't seen you before- and I go here a lot. Do you live close by? Or did you have to drive out here for some take out?" She then teased, "Is your girlfriend really picky on where she wants to eat from time to time?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Sendak said in a suave voice, smiling at her. "But I did give my housemate the choice of food, ensured him I was paying, and here I am." He licked his lips, eyes scanning her face. If she was lying, she was incredibly good at it. Sendak couldn't even pick up on the fact that she was telling him false information. Interesting.

 

He'd need to talk to her a little longer to ensure that he had her figured out. Enough to know if she had any tells for lying, anyway. "And are you picking up food for yourself? You ordered quite a bit."

"It's for my friends, we are having a movie night- no boys allowed!" She laughed softly, "And you said housemate?" Ezor tilted her head to the side, "What's he like? Is he as handsome as you are?" She let a soft smile grow on her lips. Sendak laughed softly and licked his lips.

"Not nearly as attractive as myself," he said as he fixed his jacket. "Regardless, I want to know more about you and your friends. A girls night in?" He smiled, still sipping his drink. "It sounds like it'll be fun. And all that food is for how many of you?"

"Four others," Ezor partially told the truth. She was adding the cat as an extra. She was a female and was going to eat some food. Ezor shrugged her shoulders, "but I'm curious.. Do you know a guy named Lotor? You know- Mr. Daibazaal's son?" Sendak arched an eyebrow, though he'd been so prepared for questions like this that there was no giveaway that he did know.

"Heard about it, on the news. Were you a friend of his?" He licked his lips, his eyes scanning along her form. "Or were you something else to him? Your voice is fond when you mention him." He licked his lips slowly, his eyes fixed on her face while he waited for some response.

"A friend, you could say," Ezor shrugged, "Seems like he was always busy. His Father always dragged him away when we wanted to spend some time with him. Always felt sorry for him, even if I knew he didn't want pity." Ezor's shoulders slumped. "Who knows what has happened to him. He could be dead for all we know.. " She then laughed nervously, "Whoops. This got depressing..!" Sendak laughed softly.

"I was only asking because you're not unattractive. Being close to him, you'd assume he has money, it just seems to make sense." He shrugged a little, moving one hand to settle on her waist- a bold move. "You're not seeing anyone, are you?" Ezor stiffened but she decided to play along.

"No.. No I am not," She gave a slight smirk, "But.. Hmm- I'm not sure if you can handle me. I'm not easily impressed." Ezor looked away, "So it is extremely rare for anyone to gain my interest.."

Sendak arched an eyebrow as he looked at her, a smile appearing on his lips.

"I'm not underwhelming." He leant over a little. "I can promise you that." He kept his hand on her waist, using his prosthetic to take his drink, draining it.

Ezor looked back over at Sendak, she placed a hand on his, "I hope not.." She had pressed herself against him slightly as she fluttered her lashes. "Maybe we could get to know one another better? I would also liked to know more about your housemate.. The more the merrier? It could be at your place.." Sendak's arm wrapped around her waist, settling on her hip at first and then moving up to her waist. His fingertips traced circles on her skin.

He smiled a little. "We'll not be going to my house," he said as he ran his prosthetic through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "But I'd be interested in knowing you better, as you said. Would you like my number?"

"I would appreciate it," Ezor hummed, "If you change your mind about the location, let me know. I'm not the type to leave someone on "read", I'm not that heartless.." She chuckled softly and playfully swayed her hips. Sendak smirked a little.

"So if I send you a text early in the morning asking to visit," he began as he took a step closer, "how would you respond?" He kept her close, glancing at her empty glass. "And would you like me to order you a new drink?"

"I would respond with a "who is stopping you?"" Ezor chuckled softly and then her face softened, "If you are offering, then I will not refuse." She then tilted her head and grinned. Sendak waved his hand and ordered Ezor another drink. He took a pen from his pocket and wrote his number on her wrist. "There," he said as he tucked the pen away again. "And you can text me now, if you want. Make sure I didn't give you a false number."

Ezor took out her phone and she quickly texted him, "Thank you for the drink, dear.." She grinned as she heard the soft ping! of the text message that sent successfully. Sendak's phone vibrated and he took it out, showing her that the message had gone through. He opened the message and saved her number. "There," he said with a smile. "Saved." His order number was called and he gave her hip a squeeze before pulling away. "That'll be me. I'll text when I get home." He tucked his phone away. "Nice meeting you, darling." He took the meal and paid, going to the door. He glanced at her one last time before he got into his car, setting the takeout down in the passenger footwell before starting to drive home.

So one of Lotor's friends had confronted him and asked continuously about the 'Daibazaal son' and his 'roommate'. He should have been able to tell himself that she was just asking out of curiosity, flirtatious curiousness, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He'd ask Lotor if he had a friend that matched her description and, if so... he'd have to deal with her sometime. She evidently knew something she shouldn't have. Ezor had simply watched Sendak as he left. She coyly grinned as she left with her order and drink in hand.

Lotor had been painting when Sendak had gone. He was doing a simple flower portrait, since he wanted to do something soft and pretty. He was in his room painting, and he had a washcloth to clean up the paint stains on his hands. He rocked on his heels back and forth as he stared at his portrait. Sendak should be coming home soon, so he should put away the canvas and materials. Lotor then heard a vehicle drive up, he quickly washed his hands and left his room.

Sendak entered and shut the door behind him. He didn't acknowledge Lotor as he walked in, only taking his arm as he walked past him and brought him to the kitchen. "Dish up," he said as he began getting various items out of the bag. "I have a couple of questions to ask you, Lotor." He got out plates and stepped aside for Lotor to serve himself whatever he wanted, taking whatever was leftover. "Sit at the table and then we can talk." The shorter male was a bit tense but did as he was told. Lotor sat down at the table.

"Did something make you upset while you were grabbing our meal...?" Lotor questioned the other softly. "But if you would like to ask me questions, I'll answer them to the best of my ability. I won't lie."

Sendak settled down, his eye fixed on Lotor as he watched him.

"Lotor," he began as he began lining his food with his fork. "Would you describe to me your friends? Their physical appearances, I don't care for personalities." Lotor's lips formed into a thin line.

"There's Zethrid, she is more strongly built than the other girls.. Narti wears a hijab and she wears shades," Lotor mumbled as he picked at his food. "Ezor has long colored hair pulled into a high ponytail, and last but not least, Acxa has her bangs to one side with black clips to keep the other side down. Her hair is blue..." Sendak nodded.

"Ezor," he said as he sipped his glass of wine. "I met her today. You two appear to have the same favourite Chinese takeout," he said as he took ahold of Lotor's hand from the other side of the table. "She made good conversation but kept asking about you. Referred to you as your father's son." he began eating. "I'd not trust her. Her attitude was unpleasant. She feigned interest in me to gain information. Her expensive jewellery- she must have planned on retrieving you for your father." He continued eating, acting as though he was simply stating the facts.

Lotor's eyes widened and he laughed softly in denial, "No.. She wouldn't. She hates him as much as I do.." His awkward smile died on his lips, he tried to pull his hand away. "She wouldn't.. Would she..?"

Sendak shrugged a little and released Lotor's hand. "We shouldn't discuss it now. Sorry," he said as he continued to eat. "We can talk about this later tonight. We'll sit in your room and cuddle. How's the dinner?" He could tell he was getting into Lotor's head. That's exactly what he needed. He needed Lotor convinced to trust Sendak only. Lotor nodded and his face softened. He sighed deeply and he began to eat his food. Ezor wouldn't have given him up for the reward... Right?

Sendak took his hand again and squeezed it gently. "You feeling okay?" He asked as he looked at him, a soft smile on his lips. "You should relax. Is there anything I can do to help you relax?" He questioned softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"I'm fine," Lotor mumbled. "The cuddles sound comforting. I look forward to them.." He exhaled sharply and did his best to finish his meal (although he failed in doing so). He pushed his plate away and averted his gaze from the table. Sendak left the food shortly and stood, lifting Lotor up and carrying him through to the bedroom. He settled down on the bed beside Lotor, his arms wrapped around his waist.

He leant in, gently kissing the top of his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he took ahold of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He pressed a kiss to the top of Lotor's head once more, attempting to be as reassuring as possible.

"No, I'm fine," Lotor responded. He then turned his head and kissed Sendak on the cheek. He offered a small smile, "See? I'm fine.. Let's not talk about it. I just want you to hold me close.." Sendak cupped his cheek and brought him in for a loving kiss, cupping Lotor's cheek.

"You're beautiful," he murmured against his lips as his kisses began to spread along to Lotor's neck. "Is there anything you want me to do to help you relax~? Anything at all~?" he asked in a low and coaxing voice, a slight purr to his tone. He continued pressing slow, affectionate kisses to Lotor's neck, clearly intending on it seeming affectionate but failing. Lotor was some kind of an aphrodisiac for Sendak.

Lotor whined softly at the sensual kisses.

"It's fine. Let's just sleep, I'm tired,' He feigned a yawn and his eyes were lidded. Lotor laid his head down and hooked a leg around Sendak, he smiled, "Are you tired?" Sendak looked at him, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," he said as he continued running his hands through his hair. "Now can you tell me what's upsetting you and why you're so desperate to avoid talking about it." He leant in and pressed his lips to Lotor's delicately. "Okay? This isn't a request, I want you to tell me."

"I fear that what you say is right, that the girls I had once confided in are just going to turn on me," Lotor mumbled. "I don't want that to be true. But they haven't even tried to find me, or show some kind of sign that they are concerned for my safety- not that I do want to leave you, I want to stay. I just," He sighed sharply. "I thought they were my friends."

Sendak kept his eyes on Lotor. He cupped his cheek and leant in to kiss him again after a moment. He licked his lips upon pulling back.

"They only care for you to turn you in, Lotor," he murmured as he leant close, licking his lips. "This is why you need to stay with me, to trust me. I'm here to keep you safe." Lotor nodded, growing quiet. He held onto Sendak and buried his face into Sendak's chest.

"You wouldn't turn me in, or let anyone hurt me, right?" He whispered. Sendak smiled. Coaxing his fingers through Lotor's hair, he spoke. "I love you. I would never, ever, turn you in and I swear that if anyone hurts you, they'll endure a fate worse than death." Lotor sighed once more, he gave Sendak a smile.

"Thank you, for comforting me.. I feel much better," He kissed the other on the lips, parting his own so they could deepen the kiss.Sendak tipped his head to the side, pinning Lotor to the bed a little as he slid his tongue into Lotor's mouth, tangling one hand into Lotor's long hair.

He broke the kiss shortly but only to move closer and pin Lotor down again, straddling his waist as he kissed him once more. Lotor moaned softly into the kiss, his hands went to hold Sendak's shoulders. He tilted his head, his face getting hot and pink in arousal.

"Sendak," Lotor pulled away to speak, "Let's not go past this alright? I'm not ready.." He felt awful to not let this escalate, even after that one incident. Sendak smiled little, pressing their lips together again, for a little longer, before pulling away.

"I can wait," he said as he pecked his jaw. "Whenever you want me, Lotor~," he purred out, moving to lie back down and bringing Lotor on top of him. "Sleep well, my Songbird." Lotor had snuggled close to the other as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

"You too, Sendak.." Lotor was unsure if he could sleep. He could just imagine the girls he once called friends simply finding him and giving him up to his father.

They would show no emotion as his father would beat him. Did they even cared in the beginning? Did they just pity him and that's why they were even friends? The stupid conversations of what horror movie they should watch together, or who they found attractive, did all that mean nothing to them?

Was Lotor just some bargaining chip so they could get their hands on his wealth? It didn't sound like them at all, but now Lotor was doubting himself. He had pressed his face into Sendak's chest once more. If only he could stop thinking. If only everything would stop and he could just enjoy being with Sendak. The older male promised he wouldn't give him up or let anyone hurt him. He appreciated that a lot.

Maybe he could just stay here, forever. It could be like this everyday. Painting, dancing, cuddling with Sendak, and eventually they could be more intimate. When the moment was right, Maybe even get married and they could adopt a cat or whatever. Lotor just didn't want to be reminded that his life was shitty. This was the first time he actually felt wanted. Someone actually deemed him attractive and wanted to stay by his side no matter what. Maybe this was true love. They both needed one another, right?

So maybe it was. Lotor closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.


	19. Library Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone is kind to you, if someone loves to listen to what you have to say and enjoys your company, do they love you? Is that true love?

Lotor had stepped into the library, holding onto the copy of The Last Alteans. He looked around, hoping to find Allura once again. Eventually, he spotted her beautiful curled hair. He grinned and made his way over. He spoke softly, “Allura, it's a pleasure to see you again..” Lotor gave a friendly wave and his grin stayed on his face. Allura smiled as she saw him, looking up from her book. She had been invested in rereading the first book for the seventh or eighth time.  
“Lotor!” She said happily, pulling out a chair beside her for Lotor to sit in. “It’s been days since we last spoke. I’ve read this three times, just thinking of your perspective and it’s been like reading an entirely new book!” She said excitedly as she bookmarked the page and closed the book. “How have you been? It’s been boring visiting here without your company.” Lotor had sat down next to Allura.   
“I'm fine, I just can't seem to find the time to get here more often. I apologize for that,” Lotor lied and smiled. “I'm flattered you've read it in a different perspective.. I did as well. The entire time I was reading, I thought of you.” Lotor realized what he had just said and he blushed in embarrassment, “I meant your perspective..!” 

Allura laughed softly, though her cheeks turned pink at what he’d said.  
“I was thinking of you while I read it to. Your perspective, of course,” she said with a playful hint to her voice, winking at him. “And it’s nothing to apologise for. I look forward to meeting you here- I come daily in the hopes of seeing you. It’s fun to visit either way, though, and it gives me a reason to go out daily.” Lotor felt flustered and an idiot.   
“You look forward to seeing me? You really flatter me so,” Lotor said quietly. “Has anyone.. Ever told you, you look like a princess? You have this air that makes me feel as if I'm sucked into a fantasy world. May I call you that? Princess? Unless it makes You uncomfortable then I completely understand. I respect you..” She turned a little red and looked away.  
“I don’t believe I’ve ever been asked something like that before,” she said with a short, soft laugh. It was a light laugh, happy and delicate, and she was evidently relaxed in Lotor’s company. “If you wish to call me that, though, I don’t mind.” Her cheeks were flushed with colour and her chest felt light, her heart full. Lotor’s company was more pleasant than any other she’d been with in quite a long while.

Her eyes focused back on the detailed cover of the book before her.  
“Are you aware of the new book coming in August?” She asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement at the idea of this new book. “I’ve heard so many new things, so many hints and teasers from the author, and I must say that it seems exciting. Though, you know how they are- every response is cryptic and vague, almost impossible to understand. Seeing everyone’s perception of it, all of the different responses- it’s fascinating. Is there any chance of you being able to look up information about it? I left my phone at home so if not, I’ll bring it next time so we can look through fan theories and conspiracies together.” She waited for a response, smiling happily, clearly enjoying that she got to speak of her favourite series with Lotor. He had actually read the novel as opposed to her friends who hadn’t read it and were growing tired of her incessant ramblings.

“I wish I had some way of contacting you, though, Lotor. You’re delightful to talk to and I miss you when I come here and you’re not keeping me company.”

“Oh- I'm sorry and I haven't heard about the new book coming out,” Lotor mumbled. “I do apologize that I don't have any other way to contact you..” Lotor then placed his hands on his lap. He looked away, “and I will call you “princess” from now on. I also enjoy your company, and I admit, I feel a bit giddy to see you once more, princess..” Lotor blushed and moved his gaze back to Allura. “Would you mind telling me some of the cryptic messages? Maybe we can start theories of our own. Two heads are better than one, princess.” Allura’s cheeks were still pink and they darkened each time Lotor called her ‘princess’. She nodded.  
“It would be interesting. I’ve always wanted to have someone to theorise with,” she said as she took his hand, squeezing it. “I’d enjoy it a lot,” she said softly. “I’ll make sure to bring my phone and notepads the next few times I come here to wait for you.” Lotor blushed and grinned softly.   
“I'll bring something as well so I can help.” He liked how her touch was soff in contrast of Sendak's. Lotor then stiffened on remembering the other. Surely, this was just a crush. Just a silly crush. He felt guilty that he enjoyed being with Allura than Sendak. He sighed sharply. 

Allura had her cheeks still pink as she turned her gaze back to the book. Her hand settled on Lotor for a hesitant and apprehensive moment before returning to the brushes spine, tracing the lettering. “I- I would appreciate that, thank you,” she said softly as her eyes turned to her lap. “I- thanks. Oh, do you know him? The person you’re always walking with has just come in,” she said as she looked from the man walking through the door to Lotor.

Sendak had just walked in, putting some gum into his mouth to rid it of the tobacco flavour, planning on hunting Lotor down to take him home. He expected him to be alone somewhere, in a corner, curled up or sitting in an awkward position, thoroughly invested in his book. He didn’t expect him to be sitting beside a girl, clinging to her and calling her affectionate nicknames while they bond over a book. Hopefully, he’d not see it. Lotor's heart nearly burst out of his chest in panic. He looked over.   
“Um- Yes. I do know him, but I have to go. Hopefully I will see you soon?” She nodded and he stood, giving a nervous smile, “He's a dear friend of mine, and is the one driving me here when he can.” Lotor cleared his throat and quickly left Allura, going quickly to a corner, away from her. He had grabbed a random sci-fi novel and sat down in an awkward position in a chair. Lotor had opened the book to a random page and frowned as he read a few sentences.   
Apparently, he had opened to a chapter where a woman gets raped by tentacles from a barbaric alien race. What the fuck? When he heard that Sendak drew closer, he flipped the page, still cringing at the horrible description. Who was this written by? A horny high school boy? Lotor moved the book so he could glance at the cover, “Galactic Affair”. Gross. This sounded like a lazy piece of shit writing. 

 

Sendak nudged his arm. “Hey, songbird,” he said with a smile as he pulled him to his feet. “Are you checking that out or leaving it here?” He asked, his hand resting on Lotor’s shoulder as he looked down at him. “And have any other books taken your fancy? It’ll be a couple of days before we return, I want to make sure you’re satisfied with what you pick up,” he continued as he began leading Lotor toward the doors, having spotted no books near him that could imply that he’d found others to read.  
“I'm not taking this abomination dare to be titled literature..” Lotor placed the book on a chair as they walked. “It's so poorly written. Also- the intercourse in it is horribly described and extremely unrealistic. It's just-” he groaned and shook his head, “Just gross..” He shuddered at the memory of what was written. Lotor then glanced over his shoulder to see Allura. He couldn't help but smile at her form. 

Sendak only nodded and took ahold of his wrist, leaving the book on the cart of books to be returned to their places and leading Lotor to the door. “Are we going to get takeout again or would you prefer to cook?” He questioned as they left the library.

 

-

 

They didn’t return for four days. Lotor had argued with Sendak only the day after the initial visit and it had taken three days for Sendak to get over it enough to allow Lotor back out of the house and to the library. He left him unsupervised once more while he picked up some boba tea for the male and took yet another cigarette break. He planned on giving him fifteen minutes to choose books, as he’d evidently forgotten to pick some up on their prior visit.

Allura was sitting at a table, drumming her long pink nails on the tabletop with an open notepad, her phone, and her laptop all out. She had two pairs of headphones and a headphone splitter plugged in but nothing was playing. She was beginning to grow tired of waiting for Lotor on the off chance that he’d visit. Lotor had walked into the library and he searched for Allura. His purple eyes had spotted the beautiful individual and he grinned. He made his way over to her.   
“I'm sorry for the wait,” Lotor said softly. “My friend had to repair his car engine..” He lied as he sat down beside her. “Turns out he needed to purchase another one and he was furious.” Lotor chuckled dryly but then grinned yet again. She smiled a little.  
“And just as I was beginning to give up hope on seeing you visit again,” she remarked with a fond smile.

She picked up her pink headphones and covered one ear with them, turning her eyes to Lotor. “I brought an extra pair for you. Lavender, one of my favourite colours, and I’ve had all of the websites bookmarked for days.” she said excitedly as she opened the pages, then her pencil case, getting out an array of different coloured biros. “I’ve been looking forward to having you visit again, Lotor.” Lotor took the headphones and blushed at her remark.   
“I was looking forward to seeing you again,” He responded softly. “Thank you for bringing all of this, I brought my own notebook and a few different colored pens. So, what is the first cryptic message?” 

Allura opened a few different sites and wrote out each message found, decoding it and beginning to annotate every word, writing every possible meaning for each individual word that came to her mind, doing the same with each and every question. She kept her eyes on the page though they did often flicker to Lotor. He had gorgeous handwriting. His pen flicked across the page smoothly, his handwriting cursive and neat. She almost envied it. She soon set the pen down and stretched, her back arching a little as she raised her arms over her head, needing a few moments to sit straight once more as her back was beginning to hurt.

They’d been working for around twenty minutes by now and there didn’t seem to be many plausible theories coming from their incessant annotating and speculating. Lotor had looked over his shoulder, staring at the doors. Sendak was going to arrive any moment now. He looked to Allura.   
“I have to go, but thank you so much for doing this with me. Next time, we should decode it in a different way. Try- a different perspective?” He winked as he stood, “I'll see you soon..” Lotor offered a tiny smile as he grabbed all his things and left her. He wandered to the Sci-fi section once more. He leaned against the bookshelf slightly and sighed deeply. Damn, he wanted to spend more time with Allura. Allura took his hand before he left and pressed a small kiss to his knuckles, leaving a small splodge of lipgloss.   
“I look forward to it,” she said with a warm smile before beginning to pack up, now done with the deciphering and needing to get home. She had a sleepover planned with Romelle and needed to tidy her bedroom.

 

-

 

The next time she had been sat in the corner, in a section where food and drink was allowed. She had two milkshakes, one for herself and one for Lotor, though she’d been buying two since they’d last been together on the off chance that he appeared. She was sitting on a beanbag, her laptop on her lap and books by her feet. Her hair was done up into a braid crown and she wore a pink crop top with a baby blue skirt and white thigh-highs. She’d clearly begun putting more effort into her appearance since Lotor had started visiting. She had a full face of makeup on today, too, with pink and purple eyeshadow, neat flicks of eyeliner, mascara, highlight, contour, and cherry red lip gloss. She was smiling, sipping her tea, eagerly awaiting the potential arrival of Lotor.  
Speaking of Lotor and of his arrival, he had walked in after telling Sendak he wouldn't take long. Lotor had worn a long sleeved purple v-neck, that exposed the black muscle shirt he did underneath. He had also dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He walked around, his eyes searching for Allura. He then froze upon seeing her. She seemed to be glowing, like an angel had descended from heaven and chosen to appear before him.   
“Princess,” He breathed out in awe. His eyes wide as he took in her appearance. “You look even more beautiful, if that was even possible..” Lotor's face burned red, embarrassed at how cheesy he was being. He approached her further. “Is it appropriate to say that God is a woman? And she had selected but a simple man, to see her in all her holiness?” She turned red and pat the beanbag beside her.  
“Please, be quiet,” she said with a smile. “I don’t require such praise. Thank you,” she said as she put her hand atop of his. 

She glanced to her laptop and held out the headphones for Lotor once more. “I’ve not got anything planned today. We can decipher more or we can just sit here, in each others company, and talk. Which do you prefer?” she asked as she reached up and tucked a strand of Lotor’s long hair behind his ear.  
“As much as I love this book and the cryptic messages, I want to know more about you, princess,” Lotor grinned at her. He then gently took her hand, “You can ask me anything, and I will be happy to supply you with information. Will you be able to let me do the same?” Allura nodded, holding onto his hand and shifting slightly closer, the beanbag rustling loudly. She settled her hand on his leg, by his knee, and looked up at him.  
“I’m sure I can handle it,” she said with a fond smile. “Who should ask the question first?” She met Lotor’s eyes, her cheeks dusted pink yet again. Lotor had that kind of affect on her, she was spellbound by him. Every single thing about him was perfect. In her eyes, anyway. 

“You should go first, I'm not a very interesting person anyway,” He chuckled softly and he tried to avert his gaze. Yet, his eyes simply flickered back to Allura's face. She was so pretty, and the makeup simply amplified her beauty. Lotor felt like a silly child, butterflies were in his stomach everytime he was with her. She smiled softly, shifting a little as she thought of a question, clicking her tongue for a moment.  
“Okay,” she began after a few moments. “What’s the worst thing you’ve ever read? Or, better yet, what’s the worst thing you’ve ever eaten?” Lotor had to pause and look away, he bit his lip and drummed his fingers.   
“Worst thing I have read is definitely Galactic Affair. It was most likely a wet dream a horny high school boy wrote and submitted it to a brainless publisher..” Lotor mumbled. “Eaten? I'm not sure. Nothing is coming up. Next question, maybe?” She smiled a little, shaking her head.  
“Nope!” she chirped happily. “Your turn to ask me a question now!” She squeezed his hand gently, licking her plump lips. Lotor was quiet for a moment, he didn't know why, but he stared back at her, his heart racing as he asked her a simple question.   
“Are you seeing anyone?” She was just too beautiful to be single. Surely, she had a significant other that worshipped her and spoiled her rotten. Then again, she appeared capable of being her own individual and didn't need anyone to help her. He would admire that, but it would also wound him to know she was interested in being in a relationship. Lotor then stiffened. Wasn't he already in a relationship? Wasn't Sendak his boyfriend? He tried not to linger on these sudden thoughts. Sendak wasn't someone that Lotor was into. If he had a choice, he would have chosen Allura over him in a heartbeat. She was kind, smart, soft to the touch. Her lips were plump and most likely smooth. Her voice was heavenly to his ears, maybe even more so when she exhaled and made soft pleas-   
His face burned and he covered his face in shame. How could he think that way? 

She turned red, looking at him and stuttering for a moment. She was a deep red and her eyes flickered to a few admirers she had had. Romelle was the one that came to her mind first, then a few others that she’d barely known but had shown explicit interest in her. Soon, she shook her head, smiling a little.  
“No,” she said decisively. “I’m single.” She moved her hand from his leg to cup his cheek. “How about you, Casanova?” Her eyes flickered to his lips for a moment. He was remarkably attractive, he was above all of her standards, he seemed perfect. She just wished that she could spend more time with him than occasional meetups twice a week at a public library. “You’re not seeing anyone and just leading me on, are you?”

“I'm not seeing anyone,” He said quickly, “I'm no Casanova, my lady..” Lotor leaned into her soft touch. He smiled softly at Allura. “Did that last question counted as your next one?” He teased and had placed his other hand on her knee. She smiled a little, leaning slightly closer, only an inch or so away from his face.  
“Why don’t you be a little quieter,” she said softly as she met his eyes. “And we can do something other than talking for a little while?”

“Like what, princess?” He whispered. Lotor blushed, he then leaned in and connected there lips softly yet quickly. He wasn't sure they could do any sort of PDA. She smiled a little, returning the kiss for a moment. When he pulled back, she brought him in for another kiss after only a moment. His lips were soft against hers, they fit perfectly. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries, having been snacking on them before she got to the library. Her eyes fluttered shut. His lips were sweet. He was hesitant, it was cute, and she pulled back shortly. He had a little of her lipstick on.

Lotor had shyly placed his hand on his lips, it felt so.. Right. Maybe Lotor was always right about Sendak in the beginning. Sendak was awful and did not view him as an individual. Maybe he could be happier with Allura. Although, he feared that this was lust than actual love. Was he just horny? No. His heart raced and the butterflies were there. Allura smiled a little. She moved her hand to wipe the lipstick from his lips.  
“You know,” she began with a slight teasing tone, only playful. “That colour really suits you.” She leant in, brushing her lips against his. “You should wear it again.” She moved one hand into his hair, leaning in to press their lips together. Her chest felt light, her heart fluttering with every single second that she had their lips together. There wasn’t a single issue with Lotor. She felt so comfortable, so casual around him. She didn’t even feel like they were anywhere public. It felt like it was just the two of them and the comfy beanbags.

Lotor had kissed back, he wanted to deepen the kiss. He tilted his head slightly and his hands slowly crept up her sides. He felt like putty in her hands and everything about this scene just felt good and right. Allura's chest brushed against his own and his heart almost skipped a beat. He wanted to explore her body and his tongue yearned for permission to slip into her mouth and also explore. Her eyes fluttered shut and she opened her mouth without hesitation. Her hand tugged his hair a little, moving closer and pressing her upper body against his. She loved this. Lotor was so gentle, so soft, so hesitant and cautious and always making sure that she was okay. She broke the kiss shortly, though, needing a moment to breathe. Her eyes scanned the room a moment and she spotted somewhere secluded that they could sit, a couch tucked just out of sight, grabbing her stuff and taking his hand to drag him over.

She settled down in the seat beside him, her laptop on the table opposite them, and she moved close again. “For a little privacy,” she said with a small, fond smile, leaning in to kiss him again. Lotor kissed her again and slipped his tongue back into her mouth. He hummed softly and tilted his head. Lotor then gently placed his hand on the back of her neck. He then pulled away.   
“Your taste and your soft lips are intoxicating..” Lotor smiled before kissing her again, nipping at her bottom lip. She took his hand and settled it on her waist as her hand slid to his shoulder, her other hands still tangled slightly in his hair. She flushed a little red at her comment but kissed him again, keeping him as close to herself as she could. Nothing felt more perfect than having Lotor’s lips against her own. It made her heart soar. It made everything feel perfect. She wanted more from him. Lotor pulled away for air. He looked away shyly.   
“L-let's not get too hasty, I'm a bit sensitive and..” He whispered, “A bit easily aroused. I do not want to humiliate myself in public..” Lotor gave her a soft nervous smile. She laughed softly, leaning in and pressing a few kisses near his ear.   
“A couple more kisses?” she asked softly, her tone flirtatious as her hand settled on his chest. “Just a couple more. Then we can go listen to music until you need to leave.” She pulled away and looked into his eyes. “How does that sound?”  
“It sounds perfect,” Lotor chuckled softly and once more connected their lips. 

She shifted closer, her leg slightly over Lotor’s, almost sitting on his lap as her chest pressed against his again, her lips curled into a small smile against his. She tangled her hand into his hair, playing with it, her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hands settling on his waist. She enjoyed every second that their lips were together, where she could feel her heartbeat in her ears and adrenaline, excitement, coursing through her. It felt so perfect. It was all just perfect. Lotor felt one hand creep up her body, until it was placed on her breast. He blushed, hoping she wouldn't pull away. It was soft and squishy to the touch. He gently squeezed, to see her reaction. Lotor then shifted slightly, trying to avoid too much friction towards his crotch area. 

She let out a soft gasp at the hand settling on such a tender body part but made no complaints. She had no complaints. She moved slightly closer, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. The second he squeezed, though, she broke the kiss to let out a soft moan. It was quiet, only a little too loud to be a mewl, and her cheeks turned a darker red. Lotor would have been able to feel her thin bra through her shirt at this point. She began leaning in for another kiss, clearly planning on ignoring the noise she made and continuing to kiss him. Lotor squeezed her breast again and chuckled through the kiss.   
“You're perfect.. You know that? Even your soft indignant noises are heavenly..” After a bit more kissing, he pulled away to look at her. 

“Allura,” He bit his lip. “would you.. Like to be my girlfriend..?”

Her cheeks heated up and she pulled back a little, covering her mouth, her face flushed red. “Yes!” She said, keeping her voice quiet for the library. Wrapping her arms around him, she chose to ignore that his hand was still on her chest as she pressed against him, her breast squishing against his hand. “Yes, definitely! Definitely!” She pulled back and brought him in for a happy kiss, shifting closer, moving her hand to be atop of his and giving a little squeeze, reassuring him, urging him to continue. 

Lotor continued to softly fondle her breast, smiling through the passionate kisses. He was giddy, like a child with candy. Allura was so sweet, he feared he might get cavities, but he was willing to risk it. He felt like a person with her.   
He felt like they were equals. No one was the inferior or the superior. Just two people in love.

She broke away shortly, gently pushing his hand back. She kissed his knuckles again, taking a tissue from her pocket and wiping her lipstick from his face. “Try to come again soon,” she urged softly, smiling at him. “I’ll be waiting over here for you. And who knows,” she sent a glance to the unisex toilets. “Maybe next time we can do a little more, boyfriend,” she purred as she pressed another kiss to his lips. She then moved back, standing, pulling Lotor to his feet.

“I can’t wait to see you again,” she murmured to him, her eyes full of love. “Please, please come again soon,” she said with a fond smile. She released his hands and pressed yet another kiss to his hand before moving away to begin packing up. Sendak was walking in now, so that was perfect timing.

“Until next time, Lotor,” she said fondly as she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder.   
“Yes, next time,” He grinned as she left. Lotor sighed sharply but still had that soft grin on his lips. He stood up and made his way to Sendak. Lotor was a lot more happy than he usually was. Lotor tilted his head, “Sendak, did you do.. What you normally do?” He walked beside the other.

Sendak kept his arm around Lotor’s waist. “I went for a smoke break,” he said as he brought him to the car, “and then I got myself a drink, as per usual. I go have a look around to see if there’s anything I want to buy for you before I go to find you again. I haven’t found anything,” he said as he ran his fingers through Lotor’s hair. He smiled softly, coaxing his hand through Lotor’s hair and kissing the top of his forehead.

“Come on,” he said lovingly. “Let’s go home. I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”


	20. The Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are people you can trust. Right?

The infiltration itself had been easy. Dead easy. The girls had hidden themselves on the street corner in a small huddle until they saw Sendak’s car leave. They waited five or ten minutes, making sure he’d not turn back due to forgetting anything, before approaching the gates. They climbed the steel gates and landed on the floor. Ezor landed delicately, Zethrid with a thud but still on her feet. Narti landed silently, and Axca got her leg caught so she dropped into a roll to steady herself and avoid a humiliating fall. Ezor glanced at her and smiled.  
“Smooth,” she remarked, before beginning to manoeuvre through the trees.

They moved as a group, one or two trees away from each other at the most, keeping each other in sight in case of any emergency while still being spread out enough not to be noticed as a group. They still weren’t aware of whether or not anyone patrolled during the day, or if the house would be guarded or not. All that they knew was that Ezor had the instructions for the safest, not the most direct, route to the house. By all means, Sendak seemed like the kind of person who would leave bear traps for unwanted visitors. He was the kind of person who abducted someone that he had some form of interest in (he obviously didn’t care for money, he didn’t claim the reward) and to keep them for prolonged amounts of time while flirting with random girls at bars.

They all had stories in their heads, matching stories that had been planned to the last detail for them to use as an excuse if caught. If outnumbered, not necessarily if caught. One person could be ‘dealt with’ easily. More than six would be too difficult. More than five, if all armed with some form of gun was obscene. 

They arrived at the house without issue. Ezor checked her watch.  
“We have four hours and thirty-seven minutes, as an average, before he’s expected to drive through the gates. I’m not sure how long it takes him to drive from the gate to get to the house.” She took a pin from Axca’s hair and approached the door, kneeling down. She began to pick it, working quickly, her ear pressed against the door as she waited for the soft click that would tell her that the door had been unlocked.

When the soft noise sounded, she pulled away and took a card from the back of her phone case, using that to unhook a latch near the top of the door. She then turned the doorknob slowly, shifting the door open. The girls followed close behind her, listening out for any footsteps or music or talking. Anything that could give away if anyone was inside.

Lotor had been humming softly, the radio was on and it played classical music. He was in the kitchen, looking at the instructions on the back of the cake box. He had a hand on his lip, narrowing his eyes when he read. 

Axca sent Ezor and Zethrid, the most tech-savvy and someone to supervise her, upstairs to find the security camera footage and deal with it. When the basement door opened, Narti was sent to explore there. The darkness wouldn’t be a disadvantage to her like it would be with anyone else. Axca checked every room thoroughly while she approached the kitchen, which was the final room she’d enter. She held a gun in her hands, holding it firmly, constantly prepared to shoot in case it was necessary. Her and Narti had guns. Ezor had a knife and Zethrid didn’t have a weapon. She was strong enough to be dangerous as it was. 

“Clear up here!” Called Zethrid after a minute or two of silent. Two loud knocks from the basement spoke clearly- “Same here.” Axca continued to the kitchen, holding her gun.

Lotor had a phone in his grasp, he had heard shuffling and his first instinct was to call Sendak. His heart raced as he pushed the cake mix farther on the counter. Lotor had put the phone on the “speaker” settings, so Sendak could hear everything. He stiffened when he heard someone drawing close.

As she entered, her eyes landed on Lotor, her gun faltering in her hands.  
“I found him!” She shouted. “Ezor and Zethrid, stay upstairs! Focus on the footage!” She approached Lotor and lowered her gun. “God, Lotor,” she began as she took a step toward him. “It has taken us so long to find you. We’ve been searching for months. You need to come with me, with us, so we can get you out of here and somewhere safe. With luck, we can have you out of the house and miles away before Sendak even gets home, before he’s even aware that you’re gone.”

Sendak grit his teeth as he heard. He drummed his nails on the table at work, his phone pressed to his ear. He stood, leaving the building. He signed out with a simple slash and continued toward the door. He plugged his phone into the aux cord and played it loudly, listening to every detail of the conversation as he drove home. He sped when he could, avoiding tickets or being pulled over.

Lotor had stepped away, his back to the counter. He eyed one of the knives from the drying rack, but his gaze went back to her. He narrowed his eyes and he exhaled sharply.   
“You can't take me back. I refuse to be given back to my father..!” He grit his teeth, “I thought you were my friends.. But I know your true intentions.” Axca looked at him, frowning.  
“Lotor,” she said as she looked at him, glancing around a little. “We need to leave. Please, trust us. We have no intent to return you to your father. We hate Zarkon as much as you do,” she insisted, Narti coming from the basement and entering the room. Her gun was secured in her holster. Neither of them posed much of a threat. Lotor was the one who had access to knives. He was the one who would cause harm to any of them, they just didn’t expect him to. “Please, Lotor. We need to leave. Now.”

Lotor quickly drew out one of the knives, he then pointed it at them, “I'm not leaving with deceiving back stabbers. I was gone for how long?! You don't know what I have been through!” He hissed, “And now you care?! What great friends you are!” Lotor then grit his teeth. “Sendak will come home any moment now, and he promised me that he wouldn't give me up for a ridiculous reward. I have had my doubts in the past that you girls cared for me. Everything is crystal clear to me.” Axca grit her teeth a little.  
“Stop, Lotor!” She said loudly. “Stop thinking of this so ignorantly! We took a while to find you because nobody has been able to find you! There were next to no clues!” She said, taking a step toward him. Her gun was in her left hand, held loose. Easy to grab.  
Easy to use.

She took another step close. “We managed to figure out what the police doesn’t even know yet! We found images of Sendak’s cars, we found this house, we spent weeks learning his schedule to make sure we could safely get you out of here! You are putting us all in danger by refusing to come with us!”

“What if I'm actually happy here?!” He shouted. He then slammed the knife into Acxa’s hand. Lotor grabbed the gun now that she released it. He then rose the weapon up. He exhaled sharply, “Leave. Leave my sight or you will have bullets embedded in your skin. I don't want to hurt you, but I refuse to leave Sendak's side.. I'm s-safe here.” His hands shook a bit. Narti held her gun out, pointing it at Lotor’s head. She knew his height, she could tell where he was from the sound of his voice, she was willing to shoot if it came to it.

Axca cursed loudly, grabbing ahold of her bleeding hand and gritting her teeth. “Lotor, now! We’re leaving now, together!” She insisted as she looked at him, her voice plagued with desperation and laced with pain. She sounded hurt, emotionally and not just physically. She hadn’t expected Lotor to hurt her. Of anyone, not her- they’d been friends the longest. “Now! Please!”  
Lotor had pulled the trigger, the bullet zipped through the air, going through Narti's head. Her head snapped back and she crumpled to the floor. He was breathing heavily and his hands continued to tremble. His gaze went back to Acxa. 

“Get out!” His voice was strained, his pupils had grown into tiny pinpricks. His heart was slamming against his chest. Lotor would only pull the trigger again if Acxa would defy his order.  
“You- We- Lotor, you fucking shot her!” She said, her hands shaking. “We need to bring you home! Pl-Please!” She attempted to move closer, entirely unarmed, hoping to god that he’d not kill her as easily as he’d killed Narti. Footsteps began downstairs as Ezor and Zethrid began dashing to the kitchen, wanting to see what was going on and interrupt if necessary. Lotor only had a matter of moments before he would be outnumbered, three to one.

Lotor shot Acxa in the stomach, tears had poured down his face, “I said get out!” He quickly rubbed his eyes, “I will not believe your fucking lies anymore!” He panted and he quickly moved his arm, just as Zethrid and Ezor came into the kitchen. He pulled the trigger instantly, shooting Zethrid in the head as well. Lotor then lowered his weapon. He was shaking violently all over. “You are not taking me back!” 

Ezor’s attack had faltered from the second that the bullet had entered Zethrid’s skull, hitting her between the eyes. Her body had dropped to the floor with a loud thud and Ezor immediately dropped beside her, her thoughts entirely distracted from Lotor now.

The entry wound was spilling with blood that had already emptied onto the floor. The bullet was buried in her skull.  
“No!” Screamed Ezor as she tore her sleeve from her shirt, putting it over the wound and pressing both her hands down on top of it. Tears were welling up in her eyes and blurring her vision as she muttered to herself. Soft, incoherent murmurings. A few words could be heard on rare occasion, when a sob got caught in her throat and she got louder unintentionally. “No,” she’d say. “Please, no.” and “Zethrid, I need you. You’ll be okay. Please, please, stop bleeding.”

Tears dripped from her cheeks onto Zethrid’s face, some falling into the bloodstream and some rolling down Zethrid’s cheeks. Her eyes were already glassy, she’d breathed her last only a matter of moments ago, before Ezor had even applied pressure.

She was shaking. All she could do was focus on the light that was gone from her girlfriends eyes, the blood soaking the fabric of her shirt being used to plug the wound unsuccessfully. The blood stained her clothes and hands,   
“Zethrid!” She suddenly cried out, her voice loud and pleading, bordering a scream, her throat hoarse with her murmuring and her scream. “No! No, Zethrid!” It was beginning to set in. “Please! Come back! Come back, Zethrid! I need you! Please! I- I-” she lost her ability to speak, her body trembling as she began to sob.  
Lotor had dropped the weapon. He looked to the two dead bodies that were sprawled on the floor before him. 

She pleaded to the corpse, begging for the life to return to her girlfriend. Axca was barely conscious from blood loss. Narti had already lost her life. The two of the four weren’t going home at this rate. Hell, seeing Axcas condition, Ezor doubted she’d be going home. She’d not get out of the forest without bleeding out. And as for herself… she- she didn’t know. She wouldn’t want to go on without Zethrid. She turned her eyes to Lotor, full of a wild and angry frenzy.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Ezor screamed, her voice hoarse and desperate as her eyes met Lotor’s. She had splatters of her girlfriends blood on her face, her shirt, her neck. It was in her hair. “We just wanted to bring you home!” She shouted, her arms wrapped around the corpse beneath her. It was already losing warmth. “We wanted to keep you safe!” 

Lotor had pressed his back to the counter again. His shoulders were tense, “Oh- oh my god.. Oh my god..” What had he done? They didn't want to take him back to his father? He just took his friends’ lives.. He didn't know what to think. Too many thoughts were blending and unfurling inside his head. Sendak was going to be home soon. This will be taken cared of.. 

Ezor hunched over Zethrid’s body as she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut as she clung to the corpse of her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. Soon to be girlfriend again, she could hope, as she highly doubted she’d leave alive.

And, hearing the door open and Sendak calling, “I’m home~!” in a song-song voice confirmed it. She’d not be leaving here alive. She’d not even get to tell anyone what happened. Where she was. She had ignored a phone call from her mum the night before while preparing, while with the girls. God, how she regretted it.

He pulled the door shut behind him and began to the kitchen, seeing the bloodbath, the carnage. He looked around, seeing Ezor. She looked at him and cried out, pushing herself to her feet and attempting a clumsy attack. She was going to go down swinging. She’d not die without a fight. Without showing Lotor that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life by refusing and killing them.

Sendak slammed her into the wall with ease. She squirmed, thrashing, writhing, his hold tightening around her throat. She coughed, gasping for air, trying to kick him in the crotch or the stomach or anywhere that she’d be able to.

He flashed a nasty grin.  
“It was nice to meet you at the takeaway,” he said in a disgustingly genuine voice. He could feign emotions so easily. It was disgusting.

He snapped her neck without a care, discarding her corpse onto the kitchen floor. He took Axca’s gun from Lotor. It had her name engraved in the side. He shot them all in the head once more, for good measure, ensuring that they were dead. That was when he turned his eyes back to Lotor.

 

He approached, dropping the gun, and wrapped both arms around him firmly.  
“I’m so proud of you,” he said before Lotor could say anything else. “You trusted me, Lotor. Thank you.” Lotor began to hyperventilate. He held onto Sendak.   
“I k-killed them.. I killed them..” He panted and tears continued to fall down his face. Lotor buried his face into Sendak's chest and started to sob loudly. Sendak coaxed his fingers through Lotor’s hair with a smile.  
“You did,” he said as he lifted him up. “You killed two of them and I am so, so proud of you.” he brought him out of the kitchen and toward his bedroom, then through to Lotor’s bathroom. He turned on the shower and began undressing Lotor. “And now you need to focus on yourself. You’re going to take a long, long shower. You’re going to wash yourself clean and then you’ll get dressed and you’ll come find me, okay? I’ll be in the garden. Just don’t enter the kitchen if the floor is covered in blood because I’m already going to need to burn these clothes.” He brought Lotor in for a soft and delicate kiss, needing him to relax. “Okay? Trust me. I’ll take care of this.”

“Will you discard them like Throk's body?” Lotor whispered. “I think I'm going to vomit or faint.. I feel sick..” He trembled and sniffled, “You won't take long.. Will you?” He had stepped into the shower once the temperature was to his liking. He hugged himself tightly and kept his head bowed. Sendak took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckle.  
“I’ll bury them in the garden. I know what I’m doing, Lotor,” he said softly as he squeezed his hand. “I won’t take long. I’ve got a bone saw in a locked shed in the garden. I’ll use that to make it easier to dispose of them, as I did with Throk.” He pressed another kiss to his knuckles. “If you don’t want to see anything, then keep away from your windows and stay on your bed. Do whatever you want to keep calm. Okay?”

He pulled away and began to the door. “It’ll be our secret. Nobody will ever know that they were even here, okay?” He smiled softly, leaving the room before Lotor could stop him.

 

By the time the shower was complete, Sendak was in the garden. He’d dug a hole too deep for him to stand in and see over the top of, beginning to throw severed body parts into the pit. He began shovelling dirt back into the pit, the uprooted rose plant currently sitting in a wheelbarrow of soil while it waited to be replanted. The flowers would make it less likely they’re found. They flowers had been growing in his garden for years and they wouldn’t look like they’d ever been uprooted in only a matter of days. It was perfect. He was just spreading the leftover dirt around the garden while he waited for Lotor to leave so he could promise him everything was fine. All that he had to do was delete the security camera footage and burn the clothes. Then they would be perfect. It would be undetectable.

Lotor was in his room. He was laying on the bed, his eyes stared up at the ceiling. His stomach didn't quite settle. He still felt sick, his hands were cold yet sweaty. Nothing felt right. Lotor yearned to be held close. He would just have to wait until Sendak came back. 

Sendak had disposed of the bodies and the clothes were in a pile for a bonfire for that night before he returned. He retreated to his room to shower and change, coming downstairs in sweatpants and a tank top. He came to the bedroom and settled into bed beside Lotor, bringing the male to lie on his chest. He smiled softly as him, coaxing his fingers through his hair.  
“We won’t talk about it if you don’t want to,” he promised softly. “We won’t think about it if you don’t want to. You’re the only one allowed to bring this up. I’ll never speak of it again unless you do first. Okay?” Lotor only nodded and buried his face into Sendak's chest. His hands gripped at Sendak's tank top. He sniffled and exhaled sharply.   
“May we visit the library soon?” Lotor questioned the older male. “Please?” 

Sendak smiled. He coaxed his fingers through Lotor’s hair. “Tomorrow,” he promised. “We can go tomorrow. No sooner, you need to relax today. Tomorrow I’ll take you to the library and I’ll leave you for an hour. How does that sound?” He cupped his cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips to Lotor’s gently, slowly, lovingly.  
It was nothing like Allura’s kiss.  
He smiled as Lotor. “And I’m going to spoil you after that. You deserve it.”


	21. Quiet In The Library

Lotor, in need of a distraction, had visited the library the next day.

He had already began to flirt and hold Allura's hand. He was smiling as he teasingly nipped at her earlobe, and pressed soft kisses to her neck. Lotor wanted to go past this limit. To be more intimate, but he wasn't sure if Allura would want the same. Was this too fast paced? He hoped it wasn't too fast. Lotor just felt impatient. He just wanted her to know that he loved her, loved her a lot. As he continued the kisses, he whispered softly, "Would you wish for us to go farther? I can stop if you want me to. I do not desire to make you uncomfortable.. I want you to feel safe. To know that I will respect your wishes.."

She looked at him, moving her hand to cup his cheek and kissing him without a second of hesitation. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moved closer, pulling away to take his hand and begin slipping away to the bathroom. It had been two days since their last visit, since it had last escalated. She got into the large stall and locked the door immediately.

"We'll need to be quiet," she said as she walked over to him. "Really, really quiet. But I really want to go further," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, on her tiptoes as she leant in and kissed him. It was different to before. She kissed him with hunger and passion, with pure neediness, with nothing but want. She hadn't gone far before, not entirely- not with a boy, anyway- but she wanted to. She needed this with Lotor.

It had been the only thing on her mind for days now. The thought of his lips plagued her while she tried to sleep, bugged her when she worked and it had been the only thing on her mind walking home from the library. God knows how Lotor made her feel, what Lotor made her want.

Lotor had blushed darkly, but kissed back just as passionately. He hummed softly and pressed her to the wall, causing her to let out a soft gasp. She turned her eyes to look up at him, her lips slightly parted as she focused on his sensual words.

"Your lips had plagued my dreams, I wanted to run my hands down your beautiful curves.." He then nipped at her neck as his hands went under her shirt. He squeezed her breasts, arousing a soft and sharp moan from her.. "I felt so ashamed at first, to have perverted fantasies of you slowly becoming undone as my length pressed into your slick entrance.." Lotor then grinded his hips roughly into her. "But you were the one that suggested this... How naughty. Maybe under that innocent mask, you secretly wished for me to fuck you.. To make you," He bit down on her neck, "Mine.."

She was trembling beneath him panting softly already. She pushed him back ever so slightly, looking up at him. Her cheeks were flushed red, her wet lips parted, her eyes glazed with need.

"I didn't dress up," she began as she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt. "For you not to undress me, Lotor."

She slid off her shirt to show off her curves, her noticeable muscles toned along her stomach. She had fair breasts, not overly large but not small, around a large c-cup to a small d. They were being held by a thin bra, lacy, black crimson red. It was decorated gorgeously, the black hems curving around her breasts and wrapping around her back,. They clipped behind her neck and behind her back. The netting over her breasts around the triangular bra was transparent, embroidered roses being the only thing covering her breasts. She flushed with shyness, her eyes flickering to the floor. She then turned her gaze to Lotor, wanting to see how he reacted.

She wanted to drive him wild. She wanted him to be desperate, to want her, to be able to just think of how gorgeous she looked right now, her pink shirt on the floor and stood in her bra and a black skirt with white thigh-highs, and get aroused. Not only aroused, but- her eyes flickered downward and she smiled, satisfied. Not only aroused, but erect. Lotor swallowed thickly, the tent in his pants extremely evident.

"You look so delicious.." He whispered as he grabbed onto the hem of her skirt, "It's like I'm unwrapping a piece of the most exquisite candy.." Lotor then tugged it down until it fell to the floor. He then hummed, "You're bra is.. Extremely pretty.. But it looks better on the floor, wouldn't you agree?" Lotor chuckled softly as he moved to unzip his pants.

She looked up at him, bringing Lotor close. She grabbed ahold of his hands, moving them to her hips as she slid one hand under his shirt, the other working at the button on his pants. She soon began tugging down the zip, tugging the pants down enough for Lotor's erection, still hidden in his boxers, to lose the restricting denim. She began brushing her fingers along the underside, her other hand wandering along his torso and brushing along his skin.

"Then take it off of me," she began as she looked up at him, "and put it on the floor. If you want to see me then do not be so... indirect with your intent." She leant up, licking her lips. "You want to see me undressed, I want you to see me undressed. Take a little initiative, Lotor~," she purred out, sliding his shirt up and tugging it off. She soon had it discarded onto the floor, running her dainty, manicured hands along his torso to feel his muscles, leaning in to press kisses along his neck and collarbone. She flicked her tongue over certain spots, digging her teeth in on rare occasions, only seeking to pleasure him. She had no intent to mark him. Not yet.

Lotor had appreciated that she did not question his scars. He exhaled softly in satisfaction at how she dragged her tongue across his skin. Lotor had unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. He then fondled them gently, "You're beautiful.. So sexy.." Lotor really wanted her to leave some bites on his skin. Her touch was electric, it sent chills down his spine.

She felt his hands wander her skin, settle on her exposed chest. She let out low, beautiful moans, pressing her chest into his magical hands. She pulled her hands back to slip her skirt off of her hips, her matching panties being no less revealing than the bra. She slid her hands over his chest and leant in, bringing him in for a hungry kiss as she pressed against him. "Lotor," she breathed out, her back arching. "God, Lotor, your touch," she breathed out, another soft moan escaping her. She tipped her head back a little. "I don't want you to stop touching me." Her eyes fluttered closed, basking in the pleasure, in the perfect sensations as his massaging hands coaxed more moans from her parted lips. Lotor's hands wandered lower, one of them dipping into her panties. He began to press at her folds, noticing how wet she was. She gasped, covering her mouth with one hand as she moaned, keeping herself quiet.

"So wet for me, princess?" He smirked, "Don't worry.. I will fuck you nice and rough.." Lotor then slipped one finger inside her, his erection aching to be touched. "Unfortunately, we have to stay quiet. I would have loved to hear your loud desperate moans..." She wasn't able to respond to his comments. God, the nickname was only arousing her more. She moved her hand to his hair and tangled it in his locks, gripping onto his hair. She trembled and shook, spreading her legs.  
"Lotor- L-Lotor-" she moaned out softly, her voice breathless and oozing with desperation. "I want you- I need you-" she tugged his hair a little. "Pin me against the wall. I want you- h-hahh~ ah~ nn~" she mewled, his finger feeling incredibly good inside her. The foreign touches, the pleasure, it felt new. It was overpowering. She just wanted to have him fuck her until she couldn't walk.

She wanted anything he could give her. He wanted to have him inside her. "More," she began as she looked up at him. "I-I can- ngn~ take more! I want more, Lotor, please," she pleaded desperately, moving her hips subconsciously to try to get more from the digit. Lotor had kissed her softly, slipping in another finger.

A lewd cry escaped her, muffled as she bit down on his neck, trembling, moving her hips as she felt his fingers inside her. She took ahold of his other hand, panting, moving it back to her breast to urge him to continue to stimulate her. She loved how his hands worked wonders for her sensitive, touch-starved body.

"Very demanding, just like a princess~" he teased as he moved and curled the digits inside her. "You look so slutty. Only I get to see you undone, right my princess?" Lotor had pumped his fingers in and out, slowly picking up the pace. He had freed his erection with his other hand, "Please touch me, my princess.. The sooner we both get prepared, the sooner you can ascend back to heaven from my cock hitting the deepest parts of you.." He licked his lips and pressed her back onto the wall. She looked up at him and met his eyes, her fingers curling around his length as she began pleasuring him. She was eager for him, desperate to please, desperate to get this to progress and to have Lotor fulfill his dirty promises.

She soon had him fully erect and reached into her thigh-high, taking out a condom she'd kept in there for this reason. "Never hurts to be prepared," she purred to im as she pulled the wrapper open with her teeth, beginning to slide it onto his length. "God," she breathed softly. "You're so big," she looked up at him, still trembling and moaning as he moved his fingers. He seemed to know exactly what to do with ease, exactly how to pleasure her and make her succumb to his needs. Lotor had slipped his fingers out once he thought she was loose enough. Lotor lifted her up slightly, still pressing her to the wall. Her breasts pressed to his chest.

"Are you ready for me, princess?" Lotor then teasingly rubbed the tip of his length against her wet entrance. He eased his cock inside her, not wanting Allura to be in pain. She gripped onto his back, digging her nails in and hooking her leg around his waist. She'd been stimulated and was wet enough for him to press in with ease and without pain.

Once he sheathed all of his member inside, he kissed her softly. He wanted Allura to get use to the feeling before he began to thrust inside her warmth. Stars- she felt wonderful. Lotor was tempted to just fuck her fast and hard. He wanted her screaming for more pleasure. He exhaled softly as he continued his pace. Her head tipped back. She clung to him, panting, moving slightly with each thrust as she pressed against him, her breasts rocking steadily. It wasn't a fast pace so it wasn't too much, but god it felt good. Pressed against the wall, she was able to have both legs wrapped around his waist, her eyes fluttering shut, pleasure overwhelming her. Nobody had made her feel this good.

"Lotor-! Lotor! A-Ah~ Ahh~ Lotor~ You're so big~" She continued to mewl, digging her nails in a little. "God, Lotor~ More, please, h-hahh~ ngnn~" she pressed into his neck, biting down on it to muffle her moans. She was already loud, already struggling. She'd be a disaster by the time she came, and she didn't doubt that she'd be brought to a climax multiple times. She was his princess, after all. He wanted to satisfy her fully. Lotor picked up the speed, he gently hushed her, reminding her that they needed to be quiet.

"You wouldn't want anyone to know that we're having sex here, right princess? That you enjoy being fucked in more public places?" Lotor teased and left hickeys on her skin, not too dark of course. He panted softly, if they kept this up he was sure to cum soon. She felt perfect around him.

She gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth. She arched, pressing her chest toward him. The increased pace caused her chest to move more, her entire body just screaming sex appeal as she was pounded into. She was gorgeous. She had a perfect pornstar body. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulder and dragged down his back, absolutely adoring how Lotor was treating her right now. She'd been building up to a climax rapidly and now the heat pooling in her lower abdomen was overwhelming. She bit down on her hand as she cried out, tightening around Lotor suddenly as she climaxed around his length. She panted heavily but moved her hips still, continuing to rut back against his hips. She didn't want him to stop.

 

He was addictive and Allura was hooked, adoring how he had reduced her to such a mess with such ease. She panted, tugging his hair sharply and tipping her head back to expose more of her neck to his mark-making lips. She could barely get out a coherent word, much less do anything but moan for Lotor right now. She had her own juices dripping down her thighs. Nobody had ever made her feel this good before.

Sweet Jesus, she was perfect. He was so close, her climax had almost brought him to his own. He just needed a few more thrusts. Lotor was sweating and panting heavily. He grit his teeth as his thrusts were slower but more rough. Lotor then growled as he slammed into her one last time before climaxing hard. He then began thrusting again, despite him feeling a bit light-headed. He felt like he was in a daze, almost in a dream-like state.

"P-princess.." He huffed, "Do you wish for us to go again?"

She shook her head, waiting for him to pull out and set her down on her feet. She held onto him for a moment, murmuring that she was close and was just going to finish herself off as she slid two fingers inside herself.

It was a matter of minutes before she climaxed on her hand, getting some of the toilet paper and wiping her hand and thighs clean. She kept ahold of Lotor as she picked up her clothes, beginning to dress herself again.

She slid on her panties and skirt but got a little stuck with the bra so she had to get Lotor to clip it at her back. She slid on her shirt and fixed her hair a little, picking up her bag again. Lotor had also slipped back on the clothes he had shifted lower onto his body. He then ran a hand through his hair, to somehow make it less messy for he had not a brush with him.

"You ready to go back to the library?" she asked with a small smile, her face having now returned to it's usual colour, much less red. She had hickeys all along her neck that weren't previously there and that she had no way to cover up. "We can sit down and cuddle for a little bit before you leave."

When Lotor was ready to leave, Allura slipped out and settled down on a sofa in the library. She picked up the first book she saw, setting it on her lap once she'd swung her legs onto Lotor's lap. She reapplied her lipstick before letting her head rest on his shoulder, flicking through the book and feigning interest in it. She closed her eyes a little.

"That was perfect," she finally said after a few long minutes. "Maybe next time we do that it'll be in an actual bed, not a bathroom," she said with a teasing smile. She opened her mouth to say something else when-  
"Lotor." Sendak stood before them. "We're going home."

 

She moved back a little, getting her legs off of Lotor and glancing from him to the male who often came to collect him. She figured that now wasn't a good time for introductions. Instead, the second Lotor was on his feet, Sendak had ahold of his wrist and was beginning to drag him out of the library.

Sendak was seething with silent anger.


	22. A Discussion

Lotor had walked into their home, Sendak had held the door and instructed him to start making dinner for the both of them. Lotor had felt uneasy, the other had seen him sit beside another person despite his commands of not doing so. He made his way to the kitchen and quickly searched for something to make. He predicted that Sendak was going to question him on why he sat beside Allura. He was nervous and it was painfully obvious to see if you have known Lotor your whole life. He was drumming his fingers against the refrigerator door, his eyes searching until they found something to cook. Did chicken and vegetables topped with gravy sounded alright?

Sendak, aside from ordering Lotor to make dinner, had been silent.

He went to the basement the second he got home, flicking on the light and beginning to prepare for after dinner, when he would ask Lotor about the girl. About why she had been hanging off of his arm. About what they'd been talking about. He wanted to know everything. He was going to know everything, no doubt about it. He had everything set up. The same tool used to pry Lotor's nails off was sitting on a bench beside a chair with restraints. Beside it there was a bucket of water with ice, clearly to force Lotor's head under. There was a variety of knives, too. Sendak was determined to get the information he needed.

He came upstairs shortly and sat in the living room, still not addressing Lotor, as he began searching for Allura online. He could use the images taken to hunt for her and with how Lotor was murmuring, he figured out her name. The male had an unfortunate habit of ranting to himself when stressed or anxious and it had given away Allura's name. There weren't too many Allura's on facebook so he clicked her profile. Allura Altea.

She lived locally, she visited the library often. She had a few posts about the 'perfect boy at the library' that made Sendak's blood boil. They'd been talking for over a week and yet they were so close, so touchy. It had taken Sendak months to get to the same point that they were at after a week. Nonetheless, he had the information he needed and he then began figuring out how to find her house. He'd know before dinner if he was lucky.

Lotor had noticed how quiet the other was, it made him anxious. He exhaled sharply as he cooked their dinner. Sendak most be furious with me, Lotor thought, I broke a promise. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the other from the corner of his eye. Lotor thought about making up a quick alibi. She just so happened to sit by me? No. That wasn't clever enough. Could he fabricate a lie that was believable enough? Sendak had found her sitting on his fucking lap. Surely he couldn't save himself from the visible evidence that they have been growing closer. Nothing came up in Lotor's mind. He couldn't come up with anything to save his own ass. Maybe the truth was enough.

Although the truth would hurt Sendak. Maybe even to the point of it getting physical. Lotor looked back to the sizzling chicken. Who knows what Sendak was planning for him? He didn't want to know.

Sendak soon found her address. She posted photos in her garden, the library was only ten miles from her location and she had pictures of herself with a baby blue bike chained in her front garden under a raincover. Sendak had located her house with ease and had marked the address. He knew where to find her, he knew what he'd need to do. All he was wondering about now was when to go visit. He returned to work that following week, in only a matter of days. He'd tell Lotor that he had an extra hour or so at work that he was obligated to attend to while he made sure it was her house and learned when she would be in. From the images on her profile of her with various different activity clubs and groups, she was a highly social person. She clearly was out and about often.

All he had to do was find one day where he could stop off at her house, when Lotor would have confessed. Then, the same day as the confession or perhaps the day after, he would find Allura.

He turned his eyes to Lotor.

"How long until dinner?" his voice came, sharper and colder than intended but he made no attempt to rectify it. At least, even if it had been subconscious, Lotor would be aware of how he felt. "And what are we eating?"

"Chicken and some vegetables, topped with gravy- if you prefer it, I could make something else?" Lotor's voice wavered slightly. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for the tone of voice, but wasn't. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight on one foot to the other. "It will be done soon, just be patient."

He didn't want to upset the other more. He knew not of what Sendak knew about Allura and him. Lotor fidgeted as he made sure that the food was cooked evenly. Sendak was silent as he nodded, keeping his gaze on the screen. He was going to kill Lotor for this.

It only took him a short while to lose patience to stand. He approached Lotor, pressing him against the counter. He leant close, licking his lips and moving a little closer. He couldn't refrain from being so touchy with Lotor. He wanted to be close to him. He wanted to stay with him. He leant in, kissing along his neck slowly, smirking a little against his skin.

"H-hey.. I can't afford our food to burn like last time," Lotor mumbled. "I do not wish to mess this up, we have been eating a lot of take out this week.." He wanted to push Sendak away, but he casted away that thought. It would only anger the other. Lotor cleared his throat as he decided to turn off the stove once the food was thoroughly cooked. Sendak brought Lotor close.

"I don't care," he hissed out, sinking his teeth into Lotor's neck, pulling back shortly regardless to allow Lotor to serve dinner. He moved to the dining room, sitting at the table. He waited, his patience thin and his head spinning with the thought of what was going to happen after dinner, with what Lotor was going to confess to and how Sendak would drive him to the confession.

They'd been getting along a little too nicely and, admittedly, Sendak had loved it. However... the way Lotor screamed, the way he squirmed and thrashed when he was in pain, the way that he whimpered and fought back tears as Sendak said exactly how he wanted to hurt him? It was delicious. He was eager to stick a knife in Lotor's skin and drag the blade along his torso or his arms while he refused. He was eager to hold Lotor after the confession, to clean him up and apologise with his usual 'sincerity' that Lotor fell for too easily.

He just wanted to torture Lotor for a little bit. And now that he had a reason, such a good reason, there was nothing stopping him. Perfect. Finally.

Lotor had served their meal and he sat down at his place at the table. He began to eat, he was stiff so it was obvious he was nervous. Lotor was unsure if he should talk. So he stayed silent. Lotor's eyes flickered over to Sendak, but darted back to his plate.

Once he had finished eating and drained his wine, Sendak stood. He didn't glance to Lotor's plate, not caring if he was finished or not. Instead, he only grabbed Lotor's collar and brought him to his face. He opened the basement door and flicked on the lightswitch before gesturing to the staircase. "After you," he said to Lotor, fully aware that the male could see the chair and the torture devices lying on a table beside it. "Just go downstairs and sit in the chair. I want to have a... discussion with you. If you don't cooperate I'll use the tools I have prepared. If you do, we can have a nice discussion without any need for violence. You already know what this is about." He hesitated. "Who this is about."

Lotor looked back to Sendak, "P-Please.. Why can't we talk in a more civil manner? Without the usage of this room.. Were we not more comfortable at the dinner table?" He trembled slightly, "I a-assure you nothing is going on.." Lotor then reached out to try and hold Sendak's hand. "We don't have to do anything we will regret later.."

Sendak grabbed the back of Lotor's collar and pushed him forward. "We will speak in a civil manner," he said in a hiss. "Unless you lie to me or refuse to tell me something. Am I understood? I don't want to hurt you," a flat fucking lie. He desperately wanted to make Lotor scream and writhe and whimper. He licked his lips. "Now go or I'll drag you there by your ankle." Lotor had quickly obeyed, going down the staircase and taking his seat in the chair. He made himself appear smaller, he pulled at the end of his shirt, fumbling with it.

"We can talk," He whispered. "I will do my best to answer your questions.." Lotor bowed his head, too afraid to look at the other in the eye. Sendak grinned a little. He began trapping Lotor's wrists, the basement door closed. Locked.

Pulling up a chair opposite Lotor, Sendak took a seat.

"Who was the girl at the library?" he asked, taking a gentle hold on one of Lotor's hands. "Do you know her name? I'm starting with the easy things." Lotor was hesitant, he then spoke very quietly- it was almost inaudible,

"She's.. Her name is Allura. I had asked.. I h-had asked her to," He trembled and swallowed thickly. He couldn't bring himself to continue. Knowing Sendak, he might bring harm to her as well. Sendak squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"What did you ask, Lotor? I just want to know what happened, what kind of spell she put on you that you can't see through because of your rose-coloured glasses." he pressed a soft kiss to Lotor's restrained hand, moving closer. "You trust me enough to tell me, don't you?"

"I had asked her to be my girlfriend," He whispered. "She said yes.. We have been growing close," Lotor exhaled sharply, he felt tears form, they burned. "Instead of reading, I had been abusing my freedom of visiting the library to getting to know more about princess- Allura." He corrected himself. He was now shaking harder and he was close to crying. "A-and that day when you had seen her sitting next to me, we.." Lotor sucked in some air before he quickly finished, "We had sex in the public bathroom."

It wasn't until that point that Sendak showed emotion. He was listening patiently, seeming perfectly calm. Though at the mention of anything physical, anything intimate, at hearing that Lotor had had sex with Allura, some girl he'd only known a week, yet still he refused to be intimate with Sendak- He grit his teeth.

"You slut," he hissed, holding onto Lotor's hand tighter. "You had sex with her. What was it? Was it oral sex? Or was it genuine sex?" He questioned, his voice raising, grabbing ahold of Lotor's jaw and leaning close. He was livid, anger making his chest flame up with rage and he was a second away from beating Lotor into nothing but a bloody, messy heap. Worse than when he was intoxicated and entirely willingly.

He cracked his knuckles a little and grit his teeth. "Who instigated it?" he then asked, his voice still loud and sharp and demanding. "You went to the bathrooms, who brought who there? Did you kiss her first? Did you decide that you were going to have sex with her while I was in the car next to you, talking to you about how relieved I was that I could trust you like this?!" He asked, his voice raising. "Were you even listening? Or were you thinking of her breasts and how desperately you needed some bitch to fuck?!"

"S-Sendak please-" his voice cracked. "Yes, we had genuine sex, I wanted to have sex with her but I asked for her consent. We kissed, we took it slow-" Lotor sniffled, his tears pooled down his face. "She was the one who brought me to the b-bathroom." He then began to sob, "I'm s-sorry.. I'm sorry.." He grit his teeth, his eyes were closed shut for he couldn't look at Sendak. "She s-said such nice things.. She was kind and gentle.. Allura wanted to get to know me with time- I'm sorry..! I'm sorry..! I couldn't say no. I couldn't- my heart skipped a beat when our hands accidentally touched. There were butterflies in my stomach, my cheeks grew red when she l-looked my way... I'm s-sorry.. I'm sorry..!"

Sendak looked at him, grimacing, looking disgusted. "So you just- you let her? You understood that the only thing I told you was not to talk to anyone and not only do you immediately socialise the DAY that I leave you alone, but you have sex with her when you can't even undress with me?" He said, raising his voice. "I didn't think you were such a slut, Lotor. The most prude whore I've ever known. I've been patient! I've been nice and loving and I have done everything to make you happy and you couldn't even trust me enough to let me have sex with you! You refuse to get intimate with me to the point where you didn't even want me to touch your hips while you didn't wear a shirt." He began to pace, his hands curled into fists. "Did I ever mean that much to you? Did you just decide that you would fuck her the moment you saw her? Are you that kind of person? I thought better of you," he spat, emptying out every single thought that came to his mind regardless of how hurtful it was.

He was too pissed off to stop himself. Lotor, his Lotor, the person he had devoted years to- "I have told you more about myself than anyone else knows! Than my boss knows! I have no work friends! All I have ever, ever had was you and you don't even love me enough to have sex!" He roared, raising his voice, his eyes flashing with sadness through the anger. He hated Lotor for this. He hated himself more for thinking that he could trust Lotor.

"S-Sendak," Lotor whimpered and flinched when Sendak's voice rose. "I d-didn't want to have sex with her the moment our eyes met- I'm not that kind of man. I'm not a whore..!" He swallowed yet again and licked his dry lips. "I h-had murdered my friends that I had thought were my friends for you. Y-yet you are upset that I refuse to have sex with you? I'm s-sorry that had damaged our t-trust. I'm sorry.. I plead for forgiveness, Sendak. I w-wish to make it up to y-you... Please." Lotor cleared his throat and his hands formed into tight fists. His palms were sweaty, "I'm n-not a whore. Allura made me f-feel.. It felt natural to be with her. She had no ill intentions.. She simply wanted to be with me, she said she wasn't seeing anyone.."

Sendk looked at him, gritting his teeth. He walked over, cupping Lotor's jaw.

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked in a slight hiss. "'Making it up to me'," he then echoed. "What did you mean?" He was evidently assuming Lotor meant a lot of apologies and being listened to. Though that wasn't unexpected. Lotor was hardly the kind of person that he would expect anything else from. Lotor was hesitant but he looked up at the other. His eyes pink from the tears.

"We c-could have the sex I had been denying you.." Lotor whispered. "I could blow you. J-just please do not harm me.. Please.." Sendak removed Lotor's restraints.

"Not here," he murmured as he took his hand, beginning to take him to the living room. He settled down on the couch, leaning back, closing his eyes as he looked at Lotor. He gestured to the floor between his spread legs. "Alright, here is perfect. Now just get down on your knees and put your beautiful mouth to work, okay sweetheart~?" Lotor had got onto his knees, and he went to work to unzipping the other's pants. He tugged it down along with his boxers, he stroked Sendak's length. Lotor bit his lip once the member was fully erect. The size was intimidating, Lotor had to admit. He exhaled a shaky breath, he hadn't done this before. Hopefully he wouldn't choke. Lotor moved close and parted his lips. He then licked at the tip of his cock, his face burning red in embarrassment. Allura wouldn't have to know about this, surely this would be simply between Sendak and him. Lotor then closed his mouth around the member. He hummed and breathed through his nose. He sucked and swirled his tongue around, making sure to be loud and sloppy.

Sendak's hand tangled into Lotor's hair and he groaned softly. His eyes fell shut and he relaxed almost immediately. Who'd have guessed that his recent irritation was just sexual frustration? He moaned lowly and gripped onto Lotor's hair a little tighter, pushing him a little to urge him to take in more. He didn't mind the sloppiness or the loudness, just enjoying that Lotor had some idea of what to do and was working fucking wonders with the limited knowledge he had. Lotor whined softly but complied to having more of Sendak's length in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked harder, he could taste the precum that had leaked from the slit. His own member was getting hard in arousal. He felt ashamed that he was enjoying himself. Lotor moaned quietly, hoping that these noises would bring Sendak closer towards his climax. To get this done and over with, so he could also sort himself out.

It was working, Sendak snapping his hips up a little to make Lotor take more of his length into his mouth, moaning, gritting his teeth a little. "God," he breathed out, a soft curse escaping him. Lotor was a slut but he was absolutely gorgeous. Sendak tipped his head back, his member twitching and throbbing and, after a moment, he snapped his hips up harshly, pulling Lotor off enough to climax in his mouth instead of down his throat. Lotor whined when he tasted the load, he swallowed it all and pulled away to breathe through his mouth. He panted softly and he looked up at Sendak.

"Did I do well for a first time, Daddy?" He added the title for good measure. "W-we can go again.." Lotor suggested and shifted. Being on his knees for this long hurt. Sendak fixed his clothes, pulling Lotor onto the couch and making the male straddle him. He brought him in for a slow and loving kiss, coaxing his fingers through Lotor's soft hair.

"You did wonderfully, and we'll do more later," he said as he slid his hands under Lotor's shirt, kissing along his neck lovingly. "God, you're perfect."

Lotor exhaled softly, relieved he wasn't going to be tortured. He let the other touch him, his own erection pressing roughly against his pants. "M-more.. Later. Alright," He let his head tip back, humming slightly. Lotor then placed his hands on Sendak's shoulders, as he rolled his hips a bit. Sendak's gaze flickered downward. "Though," he remarked as he pressed Lotor down onto the couch. "You're hard, baby," he purred out, kissing Lotor's stomach. "Do you want any help with that~?"

Lotor whined softly and looked away, he bit his lip.

"Y-yes.. I do," He admitted and then moved his gaze back to Sendak. "Would you mind taking care of that for me...?" He tilted his head slightly. Sendak smiled a little, leaning in and pressing his hips against Lotor's as he unbuttoned his pants and removed his member from his boxers.

"How do you want me?" he asked in a slight purr. "With my hand again? Or do you want me to try with my mouth?" he asked, still pressing kisses to Lotor's neck with every other word.

"A-anything," Lotor breathed, "I need to cum.. Please.." His toes curled and He covered his eyes with his hands. "M-maybe use your mouth..?" Lotor trembled slightly, he had not been received a blow job before so he wondered how it would feel like. "Just please get me o-off, master... I want to cum.."

Sendak smirked. He leant in and slid his tongue nice and slowly over the tip of Lotor's member, then along the underside of his length. And again, slowly swirling his tongue around Lotor's size. He was slow and patient, keeping his eyes on Lotor to see how he would react to the pleasure. Lotor moaned softly and he arched his back.

"F-fuck.." He mumbled and then bit his lip. Sendak was hardly doing much and he was already melting under him. Lotor looked away in shame, did this make him a whore? He had sex with Allura and was now doing this with Sendak, god, he was a mess. He covered his face with his hands.

Sendak ran his tongue over the tip again, slower this time, and pulled back after only a moment or two.

"You look beautiful, Lotor," he said in a soft purr as his fingers curled around the length to rub it, still pleasuring him while he wasn't using his mouth. "I love seeing you like this. I love you. You look so perfect," he said as he moved his hand a little quicker. "This is where you're supposed to be~ Lying beneath me, moaning and squirming, just so perfectly slutty for me," he said as he leant in, taking the tip into his mouth and beginning to suck, running his tongue around it. Lotor gasped and his toes curled. Oh fuck, Lotor thought to himself, so warm. He then placed his hands on Sendak's head.

"Pl-please go f-faster.." Lotor had pleaded and his eyes were lidded in lust. "It feels really good, Sendak. Give me more.." He licked his dry lips and let out a soft whine. Sendak kept his gaze on Lotor, taking more into his mouth and beginning to suck, starting to move his head quicker and with noticeable impatience. He wanted to pleasure him more. Lotor gasped and moaned loudly. His hips jerked up slightly as the other continued to suck.

"F-fuck! Fuck!" Tears formed in his eyes as they eventually pooled down. Lotor gently tugged on Sendak's hair, "I'm c-close.. So close.." He closed his eyes tightly and He tipped his head back as he panted heavily, as if he was deprived of oxygen. Lotor eventually couldn't keep up anymore, Sendak was going too fast. He then jerked his hips up suddenly and came inside of Sendak's mouth without much warning. "I'm s-sorry.. I didn't mean to c-cum inside.." He opened one eye to see Sendak.

Sendak pulled away, wiping his mouth a little and taking a tissue to spit into. He had more authority than Lotor, he had no reason to go as far as to swallow just to appease him. It didn't matter that much to him. He discarded the tissue in a trashcan and moved to straddle Lotor once his clothes were fixed. He leant in and pressed their lips together, his eyes fluttering shut. He wasn't going to complain about Lotor climaxing. It showed he'd done a good job and god, Lotor had just sounded so perfect. Lotor wanted to ask if Sensak wasn't upset with him anymore. He didn't know if it was appropriate though, he didn't want the other to remember what had just happened earlier. Lotor pulled away from the kiss, he could taste himself on Sendak's lips a bit.

"A-are you happy now? I like it better when you are happy.." Lotor mumbled quietly, his eyes flickered to Sendak's chest then back to his face. He was getting nervous again and he didn't know why.

Sendak leant in and pressed a couple more kisses along his jaw.  
"I'm content," he said as he squeezed Lotor's thighs. "Though, I really hate to kill the mood so soon, but..." he sat up, moving off of Lotor and pulling him to his feet. "I am going to have to punish you. I don't want to," a lie, "But I need to. You had sex with someone, Lotor. Someone you weren't even supposed to talk to." He lifted Lotor up and put him over his shoulder. Beginning down the stairs, Sendak flicked on the light, his eyes scanning over what was on the table. He wasn't sure what he was going to use. He wanted to try something new.

"W-wait..!" Lotor stuttered and tried to collect himself, "We don't h-have to do this..! I'm sorry! I even showed you that I was sorry..!" He gripped Sendak's shirt. "Please d-don't hurt me! I learned my lesson! Please! I'm being honest! Don't hurt me.. Y-you can have all the sex you want but please spare me..!" He felt himself close to tears once more. "We c-can go again, and again until I c-can't anymore- but please, don't hurt me..!" He sobbed and trembled pathetically.

But Sendak, as per usual, wouldn't listen.


	23. The 'Allura Situation'

Sendak sat in the car.

He looked from the google maps app to the house before him and noted every single detail. He was making sure it was the correct house.

Soon, he stood. He had a bouquet in one hand and chocolates in the other as he stepped out of the car. Slowly, still checking the details of the house, he opened the white fence. He closed the door and began up the pavement in her driveway, raising his fist and knocking on the door. The prosthetic held the chocolates and he had the bouquet tucked under his arm. She'd arrived home half an hour prior. He gave her plenty of time to relax and ready herself for her downtime.

He was considerate enough to do that, at least. He had all of this planned out in his head. He knew what he was doing. Lotor would thank him for it. Allura had been drinking tea, sitting at the table and was just about to finish when she had heard the knock at her door. She placed the cup down and got up. She fixed her hair a bit out of habit and made her way to the door. Pulling it open, she peered out and saw Sendak. Allura smiled slightly from the sight of a somewhat familiar face.

"Ah, hello..?" She tilted her head to the side. "You're Lotor's friend that drops him off at the library, correct me if I'm wrong." Sendak nodded. He held out the flowers for her, a warm smile on his face.

"Exactly, I'm a close friend of Lotor's," he said as he waited for her to accept the gifts he had brought. "I came over to apologise, actually. At the library I may have been a bit... harsh when I picked him up to take him back home. I wanted to bring you over to see him, a surprise for him, as he gets really low without you." His eyes flickered over her body. Yeah, he could see what the appeal was. She wasn't his type, but Sendak could see why she had been so appealing to Lotor.

He gestured to his car, the Porsche. "If you would like to join me," he began warmly. "I'd like to take you to our house. He's my roommate and I want to do what I can to make him happy- though I do need to make you aware of some aspects of Lotor's personality and some of his behavioural traits that you should watch out for." Allura had held the gifts close and began making her way to his car.

"You make it seem as if there is something wrong with him. He is an angel, such a sweetheart.." She looked to Sendak, "But please enlighten me if you feel that I need to know more about him." Allura stopped once she was by the car door, "Do forgive me if I speak about your roommate so much. He reminds me of a prince. So proper, sensitive, and quite the nerd." She giggled softly at the thought of Lotor. "I was going to ask him if we could maybe grab something to eat and simply talk.. I miss him terribly."

Allura only got in once the car door opened, she slipped inside, moving a strand of her hair away from her face. "Does he speak of me at home?" Sendak smiled slightly, entering the drivers side. He started the car, clipping in his seatbelt.

"He does," Sendak said with a smile. "He speaks very fondly of you. He talks of your soft hair and pretty smile. He talks of how your shirts hug your chest and how nice your legs look when you wear skirts," he said as he began driving, starting on the memorised route back to his house. "He rarely stops speaking of you. You've enchanted him." He smiled and licked his lips, keeping his eyes on Allura. "He tells me that he wants to have pictures of you but is too shy to ask. He finds you gorgeous and desperately wants to be able to see your face while the two of you are apart."

"Oh.. I would have loved to take some photos with him," Allura responded. "I could have an entire gallery on my phone of just us being silly.." She chuckled softly as she imagined it happening in her head. "I find him extremely attractive as well. Maybe we can take some photos during my visit?" Allura gently placed the gifts on her lap. "If you don't mind it at all.." Sendak shook his head.

"Sorry," he said softly. "Lotor's at high risk right now, we can't risk any photos of him being taken and distributed. He's a Daibazaal," he explained as he flicked his indicator, his eyes not even flickering to Allura while he watched the road. They'd only be in the car half an hour. Forty-five minutes if he dragged it out.

"W-wait," She laughed nervously. "Related to Zarkon Daibaazal?" Allura's eyes flickered to Sendak. "The man who had it out for my Father? Alfor Altea? You must be joking..." She shook her head in disbelief, "Y-you have to be- Wait. Wait." She fumbled with the gifts. Her eyes averting from Sendak. "Lotor Sincline Daibaazal. He was on the news- his father is looking for him. Why did he not say this before? Is he on the run? Why does he refuse to be found by his father?" Allura admittedly was confused and a bit hurt, why didn't she put this together earlier? I guess Lotor was keeping things from me after all, she thought to herself.

"Lotor was regularly abused by his father," Sendak stated simply, bluntly. He wasn't going to dance around the issue or play games- she should know the truth about Lotor. "It's provided him with a lot of issues since he left. He's intensely paranoid and refuses to show vulnerability to anyone. It took me months of keeping him safe in my house before he even began to open up to me. He only came to me because my house is secluded. I work under Zarkon so I would be able to keep tabs on his search. When I found that he was talking to you..."

Sendak took another turn and stopped at a traffic light. He turned his gaze to Allura and settled on hand on her thigh. Only mid-thigh, so it wasn't as though he was attempting to be sexual with her.

"It made me worry. I didn't know anything about you aside from what he'd said. I was concerned that you were planning on returning him to his father. Though, after having him insist since we started home that you weren't planning anything like that, I decided to trust him." He gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze before pulling his hand back and starting to drive again as the light flickered green. "Though there are some things about his mental state that you should be made aware of before you get into any form of genuine relationship with him."

"I would never turn him in to that monster," Allura stated firmly. "I love him too much to let him fall into the hands of his father.. Poor thing. Never deserved to be brought up that way.." She sighed, her expression softening. "Tell me about his mental state, I do not wish to trigger anything.. Since you said he was abused, I'm sure he doesn't like raised voices or sudden movements. He flinched a bit, I noticed that much." He nodded.

"Though his mother's issues have also given him abandonment issues. He's obsessive about knowing all that there is to know about anyone and everyone in his life. He's done plenty of research on you and he's constantly talking about you. I'm sure that what he said would make you comfortable so I do not want to tell you. He doesn't intend any harm when he speaks of you in any kind of way, but he cannot stop himself. He needs someone like you in his life and he's unwilling to stop being your boyfriend."

Sendak glanced around. Twenty minutes, possibly thirty. "He fears sudden movements and erratic behaviours which is why he enjoys your company so much. However, he also has undiagnosed issues that he refuses to accept. He believes that I am abusive, that I hurt him. He self-mutilates during episodes and blames it on me once he's calmed down. It's my appearance. Physically, I have a similar build to Zarkon. While he trusts me and while we can be affectionate with each other to reassure him, he often panics. When he sees you, I have no doubt that I will beg of you to leave and attempt to convince you that I will harm you, perhaps even kill you. Please do not listen to him when he speaks of things like this. It's simply his poor mental state getting the better of him."

"Poor thing," She says quietly. "He hurts himself? It explains a lot of the scars he has.. One disturbingly.. Your name on his chest." Allura fumbled with her shirt. "But I'm sure we can somehow manage, yes? I will accept him no matter what. I believe he is a good man with no ill intentions. Has he been to a therapist or done any group therapy? Had he developed any coping skills at all?" Her eyes were back on Sendak. " Or has his father neglected him of such helpful options..?" Sendak shook his head.

"He was deprived of support and conditioned into thinking what was happening was normal," he explained. "The other day Zarkon issued a visit to my house. I had no warning and only a couple of minutes to get Lotor into the basement and hide any evidence that he had been in my house. I didn't get a chance to explain why I needed him in the basement or why his father was there. He put my name in his skin that day. He decided that if he was found, if I were planning on handing him over, he'd have a scar on his chest that implied that I'd intended on taking ownership of him."

A few moments passed. "And I doubt he'll be happy with me telling you all of this, so please just talk to him sweetly, be polite, be kind. Make this incredibly special for him, do what you can to make him happy. I even picked up a, uhh," he reached over and opened the glove compartment. "In there, there's a copy of the book he always speaks of. I'm sure he'd enjoy it if you read to him. I want to do the same one day but he's rarely in a good enough mood to listen to me and, when he is, he only ever wishes to speak of you."

"Oh," Allura responded softly. "That's very generous of you. You're a very good friend, Sendak. I hope we can be friends too?" She offered a small smile, "I want to get along. Any friend of Lotor's is a friend of mine." She giggled a bit, hoping to lighten the mood. Allura did feel a sense of jealousy radiating from the last comment Sendak had said. Surely, they would get along just fine. She didn't want to take Lotor away from Sendak, she knew how it felt for someone to date a friend and feel robbed. Allura reached into the glove compartment to see The Last Alteans, she grinned at the sight and pulled the book out. It was a first-edition. In pristine condition and, in the first cover, it turned out to be only the eighth ever printed. It was extremely expensive- Sendak had purchased it for almost five-hundred dollars.

He nodded a little. "I was planning on giving it to him as a gift but perhaps you should do it instead," he suggested. "I think he'd appreciate it more if it was from you. Also, I will leave for a period of... perhaps an hour in order to retrieve some important items for a surprise I have for Lotor. You two will be alone for that amount of time. Do as you please, there are condoms in his bedside drawer, but try not to be doing anything when I return. It's not the kind of thing that I want to hear." He'd not mind hearing Lotor, but he'd rather anything than hear Lotor moaning or making any noise for anyone else, especially Allura, who blushed at how blunt he was. She looked away in embarrassment.

He took another turn and the gates were in view. "He'll be happy to see you," he said with a warm smile. "Really, he will. He adores speaking of you. His eyes light up." Allura turned her head to see Sendak's home. She was in awe in how well kept it appeared.

"I'm also very happy- excited to see him again. A shame he has to stay hidden, I would have invited him over to my home. I'm sure the mice wouldn't mind his presence.." Allura hummed softly. She then grew quiet, unsure to keep talking. Sendak smiled a little.

"You have pet mice?" He questioned as he drove through the trees, soon parking outside of his house but not yet moving to leave the car, wanting to hear her answer and perhaps talk to her for a little longer.

He was stalling, he was aware of that much. He didn't want to leave Allura with Lotor but he was going to. Just... in a few more minutes.

"Yes I do," Allura answered. "They have all had their shots, I assure you. They are such little angels, I love them dearly.." She chuckled softly. "Do you own any pets? Or would like to? I see you as a cat person, in my opinion.." Sendak nodded with a smile.

"I have been planning on surprising Lotor with a cat for quite some time now," he admitted as he turned his attention to her. "I'm just considering what breed of cat he would like. I can't simply ask, that'd be too obvious. If you'd not mind finding out for me- I'd appreciate that. He won't suspect you're doing anything for him if you ask him his favourite breed of cat." Sendak smiled a little, glancing to the house and sighing a little. Right. He wasn't going to hold this off any longer. He pushed the car door open and gestured for Allura to follow him to the door of the house.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Lotor!" He called out. "Make sure you're dressed and decent! I've brought someone to visit you~!" He called, grinning to himself. He brought Allura inside before shutting and locking the door. His hand settled on Allura's shoulder. Lotor had been in his room, he left the said room and walked downstairs. He was wearing sweatpants, a white tank top, and his hair was pulled into a messy bun. He froze once he saw Allura. He cleared his throat.

"Princess," his voice was soft, "Why.. Why are you here?" He slowly approached Allura. "Are you a-alright..?" Lotor glanced at Sendak suspiciously. Sendak only smiled, holding out his hand for Lotor to come over.

"I thought you'd appreciate seeing her again," he said as he glanced between Allura and Lotor. Allura moved forward and wrapped both arms around Lotor's neck immediately, clinging to him, grinning.

"Sendak was really sweet," she said warmly. "He brought me here to see you! I'm glad, when you didn't show up to the library I was worried that you were done with me." She pulled back and cupped his cheeks, bringing him in for a loving kiss. Sendak walked past and gave a pat to Lotor's ass as he started to the kitchen. He was silent as he walked past them.

Allura pulled away and grinned at Lotor. "Which is your room?" She questioned with a smile on her face, 'The Last Alteans' tucked neatly beneath her arm. "I want to see what your bedroom is like. I've been curious." Lotor nodded silently. His eyes flickered back to Sendak, then looked back at Allura.

"Follow me," he offered a tiny smile. He held her hand and guided her upstairs to his room. He opened the door and led her inside. "Sendak had helped decorate..." He closed the door quickly and He sighed sharply. "Allura, are you sure you are alright? Sendak- he... He is not a good man." Lotor then sat on the bed, "He is kind to you but not to me.. You've seen my scars. I-I just worry for your safety. I love you so much.."

She sat beside him, brushing some of his hair behind his ear. She met his eyes. "Lotor, I," she leant in and pecked his lips. "I love you too. Believe me, I do, but I don't want to speak of Sendak. I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine. He didn't harm me or threaten me, he isn't a monster. He asked me to come visit you because I make you happy and I agreed." She leant in and pressed her lips to his. "Please, Lotor, let's focus on something else. Let's focus on each other. I only rarely get to see you and I'd rather we spent our time together being romantic than discussing your roommate."

"Forgive me," Lotor mumbled and patted the spot next to him, "Sit, please. My mattress is extremely comfy." He then looked to the copy that Allura had, "Our favorite book.. " he chuckled softly. "That's very thoughtful of you.. Did you purchase it..?' Lotor pulled at his tank top. She nodded and held it out to him.

"Yes, for you," she said softly as she took ahold of his hand, leaning in to peck his cheek. She liked being able to be affectionate with Lotor like this. She just enjoyed his company. She loved being his girlfriend. "I was hoping that you would like it." Her head tipped onto his shoulder. "I'd have brought you more, I've been wanting to get boba tea with you for a long while, but I wasn't given any notice before being invited here.." Lotor had gently cupped her chin, he then kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's alright, princess. You are a gift already, so sweet. So beautiful," He smiled, "I'm glad you came. I missed you so. I missed your beautiful ocean eyes, those plump lips, and I missed your gentle caress..." Lotor kissed her again. "I'm so happy, my princess.." She leant in, kissing him once more and smiling fondly against his lips.  
"I'm so happy to see you, too," she spoke gently, moving one hand into his hair. "You're such pleasant company, Lotor." She smiled fondly and pressed her lips against his, coaxing her fingers through his soft hair. Lotor smirked into the kiss and pulled away; he then pinned her to the bed. He then leaned back down and captured her lips hungrily. He then pulled away once more.

"Forgive me once again, princess. I missed you so much and how our bodies fit together so well. Maybe when Sendak leaves- if he does, we could push this farther.. And have sex..? We would have it on an actual bed.." He nipped her neck teasingly.

She felt his hot breath on her neck, eyes fluttering shut. She tangled her hand into his hair and tugged it a little.

"Perhaps when Sendak has left the house?" She suggested after only a moment, eyes fluttering shut. The front door opened and closed and, shortly after, a car could be heard pulling away. "Ah," she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Perfect timing, I must say." She licked her lips a little and her head tipped back to encourage him to continue with his lips on her skin. Lotor nipped and kissed at her chocolate skin.

"A little too perfect," He mumbled but then he slipped his hands under her shirt, going back and beginning to undo her bra. She sat up a little, enough to tug her shirt off and discard it on the floor. She reached to begin removing his shirt, too, before Lotor's hands reached behind her and her bra unclasped without resistance.

His lips were against her neck once more as he tugged her bra off of her, discarding it with her shirt. His hands only lingered at her hips for a matter of moments before sliding up to her chest. Gasping softly as his hands began to massage her chest, Allura lay back on the bed.

"I love you," Lotor breathed against her neck, sinking in his teeth after only a moment and sucking her sensitive flesh, leaving dark marks on her skin.

"I-I- nng- I love you too," she returned with a slight stutter, moaning louder as she felt his fingers begin to tease her nipples, pinching lightly between squeezes of her breasts. She was gorgeous. Breathtaking. So fragile yet so perfect.

Allura pressed up, toward his hands, warmth already beginning to tingle her body as his touch aroused her.

"Nn- Not even hesitating? You're more eager this time, L-Lotor-" She slid her hands under his shirt, tipping her head to the side a little to urge him to kiss her more, to mark her more while she tugged at his shirt. She wanted it off. She wanted him undressed, too. She needed him. He made her feel so good. Lotor took notice of this, he then pulled off his shirt a bit too impatiently. He then sank his teeth into Allura's neck. He sucked and left a dark bruise, then littering more along her dark skin.

"Forgive me, my princess for my eagerness. You are simply too sexy..." Lotor then pressed kisses down to her chest. Tongue flicking over her nipple, a breathy moan escaped Allura's mouth. Lotor's lips closed around the bud of her nipple, sucking and flicking his tongue over the erect bud, teasing her. She responded to it so gorgeously. He hummed softly as he pulled back causing her to shudder as the wet skin came in contact with the cold air, "So beautiful..." Lotor mused.

One hand ventured to her thighs as his other hand spread her legs. He flicked up her skirt as he began rubbing her thighs, slowly slipping his hand to tug her panties down. They were discarded shortly and he rubbed her wetness for a moment, watching her cheeks flush as a startled 'A-Ah~!' escaped her. Finally, after only a few moments that felt to her like an eternity, he slipped one finger inside her.

She gasped, placing one hand on his chest and tugging his hair sharper with her other hand.. Her breath caught a little as she relaxed around the digit, her eyes fluttering shut. He worked magic on her body, making her weaker with every touch- though the lacking patience wasn't too appealing. "L-Lotor-" she breathed out as her eyes fluttered shut, her head tipping back slightly. "God- G-God- Lotor-" She arched her back slightly, pressing her chest toward him. "H-Hahh-! Ngn-!" She was wet, tightening around him, panting softly as her eyes fluttered shut. "M-More- Please, Lotor, I need you. I want you inside me," she pleaded softly as her eyes flickered to him. Lotor had moved slightly, going into the drawer beside him before slipping out a condom.

"Of course my dear princess," He had responded before opening up the packet. He stroked himself to full hardness, then rolled the condom onto his length. Lotor leaned down and kissed Allura, it was quick and hungry. He then pulled away and held her thighs, "Are you ready for me?"

She panted softly, returning the kiss with noticeably sloppiness as she moaned, keeping her eyes on him. It was only a moment or two before she nodded.

"P-Please-" she breathed, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, biting her bottom lip. She gripped onto his shoulder with one hand and her hair with the other, panting softly as her head tipped back. She really wanted more. Something about Lotor was more addictive than nicotine. Lotor slipped into Allura, pressing into her until all on his length was inside. He quickly kissed her once more before thrusting into her at a steady pace. He loved all the gorgeous noises Allura produced. How she seemed to melt from his touch and his touch alone.

Lotor wouldn't mind being by her side until death did they part. She was intelligent, sweet as honey and a beautiful goddess in his eyes. He wanted to be happy, and Allura was the one to be able to do so. He was sure of it. Yet deep inside, guilt was eating him. He was having sex when he promised Sendak he wouldn't do it again. Maybe he could convince Allura to run away with him. They could just drive away and live somewhere that Sendak couldn't find him. Or his father. He wanted to be free and happy. No longer living a life of torment and manipulation. He and Allura could get married, maybe even have kids. They could live in a big house with a beautiful garden. The rooms could be shades of purple and pink, and their children could grow up not having to know the horrors that he had gone through.

"A-Ah-! Lotor-!" She moaned out, easily adapting around his length as she gripped onto his hair. She tightened around his length, her hands shaking, her body weak underneath Lotor as he pleasured her, even if he was barely doing anything. "Ah-" she moved her hips slightly, pushing them toward Lotor, urging him desperately to do more, to pleasure her, just to do anything while he was inside her. She was at his every need. She just wanted to be with him. She just adored being by her side. Everything was just- just perfect. It always felt good. He always made her feel so good. Only he pleasured her like this. Lotor began to quicken his thrusts, nipping at her neck and panting heavily.

"You drive me wild, princess~" He moaned quietly, "So beautiful. So sexy. Your body writhing under me..." Lotor smiled at her fondly. She gasped and moaned lewdly, tugging his hair sharper as her head tipped back. The pleasure was overwhelming, causing lewd noises to spill from her lips as the bed rocked, thumping against the wall slightly. She pressed into his neck, biting a little and sucking, attempting to leave marks but only lingering in one spot long enough to leave a tiny blemish before she detached to let out a cry of pleasure and latched onto another spot. Lotor kept of thrusting, gradually getting harder and faster. He growled softly, biting his lip. He wanted Allura to bite harder, but only pants and soft groans escaped him. His body was glistening with sweat a bit, he then huffed.

"I'm close, princess.." Lotor's eyes were lidded in lust. "Forgive me if I didn't last longer than last time..." He blushed in shame. His thrusts were getting slower but still harsh. The sound of skin slapping skin was swarming his ears. It was a symphony of seduction and lewd cries. Lotor sank his fingertips harder into her thighs. He was so close.

She was crying out louder and louder with each harsh thrust. She could tell he was getting impatient but she was no better, sinking her teeth into his neck hard as he fucked her nice and rough. She was weak beneath him, panting.   
"F-Fuck-!" She cried out, feeling the need to apologise for her language. "Lotor-! A-Ah~! You feel so good in-inside me!" She tugged his hair sharper, biting his neck harder, sucking on his skin. She arched her back suddenly and let out a louder cry of pure ecstasy. Her head had tipped back, eyes squeezing shut as she climaxed, tightening around him. It just felt overpoweringly good, stars bursting across her vision as she came.

How Lotor always managed to reduce her to a moaning, whining, desperate mess- she didn't know. Lotor didn't stop pounding inside her until he too, climaxed. He groaned loudly, his cock twitching inside her warmth. Lotor looked to Allura, she was so pretty how undone she was.

"You look so beautiful my dear," he chuckled softly as he kissed her on the lips before pulling out. He carefully removed his condom, tying it and throwing it away in the trash. "We should dress up now, we don't know when Sendak will get back.."

She was trembling slightly beneath him, nodding, panting, attempting to recollect herself. She sat up slightly, moving up and pressing her lips against Lotor's again without hesitation. It was a little sloppy and slightly impatient but his lips felt nice on hers and she'd rather kiss him for a few more minutes than she would get dressed again.

Nonetheless, she broke the kiss and began tugging on her clothes, sighing a little. She had to admit that she was tired out from that- she'd need to ask when Sendak on bringing her back home. She tugged on her shirt and fixed her skirt, moving to settle down on Lotor's lap once he, too, had redressed. She tipped her head onto his chest, smiling, picking up 'The Last Alteans' and beginning to read it once more, speaking each word softly. It was nice. A pleasant change- doing something relaxing was a nice change of pace. She honestly preferred it.


	24. Dealt With

It wasn't clear how the argument had started, nor how it has escalated so quickly.

All that was clear that was Sendak had returned home, expecting to hear the sounds of lovemaking and to have to play popular music on the radio in order to avoid having such noises plague him, and instead met the sounds of shouting. He had been at Allura's house- she had left her bag in the hall and he had taken her keys- and picked up all that he would need, including her mice. He set them down in their cage in the living room for now.

Everything else he had gathered- hydrogen peroxide, new blades for his bonesaw, etcetera- had been left in the kitchen. He pushed open the door to Lotor's room with one hand over his eyes.

"Are you both dressed?" He questioned, waiting for reassurance before bringing his hands away from his eyes. It made no difference to him. He had already seen Lotor naked and as unappealing as he found female biology personally, at least he'd not stare like other indignant males he knew and worked with.

Regardless, they were both dressed, with Allura stood by Lotor's desk, arms folded over his chest. Lotor sat on his bed, hands on his hips. They both looked equally pissed off.

"It's hardly my fault that you lack so much trust in all of those around you that you feel the need to push me away and kick me out after we have sex!" She shouted. "First you storm out of the library and now you try to kick me out, telling me I'm 'in danger'!" Her voice was raised and full of anger. Sendak could see Lotor flinching in the corner of his eye. Allura could see it too, he knew that, but she didn't even bat an eyelid. "Son of Zarkon," she said in a hiss. "You truly do act like it. You're as selfish as he is."

Lotor's eyes widened when she said that last line. He then exhaled sharply and tried his best to appear calm. His voice was shaky and He didn't want to lash out.

"Take. That back," He had simply responded. "You are in danger. I want to save your life." He then suddenly stood up, "Take that back!" He bared his teeth. "You accuse me of being just like my father- then you accuse me of lying about your safety?! I thought you were better than this, Allura. You merely jump to conclusions and instead of compromising with the other- you still refuse to see it through my eyes! You're as narrow-minded as your father!" Lotor had grabbed her wrist. "I thought you were different from the other people I had met. I thought you would listen and trust me, maybe even want to stay with me. You're just like them." The last sentence dripped in malice and poison. His grip on her wrist was threateningly tight, causing her to whimper and try to tug away from him.

"Like who? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only person in your life who's attempted to befriend you! You're-"

"Shut up!" Shouted Sendak, grabbing ahold of both of their wrists and tearing Lotor's hold free from Allura. He brought her close and held out a hand toward Lotor. Allura cowered into Sendak as if he would protect her from Lotor.

As if.

"Both of you, shut up! Keep your damn mouths shut and don't even look at each other!" He said loudly, glancing between the two of them. His arm was wrapped around Allura's shoulders, his prosthetic out toward Lotor. He could feel Allura breathing against him. He could feel how her body trembled- though it was unclear what emotion caused this. "Lotor, I am sick of you driving away everyone that comes to spend time with you. I have attempted time after time to look after you and get you to meet new people!" His eyes flickered to Allura. He was just waiting for her to move into a more convenient position. She turned her gaze to Lotor but her neck was too... guarded by her raised shoulders.

"Let go of her!" Lotor barked. "How dare you lie to her about who you are!" He reached to try and grab Allura, "Stay away from her!" Allura simply pulled herself closer to Sendak. Lotor was trembling violently with anger, "You tell her false information- feeding her lies about me..! You are the one that leaves my body covered in scars! How dare you try and manipulate her like you did to me!" He was breathing heavily, and his eyes began to get wet with yet-to-be shed tears. "How dare she not believe me.." His voice cracked, "Allura, I'm sorry for yelling at you.. But please, please believe me. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.."

She only grit her teeth and turned her body toward Lotor, opening her mouth to speak.

Sendak saw his chance.

He clamped his hand over her mouth, his prosthetic wrapped tightly around her waist and giving her no room to squirm. He licked his lips as he leant to her ear.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you are told," he remarked in a low hiss, eyes flickering to Lotor. "He's telling the truth for all of it. And if he moves any fucking closer, you're going to experience hell," he said with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to the soft skin of her neck. "I've been wanting to break your little fingers since I first saw you, if I'm entirely honest. Sitting with your legs over Lotor's lap, playing with his hair, flaunting all of your curves like a whore." He was smiling, slowly pulling his hand from her mouth to take a knife from his pocket. He held it firmly in one hand. She was trembling, her breaths shaky, trying to find her voice.

Sendak smiled a little. It was cute to see someone in so much fear that they couldn't even speak. It was truly tragic that Lotor had never been like that- always so feisty and argumentative, even when he had nothing to gain. "See, Lotor? She's smart enough to know to keep her mouth shut," he said softly, eyes turning to Allura. "Though Lotor apologised to you. He looked really pathetic while he did it, too. I mean- Lotor Sincline Daibazaal, son of Zarkon, apologising to someone who compared him to his abusive father? You must mean a lot to him."

Lotor grit his teeth. He wanted to pull Allura away but he was warned to not get closer. He looked to Allura, then to Sendak. Lotor's voice trembled but his eyes were dark as he glared at the larger male.

"Sendak," His voice was strained, "Let her go. I knew you set this up, Sendak, a man who never likes being with others- a man who lived all alone throughout his entire life, bringing someone home that he knows he despises. What was the point of bringing her here if you were only going to take her away from me?" Sendak smiled a little, bringing the blade up to her neck and digging it in ever so slightly. She whimpered and tried to press back against Sendak to get away from the blade.

"Simple," Sendak said as he looked at Lotor. "To show you that you can't make friends with anyone else. You killed two of your other friends- almost three of the four. I had to kill the fourth for you. And now you get a girlfriend, a little slut of your own, and I bring her here to kill her so I can prove to you that you aren't allowed to have anyone! Ever! You're mine! You are and only ever will be mine!" His voice was quickly getting louder as he dug the blade into her neck more and more. He wasn't lying. He was going to kill her. A dribble of blood began to spill from her neck and she let out a panicked cry.

Sendak pulled the knife back, though. Not by much, just enough to stop her from bleeding too much more. He didn't want to kill her yet. He had no reason to kill her just yet. That'd let them both off too easy. He wanted to put her through excruciating pain and he wanted Lotor to know that it was all his fault. After all, if Lotor had just listened to Sendak's orders not to talk to anyone, she'd be perfectly fine. Continuing on in her blissfully ignorant life.

"Please don't kill her, Sendak!" Lotor shouted, "I'm s-sorry..! You already be-beat me. You have had your way with me.." He drew in a sharp breath, "I knew I shouldn't have spoken with anyone, let alone have sex with them. Please, please, don't kill her.." Tears had escaped his eyes and now they ran down his face. "I'm so sorry, Allura. We should have never met. Never made eye contact. I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be in such a position. I never meant any harm. I was lonely. I had false hope that I might find someone that could make me feel as if I was their equal. Please understand, Allura. I never meant for any of this to happen..!"

Sendak kept his eyes on Lotor, looking utterly bored.

"I'm sorry," Allura whimpered, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I should have listened. We- We should have run and never looked back," she whimpered. "Just like you said we should. But- I- I didn't listen." She choked on a sob and Sendak moved the blade back to her throat.  
"I've heard enough from you, thanks," he muttered sharply as he dug the blade into her neck. He didn't hesitate this time, didn't linger. He didn't want to drag it out. Instead, once the blade was dug into the skin of her throat, he moved his hand sharply. A quick, clean slice across the centre of her neck.

She choked on a gasp for breath and began to squirm, coughing on her blood as it spilled from her throat and between her lips. Her legs shook and gave out underneath her, causing her to hang limp in Sendak's hold. Lotor had cried out, rushing towards Allura. He quickly pulled her away from Sendak's grip, meeting no resistance. She had bled out too much for Sendak to care and released her into Lotor's awaiting arms. He didn't like that he'd already dirtied himself with her blood.

He held her tightly to his chest as he takes his shaking fingers through her hair. Lotor began to sob, moving her so he could see her face. He did not care that her blood stained his white tank top or hair. He didn't know what to say now. He just shook his head, his lips parted slightly but nothing came out but a breathy cry. He then kissed her cheek, her forehead and lastly her lips. Lotor held her so tightly, afraid that if he let go she would merely dissolve. She gripped weakly to his shirt, her eyes hazy, already so close to death. She opened her mouth and let out a feeble whisper of 'I love you' before her eyes fell closed. It was too much of a struggle to keep them open. She let out shallow breaths for a few more seconds before exhaling. Her pulse fell to nothing. She died in Lotor's arms.

Gaze lingering on Lotor and the corpse in his arms for a few more moments, Sendak let out a sigh.

"I'm going to have to clean this up, Lotor," he simply said. "Would you mind releasing her so that I can clean up? You should go shower. You're covered in her blood." Lotor didn't respond. It was as if the world fell silent, except for the sound of his own breathing. He buried Allura's face into his shoulder as he continued to comb her hair with his fingers. Lotor placed his chin on the top of her head. He sniffled, then shifted to kiss her of the top of her head. Lotor didn't even glance at Sendak, his knees were growing weak. He slowly sank to the floor, still holding Allura's lifeless body.

Sendak knew better than to snatch the corpse from Lotor so, instead, he lifted Lotor up (awkwardly attempting to keep the body close, too) and dropped him into the bathtub. "Stay in there," he muttered. "You'll only get blood everywhere if you don't." He opened a locked compartment behind the mirror and took out a bandage, wrapping it around Allura's throat to prevent further bleeding. "Now I'm going to clean up the blood in your room. Mourn for as long as you want but when I come back in and tell you that I need to dispose of the body, you're going to hand it over. Understood?" Once again, he didn't respond. He simply buried his face into Allura's hair. Lotor sniffled softly, his throat tight from crying. It hurt to breathe. He still couldn't come to terms that Allura was dead. Even when her skin was cold, and her pulse was no more. Surely this was all a nightmare and Lotor was going to wake up any moment now. He closed his eyes tightly and He sank his nails into her skin.

Sendak cleaned Lotor's room entirely. The floorboards had been washed clean of blood and doused with hydrogen peroxide for good measure. Then he had changed the bedsheets and removed Allura's bag from the room. Finally, once he was content that the room was clean enough, he cleared a small section at the end of one of Lotor's shelves. He took one of the white roses from the bouquet he had brought Allura and set it down, then getting a picture of her printed off and setting it into a frame. He set it by the flower, adding a couple electric tealights so Lotor wouldn't accidentally leave a candle burning and set his bedroom on fire.

Finally, now that everything else was sorted, he went to the bathroom.

"Lotor," he said as he entered. "I need to take her now. I need to get rid of her body." Lotor shifted and stubbornly clung to Allura's form. He slowly rose his face to see Sendak. Lotor wanted to scream and refuse to let go of her. He was his. He was his to hold. Lotor still held onto her last dying words, her saying she loved him. Her death was still his own fault. He had hesitated but he compiled and released Allura's dead body. His eyes were almost as dead as Allura's, they simply stared on yet his gaze was not on anyone. Lotor pulled away once Sendak had taken hold of her. He tore his gaze from nothing. He hugged himself tightly.

Sendak nodded a little.

"Thanks," he simply murmured. "Now shower and leave your clothes just outside the back door when you're done. I'll, uhh..." he looked at the body hanging limply in his arms. "Deal with this."

He left without another word, not waiting for Lotor to agree or disagree. He cut Allura into small sections and buried her beneath another rose bush the opposite side of the garden from where the girls were buried. He'd murdered plenty before but having to dispose of the body was irritating. Thank god he only rarely had to do that.

He held Allura's head for a few moments, though, soon braiding a section of her hair and slicing it off, then ditching it with the rest of her. He tucked it into a pocket as he covered over the rest of the ditch and replanted the roses. He washed the hair in the kitchen sink and braided it once more, bringing it to Lotor's room. He set it by the shitty little 'memorial' he had set up. Hopefully Lotor would appreciate it. A show of sincerity would ideally make Lotor quicker to forgive him for this. Lotor had washed himself thoroughly and yet he felt numb. He couldn't feel the water drum onto his skin. He eventually finished and slipped out of the bath. Lotor snatched a towel and dried himself, soon putting on a new set of clothes.

He stepped out of the hall and slowly approached his room. He hesitated before entering, the smell of cleanliness attacked his nostrils. It was as if Allura had never arrived at all. It hurt him even more. He did not look to Sendak as he made his way towards his bed. Lotor crawled into it and pulled the sheets over him. He curled up and He hugged his knees to his chest. He did not want to leave this bed ever again.

A few moments passed before Sendak left the room. He showered and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, moving to lie on the bed beside Lotor. He simply wrapped one arm around his waist and stayed silent, waiting to see if Lotor would lash out and push him away, press into him for comfort, or stay dead silent. He doubted that the second would happen, though. Once Lotor realized Sendak had laid beside him, he began to cry again. It was mostly choked sobbing and hiccups. He was angry at himself and he sank his nails into his cheek. He sought to punish himself for his actions. How could he go on knowing that he had led Allura to her demise? That he had murdered innocent people? How could Sendak live like this as if he bore no soul inside the vessel he called a body?

Sendak soon moved the blanket away and settled beneath it to lie with Lotor. He turned the male to face him.

"Lotor," he began in a soft voice. "You have to understand how truly sorry I am that I had to kill her." His expression was one of sadness but it didn't spread to his eyes. "I didn't want to have to kill her but, you see, it's dangerous to have you get too close to anyone. I won't lie to you, I won't tell you that she had bad intentions, but just know that if I didn't have to kill her, I wouldn't have done it. I don't expect you to forget that this happened or to forgive me for it but just- just know that I'm sorry and that there was no way around it."

"I shall wait for death to take me," Lotor muttered under his breath and pushed Sendak away. He rolled away from him and yanked the sheets back over himself. "Death is the only thing worthy for my wrong doings. May God forbid you take that from me." Lotor bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly. Everything went from bad to worse, and every waking minute seemed to prove it. Not even in his dream-like state could he run away from his reality. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could only see dead eyes staring back. Sendak smiled a little.

"Yeah," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Lotor's neck. "I love you too."


	25. Drunk Sex

It had been on, perhaps, the fourth or fifth glass that Lotor's lips parted as he was kissed. That perhaps the idea of being taken by Sendak wasn't such a daunting thought. Perhaps it was the alcohol that took away his inhibitions, but the intimacy didn't seem like such an intimidating thing. Though, nor did Sendak, the partner he planned on being intimate with.

Sendak's lips pressed slowly along his neck, slightly sloppy and less coordinated than they had been before he had opened the bottle of wine. Sendak's tolerance was lower than expected for someone who drank so often. He was only on his seventh or eighth glass yet his composure had been worn away at much quicker than Lotor's had. It was likely the consequence of an empty stomach, as while Lotor had been having constant snacks and drinks, Sendak had been more focused on his partner than the array of food that had been available.

His hands had begun to wander by now, too. It was something he hadn't done before, letting his hands wander along and feel Lotor's supple form beneath his fingertips. His hands had wandered beneath Lotor's shirt already, Sendak's lips still pressing along his skin. He enjoyed all of it, every single second of it. He enjoyed hearing Lotor whimper and mewl, he enjoyed seeing his body tremble slightly upon letting out shaky breaths. He adored seeing every little beautiful way Lotor's body would react to the touches. And Sendak had yet to even begin pleasuring him.

"It t-tickles," Lotor had made a breathy chuckle, "You're not keeping your hands to yourself, sir!" He drank more from his cup and playfully tried to pull Sendak's hands away. "We haven't even seen if La Professor will get caught or not..!" He was referring to the show that they had slowly began to forget was on. Sendak's relentless touching meant Lotor was too distracted to catch on to what was happening in the show. He then poured himself more wine into his cup, almost spilling it on his lap. "Oh lord, I can't keep my hands steady.." He laughed gently.

Sendak turned off the television. He waited for Lotor to fill his glass before setting the bottle aside and moving him to sit on the sofa. "Just relax," he purred out as he straddled Lotor's hips. "I'm treating you to whatever you would like," he purred out. He pressed into his neck, kissing and nipping and sucking as he squeezed his thighs. God, Lotor was exactly where he was supposed to be- beneath him. He continued kissing his neck, sliding his hands under his shirt and running them along his body.

Lotor's skin felt perfect to Sendak. It felt like little jolts of electricity shot up from his fingertips every single second that they were in contact with Lotor's gorgeous body and smooth skin. He was perfect. He was just so perfect.

"I love you," he murmured against his neck as he leant close, biting, kissing and sucking. "God, I love you. I just want to make you scream my fucking name. I only ever want you to be mine." Lotor made soft noises from Sendak's kisses. He exhaled sharply and tilted his head back.

"I love y-you, so much.." Lotor bit his lip, "I love how easily you can carry me.. How you hold me in your arms.." He swallowed thickly. "You make me feel special, Sendak. I w-want to be yours only." Sendak cupped his cheeks and leant in to kiss him again, sliding his tongue into Lotor's mouth without a second of hesitation.

He then continued to pin him down. Beginning to grind against him, Sendak moaned out into the slightly-sloppy kiss. God, he needed him. He could only imagine how perfect Lotor felt. He wrapped Lotor's legs around his waist, continuing to impatiently rut and roll his hips against Lotor's. His mind was just clouded with his lustful and desperate thoughts. He needed Lotor. That was all that he knew- that he needed Lotor. The smaller male had began to moan softly. He tried to kiss back, He panted heavily and whined through it. Lotor felt a bit dizzy, his body warm and his hands had gripped onto Sendak. Oh fuck, Lotor tried to piece his thoughts together, too good. His hips began to rock against Sendak's. If they kept this up, Lotor would be rock hard. He couldn't think straight, dear lord this was happening so fast.

Sendak didn't even care. He took took the glass from Lotor's hand and broke the kiss to drain it. He set it down in bed and pinned him down. He began grinding against him hard, moaning, pinning his wrists to the couch. He continued to rut his hips against Lotor's, soon tugging off Lotor's shirt. He had Lotor's legs spread nice and wide, keeping a tight hold on him.

His lips began pressing along Lotor's newly-exposed torso, sucking and biting and absolutely adoring how it felt to kiss him. He just felt so perfect. So, so perfect. Everything about having Lotor beneath him like this was just- god, it was perfect.

"I want to fuck you," he murmured with a slight slur to his voice, licking his lips. "I really want to pin you down and fuck you until you scream, my beautiful songbird." Lotor shuddered and His cheeks were red from the wine and Sendak's blunt words. He huffed and looked away,

"You c-can.. I'm already shirtless and my dick is aching.." He looked back at the other, "Please fuck me, Sendak. I love you so much.." Lotor bit his lip to attempt to look enticing. His vision was a bit hazy, as if the scene that had unfolded before him was a dream.

"God, fuck, I love you too. I love you so much too," he murmured as he moved back. He tugged Lotor's clothes off without hesitation before stopping, keeping Lotor pinned down as his eyes scanned along Lotor's body. He was gorgeous. He looked so perfect. "I love you. I love your body. I love your sleek thighs and your slender body and I love how you look beneath me," he breathed out as he leant in, pressing his lips against Lotor's once more.

He continued to wander his hands along his body. He reached down shortly, beginning to rub and palm Lotor's member. He was already hard and being aware that he could stimulate Lotor was only making him more and more excited. "You are perfect. So perfect," he breathed out as he tugged Lotor's boxers down. He absolutely adored him. He just loved him. Lotor moaned and squirmed under Sendak's touch. Chills had run down his spine from all the praise.

"Please, please touch me more, Sendak. Make me a slutty mess," Lotor breathed out, his hands formed into tight fists. "Don't tease me so much.. I won't be able to handle it." He then arched his back, panting and his lashes fluttered, "Please, please, do something..." Lotor wanted Sendak to get on with it! He felt slightly sluggish but still very much horny.

Sendak watched him for a few moments and pulled back, digging around for a few moments before finding the lube. He pinned him down again and lubed his fingers, sliding one into Lotor while his prosthetic continued to run down Lotor's beautiful body.

"Make sure to breathe and relax," he said with a smirk. "I'll pleasure you properly as soon as you're stretched again." Lotor had gasped from the intrusion, he covered his mouth with his hands. He tried to regulate his breathing and relax just like Sendak had said. He had closed his eyes, letting the strange feeling wash over him. He eventually succeeded in relaxing, his eyes fluttered open to look at Sendak. It was starting to feel less foreign, and he encouraged Sendak to keep going.

After a minute or two, Sendak slid in a second finger and began moving their fingers quicker. He smirked as he continued moving his fingers impatiently. He licked his lips, already impatient and desperate for Lotor to just be fucking prepared already so that he could fuck him. He really wanted to just pound into him. He couldn't help it! He'd needed it for months- dare he say a year.

"Fuck, Lotor," he breathed as he leant close, pushing in the third finger and moving them all quickly inside him. Lotor moaned and held onto the sofa, his breaths were shaky and his eyes were lidded.

"F-Fuck!" He whimpered and his chest rose and fell quickly. "S-Sendak.. Pl-please.." Lotor swallowed thickly and tried to find his words. "Fuck me, please f-fuck me.." His thighs trembled and He turned his head away. "I can't handle it a-anymore. Give it to m-me.."

That was all the prompting that Sendak needed. He slid the fingers out and spread Lotor's legs. He was quick to prepare himself, tugging a condom onto his length before beginning to press into Lotor. He was so fucking tight and he felt wonderful. From the second Sendak was inside him, he was in a state of euphoria. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a low moan of his partners name, burying his face in his neck.

"God, fuck, fuck," he breathed. "God, Lotor- You- You're so fucking tight and you feel so damn good-!" Lotor's breath hitched once Sendak entered him. He wrapped his arms around Sendak's neck tightly. His fingers tugged at his hair roughly.

"Shit- you're really big, o-oh fuck.. Fuck.." Lotor licked his dry lips and He shook a bit, "So b-big, Sendak. H-how did it even fit? Fuck.." It took a few moments before Lotor had adjusted to the other's size. He was already sweating even before Sendak entered him.

Sendak soon began to roll his hips. It took a lot of self-restraint to be so patient but goddamn, Lotor was worth it. He gripped onto his thighs tightly, moving nice and slow and smooth as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in, thrusting gently into him while he made sure Lotor was adjusted fully and that he'd not harm him when his patience wore too thin and his eagerness inevitably got the better of him. Lotor panted and his toes curled every time Sendak thrusted inside him. His lips parted, his breaths came out sharp and quick. His eyes closed but He tried his best to keep them and watch Sendak. Lotor felt so good, everything was hot and His brain was melting. It was hard to keep up with all these thoughts, he could only say how good he felt, and soon pleaded for Sendak to go harder and faster.

The male compiled without a second of hesitation, spreading Lotor's legs as he began to fuck him nice and hard and rough. His impatience took over and he almost didn't care about Lotor for a moment, just focused on the immense pleasure overwhelming him. He pressed into Lotor's neck and murmured absent praise to him, encouraging him, telling him that he was doing perfectly for him as he squeezed his thighs and fucked his tight hole. There wasn't a single thing about Lotor that could make him complain about this. It felt fucking phenomenal.

It was definitely worth the wait.

Lotor let out a cry once Sendak had done what he pleaded for. He sank his nails into the other's back and he squeezed his eyes shut. Lotor panted and he felt tears escape his eyes. Fuck, fuck, oh my god! His mind was going blank with new phrases to describe what he was feeling. Sendak was surely going to break him, he knew that much. Lotor moaned and felt the tears roll down his face, making him feel even more sticky. The way Sendak seemed to press into the deepest parts of him, the way his voice lingered near his ear. Lotor's own voice began to hit higher notes, if he wasn't drunk he would have kept his mouth shut. He didn't realize nor care how loud he was.

"Sendak!~" Lotor moaned and tried to inhale more oxygen, "Sendak!~" He shuddered as chills ran down his spine. It sounded so much more perfect than Sendak had imagined that it would be. He was moaning so loudly, so perfectly. Everything about him was just... delicious. Sendak just kept him beneath him like this, pinned down, pounding into him and beginning to search for that sweet spot, that perfect spot that would make Lotor scream his name, that would make Lotor all his. He bit down on his neck, sucking, continuing to kiss and bite and suck along his sensitive skin. This was perfect. He wished that he could savour this moment for the rest of his life. Lotor cried out, he gripped onto the other even harder.

"Right there!" Lotor panted, "Se-Sendak! Sendak! There!" He was seeing stars and the lewd noises of skin slapping skin was ringing in his ears, pouring into his brain. Everything felt so good. He was so close. "I'm s-so fucking close! So close!"

That was all the hint Sendak needed, immediately bringing Lotor's hips closer and beginning to pound into him harder and harder, making sure to hit that special fucking spot, as per Lotor's request, to bring his gorgeous submissive to his climax. Not that he was too far off, either, already leaking precum into his condom. Lotor whimpered and his lips parted, his tongue rolling out. After a few more thrusts, Lotor had cried out Sendak's name. His hips jerked and he came hard. He shook violently from the force, he had never come this hard, not even when he had intercourse with Allura. He had caressed Sendak's face and he kissed the other in a very sloppy yet passionate way.

Sendak continued to move inside Lotor for a few moments after the other had climaxed, panting heavily as he slid out, still hard. He tugged the condom off and discarded it into the trash, taking a tissue from the table and instead beginning to rub his length. He let out low, soft moans and his gaze lingered on Lotor for increasing periods of time. He soon climaxed, balling up the tissue and discarding it before picking up another to use to wipe Lotor clean. He leant in and pressed his lips against Lotor's, kissing him slow and lovingly but nonetheless sloppily. He was exhausted and intoxicated and had no care for avoiding the messiness of the kiss.

He broke away shortly, wiping his lips, sighing a little.

"I love you," he muttered as he brought Lotor's naked form close to himself, pressing into the smaller males neck as he brought the blanket over them both. "God, Lotor, I love you so much." The shorter male had a small smile upon his face. He was exhausted and breathing a bit heavily still. Lotor hummed,

"May we cuddle in my room..?" He laid his head onto Sendak. "It's better than this sofa.." He held into Sendak and closed his eyes. His vision was hazy and He needed to relax. If he was sober, he would have been just talking about how Sendak was his first in this position. Their first time having sex as a real couple. Yet, they were both intoxicated for their first time. It just didn't seem right.

Sendak grumbled a little, only barely awake. He stood shortly and brought Lotor into his arms, beginning to carry him into the bedroom. He settled down in the bed beside him, grumbling a little. He was getting tired now- he'd only barely manage to stay awake for a matter of minutes.

"I just love being with you," he mumbled. "You're an angel. You're so perfect, Lotor. So- so perfect," he murmured, pressing into his neck and littering it with a few more sloppy, uncoordinated kisses. Lotor chuckled softly at the kisses. They tickled and it was difficult for his eyes to stay open. He hummed,

"Let's sleep. You're tired after fucking the life out of me.." He shifted and kissed Sendak on the nose. "I love you.." Sendak smiled. He cupped Lotor's cheek and leant in to press their lips together lovingly. He broke away shortly and slumped down on the bed, his eyes fluttering shut.

He was out like a light within a few minutes.


	26. Hungover

Sendak awoke in the late morning. Sunlight was streaming lazily through the bars in the window. The air was warm and the atmosphere was calm. It was pleasant.

His eyes opened shortly and the most noticeable thing wasn't their nakedness- it was the fact that he had a pounding headache and felt like he was going to vomit any second. He managed to fight off the bedsheets and various blankets to escape to the bathroom, hunching over the toilet as he emptied the alcoholic contents of his throat. Oh, hangovers. The hell they were.

He coughed a little as he sat back, wiping his lips. His head was pounding, throbbing. His muscles ached and his hands were shaking.

"Fuck!" He muttered, moving one hand to his head. Hopefully Lotor wouldn't have a hangover as shitty as this. He'd barely be able to take care of his boyfriend if he was like this.

Lotor was asleep, he cuddled his pillow close but he peeled open one eye upon hearing the sound of vomit. Lotor groaned softly and gently raised his head,

"Sendak?" His voice was tired and timid from just waking up. He paused upon realizing he was naked. Why was he naked? Lotor pulled the blanket away and winced slightly, why did his ass hurt? Had he slept wrong? Lotor slipped out of bed and put on a pair of boxers. He then trudged towards where he heard Sendak. He stopped and quickly looked away upon seeing the other exposed. Lotor swallowed thickly and then everything fell into place.

His ass hurt, they were both naked, Sendak is vomiting, he felt so warm that night- oh my god. They had drank the other day and had sex while intoxicated. Lotor blushed and he cleared his throat, "Sendak, I'll go l-look for some pain killers.. Stay right there." he then left the other as he went towards the medicine cabinet. Sendak groaned a little as he looked to Lotor, not even glancing along his form and instead just focusing on his words and lingering on the hopeful thought that Lotor would bring him some painkillers and hopefully something to fucking drink. Jesus, hangovers always got worse over time.

Lotor had gotten a glass of water and the painkillers he promised. He made his way back to Sendak, his hands out and his head turned the other way as to not see his bare form.

"Here, y-you should at least put on underwear.. Can't walk around naked.." Lotor laughed nervously. They had sex, and it was the first time that he was the one receiving. His face had burned red when his thoughts lingered there, he couldn't remember much. Except Sendak's eye, his bare chest, the way how hazy and blurry his memory was.

Sendak's eyes stayed on Lotor.

"What," he began, a small smirk on his lips. "Worried you'll get all aroused again?" He took the painkillers, draining the glass immediately after and sighing a little. "Yeah, just- just fetch me some boxers or something. I need a little longer for my head to stop... pounding." The shorter male had quickly turned on his heels. He paused.

"From your room? You said I'm not allowed to be there ," Lotor had mumbled softly, "Do you wish for me to still go fetch them for you?" He glanced back at Sendak, his eyes accidentally wandered lower and He quickly looked away. That, was inside me? Lotor shivered, how on earth did it fit? Sendak glanced to him, frowning.

"What? No. I have some boxers in your bedroom, same drawer as your boxers," he just remarked as he rubbed his eyes. "Just grab a pair of mine from there. Thanks." He didn't even notice Lotor's red face or how his eyes wandered a little more than necessary. Lotor nodded and walked back into the room. He had opened the drawer and pulled out what was requested from him. He sighed deeply.

Couldn't Sendak be a bit more patient? Lotor thought to himself, Surely him bringing out the alcohol was his plan on finally having sex with me. He then made his way to Sendak once more, He tried his best to not let his gaze go lower as he handed Sendak his boxers. Bringing himself to his feet, Sendak pulled on his boxers. He then brought Lotor close.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, having figured out what had happened the night before. "Not too sore?" He leant in to press a few kisses along his jaw to his neck. "I didn't want you to be in pain, I shouldn't have... have done that. Last night. We were both drunk, it wasn't fair for that to be our first time as a couple. I just wasn't thinking."

Lotor stiffened, could he read minds now? He then relaxed and leaned against Sendak. He exhaled softly,

"Not too sore, and it's alright. I owed you," Lotor then looked up at Sendak, "Maybe next time we could do it while we are sober and not vomiting." He offered a tiny smile. Sendak nodded.

"That'd be nice," he muttered as he coaxed his fingers through Lotor's soft hair, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of his head. "Fucking hell, my head kills. I think I oughta lie down," he murmured, about to lie down on the cold bathroom floor while he recovered. "Hangovers only ever get fucking worse. Be glad you don't have one."

"Don't lie down on the floor!" Lotor said and held Sendak's hand. "Lay down somewhere else. I'll take care of you ok? Just tell me what you need and I will do it. It can't be anything alcoholic or harmful though. You will get worse.. Do you need a cold shower?" Sendak watched him and smiled a little upon beginning to Lotor's bed. He lay down, looking up at him.

"I'll shower later. There's a bucket under the sink in case I need to vomit again and some water. Then I only wish to sleep with my beautiful boyfriend. But put on something cute. It'll help my hangover to see you in one of the dresses I purchased for you. I promise." Lotor rose a brow questionably.

"Alright.. You rest. I will change.." Lotor made his way to his closet and opened it. He looked through it and pulled out a lavender dress that had a cut near the chest area. He assumed it was supposed to be worn by a female who wanted to expose their breasts a bit. Lotor slipped it on and ran his hands down the dress, flattening out any creases if there were any. Sendak was loving it. Seeing Lotor wearing the feminine clothes he was presented with as a gift- it was an honour. A sight that he could cherish. He was fulfilling his role as the female in their relationship- staying home to cook and to clean and devote himself to the arts while Sendak exercised and worked and made sure to spoil him.

Nothing was more satisfying than seeing someone with such a fighters soul submit to his assigned role. Lotor was to be the weak and submissive female- hell knows Sendak would rather die than be so weak- that waited eagerly for every moment he could spend with his boyfriend. And when they became married- Sendak couldn't wait. He would be able to sweep Lotor off of his feet, dress his boyfriend in only the finest bridalwear available, have the most extravagant wedding and the most exhilarating wedding night- it was something he hated to admit wanting. He wasn't supposed to be such a... hopeless romantic, someone who loved the idea of securing his relationship with a ring around Lotor's finger, but it was tempting. Appealing. A legal bind between them to keep Lotor by his side until the end of time.

Where only death would allow them to part.

It sounded perfect.

Lotor shyly put his hands behind his back, the dress had stopped mid-thigh.

"Does this look alright? You have been staring for quite a while.." He hesitated but approached Sendak. He then crawled onto the bed, his hair spilling over his shoulders. "I don't see how me wearing a dress will help with your hangover.. But I will not argue with you." He knelt beside Sendak, "You bought many dresses.. A shame I did not get to wear a lot of them.." Sendak's eyes continued to wander over Lotor's form and he brought Lotor close, lifting him up a little to make the male straddle his hips, only seeking to admire his beauty. His hands settled on Lotor's bare thighs.

"Gorgeous," he remarked casually. "And that's the correct choice. It is helping immensely with my hangover and I appreciate having something so appealing to focus on. You ought to wear dresses much more often, my darling Songbird. You suit them ever so well and they hug your beautiful slender form so perfectly."

Lotor had blushed, but hummed softly,

"Oh.. But. Only for you. Only you deserve to see me like this. I do not wish for anyone else to," He placed his hands on top of Sendak's, "I don't want to be made fun of or.. Anything of the sort." Lotor's eyes flickered to Sendak's face then away. "You know.. There are many awful people that might.. Might call me names. Or might touch me in places I do not want to be touched.." He then exhaled sharply. "You know very well what happens to men like me, as I stated when I was in high school.." Lotor pulled his hands away and fumbled with his dress. "But you wouldn't.. Talk about me like that with others right? Even if I wore feminine clothing or do feminine things.. You wouldn't treat me any different from a man- right?" Sendak smiled a little.

"I'd not treat you any differently to how I already do," he simply said, implying that he treated Lotor as a masculine figure when he treated him more like he would treat a female. "I don't speak about you to others in any way, much less one that would be derogatory. I treat you in an appropriate manner for who you are, regardless of being the feminine half of the relationship." He licked his lips a little and continued to study Lotor's beautiful face. "Only I deserve to see you like this. Such an understatement. I'd kill anyone who glanced at you while you dress like this in order to preserve it as something only I am permitted to remember and to see." He slid his hands under Lotor's dress, running them along his smooth skin. "You are simply perfect, Lotor."

"You mean all of that?" He asked softly, "Thank you.. Thank you. It means so much to me.." He smiled at Sendak, "I don't want to be seen in such a way.." He shifted slightly and He then placed his hands back on Sendak's, wanting to hold them. "How long do your hangovers usually last? I wish to spend more time with you today.. Just not all day in bed. Unless.. You would like to?" He massaged Sendak's hands slightly, rubbing his digits into the skin.

Sendak let out a soft noise at how wistfully and lovingly Lotor spoke to him, some air of arrogant pride swelling up in his chest as he coaxed his fingers through Lotor's hair.

"I would like that. Though, perhaps to make it more appealing for you, we can read. Or you can read to me. You were gifted a highly expensive copy of your favourite book recently- would you care to read to me?" He smiled fondly, reaching up with one hand, his human one, to cup Lotor's cheek. "It would be pleasant to hear your sweet voice lull me into new universes and fantasy stories. Besides, I don't believe that I have ever been able to read and complete a full book before. Not one that's over five-hundred pages. It's not like I had access to such stories during my youth."

"I would love to read you The Last Alteans!" He brightened up easily, seeming eager like a puppy. "It's such a wonderful story..! Would you l-like for me to get it now? To start reading now? Or maybe after you shower?" Lotor smiled and his cheeks had a rose tint to them. Smiling warmly, Sendak cupped Lotor's cheek and brought him in for a slow and delicate kiss.

"Now," he said softly. "I'd like that now. We can just relax and you can read your novel to me," he encouraged softly as he settled one hand on Lotor's thigh once more. "Your voice is music, I'm eager to have you read your favourite story to me." Lotor had dipped his head to kiss Sendak once more before slipping out of bed. He searched and eventually found the copy of the said book; he crawled back onto the bed. Lotor cleared his throat as he flipped through the pages, going towards chapter one.

"Chapter One," Lotor began, "My eyes had snapped open open my body falling forward. A single cry escaped my throat as I realized that the room was dimly lit.." His eyes flickered to Sendak to see his reaction. "I had caught myself in the nick of time, my breathing came out in shallow pants and I turned to see a clear chamber. I assumed I was in cryosleep but for how long? I didn't know.."

Sendak hung onto every word. It took him almost thirty pages for the story to catch his interest properly but he enjoyed hearing Lotor read to him and he adored how Lotor's voice conveyed the themes of the story. He held excitement in his voice at every thrilling part and used the tone of his voice to give different characters different tones of dialogue. It was fascinating to see someone so infatuated read something that they loved so much. He was greatly enjoying it. Even if the story hadn't been such a good story by Sendak's standards, Lotor would have had him captivated solely from how he read the story.

He'd wanted to read it from the second he had known that it was Lotor's favourite story but he had never been able to just sit down and pick up a book. Literature had never been one of his passions and that wouldn't change now.

He turned his attention to Lotor's expression, reaching up and cupping his cheek, smiling fondly at him. This was pleasant. Nothing but the sound of Lotor's voice as he read the novel with the serenity of their quiet bedroom. Sendak hadn't wanted anything else- and even if he had to kill five people in order to achieve this, he'd do it again. Lotor's face had a red tint to it as Sendak cupped his cheek.

"What should we do now? It seems only fit that you, my princess, shall help leads us. You and your royal advisor are very important to the team, tell us what you think is right," Lotor had continued, flipping the page over. "'I'm sure that your father would be proud of you, Princess.' the royal advisor added as now her new found friends looked to her with bright eyes and smiles. The princess could only smile back, it was extremely difficult not to..." Lotor had gone to at least chapter 7 before yawning softly.

"You tell me that I am weak, and pathetic. You expected me to simple fall to my knees and let you watch me crumble," Lotor was excited, since these were the words of his favorite character. "That is not what I was raised to do. I was raised to conquer, and to defeat every enemy that stands in my way..."

Sendak continued to watch him. He watched him as he yawned and reached up to coax his fingers through his hair. He leant in and pressed his lips to Lotor's gently, cutting him off halfway through a sentence. "Sleep," he remarked softly. "You're tired, Lotor. Perhaps you should have a nap."

"We were just getting to the good part.." Lotor rubbed his eyes and sighed softly. "I love the prince so much.." Lotor then looked around and stuffed a random, thin object into the pages to save it. He closed the book and placed it on top of the bedside table. . Sendak watched him, showing a small smile.

"We may continue when we wake up. I'd love to listen to you read it more often. Why are you so tired, though, sweetheart? Did you not get to sleep enough last night?"

"I'm not sure," Lotor admitted and laid down beside Sendak. "I don't know why I'm tired.. Forgive me." He softly kissed Sendak, "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind me napping with you? I don't want this hangover to make you stay in bed the entire day.. I worry for you." Sendak returned the kiss and brought Lotor to lie beside him, bringing the covers over them both.

"I don't mind," he promised softly. "Anything for your safety. I'd rather you were well rested than anything else. Feel free to fall asleep, darling Lotor."

"Alright.. " he yawned again and closed his eyes. He snuggled into Sendak. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After what seemed like an hour, Lotor had stirred from his sleep. He squinted as he tried to accustom his eyes. He groaned softly and turned his head to see Sendak. He was on his phone, lying back, one arm wrapped around Lotor. He'd just ordered something with next-day delivery when he glanced over to the male, having noticed that he was now stirring and waking up.

"Hey, Songbird," he murmured softly as he kissed Lotor's forehead. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Lotor asked and rubbed his eyes. "You are the one with the hangover.." He yawned softly and then looked to Sendak's phone, "what are you doing? If you don't mind me asking.." Sendak kept his eyes on Lotor, nodding.

"Much better," he said as he coaxed his fingers through Lotor's soft hair. "Is there anything in particular that you don't want to do it you don't want to spend all day in bed? I want to spend all of my time with you and I want to do whatever will make you happy, Lotor."

"Well.. I'm not entirely sure.." Lotor mumbled, "I was thinking about writing- but I'm sure I'm not any good at it." He frowned and laid his head on Sendak's chest. "You also avoided my question.." Sendak smiled a little.  
"I'm just ordering some things to be delivered to my workplace. I'll bring them home for you tomorrow," he promised softly. "Trust me, the gifts are worth it and you should make good use of them."

"Oh.." The shorter mumbled. He then shifted, kissing Sendak on the lips. "Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything you know.." Lotor offered a tiny smile at the other. Sendak shook his head.

"I did," he insisted. "It makes you happy so I did it. Anything to have you smile. You look ever so gorgeous when you smile." Lotor couldn't help but blush and connect their lips once again. He tilted his head to deepen it, parting his lips and wanting Sendak to slip his tongue inside. Maybe a little make out session was alright, just for a bit. Lotor would pull away if it escalated. He was still a bit, out of it, getting use to the fact they actually had sex. Sendak cupped Lotor's cheek with one hand and the other moved to his hair as he complied with the silent request, sliding his tongue into Lotor's mouth and bringing him closer to himself. He loved this- he loved that Lotor was suddenly so open and willing for him.

Of course, Sendak took this as an invite to do as he pleased as opposed to just a kiss so he let his hand move from Lotor's cheek to his hip and begin wandering a little under his shirt. Lotor whined a bit, he pulled away for air. He licked his wet lips, they were a bit pink from the kissing.

"Give me a moment. Do you feel better enough to...?" His voice trailed off, his cheeks getting warm and even redder than before. "To... Um.. Be feeling me up this way..?" Sendak leant in again to press his lips against Lotor's, pulling the male closer to bring Lotor underneath him as he pinned him in place. He broke the kiss shortly.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said as he began pressing kisses along Lotor's neck and jaw. "I'm in perfect condition when it comes to this."

Lotor had exhaled soft breaths,

"Wait.. You said I could read more once I was awake..." His tone was but a whisper. He stopped himself when his eyes narrowed, turning his head to expose more of his neck. Lotor had done enough excuses for them not to escalate. It wouldn't be fair to the other, Lotor was so willing to have sex with... Her but not him. They had known each other a bit longer, so he decided to let Sendak continue. He didn't want to feel guilty for denying Sendak anymore.

Sendak cupped his jaw, leaning in, pressing his lips to Lotor's without responding to his initial comment. He just wanted to stay close to him, to continue with him. He wanted to have sex with him while they were sober and after Lotor had proven that he was willing to have sex with him, there was essentially nothing stopping them. The kiss broke shortly and he sat up, licking his lips.

"You taste delicious, Lotor," he remarked as he cupped his jaw. "Would you rather read than be with me like this?"

"Either way, I get to spend time with you," Lotor responded softly, "We can keep going.." He shifted slightly, his face still flushed in arousal and embarrassment. "I think it's better to do this when we are sober, it's more genuine, right?" Lotor's violet eyes looked to Sendak's chest then flickered to his face. He then added shyly, "I think you would enjoy it once we are more comfortable to try.. Other things and maybe new positions..?" Sendak smirked a little, bringing him in for another kiss.  
"Charming," he remarked in a purr. "How are you still so eloquent while speaking of sex? When I talk about it I only sound like a vulgar pervert," he remarked with a smile on his lips as he kissed Lotor again. "We can have sex, proper sex, tonight. In the meantime, I'd like to make dinner with you. Or have you make dinner while I hold you and kiss your neck. That's more realistic." Lotor playfully rolled his eyes.

"Of course," He chuckled softly, "Hungry already..? Well I suppose we can make dinner.." He tried to pull away so he can slip out of bed. Lotor hummed, "Any requests? Any preferences?" Sendak got out of be shortly after him, wrapping one arm around Lotor's waist and pulling him close.

"None," he said softly. "Other than that you don't leave my side." He continued to press kisses along Lotor's neck and jaw softly, slowly, being loving. He wanted to be as affectionate with Lotor as possible. He was aching for closeness and affection with him. "You would make such a darling wife, Lotor," he remarked quietly against his neck. "Truly. You are obedient, wonderful at cooking and cleaning, you would fulfil all of your roles with ease."

"A wife?" Lotor shook his head, "I may be obedient; I may know how to cook and clean and such.. But I'm not your wife." He chuckled softly, "If we were to be married that would make us both husbands." Lotor made his way to the kitchen to see what was there to make. "It's different for.. Same sex couples. They are both still very much in their assigned roles, just because they are together doesn't mean their roles change.." He paused for a moment and glanced at Sendak, did he just forget about the conversation they had in his room?

"But I would rather see you in a dress," he stated simply as he ran his hands along Lotor's body. "And I'd rather you fulfilled a woman's roles. Would that not make you a wife?" He coaxed his fingers through Lotor's hair. "I may not see you as a female but that doesn't mean that you'd not be a gorgeous female." He smiled slightly, his lips pressing slow kisses along Lotor's skin. "You are truly perfect, though, regardless of how I should refer to you."

Lotor sighed deeply, what was the point to arguing if Sendak still thought this way? He would just let him continue to have this mindset.

"Hmm. Would steak be alright? Or should I prepare some ribs? Something a bit different.." Lotor mumbled quietly as He opened the fridge. He wasn't going to tell Sendak that the comments he made with him being "wife material" made him feel upset and uncomfortable. He just hoped Sendak wouldn't keep referring to him that way more. Sendak nodded, coaxing his fingers through Lotor's long hair as he pressed kisses to his neck, just enjoying Lotor's softness and how smooth his skin was, how perfect he was to touch and to kiss and to be with. He absolutely adored him.

"Ribs would be nice," he said as he slid his hands along his form, settling them on his hips. "Anything you cook would be perfect, Lotor, my darling Songbird."

Lotor made a curt nod, bringing out a cutting board. He put the meat on top of it, before seasoning it with pepper and salt. Lotor got out a pan, oil, and onions. He placed the pan onto the stove, putting it on low heat before he poured a bit of oil. He then chopped the onions and tossed them into the pan. Lotor had hummed softly to himself, moving the chopped onions with a cooking utensil. Sendak only held him, continuing to be affectionate absently without expecting much in return while Lotor was cooking. He cared for him too much to let him go for even a second. He was adorable. He was absolutely perfect.

"Lotor," he murmured into his hair. "I never want to let you go."

"Eventually, you will have to," Lotor teased softly. "What if you need to use the bathroom? Or maybe need to answer a private call or something..?" He then placed the ribs into the pan. "But for the meantime, I suppose you can hold onto me.." He hummed more.  
"Private call, my arse," he muttered sharply as he rolled his eyes. "Any call I get is one that you can hear. Unless it is from your father, in which case you won't want to hear it. Besides, I can use the bathroom with one hand and hold you with the other," he remarked, his tone being such a purr that it wasn't entirely clear if he was joking or not.

"Gross!" Lotor laughed, "What if I need to use the restroom? I wouldn't want you holding me when I need to do things like so.." He then moved the ribs on the other side, cooking them evenly. "You can be so perverted.." Sendak only brought Lotor closer.

"You're adorable when you squirm," he mumbled. "And you squirm at most things I say. I can't figure out whether or not that's good." He nipped his neck, bringing him a little closer to himself to press his body further against Lotor. He adored every single second of this closeness. Lotor whined softly at the nipping of his neck. He closed his eyes for a few moments.

"S-Sendak.. You said later we can.. We can do whatever," Lotor mumbled and moved the ribs around in the pan. "Don't tease me so much or we will never be able to eat."

"I wasn't teasing," he defended almost immediately. "I didn't plan on it escalating. If it did progress, that would have been a benefit, but I didn't plan on that happening." He stayed nestled into Lotor's neck but was now no longer nipping or even kissing, just nestled there. Lotor simply made a curt nod, eventually he turned off the stove. He shifted and grabbed plates for the both of them.

"Let's eat, alright?" The shorter said softly. "No more arguing or anything of the sort..." He turned his head and kissed Sendak on the cheek. Leaning into the kiss, Sendak closed his eyes and began to relax. He then went to the dining room and sat down, awaiting Lotor serving them both their dinner. His gorgeous boyfriend- he loved him. He was so happy Allura was entirely out of the picture now. Lotor had followed after Sendak, placing their plates in front of them before sitting beside Sendak. Lotor sighed softly.

"Hopefully I didn't over season.." He then glanced at the other before beginning to eat his own meal. Not too salty. That's a good sign.. Lotor wanted to hear what Sendak thought, though. Sendak didn't comment. That was a good thing- the meal was satisfactory, at least. Not burnt or undercooked or over-seasoned. It was perfectly cooked. He took ahold of Lotor's hand and squeezed it gently. That was a reassurance in itself. He didn't have any complaints.

Instead, he ate until his plate was empty and leant back in his chair. He moved his hand to gently cup Lotor's cheek before leaning in and kissing him, interrupting him while he was eating. This action made Lotor blush and almost choke on his food. He pulled away and swallowed, coughing slightly.

"Don't do that without warning..! I could have choked.." Lotor rubbed his throat slightly. "Good Lord, that wouldn't be fun.." Sendak leant in yet again, entirely ignoring Lotor's protest as he brought their lips together once more.

"I'm going to go and have a cigarette," he suddenly announced, standing and beginning to leave the room. "Enjoy your dinner." And, as promised, he left. The sound of the back door opening and closing were loud behind him.


	27. Of Fiction And Reality

Sendak arrived home late the following evening. He had been at work until around half past eight and hadn't gotten home until gone nine in the evening.

He brought home a package. He opened the door and called for Lotor, telling him to go and sit in the living room and that he had a surprise for him. He smiled softly as he began walking inside. He set down his bag and hung up his blazer before kicking of his shoes. Then, finally, he made his way through to the living room. He came inside and moved to sit by Lotor. He took the box out of the package and slid it onto his lap.

A macbook air, sized thirteen inches, pristine and brand new and expensive. Sendak wordlessly left it on Lotor's lap, not commenting on it, not looking expectantly at Lotor as if he expected endless thanks and praise and perhaps even a blowjob (as nice as that would be after having been led on and not getting the sex he was promised the night before). Instead, he just waited to see how Lotor would react to the gift. Gifts were... easy. They were easy ways to get people affection and attention and to trick them into loving or trusting people. It was how he had appealed to Lotor after abusing him, by giving him a beautiful room and beauty supplies and endless clothes. By giving him sketchbooks and pencils and paints and an art easel and high quality canvases. It had all been so, so easy. Lotor was much easier to manipulate than he'd be aware of.

Then again, anyone was easy to manipulate if they didn't know that they were being manipulated. That was the best part. For Sendak, it was the most satisfying and perfect part, just seeing someone who had been so horribly abused suddenly begin to think 'Oh, this person isn't too bad' solely because they were given a gift or two. Lotor's shifting point had been the sketchpad. His changing point was the canvases and the art easel.

This gift, the laptop, was going to be a good change. This should ensure that Lotor feels trusted with something that is not only as expensive as a laptop, but something that he could use to contact others with if he wanted. Sure, Sendak had already installed countless trackers on it to make sure he could monitor all usage of all tabs, all games, everything, but Lotor would be made aware of it. Surely it would encourage him to believe he was trusted and respected.

He was looking forward to Lotor making good use of all of the gifts that he had gotten him.

After a few moments of silence, though, he spoke up.

"It's a laptop," he said softly. "For you to write with. You showed interest in literature so I thought it would be fun to let you write on there. I left a writing website unblocked for you so that you could perhaps post stories on it? I just... thought that it would be interesting. I hope you like it, it wasn't cheap."

"I don't know what to say," Lotor mumbled. "I.. I appreciate it, I.. You really didn't have to get me an expensive laptop." He looked up at the other. "Any laptop would have worked just fine." He then smiled softly and He then opened up the device. It felt foreign to own technology after so long. Lotor sighed sharply and He leaned against Sendak. "Thank you, Sendak. I don't really deserve it, but.. I'm grateful for the gift. How.. How much was it exactly? It's so thin.."

"You're welcome," he hummed. "It was $1,100," he said as he wrapped his arm around Lotor's waist. "But I only ever want the best for my darling songbird," he then continued, his tone a soft purr. He leant in closer, nipping and sucking gently along Lotor's jaw. "We can get it set up together and then I can allow you to do as you please on it." He brushed some of Lotor's hair behind his ear, leaning in to peck his cheek. "I hope you don't mind if I supervise you for the next few days, while you use it. I won't be reading what you write, just keeping my eye on what tabs you open and what websites you use. Is that okay, Songbird?" He still kept Lotor close to him, kissing his neck slowly and lovingly. "I'm trusting you a lot by getting you this and I don't want you throwing it all away."

He stood shortly, stretching a little, and let out a sigh. "I'm going to go up to my bedroom so that I can have a shower. Work was extra stressful today so I need to just... take a break for a little bit. Then I can focus all of my attention on you," he said fondly. It was endearing, seeing Lotor so flattered by a gift yet still too humble, too modest, to truly accept it. Surely that meant that Sendak was doing something correctly, if Lotor was already so subservient and sweet without needing any kind of a push.

"You can trust me," Lotor said softly. "We can set everything up.. And I think you need that break." He made a curt nod and He dragged the pads of his fingers across the keyboard. "If I am to write and possibly.. Post it online, I won't be needing to open many tabs anyway. I will figure out what to write soon enough." Lotor ran his hands through his hair. He then closed the laptop and drummed his fingers gently against it. He appreciated that Sendak wouldn't read what he will write, he could maybe vent out his thoughts and insecurities this way. Not the kind of privacy he would receive through his art.

Sendak nodded. He pressed his lips to the top of Lotor's head. "Go to your bedroom and leave the laptop on your desk. Start setting up and I'll be through when I'm done I'll come through and fix everything else for you. Okay?" He smiled a little, moving to leave the living room and starting upstairs. He'd likely take around half an hour to shower, possibly an hour including getting dressed if he was stressed enough. The time he spent driving and the time showering was the only time he got alone. He liked it. Of course, he liked his time with Lotor more, but it was pleasant to be alone for a short while.

Lotor had stood up and went towards his room. He opened the door, going in and closing the door behind him. Lotor then put the laptop on top of his desk. He turned it on and drummed his fingers on the keyboard. Eventually, the screen brightened and the desktop popped up. Lotor then began to set it up, he bounced his knee up and down out of habit.

Sendak came through after an hour. He approached Lotor and wrapped one arm around him. "How is it going so far?" he questioned, running his fingers through Lotor's hair and pressing a few kisses along his neck. "Is there anything that I need to do?" He continued, one hand settling on Lotor's hip to slide under his shirt. He traced circles on Lotor's skin with the tips of his fingers.

"Oh, no.. Just," Lotor mumbled, "Just seeing the website and its mechanics. See how to post and set up an account. That's all.." He glanced over, "I might just make a template and sort out ideas for my writing. Keep everything organized.. It seems simple enough. I can figure it out on my own." Sendak kept his eyes on him. He smiled delicately, pulling a seat close and settling down beside Lotor.

"Perfect," he said softly. "I love you. I'm so glad that you'll make good use of your present. It always makes it worth it, just seeing your face light up and seeing you enjoy your gifts," he remarked with a fond smile, licking his lips. He kept him close, running his fingers through his hair.

"I love you too," Lotor said softly, "The way you describe me makes me feel special. I.. I like it a lot." He blushed slightly as he set up a template. He paused, wondering what he should write. Sci-fi? Fantasy? Realistic Fiction? Lotor exhaled sharply and he decided to minimize it. He will think of something soon. "Once I get an idea, I will start writing. But I'm not sure, inspiration comes at you at random moments..."

Sendak nodded, deciding simply to take Lotor's word for it.

"I'll make some chamomile tea for you to have while you wait for your inspiration. Do you want any snacks?" He asked, standing. He didn't have the patience Lotor did- he'd not be able to simply sit there and wait for inspiration or ideas as Lotor was planning on doing with ease. He was simply going to busy himself with whatever while he waited for Lotor to have his burst of inspiration and begin writing. "And are you aware of what you'll want for dinner tonight?"

"Snacks are great," Lotor hummed, "I would appreciate the chamomile tea and... dinner? Maybe take out? Pizza sounds good.." He then glanced back at Sendak, his purple orbs soft, "If that's not too much to ask for. Of course. Maybe I should nap.. Or something. I could get more ideas than overanalyzing everything.." Lotor did say he wanted to vent, but he still needed names. Characters. A setting. A conflict. A good book wasn't just about fancy words and intimidating amounts of pages. "May I use a name generator? Or simply suggest two names. Preferably... Lady names."

He could make a possible romance for a gay couple. Similar to his own experience..

Sendak just watched him, shrugging. "No fucking use asking me," he muttered. "My brain isn't made for creative thinking. Use a name generator or I can order you a book of names?" he suggested, shrugging. "Whichever. I'll go start on the tea and then I'll go out to get takeout. When I come back, you can take a break from writing to eat and then do whatever you want until it's time for bed. You will be in bed by eleven at the latest. This laptop will lock and you will not be able to use it past eleven pm. Is that understood? It's not negotiable."

Lotor had frowned at hearing that he couldn't use the laptop past eleven. He didn't visibly complain, so he nodded in understanding.

"I'll just see if I can come up with anything.." Lotor looked away and began to search for a name generator. He clicked on a list, going through it and mentally taking note of which appeared more interesting. If I were a female, he thought to himself, my name would be...

That was a no brainer. Lotor had some idea, if he ever were a female he wanted to be named after something pretty. Something intriguing and not boring. Like a flower! Yes, a flower. He bit his lip as he pondered. Rose was a common name. Petunia sounded a bit too cheesy for his taste. Lotor then paused.

Lotus.

A beautiful flower that emerged from dark awful waters, its bright colors contrasting against the green algae. Yes, a fitting name. Almost inspiring, her name would mean that no matter what she will always rise through the worst of situations. That she will make it through anything that stood in her way. Perfect! Lotor quickly typed down on the template the name of his main character. Now, her girlfriend's name, what could it be? Lotor figured she also shouldn't have a boring name. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard once more, he could be lazy and simply take Sendak's name and transform it into a more feminine one.

Sandy? Gross. No.

Sandra? Nope. Too plain, not creative enough..

Senae. Senae? It's strange, but not boring. He could work with that...

Sendak entered the room. He smiled, kissing the top of Lotor's head. His eyes didn't even flicker to the document- he had no care for literature- as he set the tea down with a plate of fruits and chocolates and biscuits. He was evidently in a good mood and was treating Lotor well because of it. "Make sure you don't fill yourself up," he said softly as he cupped his jaw, leaning in to press their lips together delicately. "I'll be bringing dinner through shortly. It should only take around an hour for me to come back- an hour and a half if I'm distracted."

"I won't eat all of the snacks," Lotor reassured the other. "Good news, I thought up names for the characters and I really like them.." He glanced over at Sendak, "And... What would distract you? I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be distracted while driving, I don't want you to be hurt.." He gently pressed a soft kiss to Sendak's cheek. He didn't respond to the question. "Once you come back, would you be willing to hear what I will try to convey in my story..?"

Sendak hesitated for a few moments before nodding. "If you wish to speak about it with me, then I'll be willing to listen," he said simply with a slight shrug. He then pulled back. "Make the most of your gift, enjoy it. I hope you will make the most of the time you have. You may use your record player if you wish to have music- almost all musical applications or websites are blocked on that computer."

"Alright," Lotor hummed. "I will take that suggestion." He looked away as he typed more onto the template, bouncing his knee up and down. "Be safe, Sendak." Lotor then began typing personalities for the main girls in his story. He based them off of (of course) Sendak and himself. He could leave out a lot of information when speaking about this story to Sendak. Lotor had paused briefly, would they also have sex in this story? He wanted to convey everything about a romantic relationship, well, everything that he knew about one. You had to have sex to be close to your partner, right? Sex was extremely intimate, and it was when you showed vulnerability towards the other. Trust. Yes, lots of trust.

How would two girls have sex? He only knew from how two males would have sex, but not girls... Lotor then shook his head. Why was he so caught up in the sexual intimacy bit when he hadn't even started on the setting or how they would meet? He will do his research later about lesbian sex, that wasn't important right now.

The difficult part of the story was working out the details of the relationship. The only romantic relationship Lotor knew about was the one that he had with Sendak, and it didn't seem like Sendak knew of romantic relationships with anyone else either. Perhaps he'd leave out the kidnapping section, though? Or he shouldn't? In all of the romance novels he had read, nothing like that had happened. But nothing else had ever happened to him.

He began typing out various options, various places to meet. He'd put them all into some website that would choose one for him. That would be the best way to start, surely. With a setting that even he wouldn't have had time to prepare for, so that it could be new to him as well as to the viewers. He wasn't exactly sure what else to do. He wasn't sure if he'd even be able to write a novel that held anything other than what his relationship had.

Would other people be interested in reading about it? This, to him, was just any relationship. There was no difference between this one and any other that anyone else had. The abuse was so normal that it never crossed his mind that nobody else would have to endure it.

Sendak called goodbye from the door and it closed loudly. The sound of his engine starting up and getting quieter as he drove away indicated that Lotor was finally alone to do as he pleased. Finally. He had decided that it should start with Senae's point of view. It would be a bit difficult to try and put himself in Sendak's shoes since he still didn't quite understand the other extremely well. He could start with Senae's infatuation with Lotus. Then, eventually go into more detail about the other.

How would she describe Lotus? A goddess? Lotor's eyes narrowed in thought. Would she praise her for her appearance much like Sendak did towards me? He rocked his leg back and forth. That could be a way to start the story off, just Senae admiring Lotus from a far. Maybe they had kept crossing paths in public places- like the mall or just exploring town.

Sendak hadn't usually complemented Lotor. Of course he would praise him when he wore something special- the dress the previous day- or if he was in a good mood, but the complements were never nice enough to be remembered. Not always.

Then his thoughts came to the text messages. Perfect.

"Her eyes landed on Lotus", the sentence began. Then Lotor hesitated. He rewrote it. "Upon having her eyes land on Lotus" sounded better, right? Surely. He frowned slightly, deciding it was better to just start with this than to continue writing and get nowhere.

"Upon having her eyes land on Lotus, Senae's world seemed to change" or was that too tacky? That felt a little cliche. "Senae was immediately bewitched". No. That didn't work with the sentence structure.

"Senae was immediately bewitched upon having her eyes land upon Lotus." Sounded better. Lotor frowned. He was thinking too much about this, wasn't he? He had a tendency to do that. Either way, he had finally gotten a good starting sentence. All he had to do now was... continue it. Though he had yet to decide on how the two characters would look. He wasn't sure whether to go for an appearance similar Sendak's for Senae or not. He didn't know if a muscular character for a female would be a good choice. He didn't know anything about this type of thing.

He just needed to think of what he would like to read, what he enjoyed. What and who he had found appealing. The difficult part was writing that out. He just had to think back to the girls he had previously been enamoured with. Allura stuck in his mind but he didn't want to write about someone who looked like her- that would hurt too much. The last thing he would want would be to defile her memory accidentally with his literature. Lotor sighed sharply and leaned back in his chair. This was more difficult than he previously thought. He bit the inside of his cheek, how on earth was he going to pull this off?

Senae should be of more normal build, Lotor hummed to himself. Let's not just jump into so many stereotypes.. He liked the idea that maybe Senae had long hair, shaved on one side. That was a typical thing for more "dominant" females right? Or was that wrong for him to do? He didn't want offend anyone but he just wasn't sure about anything. He enjoyed the thought for Lotus to be the one with short hair. It was like if Sendak and him switched hair types. This accidental image made Lotor snort. Sendak? With long hair? Oh dear.

Nonetheless, it was done.

Senae with long black hair, still shaven to the right side, and Lotus with short blond hair that cropped just above her shoulder. Senae with blue eyes and Lotus with brown. Senae would be of an average build, only a few inches taller than Lotus, who would be slightly underweight.

Their styles would have to differ. Lotus would wear... bright colours. Lotus would wear purples and pinks and a lot of pastels while Senae would prefer to wear mostly black clothes. That wasn't too different from him and Sendak but that didn't matter too much. He wasn't aiming to make it entirely different. He kept his eyes on the screen as he began continuing the story.

"Senae was immediately bewitched upon having her eyes land upon Lotus. The girl she had spotted directly across from her, stood in the queue at the cafe, was gorgeous. She had soft blond hair, curly and parted down the left side that fell short a little above her shoulders. She wore a baggy lavender sweater with a pink skirt and-" Lotor stopped a moment to think of what Allura had looked good wearing. Would the skirt and sweater be a nice choice? He directed his focus back onto the story. He needed to focus. "And black shoes. She had just ordered a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows with chocolate dusted over the top.

Senae's eyes were stuck on Lotus. She was transfixed, her lips slightly parted as she stared at the beauty before her. Lotus glanced around while she waited for her drink and her eyes met with Senae's. Both of them turned a little pink and averted their eyes, Senae turning her attention to her laptop. Lotus decided to look to her feet, instead, until her name was called.

Senae looked up upon hearing the name of the girl she admired. Lotus- it was a beautiful name. It was fitting for a girl so beautiful."

 

He frowned a little. Did that sound natural? He wasn't too sure. He groaned and rubbed his eyes a little. It was best just to keep working. After taking a long sip of his tea, he took a grape from the snack plate and popped it into his mouth.

"Lotus had gotten her hot beverage, and stepped to the side to let others order as well. Her brown eyes flickered back to Senae, she couldn't help to look back since they had accidentally made eye contact. She never felt so flustered upon seeing a female. Why did her face burn red?"

Lotor hummed to himself, surely, some people would know the feeling about questioning their sexuality right? He bounced his knee once again before getting another piece of fruit from the plate. Lotor then sipped from his tea. He wondered how long he had been writing and setting up this story, hopefully Sendak would get home sooner. He really wanted pizza..

It had been around half an hour. Creating was more difficult than expected. Lotor had never written before so it was taking him a while to get his thoughts out and onto the page- not to mention having to think through so much beforehand.

He leant on his hand a little and decided to shift his thoughts from the food he would get soon to the story. If he could keep his focus on it.

"Lotus soon approached the table Senae was sat at.

'I'm sorry,' she began in a soft and quiet voice. Her voice was beautiful for Senae to hear, like the melody of an angel. 'Is this seat taken? There's nowhere else to sit.'

Senae stumbled over her words for a moment as she tried to find a fitting response. She didn't want to seem too eager to sit with Lotus.

'Of course,' she said after a moment or two of thinking her words through, figuring that that wouldn't make her seem too emotionally biased one way or the other. Lotus smiled delicately and thanked her before settling down. She set her hot chocolate down and brushed her skirt out to straighten it before turning her attention to the other at the table. Senae was putting away her laptop.

'My name is Lotus," she said softly, wanting to continue conversation. She wanted to befriend the girl sitting before her- she seemed nice.

'Senae," greeted the other with a small smile, her eyes still fixed on Lotus."

Lotor frowned a little. He wasn't sure how their relationship would progress. He wasn't sure on a lot of things. With Sendak, he had just stopped fighting against him and had ended up loving him. With these two, it would be a... a little different. He had no idea how to portray a relationship. He groaned softly, pushing the laptop away and laying his head down on the desk. Maybe Senae would put up a facade in the beginning, Lotor thought to himself as he stared off into nothing. She appeared to be friendly until maybe Lotus doesn't want to be in a relationship so quickly? This would probably anger Senae and make her kidnap the other? He sighed deeply. He needed a break and he only wrote a few paragraphs.

A glance at the clock and it revealed that Lotor had been sat at the desk for hours. His periods of zoning out between paragraphs or sentences or while he was considering various options- they were all longer than he had anticipated.

The soft rumble of a car engine sounded in the distance. Sendak was home. The car parked and the door opened, closing a moment after. The keys jingled outside the back door before it opened and Sendak came in.

"Hey, Songbird!" He called, walking inside. He shut the door behind him and locked it, moving toward Lotor's room. "I've got dinner! We can sit and eat in your room for a change! I'm feeling like a lazy evening is exactly what we need right now." He pushed open the bedroom door and set the pizza on the bed, sitting down.

He kicked off his shoes before swinging his legs onto the bed. "Come on," he urged. "Come and sit with me. I want your company, darling Lotor. I wish to cuddle my boyfriend while I eat."

Lotor saved his document and turned off the laptop. He looked over to see the other, "We just need to be careful and not leave any crumbs hmm?" He crawled onto the bed and sat down. Lotor then opened up the pizza box, "Writing is harder than I anticipated, especially since it's been a while that I used a laptop." He glanced over at Sendak and grabbed himself a slice. His eyes had softened before shifting a bit to get more comfortable. Lotor bit into his slice of pizza. Sendak nodded along as he brought Lotor even closer, just aching to be close and be affectionate with him. He couldn't help himself, Lotor's body was perfect to touch. He ran his fingers along Lotor's hip.

"It takes a little patience," he encouraged as he kissed his cheek. "You'll be writing masterpiece novels in no time, baby," he promised lovingly as he leant in, kissing along his neck and his jaw nice and slow, just being affectionate for the time being. He'd not mind having it progress, but perhaps that should wait for another day.

"You believe so, Sendak?" Lotor had questioned as he continued to eat. "I'll just have to wait and see. I have to finish this novel before I call myself a writer at all.." He tilted his head slightly as he made sure not to dirty his clothes or anything of the sort.

"I decided to make the characters the same sex, and in a relationship. Like us." Lotor then licked his lips clean after finishing up one slice. "Difference is, is that they are female."

"Female?" echoed Sendak through a mouthful of pizza as he began running his fingers through Lotor's hair. "You've surely not got any idea on how females work, though, darling. Sure, you may act plenty like a female but women- from all I've seen- are complicated and greedy creatures," he explained, having never been willingly around females long enough (or casually enough) to begin conversation. All of his experiences with women were at work or whatever he saw on television, in adverts, out in public.

He never saw the appeal of women if all that they were ever shown doing was starting fights, being rude, demanding money or being otherwise inconvenient. Perhaps Lotor saw it otherwise? It didn't matter too much. Sendak had been conditioned to have a certain mindset and that's what he was stuck with. Lotor's appeal was in being feminine without being female. He could give Lotor a dress and some makeup and have a girlfriend- there would be no difference. Aside from those he'd thought of earlier, where Lotor was pleasant company while all females he knew of... were not.

"I have met some nice women," Lotor shrugged absently, "Since I don't know much, besides reading and seeing them in social media, working at grocery stores, and the likes- it would be more of a challenge. I think it's fun and interesting to be in someone else's shoes. Try to walk a few miles and simply try to understand them instead of just labelling them and being done with it."

He reached for another slice. "But who am I to try and change how one's mind works? If I am stubborn and not willing to be open to different opinions and outlooks, who says that I am able to change someone else's?" Lotor then munched into the piece as he looked at Sendak, who stayed silent.

He wasn't willing to get into a discussion like this. He may have brought the matter up but he had done it solely as an extra point made from his question. He didn't want to get into a full discussion about gender roles and his beliefs in them- he cared only for being someone Lotor could speak to about his story and make love to in order to satisfy himself. He was assuming Lotor was as selfish with the relationship as he was- he was incorrect.

"Would you ever want a pet?" he asked out of nowhere as he pushed the near-empty pizza box aside, pulling Lotor onto his lap after a few seconds just to further their closeness and intimacy. Lotor had noticed that Sendak didn't want to continue the discussion, and he had to agree that maybe they shouldn't devote the whole time into debating. He paused once Sendak had asked if he wanted a pet.

"Aside from the mice? A.. A cat would be nice," Lotor admitted. "I have always wanted a cat of my own- I mean, if you wanted to own the cat.. We can both.." He fumbled with his clothes as he mumbled. "Take ownership." He shrugged and leaned against the other. "Cats are nice. Hopefully they won't eat the mice.." Sendak nodded a little as he let his hand settle on Lotor's thigh, unable to stop his touch from wandering over his lovers form.

"Cats are pleasant. I prefer dogs but a cat would be quite nice," he said, closing his eye as he lay back a little on the bed. He was eager to shower Lotor with as many gifts as he could.

He'd completed a job the night before and now he had enough money to spend as much as he wanted on his darling Lotor.

He wanted to spoil his boyfriend. There was no harm in that.

"What kind of cat, is what we should be concerned about," Lotor began and sat up a bit, biting his lip in thought. "Certain cats cannot be alone. They need company and need someone to be there 24/7. Like a baby." Lotor poked his chin and furrowed his brow, "Like Kova. Kova always wants attention but never wants it when we want to give her attention." He shrugged, "Then again I think having a cat can be plausible, for I will be home most of the time. Yes. I will be able to give the cat the attention and love that it needs." Sendak offered a smile.

"I'd suggest a baby," he added playfully as he pressed kisses along Lotor's neck. "If we could have one. I don't want to adopt, I'd much rather I were able to have a child with you," he mumbled, his lips still against Lotor's skin as the kisses continued and he flicked his tongue over a fading hickey.

He kept Lotor close, soon relaxing properly. He was more tired than he had realised and sleep had already taken ahold of him. He was succumbing to it slowly but succumbing nonetheless. "You'll stay with me while I sleep, won't you?" he asked Lotor as he ran one hand through his hair. "You'd never leave. I just want to make sure. I don't think I could survive another morning, waking up alone."

"For starters, this is my bed, so I intend to sleep on it," Lotor laughed softly, "Besides. Where will I go? All I have is you. And the mice. And our potential cat." He had laid his head down on Sendak's chest. He hummed, "I wouldn't want to wake up alone either.." Lotor drew circles on Sendak's chest absently. It felt strange to have heard the other's comment about having a child. They are both men, and the reason why he said he wouldn't want to adopt was because he wanted sex to come from it. This confused Lotor. Why do you want to have sex with a male but still want a biological child? That didn't make sense unless well, if Lotor was transgender and he wasn't. He shouldn't think too much about that odd statement. Poor Sendak was struggling to keep his eyes open. Lotor then let a sly smile spread across his face.

"Would it make you happy if I woke you up with pleasure? Or would that be too much?"

Sendak hummed, moving his hand to cup Lotor's jaw as he leant in to press their lips together. He broke away after a moment though, yawning.

"Depends," he murmured through his yawn. "What would you be planning on doing, darling Songbird? Because I'd love any wakeup call you gave me. Especially if it made me feel good like that," he hummed, running his hands along Lotor's body before letting them rest on his hips.

"I thought maybe you could wake up with me riding you.." He blushed slightly, "but I'm not so sure if you would rather see me suck you off.." Lotor's eyes were averted from Sendak's face and He bit his lip. "Would that be too inappropriate?"

Sendak cupped Lotor's cheeks and turned the male's head up, making Lotor look at him.   
"Darling," he began in a low purr. "I would love for you to wake me up with your pretty little mouth around my dick," he said as he brought Lotor in for another kiss. "But we'll save you riding me for when we've had proper sex, okay? Sober sex. Now let's go to sleep- I cannot wait for morning to come."

Lotor kissed him again, pulling away and nuzzling into him.

"Good night, Sendak," He yawned softly and closed his eyes. "I love you.."

Smiling delicately at the closeness of the other, Sendak snaked his arms tighter around Lotor. He let the other nuzzle into him, resting his head atop of Lotor's.

"I love you too, my beautiful Songbird," he promised lovingly.


	28. Princess

"What do you mean, you don't love me?" Her voice was loud, angered, yet still plagued with pain and laced with betrayal. Her confession had an impulse decision.

She'd just taken off from sitting in bed, alone at home. She'd grabbed her car keys and, after a quick google, was on her way to the nearest bouquet store that was still open. She remembered Lotus' favourite flowers and snatched them up, scarcely caring about the price.

What mattered right now was Lotus.

Senae had arrived at the door with butterflies in her stomach. She'd knocked impatiently, loudly, and sent a few texts asking Lotus to open the door. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, her arms exposed. The chilly air made her shiver and gave her goosebumps but she barely noticed.

Her mind was dead set on her confession and how Lotus would respond. She'd been expecting shock, flattery and then she'd hoped for acceptance.

When the girl finally appeared, Senae thrust out the bouquet in her hands.

She couldn't quite remember what she had said- something about love and about needing her, something about how Lotus made her feel so special, something about loving her.

She'd gotten shock. She'd gotten flattery.

She hadn't gotten acceptance.

Lotus had rejected her. Denied her. Lotus had never had a relationship before- her parents didn't want her having one- and she'd never wanted one.

Senae had never been rejected before. She'd only ever dated once or twice in the past but never, never had she been rejected.

"I'm sorry, Senae," her voice came, shy and apprehensive and heavy. "I just don't like you as anything more than a friend."

The words hung awkwardly in the air while Senae processed them.

Nothing more than a friend.

The bouquet fell to the floor and Senae ran her hands through her hair, tugging it sharply, her fingers shaking.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She said loudly, taking a step forward and stomping on the heads of the flowers, sending smushed petals across the path to the door. Lotus had flinched noticeably at the volume of Senae's voice and stepped outside, shutting the door to avoid disturbing her parents. They'd kill her if they knew she was up this late. They'd kill her for opening the door.

"Senae!" She said, her voice sharp and firm yet clearly hushed. "Calm down!" She took ahold of her hands, pulling them from her hair. "We're still friends," a small smile came to her lips. "And that won't change just because I don't share your feelings."

Lotus took a step forward, wrapping her arms around Senae's waist. A few moments of stunned nothingness happened before Senae offered a small smile- fake, but it seemed real enough to fool Lotus.

"Can we at least come to my house?" she asked softly. "Just for a little bit. Half an hour at the most. I just want to be alone with my friend for a little bit."

Lotus had agreed, and that had been the first mistake. The second had been accepting a drink Senae had made. The third had been not getting out of the door while she had the chance. Instead, she let Senae guide her up to her room while the floor tried to trip her up and the walls got in her way. Her eyesight was blurry and her head was throbbing. She stumbled as she walked but Senae, ever patient, kept her arm wrapped around her and continued to walk alongside her. She had shortly lifted her off of her feet in a show of impatience, though, and brought her to the bedroom in her arms.

'Half an hour', Senae had promised. 'Just for a little bit.'

Lotus shouldn't have believed her.

\--

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this,' Lotor was pulling down Sendak's boxers and exposing his member. He exhaled softly, This wouldn't work if Sendak was a light sleeper. He had to admit, this was very much an arousing plan of action. He moved himself down and gently stroked Sendak's member. His face was red and hot, he couldn't even believe that he suggested this. Why? Well, that was simple. He knew Sendak would probably enjoy it and he wanted him to be happy. Lotor licked his lips and then slid his tongue along a vein. Sendak was not yet hard, so Lotor had to step up his game.

He held Sendak's member before licking and sucking the tip. Lotor had closed his eyes, still sucking and hoping the other would get aroused. It felt weird to have a slightly limp dick in your mouth. Lotor gently squeezed at the base before moving his head down to have more of Sendak's length in his mouth. He could never get use to how thick his cock was, it worried him sometimes that maybe he might choke on it.

Sendak stirred and his eyes had fluttered open as he felt Lotor's lips around him. A low moan drawled out from between his lips as he moved one hand to Lotor's hair.

He was still waking up, still a little groggy, so his hold was gentle and he let out frequent moans.

Upon recollecting himself, waking up enough to pay attention, though, he gripped tighter to Lotor's soft hair. He didn't even attempt patience as he began pushing him down, urging him to take in more and to further the pleasure.

He was awake now, one hand tangled into Lotor's hair as he sat up a little.

"G-God, fuck," he hissed out. "I'd not expected you to actually do it, sweetheart. You're usually too shy," he remarked with a grin, licking his lips as a low, breathy moan escaped him. His voice was a little gravelly, his throat a little hoarse, but his focus remained solely on Lotor; his beautiful lips, his delicate features, how fucking perfect his mouth felt when it was wrapped around his cock like this.

Being woken up like this would put him in a good mood until he went to bed.

Lotor whined softly, it was difficult to suddenly have Sendak's length crammed down his throat. He felt his eyes water as he bobbed his head up and down. He looked up at Sendak, trying to speak through it all.

"I wanted to make you happy," He said, but it was muffled and really hard to make out the words. Oh well. He closed his eyes and eventually picked up speed, he himself was getting aroused. If he told Sendak, then this would drag out, they would end up having genuine sex and nothing would get done that day.

Lotor just needed to have Sendak come, so he could swallow it and get some praise. He wanted to make the other content and maybe he could gain more freedom. Luckily for Lotor, due to Sendak's sensitivity, it was only a short while before he had climaxed in his mouth. He fixed his clothes when Lotor had pulled off and brought him close, smiling a little.

"God, you're a sweetheart," he murmured as he kissed the top of his head. He fixed his clothes a little and moved off of the bed, stretching a little. "What's for breakfast today?"

"I don't know.." Lotor admitted softly. "I could make pancakes if you would like?" He crawled out of bed, He still tasted Sendak and he needed to brush his teeth. "I was putting in all my energy and focus on waking you up.. I almost forgot about making breakfast." He moved stray hairs from his face and made his way to the kitchen. He hummed softly as he got out everything to make pancakes, beginning to whisk the mix together. Nodding, Sendak wrapped his arms around Lotor's waist and pressed a few kisses along his neck nice and slow and lovingly, being as affectionate as possible with his darling boyfriend while he cooked. He'd never release him. He'd keep his hold on Lotor for as long as he could.

He'd sooner die than stop being with Lotor, and he didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

Lotor sighed softly, "Careful now.. I will admit I had been aroused from.." He blushed, "Previous actions. So do be considerate about how sensitive I am." Lotor had shifted slightly in Sendak's hold, squeezing his thighs together to hopefully not get aroused from the simple kisses. He wanted to thoroughly mix the batter, so they could eat decent pancakes. Unluckily for Lotor, though, Sendak was almost always willing to be intimate and Lotor telling him to 'be careful'.

His lips got a little wetter and more affectionate, kissing and biting, sucking along his neck with a soft hum. He wanted Lotor to be aroused, he wanted him to be hard. He wanted to tease Lotor, tormenting him with all of these little touches.

"S-Sendak!" The shorter male whined softly. "I told you to be considerate..!" Lotor trembled slightly, "And if you want me to be aroused, you have to do better than that." He continued to move his hand in a circular motion, seeing no more clumps in the mix. He placed the bowl on the counter. He knew very well Sendak wouldn't give up on his teasing. Smirking, Sendak allowed his hand to slide into Lotor's pants where he took great pleasure in beginning to stroke and rub his length, biting down on his neck a little harder.

He wanted to urge moans from Lotor. He was aching to hear his beautiful voice and have him rut his hips and moan and beg. He wanted him. He couldn't be blamed for lusting over Lotor, could he? The smooth skin, fair hair, the warmth of his body and his godly scent. It was all intoxicating. Lotor was Sendak's aphrodisiac. Lotor shuddered and held onto the counter.

"F-fuck.." He cursed softly. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were now a rosy tint in embarrassment and arousal. Lotor panted and moaned quietly, "So quick to slip your hand down my pants, hmm?" He bit his lip as he spread his legs. "F-fuck.. I don't want to clean up after myself.. Don't make me c-cum, please.." Lotor hung his head and whined.

"Perhaps you ought to plead a little more," remarked Sendak as he sank his teeth into Lotor's neck, sucking as he bit, continuing to move his hand. Lotor sounded so perfect when he was stuttering, his voice trembling, not knowing what to say or how he wanted to say it. God, it was adorable. "I'm feeling a little nicer than usual but I'm not sure whether or not I'll make you cum just yet."

Lotor gasped at being bitten and He shivered in pleasure. Damn it, Lotor thought to himself, I got myself into this mess. "Nicer than usual?" Lotor rocked his hips, "And if you will, I'm going to be upset for I have to clean it up. H-have mercy please?" Sendak hummed in thought for a few moments. He pressed another kiss to Lotor's neck before reluctantly retrieving his hand.

"There," he said softly, as though it were the nicest thing he had ever done before. "But you owe me~!" he then announced, licking his lips as he pulled away from Lotor entirely.

Lotor sighed deeply, "Besides.. I'm hungry." He then turned on the stove and began cooking the pancakes. He made sure not to make them too thin or too thick. Lotor also was careful to keep them in consistent sizes. He tilted his head and hummed softly.

"I have noticed that there is a bit of dust collecting.." He looked over at Sendak. "I'm going to have to clean up a bit.." Nodding a little, Sendak pressed a small kiss to his lips when he got his chance.

"That's fine. I'll be out for an hour or three. I'll have to leave you here while I go, of course, so you can clean up then. Okay?" He moved back, going to the living room and settling down on the couch, waiting for Lotor to come and join him. "I've also been thinking of making you a hiding space in case your father visits again. I've been considering hollowing out a section of the sofa for you to hide beneath. Does that sound good? Because eventually he'll bring me someone that'll need to be brought to the basement."

"I suppose.." Lotor mumbled and flipped the pancakes over. He rubbed his thighs together, glancing over at Sendak. "Hopefully I do not hyperventilate." He shrugged his shoulders slightly and then turned off the stove after making four pancakes. Two each. Lotor then placed the pancakes onto some plates and made his way to the table. He put them down and hummed, "It's done, would you like me to pour you something to drink?"

"Mm," Sendak nodded. "I would appreciate that. I want something to drink. Surprise me with whatever it is, alcoholic or not."

He kept his eyes fixed solely on Lotor, the only thing to pertain to his interests. He was looking forward to giving Lotor his next gift.

Lotor had served the both of them a glass of fruit juice, he walked over and placed them down near their plates. He sat down and began to eat,

"Do tell me if you want more pancakes. I could make more." He glanced at the other as he chewed. Sendak shook his head.

"This will do me," he said upon standing, straightening up. "I'll be leaving now, darling. Two or three hours is all, sweetheart."

He did as promised, kissing Lotor's head before he had left. The low rumbling of the car engine faded into the distance as he left.

A frustrated sigh escaped Lotor as he began cleaning up the leftover plates, wiping down the dining table before tugging his fingers through his untidy hair and brushing a few stray strands back into place. He'd need to clean up today, the place was getting untidy, and then he'd return to his bedroom to sit at his desk and continue on his story. Today would be as any other day. How boring.

Lotor went to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe he could have a stress-relieving bath while drinking wine? Live the luxury life every forty-year-old mother dreamed of.

Lotor grabbed some clothes to wear, a simple t-shirt and shorts. He then made his way to the bathroom to turn on the faucet and let the bath fill. His eyes flickered to the many multi-coloured soaps around the bath. Was it childish to have a bubble bath at his age? He'd been denied the luxury of one since he'd been young. Fuck it- he'd earned it. Placing his clothes over the radiator, he emptied about half a bottle of soap to the water, beneath the running faucet. He stayed for a few moments to watch as the bubbles began to swell up, appearing from nowhere and filling the tub.

While the bath ran, he worked at tidying the kitchen. He cleared away the ingredients used for breakfast and washed up the bowl that the batter had been stirred in. Once the counters had been wiped down and the kitchen was in a suitable condition, he took a wine glass from the cupboard and a half-empty bottle from its hiding space in the fridge. He then returned to the bathroom.

After turning off the faucet and stripping down, Lotor began to settle down in the water. A soft sigh of relief escaped him as the hot water worked the tension from his aching muscles. He'd missed having baths- he used to take baths that lasted hours upon hours where he would do nothing but relax, perhaps reading a book or watching a movie on his phone.

Pouring himself a glass of wine and sinking back into the bubbles, Lotor's eyes fluttered closed. This was the life he wanted to live. Relaxing, being treated well, being loved. The occasional... bump in the road (his eyes flickered to the scars on his chest) was nothing in comparison to the love Sendak showed him. He almost felt he was undeserving of it if he still needed to be disciplined.

It was only when he had dealt with the empty bottle and wine glass, the bath long since drained, that he heard the low purr of Sendak's car. His hair was wrapped up in a towel and a robe hugged his form as he sat on his bed, his laptop on his lap, his fingers tapping the keys as as he continued writing for his story. He had just finished writing of Lotus' shock when she had awoken in Senae's bedroom when the car door opened and closed.

"Lotor!" Came Sendak's voice as he entered the house, closing the door behind him. He was a little wet as it had begun raining while he had been out but nonetheless he sounded happy- almost suspiciously so.

He came to Lotor's room before the other would be able to do much other than closing his laptop. "I want you to close your eyes," said Sendak with a smile. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so. I have a gift for you."

Lotor closed his eyes when he was told, "Another gift? Why you already bought me an expensive laptop. What else do you believe I deserve?" He had shifted slightly where he sat and had placed the laptop beside him. "Whatever it is.. You must be very happy about it, even if you are soaked from the rain..."

Sendak smiled. He opened the metal door to a cage and reached inside, producing a small white ragdoll cat.

"Hold out your hands," he said, waiting for Lotor to do as told before placing the fluffy white cat in his waiting palms, adopted from a shelter in the mall. He'd gotten bags and bags of food for her (he didn't know how much she would need) as well as a bed, various different toys, a litter box with many bags of cat litter, and a scratching post. That was all by the door. He put the cage on the floor. "Okay, you can open your eyes now. Her name is Princess. She's four years old and she had been rescued from an abusive home."

Lotor had opened his violet eyes and they widened in surprise. He smiled, "She's beautiful. Princess you say? What a fitting name. " He chuckled while gently petting her. Lotor looked to Sendak, "So you really did adopt a cat? Thought you were just curious.." Princess was a bit hesitant to be in Lotor's arms. She squirmed but then purred once Lotor scratched behind Princess's ears.

"Poor thing.. Being in an abusive household," He mumbled softly, "Thank you, Sendak, but you should really get rid of your wet clothes.. Don't want you sick." Lotor turned his gaze away, a small smile on his lips. The wine and the bath had made him relax did. . Sendak nodded. Pressing a kiss to the top of Lotor's head, Sendak pulled back and started upstairs. "I'll be a little while, I'm going to shower. Get to know her and let her wander around your room so she can get used to it. She'll be staying there until she's used to it and can walk around the rest of the house."

Lotor let go of Princess, "Come on, little one.. You may explore." She looked around as she walked around the bed. Princess jumped off the edge and continued her pursuit. Her tail flicked and Her blue eyes flickered from all the small objects in her way. She found a stray piece of paper and smacked it with her paw. Lotor laughed softly, "Very curious hmm?" Princess turned her head to glance at Lotor before looking away. She circled around the perimeter of the room, looking disinterested. Lotor got off the bed, "I guess I could set up your bed and such..." He shrugged his shoulders.

She plodded over and looked up at Lotor, meowing loudly for his attention. Sendak returned after a short while, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"How is she?" he asked as he walked inside, wrapping one arm around Lotor's waist and scooping Princess up with his other hand. Lotor blushed softly but he hummed.

"She's getting use to the room, I'm sure she is fine.." Lotor said quietly. "She's a cutie. Like you." He kissed Sendak on the nose, "I love you so..." Lotor then leaned against him. "You're alright too..?"" Sendak flashed a grin, wrapping his arm around Lotor's waist and bringing him in for a kiss. When he pulled away, it was to get a better look at Princess. She was white, but with little grey patches below her blue eyes. Sendak had never really had too much interest in animals- they were only ever an extra responsibility- but he was happy to have Princess if she was making Lotor happy.

"Do you want to do anything today? We could go to the garden for a bit or we could cuddle in the living room. Or do you want to stay in here, with her?"

"Maybe we can cuddle in here with her for a bit until she falls asleep? Then we can see that gaming console you spoke of last time?" Lotor smiled at Sendak. "Did you buy any games to along or are we making the purchases on the console itself?" He gently pet Princess as he waited for an answer.

Sendak nodded. "I purchased a couple of games, but I'm not sure which you'll like and which you won't," he said as he wrapped his arm around Lotor, pressing a few kisses along his neck. "But cuddling sounds perfect."

 

He released Princess onto the bed and sat down, holding out one arm for Lotor to join him. While Princess got comfy, he closed his eyes and relaxed, waiting for his boyfriend to come into his embrace. Lotor snuggled close to Sendak, letting the other wrap his arms around him. He sighed.

"Thank you, Sendak. Princess is a lovely gift.. I appreciate that you have given me her," Lotor kissed Sendak's cheek, "You don't have to spoil me so often. I'm happy just being with you. I assure you, even if you weren't rich I would still be with you. Money can't buy you love.." He chuckled softly. Sendak offered a smile as he pressed his lips to Lotor's.

It wasn't entirely true for Lotor to say that, even if he wasn't aware of it. If Sendak didn't have this much money, he'd likely not have been able to abduct Lotor in the first place, much less to have enough security measures for him to prevent Lotor from escaping. If he didn't have this much money, he wouldn't have bought Lotor's love with gifts, he wouldn't have given him such a nice room or such high quality art supplies. Without this money, Lotor would either have never met him or have never been tricked into falling for him. And yet, because of the money he had, here they were.

Lotor pulled away from the kiss, only to press his lips to Sendak's neck softly. He peppered more kisses and hummed, "Sorry.. If I appear to be a bit too clingy. I had a nice bath. Had some wine. I feel more relaxed than normal." He chuckled yet again and began tracing his dainty fingers along Sendak's chest.

"I enjoy it, you have no reason to apologise," purred out Sendak as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It's endearing to see you so relaxed and openly affectionate," he said with a warm smile as Princess climbed up and curled up on Lotor's lap, purring softly. The shorter male grinned at the sight of the cat and how she seemed to enjoy his company.

"If she sleeps on my lap.. It defeats the whole purpose of letting her sleep so we can go to the living room, right? I will have no other choice but to sleep too.. I don't want to wake her up if she does sleep on my lap." Sendak smiled.

"Or I could carry you to the living room so that she can sleep on your lap while we play games in the living room. How does that sound?"

"We could do that," Lotor responded. "Alright.." He gently pet Princess as she closed her eyes. He hummed, "Yes. Let's do that."

It took around an hour for Princess to fall asleep and for Sendak to carry Lotor to the couch in the living room. He set him down, kissing the top of his head and scratching the top of Princesses head gently as she slept.

"Just stay sat here and I'll sort everything out."

"Thank you, Sendak," Lotor said as he glanced at Princess. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. He waited for Sendak to set up everything, and once he did, Lotor held onto the controller. "Alright. May I see the games that you have bought?" Lotor made sure not to squirm around too much, he didn't want to wake Princess up.

"I have... Mario kart, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and... some shitty game called Sunset Overdrive that didn't even cost five dollars," he said, turning on the white xbox and moving to sit beside Lotor as he handed him a console. "Now what should we play? Your choice, sweetheart."

"Mario kart," Lotor smiled, "We could race against one another. Doesn't that sound fun?" He glanced at Princess then back to Sendak. "Besides, I bet I can win." His smile turned into a smirk as he gently pet Princess. She didn't stir so it was alright. Sendak arched an eyebrow.

"I'll take that up. What'll I get if I win?" he asked as he leant in, pressing his lips against Lotor. "And what do you want me to give you if I lose?"

Lotor hummed softly, putting a finger to his bottom lip in thought. What could they do for their winnings? Lotor didn't want to do something sexual, he had already woken the other up with a blowjob. Maybe something simple?

"I didn't think this through. What do you want if you win?"

"I want you to be perfectly subservient. How does that sound?" he asked, moving closer to Lotor. "Doing as I say, when I say- perhaps you could even call me master again. Just until midnight, sweetheart," he purred, kissing his jawline. "And now I want to know what you would have me do if I were to lose. If."

"You have to take me out. On an extremely romantic dinner. Nothing extravagant, simply romantic," Lotor hummed in response. "And I get to choose what to wear out in public for this dinner. Is that fair? Or is that asking for too much?" He rose a brow as he glanced at Sendak, who only smiled.

"That seems fair," he said encouragingly, pressing a kiss to Lotor's lips. "You can even choose the restaurant, too. It's a deal?" he asked, holding out a hand for Lotor to shake- to seal their agreement. Lotor took his hand, but pulled him close to kiss him on the lips.

"I prefer a kiss to seal our deals hmm?" He smiled at the other as he then saw the title screen of the game come up of the TV.

Showing a toothy grin, Sendak met Lotor's eyes.

"And may the best man win."


	29. Losing The Bet

Lotus had opened stirred once the streams of golden sunlight hit her eyelids. They forced her from her sleep, pushing her out of the comfort of her dreamless slumber. A soft groan escaped her as her eyes fluttered open. Her head hurt, her throat was dry, her mind was fuzzy. What had happened the other night? Why did her head hurt? She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't obey her demands. Her blurry vision began to clear up. Her eyes widened.

Was this Senae's room? She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted it to be.

Though- she was confused. Why wasn't she home?

"Hey, sweetheart," Senae's voice came as she approached the bed, kneeling down to press her lips to Lotus' forehead. "How are you feeling? I brought you water and breakfast," she said, cupping Lotus's cheek. "You look beautiful while you sleep, by the way." She didn't seem to care about how surprised Lotus was. She didn't particularly seem to care about how Lotus would inevitably react- she only cared about here and now. Lotus was in her bed after a nice and healthy amount of sleep, whether drug-induced or not.

Lotus was wearing her pyjamas- they hung off of her frame and somehow increased her charm. She had her hair sticking up in awkward angles and her eyes were still clouded from sleep. She didn't seem to be too alert. To Senae, though, she looked perfect. She had never looked more beautiful. Not when she wore her best dresses or applied endless makeup. Not when she put hours and hours into her appearance for one day out.

No, she looked beautiful now.

Beautiful barely even cut it. She was bewitching. Breathtaking. Captivating. She had Senae enamoured, entranced,.

She was like a drug. Every joke, every compliment, every single time that Lotus said her name, Senae would get a little more addicted, she'd find it harder to bring herself away from Lotus.

She had been finding it hard enough not to have done this the first time that they had met.

"You look gorgeous," she repeated, the words slipping past her lips before she could stop them. "And I mean- truly beautiful. You suit my pyjamas really well."

"S-Senae.." Lotus stuttered and attempted to scoot away, but her body felt heavy. It was as if large stones were placed to keep her still. "What's the meaning of this..?" She swallowed thickly, "I don't remember having a sleepover with you.. In fact.." Her eyes flickered to Senae, "I wasn't even supposed to open the door.."

Lotus tried raising her arm, "And why can't I move? Senae? What did we do last night? Did you slip something in my drink?" Her pupils shrank in fear. "Please take me back home.. Mother wouldn't be happy about this. She'll kill me if she finds out I'm not home!" Lotus began to tremble slightly.

"You're my friend- please!"

"Shhh," Senae cupped her cheek, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "Don't be so loud, Lotus, darling," she murmured against her forehead, pulling away after a moment to admire her face. "Just relax. I'm your friend, just like you said, so relax and trust me. Okay? Can you do that?" she continued as she ran her fingers through Lotus' soft hair, smoothening it out, taming it.

God, she was adorable, with all of her nervous squirming and the fear in her eyes.

"You'll take me home right? Before my mother notices right?" Lotus whispered. "I.. I need to be back home." She had closed her eyes and tried not to cry. All of this was sudden, and she still couldn't move much. When she was able to, she tried crawling out of bed. Her throat was dry, and Senae didn't want her to leave the room. Why? She needed to go home now.

"Lotus, sweetheart," Senae said as she pushed her back down with ease. "Don't get up. You're sick, you're weak. You have a temperature. I want to look after you, so please just stay there. For me." She smiled softly, rubbing her fingers through her hair and kissing her nose. She didn't like it when Lotus spoke up against her or argued. "You'll be safer here than at home."

"I'm not sick..!" Lotus defended. She squirmed and quickly rolled out of bed. She fell onto her hands and knees, crawling towards the door. "I have to get back home! You're my friend, so you have to understand why I can't stay!" Lotus pulled herself up and held onto the doorknob, turning it. Senae sighed.

"I don't want to use force, Lotus. Just let me look after you, please," she said as she wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her over his shoulder and dropping her in the bed yet again. "So just stay down."

Lotus hissed out in frustration, "I can take care of myself!" She pulled herself up from the bed. "What's up with you? You know that I'm old enough to take care of myself. Now. Let me. Go. Home." Senae kept her gaze on her for a few moments, eyes soon narrowing into a glare.

"Lotus," she said sharply, her voice a malicious hiss. "I swear to god, I've drugged you once and I will do it again. Stay the fuck there!"

"You can't keep me here!" Lotus snapped back. "How dare you drug me and keep me here against my will!" She then looked around, trying to get out of bed once more. She was determined to leave, "What did you do to my phone? I'm calling mother! I may hate her but she will sort this out!"

"And you expect me to give it back after you say something like that? Goodness, Lotus, you truly are naive. You don't expect too much at all," she said, leaning back a little and folding her arms over her chest. "Come on, lie down. I want to help." She sat down beside Lotor, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Please, let me help."

Lotus squirmed, "I don't want you to touch me! I'm not sick! I'm not!" She then attempted to pry Senae's arm off, "H-How are you so unfazed by all of this? You d-drugged your friend and keeping her captive in your own room!" Lotus then slapped at her arm, "I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"Lotus, calm down," she coaxed gently, her words a low purr against Lotus' hair. "Calm down, okay? Just listen to me. I want you here. You'd never have agreed if I hadn't forced you. Do you really want to go back to an abusive home? Do you want to be beaten by your mother again?" she interrogated, her voice suddenly sharp and her words like knives from her tongue. "Or do you want to stay here where you aren't treated like a pet or a mistake?"

Lotus had stiffened from the other's words. She grit her teeth, "I don't want to be with my mother.. But I can't stay here with you. I don't want to seem like a burden- and I can't stay here. I just can't. Not after knowing you would act like this.. Just because I rejected your feelings for me." Senae smiled.

"This isn't because of that, sweetie. Of course, that had an effect on it, but I wanted you because I love you. Please, just trust me on this. It'll be better for the both of us if you shut up and do as you're told."

\--

The loud music blasted, announcing Lotor's landing first place in MarioKart. Sendak was still far behind, in eleventh place, and not even a Bullet Bill could save him from his loss at this point.

He turned his attention to Lotor and set the remote down, not bothering to continue as the twelfth car overtook him, Luigi announcing the victory with a cheer as he sped down a corner. Sendak still didn't spare even a glance to the screen.

"You won," he said, his tone an odd mix between a question and a statement. It wasn't clear which it was. "You beat me at the game," he continued, frowning. "I have uphold my end of the deal. It's not bad, but..." he still seemed taken aback by his defeat. His confusion was amusing, endearing, he was truly adorable sometimes. It was only rare to be able to call Sendak cute but he had his moments. The screen blasted with noise again as Luigi crossed the line and Sendak did not, announcing his defeat. Quick to silence the TV, Sendak pressed the power button on the remote and the television shut itself off after only a second.

"Awe, don't seem so upset, darling," Lotor responded as Princess, who had been awoken by the loud noises of the television, stood on his lap. She stretched her paws out, digging her claws into Lotor's pant leg as she yawned, opening her mouth wide. After a moment, she had trotted off of his lap to sniff at the couch. "I'm sure when we continue doing this you will get better at this. I'm not going to gloat over a silly video game..." Lotor watched as Princess walked away and leapt off the couch. He then got off the couch as well, "Besides, wouldn't you like to go out with me? Someplace nice. Maybe even sit out under the endless sky?" Lotor made his way over to Sendak and hugged him from behind, receiving no response to his questions.

"You look like a sad puppy," Lotor cooed. "Don't be so sad~" Sendak turned and brought Lotor close to himself. He pressed their lips together. He was soon wrapping Lotor's legs around his waist, furthering their closeness, addicted to feeling Lotor's body against his own.

"And how, darling, do you plan on choosing my outfit if you aren't allowed into my room?" he asked, a small smirk playing upon his lips. "And how do you plan on telling me which restaurant to go to if your outfit doesn't make me fuck your throat until you can't speak? I do expect you to be wearing something nice and sexy," he continued, his voice a low and coaxing purr despite his perverted desires having almost no appeal to Lotor.

The shorter male blushed in embarrassment, "I-I didn't.. I didn't think this through.." He looked away and held onto the other tightly, "And don't say such things..! Not in front of Princess.." His voice was timid, but after a brief pause he looked at Sendak. "Why don't you present me your best clothes? I will choose which one I like most. I will simply wear whatever I want, then we can.. Simply go to an Italian restaurant." Sendak grinned. He carried Lotor to his room and sat him down on the bed.

"Pick out your best clothes, choose something sexy," he urged as he unwrapped Lotor's legs from around him and stood up straight again. "Meanwhile, I'm going to collect my stuff. I'll come to get your opinion shortly. Okay, darling?"

Lotor nodded, watching Sendak leave the room. He hummed as he got up and strode to his closet. He opened it, looking through it. What could he wear? Lotor paused and saw a transparent white blouse. The buttons stopped near his collar bone, exposing a bit of skin. That was alright, right? He shrugged and slipped it on. Lotor looked at himself in the mirror, did he wear blouses too much? He frowned. He looked away and exhaled sharply, "Sendak?!" He called. "I don't know what to wear..!"

Sendak pushed open the door after a few moments. He looked at Lotor and let out a low whistle.

"Damn," he remarked with a grin. "You trying to get me turned on, or what?" he questioned upon approaching, wrapping one arm around Lotor's waist and kissing his neck gently. "I brought my outfits down."

He had a black tux, a grey tux, and a transparent shirt that wasn't unsimilar to Lotor's, aside from the sleeves being slightly ruffled, buttoned up fully, and that it was opaque. Beside it was a pair of dress pants that were tighter than the other two pairs he had brought down. He smiled fondly as he trailed his fingers along the fabric of Lotor's shirt. Gorgeous. "If I'm honest with you, sweetheart," he murmured fondly. "I'd love nothing more than to rip this shirt off of you after an evening of romance so that we can have some rough, perfect sex."

"That's uh.. Nice," Lotor mumbled, "I guess I chose right. I'll stick to this blouse.." He slipped on a pair of black slacks. Lotor then ran a hand through his hair, looking back to Sendak. "Maybe we should match. Wear the blouse similar to mine, darling, please? Besides.." He walked over and kissed Sendak on the cheek, "I get to see a bit of your physique.." Smirking, Sendak nodded. He brought Lotor close to kiss him again before pulling back and sliding off his clothes. He undressed quickly, leaving his clothes in a small heap by the bed as he tugged on the clean clothes. The tight pants were definitely a good choice, showing him off nicely. He hadn't worn them in a while. He then sprayed himself with deodorant before tugging on the white blouse, tucking it into his jeans. He kissed Lotor's cheek as he entered the bathroom.

He unlocked the cabinet behind the mirror and removed a razor and some shaving cream, soon taking out some hair gel. When he'd neatened up his stubble and slicked his hair back, he straightened up. He put the items back, admiring himself in the mirror for a moment. Finally, to complete the look, he took a nicer eyepatch from a compartment beneath the sink and replaced his comfier patch with it. He was going out, he wanted to look presentable. He wanted to look perfect. He wanted to make sure that he looked dashing, handsome- he wanted to look goddamn sexy while he made out with Lotor.

The shorter male slipped on some shoes, then made his way to his mirror once more. Should he pull his hair up into a tight ponytail? Or braid it? Lotor grabbed a brush from his vanity and began brushing his hair. He rocked back and forth on his heels, then he pulled his hair up and tied it into a tight high ponytail. He wanted to expose his fair skin more, and it has been a while since he wore his hair like so. He smiled at himself in the mirror before decided that make he could put on some light makeup. Nothing too dramatic. Only adding highlights on his cheekbones, maybe some eyeliner.

When he was satisfied he slipped out of his room, looking around to find Sendak.

Sendak came out of the bathroom, looking down at Lotor. His cheeks turned red, his heart fluttering, his eyes a little wide. "God," he breathed out, studying Lotor's face. His beautiful, beautiful face. The makeup- he looked breathtaking.

Sendak had the male in his arms and their lips together before he even knew he was doing it. He held Lotor as close to himself as possible, hands settled on the man's waist.

"You are perfect," he said firmly. "Genuinely, you are. You're breathtaking, Lotor. You should dress up far more often."

Lotor giggled softly, "you didn't even let me see you.." He looked up and studied Sendak's face. "You look extremely handsome. Are you wearing a different eyepatch, darling? I like it. You're so handsome. You should dress up more often." He grinned, his violet eyes softening at the sight of the other. Turning a little red, Sendak averted his eyes.

"E-Either way," he said, willing his voice to stay steady. We should go now. I want to go and spend time with you, baby." he took ahold of Lotor's hand and intertwined their fingers to begin leading him to the door. He was eager to spend his time with Lotor, leaving Princess locked in the living room. Not that she would mind- she'd likely sleep until they returned.

Lotor let Sendak led him to the door, as he opened it and stepped out of the house. Lotor inhaled, then exhaled, "It's nice out.. Although.. How long has it been since it rained?" He rose a brow, "Most of my makeup is waterproof and I put on setting spray.. But I still worry.." Sendak stopped to bring Lotor close, cupping his cheek.

"Songbird, you could have makeup dripping down your face and smeared from your eyes to your jaw and you would never, ever look anything but gorgeous. I love you. Now come on, let's get to our date, sweetheart."

Lotor couldn't help but smile as they got into the vehicle. He buckled himself in and immediately turned on the radio. He felt nice being able to go out again. Lotor glanced at Sendak, "It's been forever.." He relaxed into his seat.

"Mm," Sendak agreed as he started the car, beginning out of the forest. "You'd have thought that an incident like that would have changed my mind, but just seeing you happy is all that matters to me. Hopefully, nobody will flirt with either of us this time. If anyone approaches, I will take great joy in kissing you publicly. And if it just so happens to progress, then who am I to stop it?"

Lotor looked away, blushing, "Sendak..! We shouldn't let it progress. Especially in public.." He crossed one leg over the other. "Kisses are fine. Nothing more. Nothing less. Alright?" He shifted and exhaled from his nose.

"No promises, sweetheart. Sometimes you're too tempting."

"Hey, Sendak?" Lotor began, he couldn't help but be curious, "Do you think my hair is too long? Should I trim it?" He gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is gorgeous. Do you want to cut it? I think a change would be nice but I don't think your hair is too anything. You're perfect. You're always perfect," he said fondly, reaching over to settle his hand on Lotor's thigh as he exited the gate and started toward town.

"You think so?" Lotor asked softly. "Then I won't cut it." He put his hand on top of Sendak's. "I love you, Sendak. I love you so much.." He smiled and looked to the other to see his reaction.

"I love you too," Sendak replied with warmth flushing his cheeks, grinning a little as he began driving to the town centre. An Italian restaurant- he wasn't sure where to pick. "Just point out anywhere that seems interesting. Okay?"

"Mia Casa Italiana?" He suggested, "I've been there a couple of times.." When Sendak turned the wheel towards their destination, and He parked the car in an empty spot. Lotor grinned as he unbuckled himself, hearing Sendak turn off the ignition. He opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. He closed the door and then made his way over to Sendak's side, holding his hand. Sendak nodded.

"Sure," he said, parking the car. "There's one a few minutes down from here, so this is a pretty good place to park," he said with a smile. He intertwined his fingers with Lotor's, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips lovingly. "Come on, let's start our date, sweetheart."

Lotor allowed their lips to connect, then smiled once they headed towards the restaurant. He leaned close to the other, going inside. The place was cool inside, making Lotor regret not bringing a sweater. He then decided that he could just cuddle up to Sendak. A man showed them to their table and set down menus before them. The seat was in a crescent shape, plush like a leather couch, and tucked away in the corner. He kept one arm around Lotor's waist as he brought him close, aching to feel Lotor's body against his own. Thankfully, Lotor's shivering indicated that closeness was what he needed.

Sendak gladly supplied it.

He took ahold of the menus, smiling a little to himself as he flicked through it.

"Remember," he murmured to Lotor's ear. "I have more than enough money for you to have whatever you want. Just ask for whatever you're in the mood for, darling." Lotor continued to shiver, but nodded in understanding.

"What would you two like to drink?" The waiter asked as he pulled out a notepad. Lotor opened the menu and simply said, "Coffee. Please." The waiter chuckled, noticing he was trembling. He looked to Sendak, "Same? It is a bit cold inside, sir." Lotor then continued to look through the menu. He wanted to find something hot to eat, anything to warm him up. Sendak nodded, smiling a little at the man as he ran his fingers along Lotor's arm.

"You're shivering, darling," he said as he leant in to press his lips to the top of Lotor's head. "If I'd brought a jacket, it would be wrapped around your shoulders by now."

"You being here with me is enough," Lotor said as the waiter left their side. Lotor exhaled softly, "Huh.. I don't know what to have.." He narrowed his eyes as he scanned through the menu. "I'll just get the lamb stew.." His voice was soft as he relaxed himself.

"I'll just have the lasagna," Sendak said as he trailed his mechanical fingers along Lotor's skin, flicking a small switch on his arm as letting the temperature increase to further warm Lotor's trembling body.

His eyes closed and he pressed a couple of kisses along his jaw, eyes closing after only a moment or two. "Is that better?" He asked, squeezing his shoulders gently. Lotor sighed in satisfaction.

"Much better.. I didn't know you could do that with your prosthetic," Lotor chuckled, then adding a soft naughty comment, "Does it vibrate too?" He placed the menu down and glanced up to Sendak.

"Ask me any more questions and you'll find out. You'd better hope you're good at keeping quiet," he remarked in a low purr, licking his lips. That was a definite yes. Lotor chuckled yet again, looking away and blushing.

"I hope you're just teasing.." The shorter male mumbled as their waiter came back with their coffee. He placed them down and looked to the both of them.

"Did you decide..?" The waiter hummed. Lotor responded, "I will have the lamb stew. My boyfriend desires Lasagna. That is all, sir.." The waiter wrote this down, making a curt nod and leaving quickly. Lotor looked at Sendak, "Hmm. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Whatever, right?"

"Whatever," Sendak muttered as he coaxed his fingers through Lotor's hair. "I do love that you have long hair, Lotor," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'd rather you didn't cut it short. At least, not for a while."

"I won't," Lotor assured Sendak and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll keep it long for a while.. Maybe when we.." he held Sendak's hand and his voice grows soft, "When we get married.. I could trim it?"

"After the wedding," he said as he pressed his lips to Lotor's. "And only when we've gotten married. I want you to have your gorgeous hair all fully done on the day of our wedding," he said as he ran his hands along his body. "And not until after we've been married."

Sendak took his coffee and began sipping it, smiling softly to himself. It was good coffee. He absolutely adored his closeness with Lotor. Their affection, closeness, it made his heart flutter and he felt light, unusually giddy. He wanted to spend all of the time he could with Lotor. Lotor picked up his coffee and sipped it, he exhaled softly.

"Coffee is nice," Lotor spoke, nuzzling into Sendak. "This is great. Just the both of us, drinking coffee, eating good food. Flirting. Teasing.." His eyes softened, "Maybe you should lose bets more often- haha.." He let a smile cross his features. "I wish it could be like this more often. Going places. Kissing. Holding hands..."

"That would be pleasant," he agreed as he played with Lotor's long hair, curling strands around his fingers. "Dates are something I never expected to take to but with you, all time is a treasure. I'll take you somewhere nice soon."

Lotor parted his lips to say something but the waiter arrived with their food. The waiter cleared his throat and glanced at their cups.

"More coffee?"

Lotor shook his head, "I'm good." His eyes flickered to Sendak before sipping his coffee again. Sendak kept his eyes on the man for a few moments as he drained his glass, setting it down and nodding for a refill. He kept Lotor to his chest.

When their food arrived, Sendak finally released Lotor. He fixed the settings for his arm and began to eat. He took his time eating, wanting to make the most out of their date. Lotor began to eat as well. The soup was good, he admitted in burning his tongue. He whined softly about it.

"Ow.. It hurts.." Lotor frowned, trying not to bite on his tongue. He looked around, hoping to catch a waiter or waitress so he could order something cold. "Just when you need them the most- they're so busy with other tables..."

Sendak cupped Lotor's jaw and brought him in for a kiss, his tongue sliding into Lotor's mouth before he could react to it properly. He ran his tongue over where it had been burned, smirking a little. His lips weren't much cooler, but he had jumped at the opportunity to kiss Lotor. As if he would ever refuse or deny it. Lotor's lips were too good against his own. Lotor squeaked, his eyes wide at Sendak's actions. He placed a hand to Sendak's chest, trying to push him away. His eyes closed, this is making it worse! Lotor whined softly and attempted to speak.

"You're making this worse..!" It hurt so bad! He needed something cold damn it! Once they pulled away, Lotor pouted at Sendak. Laughing as he pulled away, Sendak waved over a waitress and asked for an ice cube for Lotor. When it was supplied, in a shot glass, Sendak held it to Lotor's lips for him to take into his mouth.

"There," he said to him. "That should make it better. Now quit whining, okay? Just enjoy your meal."

Lotor had taken the ice and put it in his mouth. He looked away, making a soft huff in annoyance. Burning your tongue is no party. It makes your tongue numb, and when you run it along your teeth and the inside of your cheek it felt foreign. Just gross. Eventually, the pain did subside and He went back to eating his lamb soup. He swung his leg back and forth under the table. He did, occasionally glance over at Sendak. He wanted to talk, but didn't know what to say. Maybe about his story that he was writing?

"Hey, so, sweetheart," Sendak said after a few moments. "You keep talking about being married to me." Evidently he had chosen to break the silence first, to speak with Lotor. Besides, the entire marriage ordeal was beginning to pester him. Sometimes Lotor had no interest in being any more to him and then sometimes he sprung the idea of being married out of nowhere. Was it a hint that Sendak was missing? Was it some subtle implication that Lotor wanted to be married to him? He was only asking about marriage to find out. He wanted to cater to Lotor's wants and if one of those was marriage, then they would marry.

Besides, the idea of having Lotor exclusively his, and having a ring to prove it? That was appealing. Sendak did like having an obvious claim on the things he owned.

"I just.. The idea is sweet," Lotor responded. He looked over at Sendak, "Besides its going to happen eventually right? We can't stay boyfriends forever.." He then swirled his spoon around in his soup. "I have always liked the idea of getting married."

"It would be pleasant," he said as he took ahold of Lotor's hand. "And I would quite like being able to present a dramatic ring to you. One with purples and blacks and glittering gems, one worth more than the house itself," he said with a smile upon his lips, as if the one thing that made him happy was to spoil Lotor with more than he deserved.

"Do you always want to spoil me?" Lotor chuckled and Let a smile grow upon his lips. "I'm not complaining, it sounds lovely. I assume it will be a small wedding? Or how would it work?" he went back to eating as he waited for Sendak's answer.

"I don't think we will be able to have a grand wedding without attracting attention but I would love that. Perhaps we could rent out somewhere nice and fancy but somewhere private. You could spend the day getting made up while I do all the decorating. I want you to look damn sexy- and you'd better wear a dress. At least for the ceremony- if not the wedding night~"

"I suppose I could," Lotor hummed quietly. "Just not for long. I heard that wedding dresses can be itchy.." He eventually finished his soup and wiped his mouth clean with a napkin. "Would you think getting married would be the happiest day of our lives? Would we have photographs of our wedding?" Lotor then paused, "I don't think we have ever taken photos together have we?"

"We can have as many photos as you want," he said with a smile, cupping Lotor's cheek and leaning in to kiss him. "I'll buy you your own camera so that you can have as many photos as you want," he continued, leaning in and pressing a few kisses along Lotor's jaw when his plate was clean.

He licked his lips.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned as he looked back at Lotor. "We can have a dessert if you are. We can share or you can get one, I'm not fussed. I'm fine just sitting here with you while you eat, my darling."

"Desserts sound pretty tempting.." Lotor hummed, "I don't want to gain weight, despite having a fast metabolism and such.."

"Ah, but sex burns a lot of calories, sweetheart, so you shouldn't worry too much," Sendak remarked with a slight grin as his partners face flushed pink, leaning in and pressing his lips to Lotor's for a moment.

Lotor paused when he heard soft drumming. Lotor stood up to peer out of the windows. He sat back down shortly, "It appears to be raining... I was hoping to not be caught in it. I don't want to get sick.." Sendak smiled.

"Then we'll stay for dessert and hope that the rain has cleared up a little by the time that we leave, yes?" he questioned, already waving his hand for the waiter to return. If Lotor refused the dessert, he'd simply request the cheque instead.

"Then dessert wouldn't hurt," Lotor gave in. "I wonder what they have to offer. " he drummed his fingers on the table. What if the rain doesn't let up when I'm finished? We didn't even get an umbrella. Lotor thought to himself as the waiter came to their table.

"Dessert menu, please," Sendak said as he brought Lotor closer to himself, his eyes flickering to the waiter. "Just one." He hoped that this meal was up to Lotor's standards to satisfy the bet. He'd been enjoying himself, but he would have fun anywhere so long as it was with Lotor. Lotor had taken the menu, and looked through it. Fudge brownies was appealing right now.

"I'll have this," He showed the waiter. The waiter nodded as Lotor gave him the menu back. The waiter shortly left their side. Lotor snuggled into Sendak, hugging him. "If the rain doesn't let up we will get soaked.. It doesn't help we didn't bring an umbrella or anything. Would you mind walking in the rain?"

"I'd love to wander in the rain with you," Sendak said, evidently feeling nice from how fondly he spoke to Lotor. He evidently meant it. This must have been an especially good day for Sendak. Ah, the power of a blowjob.

They didn't leave the restaurant for another half an hour and, by then, it was raining heavier than before. Sendak had paid and tipped the waiter, and he was now wandering down the street with Lotor's hand in his own as it hammered down with rain.

Evidently the plan had failed- it was only raining more now that they had waited. Sendak still didn't seem to mind, a smile on his lips as he held Lotor.

 

They passed a restaurant, much fancier than the one that they had been in. The music inside was loud enough for them to hear it and, as a couple left and dashed across the street to get out of the rain as quick as possible, Sendak was able to recognise the tune. It was a similar classical piece as they had listened to in Lotor's room.

Suddenly, and without thinking, Sendak had pulled Lotor close and was taking smooth, rhythmic steps. The pace was fast and Sendak's dancing matched it with ease. His eye was closed and a smile was on his lips as he held Sendak's left hand with his right hand and settled his prosthetic on Lotor's hip. He hummed along to the music, too, his deep and rough voice not being particularly melodic but he didn't mind. Hell, he didn't care. He was dancing in the rain with Lotor with a big grin on his lips, and he hadn't had a single drop of alcohol.

 

Happiness was bubbling up inside him, swelling up his chest with giddiness and excitement. He swayed and swung Lotor around him, loving how it felt to have Lotor's chest against his own, warm despite the harsh rain and cold winds. He was focused solely on Lotor's warmth, Lotor's hands in his own, the smooth steps and the perfect rhythm. It was all that he cared for. Lotor was all he ever cared about.

All of this had surprised Lotor. He was laughing as the rain soaked his shirt, making it even more transparent. Sendak wasn't a horrid dance partner, and Lotor found this exciting and adorable of him to do. When did he ever see Sendak so happy and carefree? It made him blush and his heartbeat quicken. His hair was sticking to his face and such. Lotor stared at Sendak, his eyes sparkling in happiness. He felt giddy and childish.

Why couldn't they be like this all the time?

Sendak finally released Lotor as the song died. His grin still lingered upon his lips as he cupped Lotor's cheeks, admiring his gorgeous face. The makeup was a little smudged but Lotor still looked gorgeous. Even with the white hair plastered to his face, he looked beautiful. Sendak adored him. He leant in and pressed their lips together, holding Lotor tightly in his arms, keeping him to his chest.

"I love you," he murmured as he broke the kiss, keeping his prosthetic firmly around Lotor's waist as his other hand cupped his cheek, rubbing small circles on his cheekbone. "I truly do love you, Lotor."

The other was smiling wide, "I love you so much, Sendak.." He chuckled and leaned into Sendak's touch. "You can be full of surprises... It makes life less boring." He then got on his tippy toes and kissed Sendak once more. His face still flushed as he pulled away for air. "We should get going. I don't want us to get sick.."

Sendak swept him in for another kiss, holding Lotor tightly and keeping one arm around his waist. He broke away after a moment and ran one hand through his hair to push it back again as he released Lotor.

"Yeah," he agreed after a moment as he took ahold of Lotor's hand. "Let's go. Get the heating on in the car and get out of these clothes when we're home. We'll have wonderful sex in a nice, hot shower before cuddling until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

"Wouldn't that be the cherry on top," Lotor replied, "Although, I don't think shower sex would safe.. Unless you want to have a bath?" He rose a brow, then turned his head to see their vehicle up ahead. "Come. Come.." He pulled his hand, moving towards it. Sendak offered a smile.

"Then, perhaps sex can wait until I can bust out the candles and roses," he said with a warm smile, leaning in and pressing kisses all along Lotor's jaw before being dragged to the car. He unlocked the door and released Lotor's hand so he could go ahead, soon slipping into his leather seat in the car. He turned the heating on full and started up the car.

He glanced over at Lotor. "A perfect date, hm?" Lotor shivered, hugging himself but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes.. I enjoyed it.." He buckled himself in and exhaled. His eyes softened, "It was perfect."


	30. Disputes

Lotus had been sitting at the foot of the bed, hugging her knees as close to her chest as she could. It was around dinner time and she didn't feel like eating. Much less cooking or anything. She knew she was expected to do as told. Lotus still had some fighting spirit within. She wasn't going to falter so easily. Senae was her friend. She wouldn't hurt her- would she? After that display the other night, she wasn't so sure.

Lotus couldn't help but wonder what her male friends were doing. She was suppose to hang out with them at the small carnival that was coming to town. Most people found it odd that she was the only female in her group of friends, many assumed she had sex with them. Simply because she was the only girl. That changed when she met Senae, but Senae never enjoyed being with her male friends. She often tried to have Lotus away from them. When her male friends wanted to explore certain shops when they were at the mall, Senae would want Lotus to accompany her elsewhere.

Lotus hadn't realized how much Senae liked her. Or how much she didn't like men. Senae would drop hints, sometimes it was just completely blunt.

"Men are vile creatures that simply believe if they have a dick, they can get any woman," And so forth. Lotus felt stupid now, putting the pieces together to realize she didn't like her friends was part of her jealousy. Senae wanted to spend as much time with Lotus as she possibly could, because she was head over heels. This made the blonde frown. Should she have rejected Senae's feelings? It made her feel guilty.

Senae entered. Ah, convenient timing.

"Hey, Lotus," her voice came as she walked in, sliding a tray of food down in front of her. "I brought you your dinner." She moved to sit to her left, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "I brought water and painkillers in case your head still hurts and plenty of food to stop you from getting peckish if you wake up during the night."

She didn't seem to be fazed by this. She didn't seem to care about Lotus' upset state or how embedded she was in her thoughts. She continued speaking when Lotus failed to respond. "I've also been considering taking you to your bedroom. Well, it's the spare room right now, but you deserve your own space. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep you in my bedroom like this. It was just more convenient at the time. You do understand that I didn't do any of this in an act of hostility or malice, right? Because I would hate it if you thought that any of this was done to hurt you or your family. I want you here solely to help you heal from the wounds they've inflicted on you."

Man, how many times had she rehearsed that? It wasn't like she had anything better to do while dinner had been cooking and Lotus was moping.

"You know, you're actions won't change anything. Won't undo what has been done to me.." Lotus replied bitterly. "Yes, you might be able to distract me.. But I don't understand. I'm not sick. I'm just- just please let me go home.." She covered her face. "I was suppose to be with the guys by now.."

"And yet, not even a text from them," Senae muttered as she showed Lotus her phone for a brief moment before hiding it again. "Come on, Lotus, you must eat. You've got to be hungry and you're clearly underweight. Please. If you agree, I might let the guys come over for a little while to see how everything is going."

She brushed some of Lotus' hair behind his ear. "Trust me, sweetheart. I'm doing this for your benefit. You might not realise for a while, but trust me on this. I'm doing this for your sake. You need this more than you realise."

"I know what I want, you don't have a right to tell me what I want," Lotus said and moved away from Senae. "May I text the boys? I could tell them I'm not able to be with them today.." She glanced at Senae and she wiped her eyes, for tears had left them.

"I can tell them. I worry that you'll tell them the wrong things, Lotus. You haven't given be any reason to believe why I should trust you with your phone just yet," she said softly, trailing her fingertips along Lotus' jaw as she pulled her hand back. "Eat first, we'll discuss this later."

Lotus frowned, "Fine. I suppose.." She gently grabbed the tray. She began to eat dinner. Lotus was hungry but she was doing so to somehow please Senae. She hoped that she would just stay here for a day. Or two. Why would Senae give her a room? "Am I to stay here for more than a day..?"

"You are to stay here until you're aware that you need my help," Senae answered sharply as she stood. "However long that may be. Finish your dinner while I prepare your bedroom, okay?"

Lotus looked away, until she was aware she needed her help? She sipped at the glass of water she was given. Senae needed to come to her senses soon. Senae would apologize for all of this and they would go back to their lives and be friends once more. Hopefully. Lotus shook her head, no, it will happen. Worst case scenario is that Lotus had to escape. She wanted to resolve this without any need of being hasty or dramatic.

Senae only smiled as she stood, going through to the spare room- the one that was soon going to become Lotus's bedroom. She either trusted that Lotus wouldn't escape or she knew that there was nowhere for her to go, no way for her to escape. The chance to escape wasn't worth it with all the risks of being caught. It never was. If Lotus would have learned anything from living with such horrid parents, it would be that the risk of escaping wouldn't be worth the chances of being caught. The little tantalising hints of escape she had been offered were always proved false before her naive eyes. The times she had attempted to leave and been caught, the times that she had returned home to be caught- it simply wasn't worth the risk.

But Senae wasn't her mother. Senae wasn't her father. Senae surely, surely, couldn't be as prepared as they were for any and every situation.

Surely.

\--

"What the hell is this?!"

Sendak's loud voice made the very foundations of the house tremble. His eyes held anger and his hand, the laptop. Open was the story that Lotor had been writing.

'[end chapter number: end chapter title]' was shown on the screen, followed by a graphic description of Senae's murder- committed by Lotus.

Upon not getting a response, Sendak threw the laptop down onto the bed.

"What the hell is this?!" He said again, taking a step toward Lotor. "That was based on us, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!" He asked as he grabbed Lotor's collar. "You told me it was. Why did you kill my character?!"

Why was he so outraged? Surely it wasn't that shocking that his character had died. Was he taking it too personal? Was he perceiving it as an attack? Did it upset him that much that Lotor could pull the strings and do something like this? Lotor had power over a whole world while he could write. He had power over as many people as he could imagine when he was writing. Did that, somehow, intimidate Sendak? There was something out of his control that Lotor could create and destroy and do exactly as he pleased. His desire for control couldn't stretch that far. Was that what was angering him?

Lotor had nervously swallowed. He responded breathlessly, "It's j-just a story, they weren't based on us. The only thing that they had in common with us was that they were in a same sex relationship..!" He then placed his trembling hands on Sendak's wrists. "Besides she is not your character, she is my character. I can do whatever I want with her. A-And I think it fits Lotus's situation and her birth name. A lotus flower rises from the filthy algae infested water. She was a-always independent and strong.. She just needed to seize the moment where she can finally free herself from her golden cage. From the fish tank Senae kept her in.. L-Like a prized trout. It's just a bunch of m-metaphors and such, Sendak."

He was now trembling all over, "Surely y-you know this is fictional, and nothing literal.." Lotor licked his dry lips, "So don't be so upset, darling." Sendak shoved him down harshly.

"Don't fucking touch me! You're sick. You're truly vile," he spat as he moved away. "God, I ought to beat the hell out of you for this. Taking advantage of what I give you. I wanted you to write something nice, something pleasant, nothing that would involve you murdering the characters that you claim represent us!" He shouted, grabbing ahold of Lotor by his shirt to throw him to the floor. Hard.

"God," he breathed as he began to pace. "We never get more than one good day, do we? And it's always because you choose to behave poorly."

Lotor had pushed himself up, looking over at Sendak as he paced. He rubbed the side of his face that made harsh contact with the floor. Lotor didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be in the same room as the other, knowing fully well it was going to escalate. Lotor turned his gaze to his door, but then again, doing anything rash will ignite Sendak's fury. Should he simply stay? Not say a word? He didn't know.

Sendak approached again.

He grabbed the back of Lotor's shirt and threw open the bedroom door, almost immediately opening the basement door and beginning to drag Lotor down the stairs. He was almost radiating anger, gripping Lotor's clothing tightly to make sure that he'd not be able to squirm away. Lotor began to tremble again, but did not protest. He knew what was to come, not specifically but he knew it was going to be very unpleasant. What would Sendak do this time? Sendak could break his leg, beat him, cut into his skin, and other lovely things he could come up with that he believe would fit Lotor's "crime".

Like always, Lotor had no say in it. He couldn't persuade Sendak to give him mercy. He couldn't do anything.

Sendak threw him to the ground.

He grabbed ahold of Lotor's hand, restraining it to the arm of a chair but leaving him on the floor as he grabbed a sledgehammer. It was large, heavy, and yet Sendak didn't seem to bat an eyelid as he pulled it back and slammed it down on Lotor's hand.

Lotor screamed once the hammer made contact. He felt tears escape his eyes. He was shaking heavily and He bit his lip to silence his screams.

Again, it made impact. Again, and again, and again.

"Stop! Stop!" His screams pierced the air, until a sickening crack was heard. But even then, Sendak didn't stop.

He stopped after seven or eight hits, dropping the item to the floor and uncuffing Lotor.

"Get away from me," he hissed sharply. "Go bandage yourself up," he threw a key at Lotor. "I don't want to see your fucking face."

Lotor had been sobbing as he watched his hand was twisted at a boneless angle. Like a floppy plastic prop. He sucked in air, trying to keep himself in this reality. It felt unreal. He felt as if he was going to faint. Lotor turned his head to see the key that was thrown at him. He couldn't get up. It was as if he was glued to the floor.

After a moment or two, Sendak grabbed Lotor by his arm and lifted him enough to drag him. He picked up the key and began to haul him up the stairs, not caring about the soft thuds of Lotor's hips making harsh impact with each and every step. He got to the kitchen and threw Lotor to the floor, soon dropping the first aid kit down beside him.

"Patch yourself up," he hissed. "While I get myself a fucking drink to soothe my nerves." God knows he needed one. Lotor couldn't stop staring at his broken hand, but did as he was told. He fixed himself up, and He finally stopped crying after a minute or two. He picked himself up and slowly made his way out of the kitchen. He didn't want to be near Sendak, and judging by what the other said, Sendak didn't want to be near him either. His hand felt as if it was caught on fire. It hurt to move it so he did his best not to. Lotor exhaled sharply and used his free hand to rub at his hips. They hurt from when Sendak dragged him up the stairs, but not as much as his hand.

Yet strangely, despite Sendak breaking his wrist from what he had written.. Lotor didn't feel regret. He found this extremely strange, usually he would regret making the other angry.

But he just didn't feel the guilt in his gut like he use to.

Even now, days after he had written it, Lotor had to admit when he wrote Senae's murder, it had satisfied him.

He paused. Was he sick?

Surely, taking leisure in his writing didn't make him sick, it just made him an enthusiastic author. He couldn't be sick for enjoying it. He couldn't be sick for wanting to write more of it.

The only sick man here was Sendak.

Sendak, who was currently sitting in the living room and draining glass after glass of wine to soothe his nerves. Sendak, who lit a cigarette when he stood, moving to the back door to smoke in the hopes that that would calm him down. Sendak, who had bludgeoned Lotor's hand until it was barely functional solely because he couldn't take the idea of someone similar to him being killed. Or perhaps because he didn't like that Lotor had power over someone.

Sendak, who now came into Lotor's room with his cigarette still lit. Who took a long, slow drag of the item in his hand before pressing it to Lotor's neck to snuff it out. Sendak, who held Lotor still while he dug the end of the cigarette into his skin, watching it turn red as the smoking end of the cigarette lost its warmth.

Sendak, who ignored the screaming and the squirming and the tears.

Every. Single. Time.

He pulled back, flicking the cigarette to the floor, scanning the room for anything else he could use to further punish Lotor.

His eyes landed on the memorial of Allura and a sick grin curled onto his lips.

Lotor had used his free hand to try and soothe his burn but it hurt to touch it. His eyes followed Sendak's gaze and he tensed, gritting his teeth.

"You wouldn't dare," Lotor whispered. He somehow got his legs to move and he tried to grab the photo before Sendak made a single move. He wasn't going to let him touch it. It was all he had to remember her face by.

Before Lotor could grab the photo, before his fingertips could even brush the frame, Sendak's arm struck out and the prosthetic hit him in the chest, sending him sprawling across the floor. Sendak took the photo out of the frame and snatched up the braided section of her hair that had accompanied it.

He took the lighter from his pocket.

"Stay back there," he hissed. "Coming closer, trying to stop me- You'll only get yourself hurt."

"Give it back!" Lotor shouted, cracking his voice from the screaming he had done earlier.

Sendak flicked the lighter on, holding the photo and the hair in his prosthetic hand.

"I was told that this arm would be fireproof. Well- it would be more durable than my last one. I've never had a reason to test it so, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for this."

The lighter settled beneath the photo.

A soft sizzle, a stream of smoke, and then the photo caught fire. Sendak held the image out for Lotor to see as the flames curled up around her face and began eating away at her beautiful smile, her sparkling eyes. It devoured the soft blush of her cheeks, leaving only the top corner of the image, where Sendak held it. A small patch of blue sky. It was useless now.

He dropped the small piece of paper before taking the hair, holding it by the end of the braid, just below the hairband. He locked eyes with Lotor, that grin still on his lips.

"Stop!" Lotor had shouted again. He tried to get up, "Stop it..!" He winced when he accidentally applied pressure to his injured hand. Lotor's free hand curled into a fist, "You've done enough! Are you happy now?!" He gritted his teeth as his eyes watered once more. "I hate you!" He weakly slammed his good hand on the floor. "I hate you!" Lotor began to sob again. His frame shook violently, his breathing was heavy and He began to hiccup. "I hate you so much!"

Sendak dropped the braid. He approached Lotor, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him to sit up. He held him close, silent, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't hate me," he said softly, lovingly. "You could never hate me, Lotor. You love me more than you think that you do. Trust me. I know you more than you know yourself." He cupped Lotor's cheek, tipping his head up and pressing their lips together- as if a few scattered words and a kiss would make this all go away. Lotor weakly tried to push Sendak away with his free hand. He hissed in anger, and pulled away from the kiss.

His violet eyes were puffy from all the crying he had done. Lotor turned his head away from Sendak. He hiccupped as he tried to control his breath.

"I hate you. I hate you so much right now," Lotor sniffled. It was all that he could say now. Nothing else described what he felt right now.

"No, no, stop saying that," Sendak said, though his tone was no longer so delicate, nor so loving. "Stop saying that shit. What, you don't love me when I fucking murder her, but suddenly I'm a villain for burning her photo?! I love you, Lotor, stop acting like I don't!" He said louder, raising his hand- only to curl his fingers into a fist and take control of himself, wrapping his arm around Lotor instead of hitting him.

Violence could only give him so much control. Love gave him more power. He just needed to have Lotor believe that he loved him again. Lotor sniffled again, it was hard to breathe. He didn't want Sendak to touch him, but he did want something to hold. Lotor was still very much angry. Still very much upset. He exhaled sharply,the only thing he could possibly do is poke Sendak's eye or slap him across the face.

"You're beautiful," came Sendak's voice as he ran his fingers through Lotor's hair, cupping his cheek to tip the male's head up. He wanted to get a proper look at him. He leant in, pressing their lips together properly with a soft smile on his features. "Truly, you are. Can I kiss you, Lotor?" Lotor's eye twitched. He didn't even think twice as he raised his hand and smacked Sendak across the face with all his might.

The sound cut through the air, sharp, as it seemed to echo throughout the entire room. Lotor's eyebrows were furrowed, his pupils small and he bared his teeth. His hand tingles from the slap, sending small waves through his arm.

Sendak took a moment to register what had happened. His cheek stung, turning slightly red in the shape of Lotor's hand. He grit his teeth, turning his attention fully to Lotor as he grabbed his throat.

"You're such an ungrateful little shit!" He shouted, holding him up, lifting him off of his feet. "All you ever fucking do is demand shit and complain! You never seem to fucking care about what I do for you! I let you have a good day with your fucking side piece before I kill her, I let you have a cat, I shower you with gifts, I take you out on the best date we have been on and yet, still, you're never fucking happy! You never understand all of the risks I take, every single fucking day, to keep you safe!"

He threw Lotor to the floor, hard, the sound of the impact being the first thing to wake Princess up, who began meowing loudly for attention while she lay on the bed. "If your father finds out that I have you here, he will kill me! Then he'll come here and he'll take you back home. I am the sole chance you have of living a life where your father won't be an imminent fucking threat!" He shouted, walking over to Lotor and delivering a harsh, swift kick to his stomach.

Lotor cried out in pain and he curled up, clutching his stomach. He was panting heavily as he turned, trying to crawl away from Sendak. He swallowed thickly as he dragged his nails across the floor. He heard Princess's meowing for attention. Lotor turned his head to see her. Poor little thing, she was probably confused about what was going on..

Lotor managed to to sit up once again. His hand still on his stomach. His vision blurred and it was getting hard to breathe again. He felt the burn of something in the back of his throat. He felt like he was going to vomit.

Sendak scooped up the cat and dropped her onto Lotor's lap, moving away. "I'm going to go to my room," he said sharply. "If you need me, just shout. I probably won't come see you, so don't expect much."

The door slammed closed behind him and he stormed off, going through to his bedroom. He needed to relax. He needed some time alone.

Lotor sniffled as he pet Princess's head gently. She rubbed her face against his hand. She want to comfort him to the best of her ability. Princess purred and rubbed her face to his chest now, Lotor welcomed it. He gently held her close.

"I'm sorry darling that you had to see me in such a pathetic way. I'm sorry," He whispered and gently kissed her on the top of her head. "Hopefully these.. Episodes of misery and pain will not be occurring as often as they use to." Princess simply meowed in response.

"Things will get better," Lotor promised her as he scratched her behind the ear. "You will see."


	31. Affection. Meaningless Affection.

Lotus had clutched the knife, dressed in a pretty white dress that stopped mid-thigh. She had hid the weapon behind her in the bedroom. Senae was soon to arrive, she went out to purchase groceries. Lotus had curled her dainty fingers over the handle. This was her way out. The only way that she could get out of her fish tank, out of her bird cage that was adorned with false gold. 

She was not nervous, but simply fidgeted with adrenaline. She had moved her way to the bed, sitting upon it and her ears popped once she heard the door open. Senae had arrived.

"Darling," called Senae, who had taken a liking to the nickname a few months ago, pulling the bedroom door open. "I'm home! How are you feeling? What do you want to have for dinner?" he asked, walking through and over to Lotus, cupping her cheek. A delicate smile was on her lips as he ran her fingertips along Lotus's jaw.

Lotus's eyes flickered from Senae's chest then to her face, "I'm fine, sweetheart.." She noticed how Senae's eyes were solely focused upon her face, so she slowly moved her arms. She then smiled, "Although, I'm not sure you are well.." Lotus then plunged the knife deep into Senae's stomach. She twisted it, watching how Senae's eyes widened in surprise. Her clothes were turning a crimson red, the color spreading fast. Lotus pushed Senae to the floor, pulling the knife out.

Lotus then plunged it into Senae once more, blood gushed out of her lips. She didn't feel remorse at how she choked on her own blood. Lotus continued bringing down the sharp utensil. Over and over again. Lotus couldn't stop, even when life had left Senae's body. Blood had pooled around her body. Lotus exhaled sharply and removed the knife one last time. She slowly pulled away from Senae, her white dress now red.

The death had been sudden. Abrupt. Senae hadn't gotten gotten a warning.

It had been unexpected and yet, entirely deserved.

Poor, poor Senae, lying dead on the floor. Surrounded with her own blood. Light no longer in her eyes.

Poor, poor Senae.

\--

Sendak returned that night.

He didn't speak as he opened Lotor's bedroom door. "Hey, songbird," he called sweetly. "Are you still awake? I'd like to lie with you when we sleep," he called to him as he closed the door behind him. "I've missed having you in my arms."

"I'm awake," Lotor whispered. Princess was curled next to his chest, he had an arm around her. He didn't comment about what Sendak said. He was indifferent to it. "Couldn't sleep." Lotor couldn't lie on his side that had the injury.

Sendak approached and soon, the weight on the bed shifted as he lay beside him. He wrapped one arm around Lotor's waist and brought him close, pressing a few kisses along his neck to his shoulder.

"Do you need some painkillers?" he asked, coaxing his fingers through Lotor's soft hair with a smile. "I can get you some. They might help you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, now that I think about it," He mumbled under his breath. Lotor then exhaled, "Yes. I would appreciate that." He turned his head and forced a smile, "Did you feel lonely? I felt lonely."  
"I always feel lonely if I don't have you," Sendak said softly, his low voice soft and coaxing. It was disturbing to hear, now that Lotor wasn't under Sendak's spell.

Sendak reached over, taking a key from beneath a lamp on Lotor's bedside table. He used it to open a cabinet, taking out three painkillers and a sleeping pill. He kept the sleeping pill shielded from Lotor, though, not wanting him to see. He just wanted Lotor to be able to fall asleep despite his wound- nothing more, nothing less. He set them on the bedside table, reaching in again and taking out a bottle of water before sliding the key back to where it was supposed to be, with the drawer locked once again.

"Here," he said softly as he guided Lotor to sit up, handing him the items that he had gathered. "These should make it easier to fall asleep. You're welcome."

"Thank you," Lotor took the pills, and then drank the water that was provided. He then exhaled, "Sendak? I'm sorry for making you upset, and for slapping you.." He twisted the cap back on the bottle. Lotor looked to Princess, she was still asleep. "I don't know what came over me.. Seems like everything makes more irritable. Even minor inconveniences.." He set the bottle on the bedside table, "I don't know what to do about myself anymore." His voice dropped into a whisper.

"Just try and take a deep breath before you do something like that again," he said softly. "Because I definitely didn't appreciate it and I really let you off easy for it this time."

Sendak smiled a little as he held Lotor, pressing a few kisses along his jaw. "I'll be patient. I've tamed you once, I can do it again."

Lotor didn't know how to respond to that comment. He tilted his head, resting the side of his face of the other's chest. He assumed the painkillers would kick in soon enough. Princess was still asleep, despite the shift of their bodies making the bed move slightly. Lotor closed his eyes tightly and held onto Sendak with a weak grip on his good arm. He feared that once he felt sleep take him, it would be like months before. The nightmares would come back instead of the void that was much more comforting. He liked not dreaming more than having the dreams.

After what seemed like only minutes, he began to relax. He felt drowsy, and he assumed it was the painkillers. Lotor's hand fell from Sendak's chest as the room seemed to grow even darker than before. Lotor tried to open his eyes but found it difficult to do so. His entire body gradually relaxed and he finally drifted off to sleep.

And Sendak just held him, smiling softly as he coaxed his fingers through Lotor's soft hair. So much more efficient than having to constantly wait for him to fall asleep on his own. He might do that more often.

He let his head rest atop of Lotor's, a soft smile on his lips, and fell asleep shortly after.

Lotor had woken up later than he usually did, half an hour or so. He rubbed his eyes and noticed he was perspiring heavily. He turned his head slowly to see Princess was sleeping a few inches away. Probably disgusted at how much sweat was rolling down his skin. The air was cold due to him being in this condition. He sat up and tried to comb his fingers through his hair, but he felt as if gravity was pulling his body forward. Why did he still feel drowsy? Lotor slid his palm down his face, attempting to wake himself up.

"The drugs will wear off eventually," Sendak said as he brought Lotor to sit up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Then you can have a shower and you'll probably feel better. Okay?"

He had come through with breakfast- only buttered toast and water. "You won't be able to eat too much until you feel better, so I only brought something simple."

Lotor nodded in response, patting his cheek, and then down his neck. His tank top was drenched in sweat. He pulled it off and slowly parted his lips. They felt heavy and glued together. 

"I think I had a nightmare," His voice was low and soft, "Lots of images I can barely make sense of." He licked his lips and then yawned. His eyes were lidded still, "Did you sleep well, Sendak?" Lotor turned his head to gaze upon the other's face.

"I always sleep well, beside you," he said fondly as he cupped Lotor's cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips to Lotor's delicately. "Eat your breakfast, my songbird. You'll need your strength."

Lotor had grabbed the buttered toast, biting into it. He hummed softly as he chewed. Princess stirred and opened her eyes, turning her head to see Lotor and Sendak. She slowly got up and stretched. Lotor smiled at her, "Seems like Sleeping Beauty has finally joined us on this morning." He couldn't pet her, not with this toast in his hands. Sendak nodded, scooping her up and bringing her over. He pet the top of her head and she began to let out low purrs, nuzzling into his hand before beginning to bump her head against Lotor's hand, wanting to get his attention to get pets.

"She's a sweetheart," he mumbled. "Surprisingly sweet for someone we only adopted the other day..."

Lotor finished up his toast, then began to pet her head. He liked the pleasant purrs resounding from her throat. "Yes. I'm happy that she feels safe here." Unlike me. He then added, "I'm going to shower now. I feel too sticky. I might have to wash the sheets.." He shook his head and pulled the blanket away. Lotor then crawled out of bed.

"I'll do that while you shower," Sendak promised softly as he cupped Lotor's cheek, pressing his lips to Lotor's. "Okay? Come back here and get changed and I should have the bed changed by then."

He pressed a kiss to his lips before pushing Lotor toward the bathroom, stripping the sheets off of the bed and gathering them up to put them in the wash, leaving Lotor to go shower.

Lotor stumbled to the bathroom, catching himself by holding the door frame. He then stepped in, closing the door behind him.

 

Slowly, he removed his clothes, dropping the tank top (that he had still held in his hand) to the floor with the rest of his clothes. He turned on the water and brushed his teeth, grimacing a little as his thoughts lingered back to Sendak. The sick man- Lotor was now able to see clearly what was going on. The spell of his charm had worn off upon the drastic reaction given to a mere plotpoint in a story.

He spat the toothpaste into the sink and moved away, stepping under the warm water. A soft sigh escaped him- followed by a hiss of pain from his wrist. God, that killed. He grit his teeth, having no choice but to bear with the pain.

He rinsed through his hair, using his good hand to do as much as he could, trying desperately to avoid putting himself through any more agony with his broken hand. Even the sight of it repulsed him- he opted out of looking at it. He'd rather focus on the shampoo's texture or the body wash. Hell, he'd rather focus on the soft sting of the cuts and the ache of the bruises as he washed himself with excessive amounts of lavender body wash.

He'd rather focus on anything, as long as it wasn't how badly Sendak had mutilated his left hand. All because of his writing.

After his shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back to his bedroom. He stopped upon seeing Sendak pulling away from the now clean sheets.

Sendak glanced over at him. A smile appeared on his lips as he leant in and pressed his lips to Lotor's cheek gently. "How do you feel now, darling? Less... 'sticky'?" he questioned with a smirk, licking his lips as he leant in, holding Lotor to his chest. "You're such a beautiful creature, Lotor. You're just so perfect," he murmured, noting it to himself more than telling it to Lotor. "And all mine."

"Yes. Less sticky," Lotor mumbled, "I think I might need the painkillers again. My wrist hurts.." He wanted to pull away. Disgusted from all the compliments to try and hide the things he had to done yesterday. He didn't like that at all. The magic was lost once more and Lotor wasn't blind any longer.

"Sendak?" He hummed, "Will we get take out?" His violet flickered from Sendak's chest towards his face. Lotor used his free hand to gently hold onto Sendak's shoulder.

"Do you want takeout?" Sendak asked, lifting Lotor up to drop him onto the bed, moving to straddle him and leaning in, pressing their lips together for just a moment. "We can have takeout if you want." He dug around in the bedside drawer again and took out the painkillers, pushing three into Lotor's mouth and handing him the bottle of water, still straddling his hips.

Lotor took the bottle, and took the said painkillers. He coughed a bit, as he placed the bottle back.

"I would like take out," He cleared his throat. "but I want to know if you are in the same mood. I feel like eating pizza, or.. Maybe even a burger." Lotor had taken notice of their positions but did not verbalize his discomfort.

"I don't have a preference. I'll have what you want. You can make a list of what you're in the mood for and I'll pick it up for you. How does that sound?" he asked, cupping Lotor's cheeks and pressing kiss after kiss along his jaw and neck. He was aching to be close, to be affectionate, to be clingy with his darling Lotor.

Every second spent away from him was hellish. Every second where his fingertips weren't blessed with the touch of Lotor's skin was pure agony. He only wanted to hold Lotor to his chest and kiss him endlessly.

"Alright, I could do that. But it won't be a very long one," He said softly. "We can eat at the dinner table." Lotor shifted, looking around to see where Princess was. Where was she? He was starting to worry for her. His eyes went back to Sendak. It made him wonder, why did he even think about marrying this awful man?

Every second being here with him was hellish. Every second where Sendak's fingertips were running along his skin was agony and fear. The same hands that caressed him, were the same hands that would hurt him.

Sendak cupped his cheek. "When would you like the takeout?" he asked, his voice unusually soft, his touch delicate, his entire demeanour different to usual.

It was as if he genuinely did love Lotor.

"Maybe for lunch?" The shorter male suggested, but then noticed that Sendak seemed to be distracted. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Mm, I've been thinking," he said as he lay back, bringing Lotor on top of him this time. An advantage point- one where Lotor could easily, so easily, wrap his hands around Sendak's throat and choke him until this nightmare was over. But he didn't.

Sendak reached up and brushed some hair behind Lotor's ear. "I've been thinking about how nice it would be to go out again. Somewhere nicer than last time. A party, or something. Fancy, of course, but somewhere like that. Wouldn't you like that, darling? I think it would be quite pleasant. A nice treat."

"A party would be nice," Lotor said. "But aren't you worried someone will recognize me?" He rose a brow. "Find me.. Take me away. Have me back in Zarkon's home. Let him destroy me all over again.." He frowned and He dropped his free hand to his side.

"He won't. I'd never let that happen. Only over my dead body," he said sharply, his voice firm, decisive. "Okay? I'll take you somewhere nice. And, just to make sure, I have plenty of makeup for you to wear. A nice dress, too."

"So they won't recognize me?" Lotor rose a brow. "What places do you have in mind?" He shifted, placing his hand back on Sendak's shoulder. He tilted his head to the side. "Surely, someplace dark.. So we can be in the back, in a corner. No one paying any mind, yes?"

"Somewhere nicely lit, where you will be hanging off of my arm as though you were a girlfriend, a partner. Surely you don't have an issue with that? Wouldn't you rather a party like that, instead of me forcing you into a dark area? You can go out, socialise, so long as you feign femininity and pretend to be either my wife or my girlfriend." He leant in and pressed his lips to Lotor's. "We'll go soon. I'm not sure when, but I think it would be pleasant to go at the end of the week, or at least by next week."

"Wife or girlfriend? Being a wife... I should have a ring on my finger, right? I suppose I can pretend to be your girlfriend," Lotor responded softly. "End of the week sounds fine." He shifted, gently twirling his hair slightly. He smelled of lavender and secretly began to hate the scent. Just another thing to associate with Sendak.

Sendak smiled. He slid his hands along Lotor's body, leaning in and pressing his lips to Lotor's.

"You're such a sweetheart," he mumbled. "Truly, you are. You're delicious. I can't wait to take you out and spoil you as my girlfriend, Lotor," he said softly as he leant in, pressing their lips together yet again. God, he just seemed perfect.

His stomach grumbled, though, killing the sweet mood and Sendak pushed Lotor out of the bed, setting him on his feet. "Go make breakfast," he commanded as he got to his feet. "Anything at all, I'm not fussed, I'm just hungry. I want whatever you cook within half an hour, alright?"

Lotor glared at the floor, "Fine..." He exhaled and made his way towards the door. He opened it and left the room, Princess had joined him as he walked towards the kitchen. Princess rubbed against Lotor's legs, purring loudly. Lotor smiled at her. At least she was constantly gentle towards me and not obsessed with me.

He decided to make a simple breakfast, eggs and toast. He got out a pan, and all the items necessary to make the breakfast. Lotor cracked the eggs, letting them sizzle in the pan. He tossed the shells and made sure to not let the eggs burn.

Sendak came through shortly, wrapping one arm around Lotor's waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Mm, something simple?" he asked as he pressed against Lotor. "Then breakfast won't take too long. Is there anything that you want to do today?" he asked, combing his fingers through Lotor's soft hair and continuing to press soft, slow kisses to his skin. He somehow hadn't picked up on how little Lotor wanted to be near him.

Lotor shuddered slightly at the sudden contact. He cleared his throat a bit, his eyes flickered from the pan then to his own hand.

"I'm not sure," He admitted quietly, "Felt like doing some warm ups. To keep up with my flexibility." Lotor couldn't push him away, he was put on the spot. Feeling pinned. When did he not feel trapped and fragile? He had always believed he was made of a stronger material, but he was as breakable as glass.

"Ooh," Sendak purred, his low tone suddenly much, much more disturbing. "That sounds nice," he said as he slid one hand to Lotor's thigh. "I'd like to be your audience while you do that, darling Lotor." He pressed a few more kisses to Lotor's neck, licking his lips.

God, Lotor just felt perfect against his body. The way his breath trembled ever so slightly, the way that he tried so hard to focus on what he was doing while Sendak demanded his attention. The little things- they were what got to Sendak the most.

The hairs on the back of Lotor's neck stood from the other's action and tone of voice. He nervously chuckled as his attention was back to the pan.

"An audience makes me extremely nervous," Lotor turned the stove off, going to toast some bread to accompany the eggs. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to watch me struggle to not make a fool of myself. I should do my warm ups when I'm alone, lessening the risks of me being an idiot or appearing like one.."

"I would love to watch you spread your legs nice and wide and show yourself off, though," he said with a small smirk, licking his lips. "Come on, Lotor, surely you can't have that much of a problem with it? I'm your boyfriend, I should be allowed to watch."

"I suppose it is," He mumbled. "Just don't distract me, alright? Or else I won't get anything done and I might pull a muscle. Then," He shuddered at the next words that spilled from his mouth, "Then we can't have proper sex later this week. So, please be gentle and considerate of my request." Sendak nodded, humming a little. He brought Lotor closer still- only for his phone to ping.

He took it from his pocket and hissed out a curse as he looked at the message. "Sorry, baby, we'll need to put that on hold. I have enough time to get breakfast before I need to go to work," he said softly, irritation thick in his hushed voice. "Some snitch just got caught and it's my turn to dispose of the... non-essential weight." He hissed out another soft curse as he pulled away. "I'm going to go upstairs. Get shaved and dressed and I'll be down to get my breakfast soon. I love you."

He pulled back, pressing one last kiss to his cheek and moving away from Lotor. He sighed a little as he began upstairs, his footsteps slowly disappearing down the hall before the soft sound of the gate unlocking, opening and closing signalled that he had gone.

And a weight lifted from Lotor's shoulders.

His perverted boyfriend wouldn't be watching him stretch anymore. Thank god.

Lotor sighed deeply, relaxing for a moment before the toaster made the sudden announcement that their toast was done. The loudness made Lotor jolt and squeak. He placed his hand on his chest, to ease himself.

"Oh dear, now even the sound of the toaster scares me," He mumbled and shook his head. He then looked down at Princess. She simply looked up at him, as if to say, 'yes. Very silly'. Lotor grabbed the toast and put them on the plate of eggs. He turned and placed the breakfast down on the table.

Sendak returned shortly, his cleanly shaven and with a sharp suit donned. He sat down to eat, squeezing Lotor's hand and murmuring his compliments. It did taste quite nice. Lotor was a natural cook. He smiled softly, licking his lips. God, nothing was better than Lotor's cooking.

He soon stood, though, pressing a kiss to Lotor's forehead before calling goodbye. The car pulled out and soon, the low purr of the engine was no longer audible.

 

Finally.

Finally, Lotor was alone again. No pressure, no sexual remarks, no pestering Sendak to creep him out and make him feel sick to his stomach. Finally.

Lotor stood up, sighing deeply and made his way to the living room. He pushed the couch to start his warm ups. He then walked over, letting Princess follow him. Lotor looked down and smiled, "Want to stretch with me, your highness?" He hummed happily.

She plodded over, stopping in front of Lotor to stick her claws into the ground a little before her head. She leant back, mouth opening as she let out a yawn, stretching- only to almost immediately curl up on the ground before Lotor, her eyes on him as she let out low, soft purrs. She clearly just enjoyed being in his company. Either that, or she was also enjoying Sendak's lacking supervision. At least they both had a good sense of character.

Lotor chuckled as he then began his routine. He made sure to not strain himself, as after he warmed up he began doing the splits. Lotor then leaned forward, touching his toes. He then pulled back and repeated the process. He exhaled slowly deep breaths, letting his eyelids close. He felt much more at ease but realized how much of an annoyance it was to do all of this with one arm.

One arm...

Lotor shifted, sitting now on the floor. One arm, like Sendak. He shook his head, how could he associate even more things to that awful man? He tried not to, but many things began to simply swim their way into just being about Sendak. The smell of lavender, pretty clothes, cooking, dancing in the rain...

It just lead back to him.


	32. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy is something that you should do with a loved one. 
> 
> Not with someone you don't love. 
> 
> But sometimes it just doesn't work that way.

Sendak didn’t return home until late. Much later than he usually did, anyway. He didn’t greet or call for Lotor as he went upstairs and showered, putting on clean and comfy clothes.

He came downstairs eventually. He pushed open the door to the living room and pulled Lotor in for a tight hug, pressing their lips together. It was like he was radiating tenseness, irritation gripping to him as he held Lotor closer still.

He broke away eventually, though, to take in heavy and uneven breaths, his hand curling into a fist and relaxing every so often, as if he was trying to cope with his anger with the slight hand movements. From his demeanour, it didn’t seem to be working.

“Work was shit, don’t bother asking. It was all inconvenient and messy and I almost got caught several times and I swear to god if I have to do another job like that again in my goddamn life, I’ll punch Zarkon himself for making me,” he spat, voice full of venom and vile anger. “I need something to get my mind off of it, Lotor. I need to do something.” He grabbed Lotor’s wrist and pulled him close. “I want you to go get dressed into something sexy for when I come through. I’m going to have a couple of drinks first. Okay?”

“J-Just something sexy?” He stuttered, being caught by surprise from how sudden Sendak's actions towards him was like. Lotor swallowed thickly and looked away, “Alright.. I can do that.” He pulled away from Sendak, his eyes flickered to his captor than away again. Lotor turned towards his room. He was a bit worried that Sendak was going to drink, especially since he was upset. He tried not to think too much as he went through his closet. Lotor went all the way to the back to find some more, lacy and frilly transparent clothing. It dawned on him that it was lingerie. He wondered if this was too excessive but he couldn't keep Sendak waiting. 

Lotor left the closet, closing it and began to change into the new articles of clothing. He paused once finished, looking at himself in the mirror. Lotor felt strange, mostly because he’d never worn lingerie before. He brushed his hair to the side and then slowly made his way back to Sendak. Timidly trying to hide his body, despite them having sex before.

Sendak was within the doorway by then, an almost empty glass of whiskey in his hand. He knocked back the remaining amount and swept Lotor off of his feet to pin him against the wall, leaning in to press his lips against Lotor’s. He pressed him against the wall as he began moving their hips together, his tongue already beginning to invade Lotor’s mouth- the taste of alcohol poisoning his lips. 

The kisses, the touches, all of the affection just felt like it was overwhelmingly good. Pleasuring. He desperately wanted to be with him, he wanted to have sex with him, he wanted Lotor to finally be entirely his. It would get Allura off of Lotor’s mind entirely.

Ideally, it would give Lotor reason to be solely devoted to him. That was all that Sendak had wanted.

Lotor had tried to process what happened in that instant. Everything felt as if it was on fast-forward and Lotor had grabbed onto Sendak. He whined into the kisses, the alcohol making him cringe. He didn't like whiskey, and it seem to swirl around in his mouth as they kissed. Lotor attempted to push Sendak away, trying to talk to him first at least. 

When he was successful, he was already out of breath, “S-Sendak, I know you must be extremely upset.. But please be gentle.” Lotor's eyes were full of fear and panic, he hoped him speaking out of turn or ruining the moment wouldn't mean Sendak would hit him.   
“Don’t worry,” Sendak muttered as he pulled back, moving to the bed with Lotor in his arms, only to fling him onto the soft blankets. He was atop of him in an instant. “I’ll be nice and gentle and loving because the last thing that I want to do is hurt you, my darling,” he said softly, leaning in and pressing their lips together again.

“Sex is for intimacy and romance, darling. I’ll make sure that you feel pure bliss tonight, okay?” he asked, his lips beginning to press wandering kisses along his jawline and neck. “Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Lotor had tensed up, turning his head away. He tried to relax, but he kept flinching slightly. He then exhaled sharply. 

“I can try,” Lotor licked his lips, “I just.. I'm still a bit nervous. You have been drinking and you're angry.. At what happened at work. So, I just don't want you to do anything you might regret. You know..?”  
“Sweetheart, I’m going to make this as good as possible for you, okay?” he continued to coax. “Your nervousness is understandable but we’ve already had sex once. You trusted me with it then, trust me with this now. I’ll take really good care of you if you just let me.”

“B-but we were both under the influence of alcohol,” Lotor whispered but his voice trailed off. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them, “I trust you, Sendak.” His face was getting red, knowing that this was their first proper sex. No alcohol, drugs, or magic. Simply the two of them. (With Sendak being the one slightly tipsy.) 

Lotor traced his hand over Sendak's shoulder. He licked his lips once more, his heart was racing. Did he want this? He did miss Sendak being more gentle towards him. The soft touches, the chaste kiss to his cheek and forehead. 

Sendak smirked a little. “Good,” he purred as he brought Lotor closer, pressing their lips together slowly, lovingly, as if the kiss would further coax Lotor out of his shell. He expected so much from so little. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured as he pulled back, his hands sliding around, to the back of Lotor’s brassiere to remove it- though he only tugged at it a little until he got a nod of confirmation, until he had consent to slide it off of Lotor’s body and discard it to the floor.

Lotor's face was hot and red, he kept averting eye contact. He felt extremely small and vulnerable. His free hand had curled into a fist and was pressed to his own lips timidly. He didn't know what to say, or do as of right now. Eventually he would look back at Sendak, his hand sliding down his chest as he then swallowed nervously. When the other pressed soft kisses to his chest, chills ran down his spine. Then the biting made him gasp softly and he tried to cover his mouth to stifle the noise. 

He didn't know if it was all in his head, but it seemed Sendak was getting a bit more aggressive. There was something in his eye, a glint of an animal within. It made Lotor shudder with slight fear. Unfortunately, Sendak took this as a sign of arousal. The way their hips grinded against one another- it made both of them feel as though their clothes were too restricting. Lotor was becoming noticeably more verbal now, gasping and making tiny lewd noises. 

The noises were driving Sendak insane by now. The little squirming movements, the way Lotor’s breath caught at every other kiss and when he sucked on sensitive spots. There wasn’t a single part of Lotor that wasn’t loveable. Sendak was addicted to Lotor, and he couldn’t wait to claim him fully. Finally. After so goddamn long of Lotor putting it off, he was going to have Lotor claimed as his own. Hickeys and bite marks spread across his skin like inkblots on a page.

Sendak finally broke away, only to admire Lotor’s body and his submission as he worked to remove the smaller’s panties, tugging at them and soon having the flimsy material discarded onto the floor. He leant in and pressed more and more kisses along Lotor’s skin. His lips trailed from his chest to his stomach and to his lower abdomen, leaving many hickeys in his wake. 

Lotor's toes curled as the kisses gradually went lower, he bit his lip from how embarrassed he was to make such noises. He had tipped his head back as his good hand ruffled Sendak's hair. He groaned quietly and felt small waves of electricity course through his body. It seemed to get hotter in the room. He began to sweat a bit, mostly out of nervousness. 

Sendak’s eyes flickered to him. “Breathe, Lotor,” he reminded him in a soft purr. “Just relax and trust me. I want this to feel as good for you as it will for me, okay?” he asked softly, curling his fingers around Lotor’s length and beginning to rub it, smirking to himself. Pleasuring Lotor was all too easy and he was just gorgeous to watch. Sendak adored watching his face as it contorted into one of pleasure, his lips parting to let out a moan like an angels chorus.

Lotor's breath hitched and He gripped at the sheets. His length twitched in arousal and He moaned slightly louder than before. Lotor's lips were parted as he breathed heavily through his mouth. 

“Don't tease me so much,” He whimpered quietly, “I'm very sensitive as of right now..” Lotor's hand curled and uncurled in pleasure.   
“But you make it so easy to tease you, sweetheart,” came Sendak’s voice, laced with false sincerity. “Say ‘please’ and I might,” he said softly as he pressed a few kisses along his jaw.

“Please, Sendak,” The other pleaded softly, “No more teasing..” He was started to melt under all this lust and false sincerity. His heart raced and His hand moved across the sheets. Lotor licked his lips once again, he had a bit of precum leaking from the tip of his member. “Please..?”

Sendak pulled his hand back, satisfied, as he pressed a gentle kiss to Lotor’s lips. He took the lube from the bedside table and began to rub it onto his fingers, humming a little as he spread Lotor’s legs wide and slid one finger into him.  
“Remember to breathe, darling Lotor,” he purred softly. “It’s going to feel a little bit weird for a while, but just relax. It’ll feel good in a moment.”

Lotor nodded slightly, his legs trembled a bit. He felt so vulnerable and so tiny. Sendak's lubed finger felt a bit cold inside him and he couldn't help but squirm. He put his hand over his head to grip the bed. He exhaled and relaxed once more.

Sendak smirked a little, leaning in and pressing his lips to Lotor’s again. When Lotor seemed to have relaxed a little, the male slid in a second finger and moved them at a slightly quicker pace, humming softly as he broke the kiss, wanting to hear Lotor’s delicious little moans. He began kissing his jaw and neck, biting gently and being cautious not to hurt him or to draw blood. He was just so cute. All of his little kitten mewls and desperate moans were so cute.

Lotor panted softly, his toes curling again. His eyes were closed as Sendak began to pick up the pace. 

“Sendak,” Lotor whimpered, “Please, I need more.” He squirmed and He moved his hand to try and hold onto Sendak. “It feels really good now, and I need more..” Lotor couldn't help but feel whorish, it felt different than when he was Allura. He tensed up slightly upon the memory of her. His breath hitched, he couldn't remember right now. Not when he was like this with Sendak. Lotor pulled his hand away to cover his eyes. He felt ashamed of remembering Allura when being intimate with her murderer. This was starting to feel wrong.

Thankfully, Sendak didn’t demand any further pleading. He gave Lotor the stimulation he desperately craved, successfully stealing his thoughts away from anyone and anything but him and the stimulation of the three fingers now moving quickly inside him.  
“After this,” Sendak began in a low purr. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk. Okay, sweetheart?”

Lotor moaned loudly, pulling his hand away once more. His expression was a bit lewd, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. His eyes were lidded as well and his chest rose and fell in a heavy pattern. 

“A-alright,” His voice was breathy and soft. His gaze flicked from Sendak's chest then to his face. He tried to control his volume but he failed, louder moans escaping him with each movement of Sendak’s fingers.

The male slid them out shortly, though, and tugged his pants down. He removed his member from his boxers, lubing himself up as he positioned himself. He kept Lotor’s legs spread nice and wide and began to press into him, moving slowly to give Lotor plenty of time to adjust. He was pretty big, too, so it the adjustment periods were necessary and greatly appreciated.

Lotor had gasped once Sendak began pressing inside. One eye shut while the other was open, he sank his nails into Sendak. He was tensing up again but he began to relax again. He knew that he was tensing up often, but he didn't mean to do it intentionally. Once Sendak had all of his cock inside, Lotor whined. 

“I feel so full,” He opened both eyes to gaze into Sendak's face. “Y-You're pretty big..” Sendak smirked a little.  
“Mm, I know,” he purred as he pressed a few kisses along his neck. He leant in and kisses the top of his head, starting to move his hips nice and slow at first. He was being patient for now. Until Lotor asked for anything more- then he would fuck him as hard as he goddamn wanted to.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Lotor moaned, he continued to hold onto Sendak. He whimpered and his jaw went slack as more noise left his mouth. “Sendak~” He tilted his head to the side, “Oh, fuck..” Lotor rolled his hips to Sendak's thrusts. Smirking, Sendak brought his hips closer and pinned him down, his wrists above his head, as he began to thrust quicker. He was losing patience- he simply wanted to hear Lotor crying out and moaning his name. Was that so much to ask? 

“Fuck!” He cried out, his eyes screwed shut while the other thrusted faster. Lotor panted heavily, “S-Sendak..! F-fuck..” His toes curled and He dug his heels into the sheets. His fingers were curling and uncurling when Sendak pressed into him. Lotor bit his lip as he opened one eye to see the other. Sendak cupped his jaw and pressed their lips together again, his tongue in Lotor’s mouth after only a second as he began thrusting quicker into him, smirking to himself a little. God, Lotor was just perfect to fuck like this.

He kept his legs spread wide to admire his beautiful partner, thrusting harder into him. He wanted to derive more of the beautiful noises from Lotor’s parted lips. When he was finished with him, Lotor was going to have lost his voice and he’d not even be able to walk. 

Lotor mewled, his back arching and the bed creaked from all the movement. Tears had fell down his face now, Sendak was being a bit too harsh. He wanted to say for him to slow down, but it felt delicious as well. Lotor whined and He kept chanting Sendak's name.

“God,” mused Sendak, “You sound so perfect. Why hadn’t we done this sooner?” He pressed more kisses along his body, each one sloppy and open-mouthed as he nipped and sucked and ran his fingers along Lotor’s form, memorising how his skin felt and how his body trembled as it was flooded with overwhelming pleasure.

“F-fuck,” Lotor whined, “I g-guess I was a bit scared of be-being in this position.” He admitted and squirmed from the kisses. He tilted his head up, moaning and his lips parted making a small string of saliva. Lotor panted and He tried to make sense of the words he wanted to use to describe how he felt. His mind was coming up blank. “F-fuck me harder.. Please..!” 

Sendak had hit that sweet spot that nearly made him scream at one point, “Right there! There!” His face was red and tear stained, skin sticky in sweat. He couldn't help but ask the question, “S-Sendak? Am I a S-slut?” He didn't know why he asked this question, besides the fact that Sendak had called him that often. And that he seemed to be treated like an object. 

“A-Ask me again,” he breathed out as he brought Lotor closer. “When we aren’t having sex, alright?” he breathed into his ear, moving his hips quicker and angling to hit his prostate with each rough and desperate thrust, his teeth grit as he neared his climax steadily, warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Lotor cried out, his body squirming underneath Sendak. His breaths were quick and heavy as he, too, was near his climax. He panted, having his tongue roll out and his face had a lewd expression. He shuddered and came before Sendak, his walls clenching around the other's dick. Electricity seemed to spark through his veins and chills ran down his spine. 

Sendak came after only another few thrusts, his movements being noticeably more impatient before he climaxed inside Lotor. He finally pulled out and slumped onto the bed beside him, grumbling a little. “God,” he muttered as he leant over and pressed his lips to Lotor’s neck. “That was fucking great. The, uhh, tissues are on the bedside table for you to clean yourself up with.”

The other was a bit out of breath, he would have appreciated it if Sendak had cleaned him up. He turned and grabbed some tissues, lightly pressing them along his skin to clean himself. He didn't appreciate that Sendak had nothing else to say after climaxing inside of him. Lotor winced slightly, Sendak wasn't even trying to be gentle or romantic. This was their first time while being sober, and Sendak didn't even put effort to at least keep up the charade throughout the entire time. 

What also didn't help, was the other had forgotten to wear protection. He took the tissues and pressed it against his entrance. Lotor felt the warm sticky substance try to leak from his entrance. He carefully moved himself. 

“E-excuse me for a moment, I don't want to ruin the sheets..” Lotor mumbled. Sendak nodded, shifting back a little.  
“Be back soon, baby,” he said softly as he kept his eyes on him. He leant in a little closer and kissed him again as he pulled away. “I don’t want to be asleep before you get back. Yeah?” he asked softly, taking Lotor’s free hand gently and kissing his knuckles. “And we should shower together in the morning, yeah? Before I go to work. I need to go in early but I should be back fairly soon.”

“Yes, definitely shower in the morning..” Lotor made his way to the bathroom. He continued to clean himself up, exhaling sharply. He felt extremely sore, he was going to need pain killers. Lotor's ears popped upon hearing Princess's bell ringing. She made her presence be known by meowing and rubbing herself against his legs. He crouched down, hissing a bit in pain. 

“Princess, I was wondering where you've run off to..” He smiled and pet her before getting back up again to the his hair in a loose ponytail. Lotor washed his face and slowly went back to his room. He let Princess follow. “Sendak? Still awake, darling?”

“Mm,” his gruff voice came shortly, thick with sleepiness. “Come here, come and sleep with me,” he demanded softly, licking his lips. His eyelids were heavy with sleepiness- he needed to have Lotor in his arms. He wanted to hold him when he fell asleep. Princess jumped onto the bed, parading about a little and meowing for Lotor to come to the bed. She wanted to curl up on his chest to sleep. He was warm and a strong source of comfort- even if Sendak was going to be lying beside him when he was damn near the opposite.

Lotor crawled into bed, he hummed quietly, “I will.. I will. Shh..” He caressed Sendak's face, “You sound exhausted..” He didn't get to take the painkillers, oh well. He leaned close and kissed the other's forehead. Lotor then slowly laid down next to Sendak. Princess made herself comfortable and she curled up into a ball.  
“Mm,” Sendak’s arms wrapped firmly around Lotor, holding him close. “I like having you in my arms, darling,” he said softly against his skin, nipping and sucking gently. He felt so perfect in his arms. Beautiful, beautiful songbird. He finally seemed to be happy in his arms again.

His eye opened a little, fixing on Lotor. “You look beautiful,” he said softly. “What did you ask me earlier? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“During intercourse?” Lotor asked as he shifted a bit. “Oh.. Um. Well, I asked if I was..” his voice trailed off. He parted his lips and licked them, “If I was a slut.” His eyes flickered to Sendak's chest then to his face, “You aren't angry anymore..? Right?”  
“Nope,” purred Sendak. “Fucked all of the anger away~,” he continued as he held Lotor closer, kissing along his neck and jaw. “And yeah, you’re a slut. But you’re my slut,” he mumbled, yawning against his skin as he nuzzled closer. “So don’t worry. I love you, Lotor, my darling slutty songbird. You mean so much to me.”

Lotor forced a smile and once Sendak closed his eye, he let his smile fade. He mumbled, “Good night, Sendak.” He looked away, his gaze traveled to Princess. Lotor exhaled sharply, feeling the other relax but still holding him close. He pulled one arm free, knowing fully well he won't be able to sleep. He couldn't live like this. Not every day for the rest of his life, just being degraded and seen as an inferior. Lotor had contemplated, maybe if Sendak wasn't.. Manipulative, or obsessed or a lot of other things.. He wouldn't mind being his boyfriend. 

Lotor gently stroked Princess, hearing Sendak beginning to snore softly. He whispered, “I promised that things will get better.. Did I not?” Princess only stared back, purring. “I know what I'm going to do. We will be having our happily ever after. It’ll only be without him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for not posting for a very long time.


	33. Blood in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White stains easily.

The day had been typical. After a shower with Sendak (thankfully not having sex again) and kissing him goodbye for work while he washed up their plates from breakfast, Lotor had begun figuring out the plan.

Sendak had left a knife on the table. Not the butterknife that he had used to spread butter on his toast- a proper blade. Sharp, hefty. Easy to wield and easier to hurt with.

It was obviously there for the same reason as it had been last time.

A trick. An easy little trap for Lotor to fall into. Take the blade, prove himself untrustworthy. Leave the blade, prove himself submissive. Trained. A subservient little pet.

So, instead, he left it. Not entirely- he took it, he ran his finger sideways along the blade to test the sharpness. It was a tool he was surprised that Sendak hadn’t used on him yet. 

He left it, though. On the kitchen counter, a little closer to the door than where he had found it.

And, for now, he went to the bathroom. He washed his face, he brushed through his wet hair, he neatened himself up.

Sendak’s parting wish had been for him to wear something ‘sexy’, something ‘hot’, so he would. He’d spotted a white outfit in his closet a few days back and it had caught his interest. So he paced to his room and took it from the cupboard.

It was pretty. As revealing as it was, it was gorgeous. He slid it on over his shoulders and smiled. The white brassiere top turned into a flowing white skirt, stopping a little above his knees. His eyes fixed on his reflection for a few moments. He looked beautiful, sure, but he looked like a woman. He didn’t look like Lotor, he looked like Lotus.

They did have a few things in common, though. Pretty clothes, similar names, weird partners, and… what was about to come. But Lotor wasn’t going to think of that now. Instead, he scooped up Princess into his arms and held her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She mewled and butted her head against his.

Without Sendak, life was good.

Lotor hummed, “Well, Princess.. Wish me luck?” He scratched behind her ears. He then gently placed her back down onto the floor. He dusted off his outfit. Sendak had ‘implied’ (demanded, but more politely than usual) that he wanted him to wear makeup. Lotor exhaled sharply and sat at his vanity. He moisturized his face before starting to apply makeup. He felt strange, trying to alter his appearance to be something he wasn't. All for someone who merely saw him as a sexual object. 

When he had finished, he stared at his reflection for quite some time. Lotor gently traced his finger onto the mirror, despite him wearing the said makeup, he could see the misery and anger behind his eyes. All of this alteration to seem like a different person was unfair. All Sendak had to do was wear a new eyepatch and a suit. Lotor's eyes narrowed, all this effort to make a disgusting pig happy yet he was never satisfied. 

Five thirty- Sendak would be home in around thirty minutes. An anxious glance to the mirror and another check of his appearance. Did he look okay? He needed Sendak to be in a good mood. Well- better than usual. He couldn’t be irate or on guard. It would throw everything off and some of the scars littering his body- the ‘en’ of Sendak could be seen peeking out from behind his shirt. 

Lotor wondered if he should use some makeup to cover up the scars that peeked out. Then again, it was not going to matter. He ran his hand through his hair before leaving his room with Princess following. Lotor had to execute this perfectly. He had the element of surprise to his advantage. Sendak would never see it coming.

Eventually, the low and familiar rumble of Sendak’s car engine became audible. He’d returned. Finally, he had gotten home from work. He was driving a little quicker than usual- evidently expecting something from Lotor that he didn’t yet know that he’d not be receiving. He turned a few corners sharper than usual, parking outside the car. 

He’d gone grocery shopping that day, too. He’d purchased enough supplies for the two of them for a year, meaning that he had two years worth of food for one person. Three years if they were stretched thinly enough.

He left the shopping in the car, though, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, along with a letter for the dance he had mentioned the other night and directions to an expensive restaurant.

He came to the door, jogging a little to get inside and get to Lotor as quickly as possible.

Lotor had heard Sendak's footsteps, quickly grabbing the knife. He leaned against the wall, his gaze to the door. So when Sendak came inside, he would see how he dressed himself and how he put on the makeup. Lotor just needed for Sendak to get close. 

The door opened and closed shortly. Sendak dropped his work bag, approaching Lotor. He wore a nice black suit with a white shirt. Appropriate for a funeral. He began to walk over, smiling softly. “Hey, my darling. I brought you a gift. You look beautiful.” He was only a few steps away now. “It’s nothing much but I’m hoping tonight will be a better gift. The plan is that we have some wonderful sex, shower, get changed and then we’re going out. A restaurant first, and then we would go to a party.” He kicked off his shoes and nudged them aside.

Finally, he was close enough, reaching up one hand and running it through Lotor’s hair. “You look gorgeous. I knew you’d suit that. I was hoping that you would wear it for me.” He leant in, pressing his lips to Lotor’s. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go to your room and-”

The blade entered him without warning. He hadn’t seen it. He’d been focused too much on Lotor, on his doll, with his pretty face and beautiful dress. Slender legs, sleek arms, with so much on show. 

He’d been focused too much on the look in Lotor’s eyes- of an emotion he couldn’t quite figure out. Unfiltered hatred. Hatred that had been blooming since his arrival, disguised with love until one simple snap broke the spell. He’d been too focused on the red tint to Lotor’s full lips, as red as the blood now spilling down his shirt. As the blade was removed, it began to spurt out, decorating Lotor’s chest with a gorgeous red colour.

Lotor felt the adrenaline, electricity sparked through his body. He then instantly slammed the knife back into Sendak, watching as the other staggered backwards. He pushed him back, forcing the knife deeper before pulling it out again. Lotor gritted his teeth, more blood spurt out and stained more of his outfit. Once Sendak was on the floor, Lotor straddled him. He was panting heavily, his pupils were dilated into pinpricks. 

He saw how the crimson liquid poured from Sendak's lips. Lotor could see the shock in Sendak's eye, blood continued to leave the other's body. He coughed, choking on his own blood.

He could feel the knife as it entered his body, making bursts of pain splash through his body as blood began pooling from more and more orifices, more and more wounds being given. He couldn’t count how many times Lotor had stabbed him, not even if he had tried.

All he knew was that the pain, once overwhelming, was numbing and fading, His vision was going hazy. His mind swarming with drowsiness. He fought to stay conscious. His attempt to push Lotor off was about as successful as lifting a finger.

Lotor, his beautiful boyfriend. Covered in blood- his blood- held a knife above his head with both hands. He slammed it into his chest again and again. The blood was spurting out and over them both. Lotor’s white outfit, white hair, was poisoned with bloodstains. His red lipstick was now partially a bloodstain. His eyes were frenzied, full of excitement and eagerness. Bloodlust.

And it was the last thing saw before Sendak’s eyes went glassy and his breathing stopped.

It was the last thing he saw before his pulse faded to nothing.

Lotor’s face, the knife, the grin of a madman.

The face of his lover as he murdered him.

Who’d have thought?

 

Lotor didn't stop when Sendak stopped breathing. He continued until he didn't have strength left in his arms. He slowly pulled himself off of Sendak, wiping some blood from the corner of his lips. He panted and gazed back down at the corpse before him. 

He was free. 

He smiled, and laughed softly to himself in disbelief. It was so fucking satisfying. Lotor turned his head to the side, watching how the puddle of blood that surrounded Sendak's body grew. His shoes were sticky now from standing in it. He knew now that he had to clean up his mess. 

It's what was expected of him anyway. He was to stay home, to cook and clean like some trophy wife. Lotor knew that this would be the last time he was going to pick up after this pig. He had to clean up quickly, then go to the car and put up all the groceries. 

The first thing to do was deal with the body. The blood would just keep coming as he cleaned it up if he didn’t deal with the corpse on the floor. He frowned, standing. The corpse on the floor was something that he would need to deal with, wasn’t it? He stood, swaying a little. His body felt light, like the weight of the world had been lifted from his slender shoulders. His eyes landed on the source of his suffering, lying on the floor in his own blood.

He sighed. Sendak had to be inconvenient, even in death.

He took ahold of his wrist and tried to pull his body but to no avail. Sendak was too heavy for him. And corpses got heavier, apparently, which meant that this would only be more inconvenient.

The bone saw. A quick visit to the garden and, after finding somewhere to plug it in, Lotor simply had to sever Sendak’s arms and legs from his torso. Then he’d remove the head and possibly cut the torso in half to remove the body from the hall.

He set the saw down and fetched a bin bag from the kitchen, under the sink, leaving it by Sendak’s body while he knelt with one leg on his chest- only to feel a bump in his pocket.

A small box. It had Lotor’s attention. 

A small box, and inside, a simple engagement ring. Black frame, a small amethyst inside. And, engraved in the inside, was Sendak’s full name beside Lotor’s full name.

It looked expensive.

He placed it back in the box, setting it down somewhere that it would be safe. His eyes then turned to the flowers that were still weakly clutched in Sendak’s right hand. Huh. Something romantic must have been planned. Would that have been after the sex and open dehumanisation or before? Oh well. It didn’t matter now. He simply threw the flowers aside and turned on the saw.

Lotor began to cut the body up into pieces, he would shower after he cleaned all this up. He held onto the saw tightly, despite his arms being sore from all that stabbing. He gritted his teeth once again until Sendak was in literal bloody pieces. He grabbed the bag and began putting the dismembered limbs into it. The smell of copper attacked his nostrils, the smell had masked that of Sendak's cologne. 

His eyes briefly flickered back to the small box that held the engagement ring, but he quickly went back to the task at hand.

The bag was left just outside the back door. It could be buried later. For now, he needed to deal with the blood that filled his mind with such an overpoweringly unpleasant scent.

He’d already cleaned up messes before so it didn’t take him too long to wipe away the blood. With the addition of the hydrogen peroxide, it took an hour. But it was worth it. Even if someone came to inspect the area, nobody would find even a trace of blood. When the putrid stench went away, he’d be entirely free of the idea of Sendak. He went outside, taking a shovel from the shed as he put back the bone saw.

He uprooted some pretty lavenders and dug a deep pit, leaving the bag open and filling it with dirt before dropping it into the pit. Then he began filling it in with the dirt again, a small smile on his lips. Burying Sendak was therapeutic.

Killing Sendak was therapeutic.

Losing the most toxic influence on his life was therapeutic. Maybe he should pay his respects to his friends and to Allura when he was done. Express his regret. Apologise.

He wasn’t sure if he believed in an afterlife, but he did feel the need to apologise. Just in case.

He sighed a little and began back inside, running a bloody hand through his bloody hair. His white outfit was stained with mud and blood and scratched up. He needed to figure out what he was going to burn and what he was going to keep. He wanted to get the damn bars off of his windows. He wanted to turn the house into some kind of a home. Paint some of the floor he was allowed to roam on. All of the white was driving him insane- he needed to decorate it. Sendak had mentioned having buckets of paint locked away in his room for when he ran out of what he had.

That was pretty convenient.

Lotor made his way to the bathroom, he was going to shower first. A nice hot shower, so he could wash away everything. He was definitely going to burn the outfit he had on now. Lotor practically ripped the outfit off as soon as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He glanced at himself in the mirror. Gross. Sendak's blood was in his hair. 

He then turned, turning on the water and touched it, to feel the temperature. He continued to alter the faucet, until he was satisfied with the temperature. 

He wiped his face with a makeup removal wipe, clearing away his makeup and the blood staining his cheeks, sighing a little as he dropped the wipe on the floor by his dress. That was when he got into the shower, sighing as he began washing the blood out of his hair. He wanted to get it out. He wanted to clean himself up. The blood left a slightly pink tint to his hair but it had gotten too long, anyway, and he planned on cutting it short. Sendak had preferred the long hair, anyway, so he’d begun to dislike it almost immediately after.

He just wanted to get rid of everything that Sendak had ever commented on. He didn’t want ‘sleek legs’ or long hair or ‘slender hips’ or perfect skin if some creep was going to abduct him for it.

He just wanted to be himself, living his uninterrupted life.

Maybe, in Sendak’s house, without Sendak present, he could do that. Perhaps, living alone in this large house, he could live the life that he wanted. Alone. He thought back to the various locks on the front door. He could be safe. He would just need to find all of the different keys that Sendak had hidden.

 

Lotor got out of the shower after he washed away all he could. He grabbed a towel and dried himself up, then wrapped it around his waist. He picked up the dress, leaving the bathroom. He'll make a pile of all the clothes he was going to burn. Lotor then entered his room, dropping the towel and opening his closet. He found a comfy attire that wasn't heavily associated with Sendak. He was going to keep it. He hummed, looking around in the said closet for other things. 

That lingerie he wore that other night? That one had to go. That other dress that exposed his chest along with the panties that was suppose to ‘help’ Sendak's hangover? That one was going too. 

He angrily tossed all the clothes that Sendak had commented on, he then exhaled sharply through his nose. God, he was going to enjoy burning all this perverted crap.

The heap of clothes to burn was soon larger than the clothes that Sendak’s memory hadn’t tainted. He had been here for a while. It… felt like he’d never actually lived anywhere else. Not his apartment, not with his father. He couldn’t recall much from before he got here.

Focusing again, he gathered all of the clothes and set them on a section of patio at the end of the garden, leaving them in a pile before going to find some gasoline. Sendak surely had done, the fucker was insane. Hell, Lotor was likely only a few fuckups from being doused in gasoline and set on fire as a punishment.

The worst part was how likely that was.

Lotor eventually found the gasoline, and a box of matches. He poured it over the pile of clothes, placing the container away before striking a match. He then tossed it into the heap. He took a couple of steps back as the fire began to spread. 

It was almost beautiful. The fire engulfing every humiliating outfit that he won't ever wear again. It was like destroying the chains he once had that bound him to his submission. 

But he lost his interest shortly. The fire wasn’t entertaining. It was satisfying, sure, but he wasn’t going to stand there and just watch everything burn. He had stuff to do.

He needed to bring in the shopping and start removing the bars from the windows. He needed to get rid of the cameras in the house and the locks on most of the doors.

He also wanted to return upstairs. He’d not gotten a proper look this time. Perhaps he could find more stuff to burn. That’d be exciting- setting fire to more stuff that his abuser used to wear or own. Disposing properly of all of the useless shit that was documented about him.

He’d be happy to get rid of all of the useless and creepy things that Sendak had enjoyed owning.

Lotor had walked inside, going towards the front of the house to get the groceries from Sendak's vehicle. He did his best to grab as many as he could so he wouldn't have to make too many trips. Leaving the groceries to be dealt with later, Lotor found Sendak’s toolkit and began removing all the bars from all the rooms he had seen them in. He felt like he was in an actual home and less of a prison. 

It was nicer without the bars.

The next step was removing almost all of the locks, which was easy and only took twenty or so minutes. Well- for all of the locks on the bottom floor. He removed the gate for the second floor but didn’t dare approach. He wasn’t going to take the risk of going up the stairs. Sendak’s constant urging him not put even one foot up those stairs had gotten to him and his power still hung over him. Even in death, Sendak had power to make Lotor miserable. How typical of him.

Lotor turned away from the stairs. Not now, but in due time. 

He needed to air out the house, then repaint the walls. He paused when he heard a faint meow behind him. Lotor looked back to see Princess was at the foot of the stairs. She meowed again.

He scooped her up in his arms, holding her like a baby as he carried her to the bedroom. The one place that had always been his. When he changed the bedsheets, this would be the one room that Sendak’s memory hadn’t tainted. He would move the furniture and then he’d not think of standing with Sendak’s arms around him as they painted, listening to slow and loving classical music.

He’d take some more pillows and change the bedding entirely, then the bed wouldn’t remind him of rough sex and crying alone after abuse. He’d paint some of the walls with his acrylics, too, so that the colour he had grown to associate with violence would no longer haunt him, drowning him.

He just wanted to change everything about this hellhole house. He wanted to make it a home, not a prison, not a birdcage painted gold for the trapped songbird, degraded and feminised and fetishised.

Lotor decided to start repainting. He went to go find the paint, his eyes searching for it. Lotor then paused, he had to admit, it was.. Too quiet. 

He needed some music. Something to distract him and aid him so his thoughts would not to wander back to Sendak or the awful abuse he had to endure.

He wandered to the record player that was untouched in his room. He put on the first record he could find, caring for nothing but getting rid of this absence of sound. That was when he dug out the paints and began pulling the furniture away from the wall that he would soon press his bed against. A feature wall. He was going to cover it in various different colours, in swirling patterns and beautiful details. He was going to make this room his.

He was going to get rid of any memory of Sendak. He had to.

Lotor took out a brush, and began flick his wrist, brushing his utensil across the wall. He let the music swarm his thoughts, when reaching higher he got on his toes. His hips swayed a bit to the music, a soft grin on his lips. He wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes or wandering hands any longer. No one to comment about his body or how they would enjoy having intercourse with him. 

Lotor didn't have to worry about that. He had to pause from time to time, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. That all of this was just a dream. 

But it was real. He was finally rid of Sendak, able to do as he pleased. The sliced up corpse in the garden would burden him no more. The only thing he had to worry about was himself. No longer did he need to fuss over whether or not he would anger some unsatisfied, lusty pig. No longer would he have to hide his feelings and douse them with love for someone he’d never wanted to be with.

He painted with certain colours. Certain shades that reminded him of his lost friends or of Allura. Certain things that would help him to remind himself of his regrets but in a way that he could be able to cope with it and move on.

And he would move on. 

As long as it would take, he would progress. He would become someone new. He would be himself again.

And perhaps, someday, he would be able to leave the manor for a visit to town. Alone. Without worrying about whether or not he could talk to someone and without being groped while he looked for books to read.

 

He didn't realize that time had passed him by so quickly while he painted the walls. It was evening now, he didn't even eat. Lotor's arms and his face had streaks of paint. His ears popped upon hearing the sound of his stomach growling. He should eat something, then quickly get back to work. 

Princess wasn't invited into his room since he had been painting, so she curled up by the door and waited patiently. 

 

He left the room, petting the top of Princess’s head and beginning to lead her to the kitchen. He made her breakfast first, then beginning to cook pasta for himself. A single portion- he no longer needed to feed anyone else. That made him happy. Ah, the little things that he had missed about living alone.

Lotor hummed softly to himself, he didn't turn off the music so he could still faintly hear it. He eventually finished cooking his pasta, then made his way to the table. He sat down and began to eat, he could spread his legs and no one would tell him anything. He could be “indecent” again, just acting like a man and not be treated differently. Hell, Lotor could walk from the bathroom to his room without a towel now. 

He had been keeping up this feminized act for too long. He still enjoyed shaving and such but he was still a man nonetheless. 

His thoughts went back to Sendak's room.

The bedroom upstairs. Off-limits. 

Untouched since whenever Sendak had last used it.

Lotor had only gone in there once- when Sendak had caught him, threatened him. He didn’t want to think about it, but his thoughts couldn’t stop focusing on that room. What else did it hide? He wanted to burn the files on him. He wanted to burn the perverted photos and the sick words written about him. 

Soon.

When he’d eaten dinner, in fact.

He needed to get it over with and that seemed like the best way to do it. Bite the bullet. Just do it and be done with it.

And so, when he’d eaten his pasta, washed up, and put everything away, he began to the stairs.

Princess mewled at him from by his ankles, beginning to walk alongside him until Lotor scooped her up and held her in his arms. He sought comfort from her and, nuzzling his chest as she let out quiet purrs, she was providing it. He took slow, heavy steps up the stairs. Why was this so difficult? Had it always been so hard? He was sure that his legs hadn’t been so hard to move when he was walking around the hall. He was halfway up the stairs now and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, to convince himself to keep moving. Princess let her head butt against his chin and Lotor felt himself relax a little.

He paused a few moments to nuzzle and kiss her, relaxing enough to take a few more steps up the stairs.

There he was met with three doors, finally (though it felt like an eternity) at the top of the stairs. He opened each of them

Bathroom.  
Bedroom.  
Camera room.

The bathroom was plain, boring, and connected to the bathroom. It was mostly neutral, tan tones, with cheap products. The shower head had limescale and the bathtub needed cleaning. The bedroom was… exactly as Lotor had remembered it. 

The third room, the camera room, had screens. Everywhere. When he turned them on, flicking a simple power switch, all screens lit up. One in each room- Lotor’s bedroom, his bathroom, the basement, the kitchen, dining room- you get the hint. There was an entire wall of cameras devoted to the forest, just to keep track of everything. Lotor could almost picture seeing himself running through the forest. It was disturbing. Sendak had all of these cameras just because Lotor could have run?

 

He wasn’t sure whether to be disturbed or… impressed. He had attempted escape and this was how Sendak had found him. 

Better yet, Lotor could stay here. The money for the water and electricity would deplete from what was in Sendak’s bank account. The cameras would help soothe his paranoia. When he’d dealt with everything in the bedroom and cleaned up the bathroom, he’d have a spare bathroom and an empty room to do what he wanted to. He could even have his own art studio! Or he could use his for practicing gymnastics!

This was his house now. He would be safe here, with all of Sendak’s precautions.

Lotor did a once over over the cameras before slowly pulling away. He left that room and he returned to Sendak's disgusting room. It smelled like him. The scent was so pungent, it was like Sendak was still here. 

Still here. 

He wasn't here, his body was buried outside and in pieces. Yet, the proof that Sendak was here just a few hours ago was still present. Lotor's body trembled, he sank down to look through the files on him. He was going to burn them, but he paused. The smell was incredibly overwhelming, his vision was starting to blur. 

He opened the file and flipped through it, he had covered his mouth with a shaky hand. Something was eating him on the inside. He couldn’t bear to get rid of Sendak just yet. Perhaps all the clothes, the smell, they could go. The overhanging sense of dread that loomed over him at the thought of his name, he didn’t want that anymore, but… but the books. The little flirtatious notes left beside revealing pictures and the in-depth analysis of every subconscious habit he had, it should have been disturbing but it made him feel loved.

Appreciated.

Never before had someone cared about him- especially not to the point of writing down everything he did, writing all of his likes and dislikes, all of his family history and how his relationship was with each member of his family. And the diaries- Sendak had been keeping track of everything while he had been there, too. It wasn’t clear when he had had time to do so, but the evidence was there. Sendak had been writing about everything Lotor had done.

All these notes, these little comments. There were remarks about how he responded to certain types of abuse, how he reacted when it came to mentions of family or friends or exes. Everything was written down in almost alarming detail and yet… just knowing that someone put their time into writing everything down was flattering in some sickly way. Lotor would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to keep it all, to treasure it. He would be lying if he said he didn’t regret killing Sendak- only a little- for being as sweet as this. If he could even call it sweet… But either way, it was an oddly thoughtful thing to do. Not overly flattering or nice but it was thoughtful. It took a lot of meticulous attention to detail and a lot of careful consideration of everything he did to make notes like this.

He hadn’t even noticed that Sendak paid so much attention to him.

That was when the tears began to pool down his face. Now that Sendak was gone, who could he confide in? Who was going to help him with his anxiety attacks? He hadn't developed any coping methods- who was going to prevent them from getting worse? 

He was now breathing heavily, everything was blurry. Fuck. Fuck. He tried to open his mouth, to utter a cry but nothing came out. Lotor closed his eyes and shuddered, and finally a small choked sob escaped his tight throat. 

What if there was a surprise visit from his father? What if someone was sent here to collect him if he fucked up on keeping up the act of being missing? Lotor found a random jacket on the floor. He picked it up and smelled it. Sendak's scent lingered with a bit of cigarette smoke. Lotor hugged it close to his face then cried into it.   
“I hate him,” he tried feebly to remind himself as he clutched onto the bed, curled up, whimpering. He clutched the jacket like his life depended on it, tears dripping down his cheeks and leaving little wet blemishes on the fabric. He just needed to cling to it. He just needed the reassurance that he would be okay eventually. He just wanted to be loved. He’d only wanted to have a relationship with someone and he’d thought that Sendak would finally supply him with that. This wasn’t what he wanted at all.

Why could he never get what he wanted? It wasn’t unreasonable for him to want to be loved, was it? It was the only thing that he had yearned for all his life. First he had found it with Sendak, then with Allura, and both were taken from him. Both were taken from him so quickly, so easily, though he’d only had a say in one of them.

If only he had met Allura under different circumstances. If only he and Sendak had never met at all. Then, perhaps, he could have had the relationship he had desired. Then he wouldn’t have watched someone he truly loved have their throat slit by someone he was brainwashed into loving.

It was all taken away from him so, so quickly. He felt so helpless.

He hated it. It was getting hard to breathe. His throat tight and His skin began to grow hot. Lotor shuddered and was now hiccuping. His hand formed into a fist as he angrily tossed the jacket to the bed. 

He wanted to scream. To finally let out all that frustration. The misery and anger. 

He did, eventually. 

Into a pillow, he began to scream. Leaving more traces of his tears, he sobbed and screamed. Nothing felt right. Vomit would most likely follow after this. 

He ended up curled up on his bed in his room a few hours later. He’d pulled his hand back and tied his hair into a loose ponytail, petting Princess as she curled up beside him on a plush pillow. It was cute. She would stretch out her limbs and mewl and let out quiet purrs while she was pet. It was a relief to have someone with him, providing him comfort, right now. Even if it was only a cat.  
“We’re safe now, aren’t we?” he asked her softly as he ran his fingers through her fur. “We’re definitely safe. We have to be…”

She looked up at him, offering a loud meow and butting her forehead against his. It wasn’t much, but it was reassuring. It put his mind at ease a little, at least. 

“At least I have you, Princess..” Lotor had whispered and gently rubbed his fingers under her chin. Princess had liked the touch, purring loudly. He sighed once again, he wondered how he would be able to stand the inevitable loneliness. 

Lotor's eyes looked at Princess, “I love you.” She had only purred in response.


End file.
